Siempre
by Dama 9
Summary: Enqnt Aioros está no Brasil, procurando de algum forma dar um rumo em sua vida, Saori volta para o Japão e para desespero do sagitariano, conhece um cavaleiro disposto a td para lhe conquistar e que ñ tem nada a perder. Ultimo Capitulo on
1. Terra abençoada pelos deuses

**Siempre**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi, Febe e Hélios são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga. **

**N/a: Essa fic se passa paralelamente com 'O Jardim das Rosas', e se inicio a partir do capitulo 8. **

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: Terra Abençoada Pelos Deuses.**

**.I. **

Desceu as escadas a passos calmos, entretanto sentia o coração disparar de ansiedade, com toda aquela agitação que seguiu-se a luta entre Isadora e a pupila de Astéria na arena, fez com que não pudesse vê-lo.

Parou por um momento, pensando se era realmente o certo descer a Sagitário, mas de qualquer jeito já estava na metade do caminho, não faria mal dar uma passada casualmente por lá; a jovem de melenas lilases pensou, sentindo a face aquecer-se levemente.

Continuou a descer, logo chegando a seu objetivo. Aproximou-se da porta com passos calculados, quase hesitantes. Dois toques na porta, deu um baixo suspiro, esperando que a qualquer momento ele abrisse a porta, mas intermináveis minutos se sucederam e nada.

-"Estranho"; Saori pensou, franzindo o cenho, antes que tornasse a bater, a aproximação de alguém lhe chamou a atenção.

-Oi Saori;

-Oi; ela respondeu timidamente ao deparar-se com a irmão do leonino.

-Esta procurando pelo Aioros? –Litus perguntou, embora fosse obvio a resposta.

Estava subindo para o ultimo templo, já que ficara de ajudar Ilyria a colocar ordem nas bagunças de Shion, na biblioteca, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver a deusa ali em Sagitário, pensou que Aioros houvesse avisado-a que iria viajar com os outros; ela pensou.

-...; Saori assentiu, tentando não se preocupar. Provavelmente ele deveria ter saído, ou estava na casa de Shura; ela tentou se convencer.

-Ahn! Saori, o Aioros, o Leo, Shura e Saga foram para o Brasil; Litus falou, tentando ser o mais delicada possível ao dar a noticia.

-Como? –a jovem perguntou, sentindo-se estranhamente inquieta com isso.

-Aioros tinha algumas coisas para resolver e os outros foram junto com ele, pensei que ele tivesse lhe dito alguma coisa; ela falou, tentando entender porque o sagitariano não contara nada.

-Não, não contou; Saori respondeu quase num sussurro. –Provavelmente não deve ter achado importante; ela completou, em tom magoado.

-Saori; Litus falou, compreendendo qual a conclusão que ela tirara sobre isso.

-Obrigada pela informação Litus, vou aproveitar e ir falar com Yuuri no observatório, tenha um bom dia; ela falou maquinalmente, despedindo-se da garota com um aceno, enquanto se punha a descer os degraus para o templo seguinte.

-Saori esp-...; A jovem não conseguiu falar, pois a deusa já havia sumido de seu campo de visão. –"Mas que droga, porque ele não contou?"; Litus pensou irritada com o sagitariano.

**.II. **

Fitou a paisagem abaixo de si com atenção, dezoito anos que não voltava ali. Alias, há dezoito anos atrás nunca pensou que aquilo fosse acontecer. Poderia dizer que fora uma loucura decidir viajar sem mais nem menos, mas se não fizesse isso agora, talvez jamais faria novamente; ele pensou, ouvindo um resmungo a seu lado.

Virou-se de lado vendo o leonino remexer-se no acento, ronronando em meio a suspiros e pequenos balbuciares que ele chamava pela noiva. Ah como queria ter uma filmadora na mão agora, Marin bem que iria achar interessante ver uma cena daquelas; Aioros pensou, dando um meio sorriso.

Nos acentos de trás, Shura e Saga provavelmente estavam dormindo como os demais passageiros, já era noite, o que lhe dava uma bela visão daquela terra abençoada pelos deuses e bonita por natureza.

Logo pousariam no aeroporto de Congonhas, as reservas estavam feitas no Hilton. Porque voltar lá, simplesmente porque não conseguia se ver indo a outro lugar. Era como se algo o guiasse para reviver passo a passo tudo o que aconteceu e descobrisse o que estava faltando.

É, faltava algo... O que? Não sabia ainda definir se era algo quanto ao que sentia, ou quanto a todas as mudanças que sofrera ao longo dos últimos anos.

Mas nem essa busca era capaz de acalmar-lhe os pensamentos, ainda se perguntava como ela estava, desde o que acontecera na arena com Isadora não tiveram tempo de conversar e com a viajem, menos ainda; ele pensou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, queria ter contado a ela que viajariam, mas simplesmente não soubera como fazer isso.

-Senhores passageiros, permaneçam em seus lugares, pois em breve o avião estará pousando; uma comissária de bordo avisou, através de um alto-falante.

Ouviu Aiolia resmungar acordando, junto com os demais passageiros, enquanto ele, não conseguira ao menos pregar os olhos a viajem toda.

**.III. **

Entrou no observatório assustando-se ao ver uma grande nuvem de poeira erguer-se, cobrindo parcialmente as prateleiras, moveis, livros e aparelhos. O que estava acontecendo? –Saori se perguntou confusa.

**-KAMUS EU TE MATO**; Aishi berrou do andar de cima.

Franziu o cenho, para a amazona falar isso, certamente o aquariano havia aprontando alguma. Subiu as escadas rapidamente até lá, encontrando o telescópio igualmente cheio de poeira e um buraco imenso na parede.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –ela perguntou, confusa.

-Saori; Aishi, Kamus e Yuuri falaram surpresos com a presença dela ali.

-...; A jovem assentiu, ainda esperando por uma resposta.

-Eu pedi ao Kamus que ajustasse melhor o ar-condicionado, mas ele travou; Aishi explicou apontando para o buraco.

-Eu só queria ajudar; ele se defendeu indignado.

-Abrindo um rombo na parede, porque perdeu a paciência quando o negocio travou e você o chutou para o lado de fora; a amazona falou acusadoramente.

-Ahn! Bem...; Saori balbuciou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

Era tão estranho ver aqueles dois brigando daquele jeito, não que nunca houvesse presenciado uma briga entre os dois, mas eles sempre se acertavam de tal forma que os fazia parecer um casal tão seguro e intocável; ela pensou, dando um suspiro frustrado.

-Mas aconteceu alguma coisa Saori? –Yuuri perguntou, sentando-se em uma cadeira, que era a única aparentemente sem pó.

-Não, só vim ver se você não precisava de ajuda com algo; ela falou, voltando-se para a amazona de melenas prateadas.

-Olha, dessa vez eu agradeço, porque precisamos muito. Desde que o Kamus arrebentou a parede, tudo isso aqui ficou cheio de poeira; Yuuri explicou.

-Hei! –o aquariano falou indignado.

-Amor, você sabe que ela esta certa; Aishi falou, aproximando-se dele e apoiando uma mão no ombro do cavaleiro.

-...; voltou-se para ela com os orbes serrados, mas viu-a sorrir docemente, o que serviu para desarma-lo completamente. Suavizou a expressão, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, não conseguia mesmo ficar muito tempo discutindo com ela. –Está certo, eu limpo tudo; ele falou.

-Obrigada, você é uma amor; Aishi falou, sorrindo largamente antes de dar-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios.

-Her! Bem...; Yuuri pigarreou, notando o olhar vago da jovem deusa para o casal, entendendo perfeitamente onde a mente dela estava. –Vamos colocar ordem logo nisso;

-...; Todos assentiram, engolindo em seco. Ela estava realmente pegando alguns trejeitos do canceriano meio suspeitos; eles concluíram.

**.IV. **

-Finalmente chegamos; Aiolia resmungou, arrastando as malas nada leves pelo hall do Hilton Palace.

-Pare de reclamar, você dormiu a viajem inteira; Saga ralhou, sob o olhar curioso de muitas pessoas que encontravam pelo caminho.

Pelo visto o hotel estava recebendo alguns turistas para um congresso que seria executado ali por perto durante aqueles dias, então, não era difícil encontrar com pessoas de varias regiões do país.

-Devíamos ter trazido o Aldebaran junto, afinal, a terra é dele; Shura comentou, enquanto aproximavam-se do balcão central.

-Desejam algo, senhores? –um homem de pouco mais de quarenta anos perguntou, permanecendo atrás de um balcão.

-Temos reservas; Aioros explicou, retirando a carteira de dentro do bolso interno do sobretudo.

-Os documentos, por favor; ele pediu, sendo prontamente atendido.

Olhou atentamente o computador, enquanto baixava o registro feito dos cavaleiros na hora em que fizeram a reserva. Franziu o cenho, voltando-se para o sagitariano.

-Nossa que coincidência;

-O que? –Aioros perguntou, confuso.

-A ultima suíte que o senhor reservou, foi à mesma de quando esteve aqui há dezoito anos atrás; ele falou.

-Como? –Saga perguntou, trocando um olhar preocupado com Shura.

-Os computadores registraram sua entrada aqui há dezoito anos atrás na suíte do ultimo andar, a mesma que o senhor reservou agora; o recepcionista falou distraído. –Mas isso não é importante, os senhores devem estar cansados da viajem e eu aqui os aborrecendo, só mais um minuto, por favor; ele falou, se desculpando e terminando de conferir os documentos e validade da reserva.

Deu um baixo suspiro, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Dezoito anos atrás, mesma suíte. Coincidência? Definitivamente não; Aioros pensou.

**.V. **

-To morta; Saori murmurou, alongando os braços para cima, enquanto subia quase arrastando-se pelos templos.

-Tinha poeira demais; Yuuri falou, subindo com eles até Câncer.

-Hei! Eu fiz o que pude para tirar tudo; Kamus se defendeu, ficando emburrado.

-Nós sabemos, amor; Aishi falou em tom consolador, sorrindo para ele.

-Obrigada pessoal pela ajuda, eu vou ficando por aqui; Yuuri avisou.

-Imagina, amanhã estamos lá de novo; a amazona avisou, despedindo-se com um aceno.

-Até mais;

-Até; os três responderam, voltando a subir.

**-o-o-o-o- **

Entrou no ultimo templo a passos lentos e cansados, despedira-se rapidamente do casal, tentando chegar ainda acordada até seu quarto. Estava cansada demais, mas pelo menos não pensara o dia todo; Saori concluiu.

Entrou no salão principal, mas logo parou ouvindo o som baixo de notas musicais. A sala de musicas só era usada por si de vez em quando, então, quem estava lá? –ela se perguntou, aproximando-se do lugar, cautelosa.

Mal abriu a porta prendeu a respiração surpresa, ao ver uma jovem de longas melenas rosadas e orbes incrivelmente azuis, virar-se para si.

-Luna?

-Athena, há quanto tempo? –a jovem perguntou sorrindo docemente.

-Séculos; ela murmurou, apertando a maçaneta da porta fortemente entre os dedos, sentindo todos os músculos do corpo, ficarem tensos.

**.VI. **

Envolveu uma toalha felpuda na cintura, enquanto encaminhava-se até o centro do quarto. Era como se estivesse se vendo novamente naquela situação, saindo rapidamente do banheiro e indo atender a porta, talvez tenha sido o primeiro passo para que tudo acontecesse, ou talvez não; ele pensou, pegando em um aparador no canto do quarto uma taça de cristal com um liquido tinto.

-"O que será que aconteceu depois que eu fui embora?"; Aioros se perguntou, enquanto calmamente caminhava até a sacada do quarto, com a taça em mãos.

Era tão estranho que aquela cidade principalmente a noite fosse tão fria, enquanto na Grécia o calor era excessivo a qualquer época do ano, provavelmente ali não era assim; ele pensou, lembrando-se que estavam no final do inverno.

Ergueu os orbes para o céu, lua cheia. Nunca vira uma lua tão cheia quanto aquela antes. Podia facilmente definir um fino anel avermelhado em volta da mesma. Eram poucas ás vezes que conseguia ver esse fenômeno.

Levou a taça aos lábios, sorvendo suavemente o liquido tinto, sentindo o vinho descer frio pela garganta.

Ouviu o celular tocar em cima do aparador, franziu o cenho, quem será que estaria ligando? –Aioros se perguntou, indo em direção ao aparador. Franziu ainda mais o cenho ao ver que o numero era do templo de Leão. Se Aiolia estava com ele, provavelmente era Litus, mas o que ela queria consigo?

-Alô;

**_-PORQUE NÃO CONTOU A ELA?_** –a garota berrou, fazendo-o afastar o celular do ouvido.

-Litus?

**_-Aioros, vou te matar quando você voltar;_** ela avisou, serrando os punhos do outro lado.

-Litus, acalme-se, por favor; ele pediu, tentando entender as palavras dela, em meio aos resmungos.

-**_Aioros_**; Litus começou, com um sorriso mais do que assassino. –**_Você não contou a Saori que ia para o Brasil, não é? _**

-Bem...; Aioros começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

**_-Seu idiota_**; ela vociferou.

-Hei!

**_-Isso mesmo, que decepção. Depois o Leo que é o pato. Ainda bem que desse mal eu não padeço;_** Litus resmungou. –**_Hoje ela foi te procurar em Sagitário; _**ela continuou.

-Droga; Aioros murmurou, sentando-se em uma poltrona no canto do quarto.

**_-Ela ficou bastante chateada quando eu falei que você tinha ido com os outros para o Brasil;_**

-Eu não consegui contar a ela; ele falou, encostando-se na poltrona, sentindo um grande peso sobre si.

**_-Aioros. Aioros. Até parece que você não sabe, que o silencio é pior do que uma palavra concreta; _**Litus falou, com pesar.

-Eu sei; o sagitariano falou, dando um baixo suspiro. –Vou falar com ela assim que voltar é por pouco tempo;

**_-Você é que sabe, só não espere ser tarde demais, para dar um rumo a sua vida; _**ela completou**_. –Até mais;_**

-Até; antes mesmo que ele terminasse de falar, ela já havia desligado.

**.VII. **

Indicou uma poltrona a jovem de melenas rosadas e sentou-se em outra, não sabia ao certo, mas algo lhe inquietava e a presença de Luna ali, só aumentava isso.

-Me desculpe aparecer dessa forma; Luna falou, sentando-se.

-Não tem problema, mas aconteceu alguma coisa? –Saori perguntou, tentando manter-se emocionalmente controlada.

-Queria conversar com você sobre um assunto meio delicado; ela falou, cautelosa.

-Pode falar; a jovem respondeu, achando estranho o fato dela hesitar, isso não condizia com a personalidade dela.

-É sobre o Aioros; Luna falou, surpreendendo a deusa.

-Como? –Saori perguntou, com a voz tremula.

-Queria te contar uma coisa que aconteceu há muito tempo atrás entre nós e o quanto isso influenciou no presente; ela falou, fitando-a seriamente.

-...; Assentiu, agora sabendo com certeza a razão de sua inquietação.

-Tudo começou a exatos dezoito anos atrás; Luna começou.

**.VIII. **

Estava com sérios problemas; ele pensou, remexendo-se incomodado na cama novamente. Não conseguia dormir, desde que Litus ligara, não conseguira fechar os olhos.

A garrafa de vinho jazia fazia sobre o aparador e a taça que antes tinha em mãos, estava caída ao pé da cama.

Fitou o teto com um olhar vago, queria ter contado a ela tudo o que aconteceu, todos os motivos que o faziam por varias vezes hesitar quando estavam juntos, mas não conseguia, não ainda; Aioros pensou, vendo o sol nascer através da cortina semi-aberta.

Seria um dia muito cheio; ele concluiu, lembrando-se dos lugares que desejava ir enquanto estivesse ali.

**.IX. **

Respirou fundo, fechando a mala com força, ouvia Aishi falar alguma coisa, mas seu cérebro simplesmente não registrava mais nenhuma informação. Já havia decidido.

-Saori; Aishi chamou, impaciente, vendo que estava sendo ignorada.

-O que foi? –a jovem perguntou, voltando-se para ela, enquanto colocava em uma bolsa, seus documentos passaporte.

-Isso não é certo, você esta tomando uma decisão precipitada; Ela falou, com os orbes serrados.

-Aishi, tenho algumas coisas para resolver lá sobre a empresa, não poso deixar todas as responsabilidades em cima do Shun; ela justificou, tentando convencer a si mesma de que era só isso.

-Você não sabe mentir; Aishi falou, fitando-a seriamente. –Você só tomou essa decisão depois que conversou com a Luna ontem à noite;

-Como voc-...;

-Eu posso sentir a presença dela Saori, mesmo ela ocultando o cosmo; a jovem falou, pacientemente. –O que ela lhe disse?

-Nada importante; a jovem mentiu.

-Saori; Aishi falou em tom de aviso.

-Por favor; Saori pediu num sussurro, voltando-se para a amazona com os orbes marejados. –Eu preciso ir, preciso sair daqui, não agüento mais ser a deusa que zela pela paz na Terra e não pode ser normal; ela confessou, sentando-se na cama.

-Calma; a amazona falou com suavidade, sentando-se ao lado dela. –Entendo como esta se sentindo, mas agir precipitadamente não vai ser a melhor. Deveria esperar Aioros voltar;

-Porque? –Saori perguntou, com certa ironia.

-Porque vocês precisam conversar e colocar tudo em pratos limpos; ela falou.

-...; Negou com um aceno. –Não temos nada para conversar, mesmo porque, quando ele chegar, vai estar bastante ocupado com a Luna; ela falou, se levantando, secando o canto dos olhos, que teimavam em derramarem algumas lagrimas.

-Saori; Aishi falou, incrédula quanto ao que ouvira.

-Aishi, eu bem que gostaria de ficar e conversar mais com você, mas tenho um avião para pegar; ela falou, pegando a mala sobre a cama e antes que a amazona pudesse falar algo, despediu-se com um aceno, deixando o quarto.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, ela ainda iria se arrepender por estar fugindo, quando deveria ficar e lutar por aquilo que queria; ela pensou, dando um baixo suspiro, sentindo a presença de mais alguém ali.

-Pode sair Luna; Aishi falou, sentindo a jovem materializar-se atrás de si.

-Harmonia, eu só queria ajudar; a jovem de melenas rosadas falou, aflita.

-Eu sei disso, não se preocupe; ela falou, pacientemente.

-Mas...;

-Ela só esta com medo; Aishi falou, vendo-a sentar-se a seu lado, com um ar melancólico.

-Eu não queria que ela pensasse que ainda temos algo; Luna confessou. –Ela não quer entender que o que aconteceu no passado foi entre o Aioros e a Sheila, não entre o Aioros e eu; a jovem deusa falou, dando um suspiro cansado.

-Deixe que o tempo encaminhe as coisas Luna, é o melhor que se pode fazer agora;

-Mas Harmonia, nós nunca tivemos nada, quando o levei para os Elíseos, mal nos víamos. Foram raras às vezes que nos encontramos, porque ela não entende que ela sempre esteve em primeiro lugar na vida dele; a jovem falou, com os punhos serrados sobre o colo, abaixando os olhos, deixando a franja repicada cobrir os orbes azuis. –Desde que a viu pela primeira vez; ela sussurrou.

-Isso se chama ciúme, Luna. Quando se está cego de ciúmes, olhos e ouvidos ficam tampados para as verdades, mesmo que elas sejam tão evidentes como agora; Aishi falou, com um olhar vago. –Deixe que eles aprendam a confiar um no outro e se descuram pouco a pouco, sem pularem nenhuma etapa. Se conseguirem isso, o resto, é tudo questão de tempo;

-...; Luna assentiu. –Só queria que ela soubesse que enquanto esteve nos Elíseos ele jamais deixou de pensar nela; a jovem confessou, lembrando-se que a jovem deusa não lhe deixara ao menos explicar o que realmente acontecera.

-Como disse, deixe que o tempo se encarregue de encaminha-los; ela completou, vendo a jovem assentiu.

**Continua... **


	2. Efeito Dominó

_**Siempre**_

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi, Febe e Hélios são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Efeito Dominó.**

**.I.**

Ouviu a voz da comissária de bordo avisar que logo iriam decolar, mas tais palavras pareciam tão vagas para si, enquanto outras ecoavam ainda de maneira aterrorizante em sua mente.

Fechou os olhos, lembrando por um momento, parte da conversa que tivera com Luna.

**-Lembrança-**

-Há dezoito anos atrás, quando Hades ainda estava se preparando para reencarnar, eu tive uma visão; Luna começou, sob o olhar atento da jovem. –Eu vi muitas coisas, das quais, a principal era que Ares conseguiria o que tanto queria;

-Me matar? –Saori perguntou, cautelosa.

-Também, ele conseguiria lhe matar e dominar esse mundo, até que tudo fosse destruído; ela explicou. –Você sabe como meus poderes funcionam?

-...; Saori assentiu. –Você precisa fazer parte de suas visões para conseguir interferir com as linhas tecidas pelo destino e voltá-las ao seu favor;

-Foi o que eu fiz; Luna respondeu.

-Como? –ela perguntou intrigada.

-Eu pedi que Hades me deixasse usar a adaga do destino, para que reencarnasse como mortal, alem de interferir no destino, ainda teria a chance de restabelecer meu cosmo, devido ao que aconteceu na ultima guerra; a jovem explicou.

-Mas aonde entra o Aioros nisso tudo? –Saori perguntou, temendo ouvir a resposta.

-Um ano antes dele '**morrer'**; Luna falou, fazendo o sinal de aspas, ao pronunciar a palavra morrer. –Ele foi mandado em missão, para o Brasil;

-"Brasil"; ela pensou, sentindo um breve tremor, ao compreender em que aquilo implicava.

-Quando eu usei a adaga, Hades guardou meu corpo imortal em um dos templos nos Elíseos e mandou minha alma para que reencarnasse em algum lugar do planeta que por coincidência, era o único país que não iria sofrer de forma alguma com a guerra entre os titãs e os cavaleiros; a Deusa da Lua começou a explicar. –As Deusas do Destino fizeram com que nossos caminhos se cruzassem, foi assim que como mortal eu conheci o Aioros;

Respirou fundo, serrando os punhos sobre o colo, tentando manter a calma e ignorar uma 'vozinha' irritante em sua mente, que lhe sussurrava o maior dos absurdos, não era possível que estivesse com ciúmes; ela pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, assustada com essa conclusão.

-Acho que não preciso lhe falar o quanto ele é excepcional, um cavaleiro fiel e dedicado e um homem igualmente maravilhoso; Luna continuou, com um meio sorriso, esperando o momento certo para dizer a ela o porque estava ali.

-Nunca duvidei disso; Saori respondeu num tom frio. –Mas não entendo o que isso tem a ver comigo;

-Bem...; Ela começou hesitante. –Zeus disse que vocês estavam juntos, então pensei q-...;

-Ele está errado; a jovem a cortou, secamente. –Papai tem o péssimo habito de enxergar com malicia até mesmo uma conversa entre crianças; Saori exasperou, deixando aquela 'vozinha' invadir de vez sua mente, dando vazão a tudo que sentia.

-Athena; Luna murmurou, surpresa com o tom agressivo dela.

-Enfim, se você veio procura-lo, Aioros esta viajando, parece que foi para o Brasil comoutros cavaleiros, não faço a mínima idéia de quando volta; ela continuou, mantendo-se indiferente e fria.

-Não é isso, eu...; a jovem tentou continuar, mas foi cortada novamente.

-Agora, se for só isso que você queria, peço que se retire, ainda tenho algumas coisas para resolver antes de viajar; Saori mentiu.

-Mas...; Luna falou, vendo a jovem se levantar. Deu um suspiro frustrado, não era isso que queria quando decidira contar a ela o que aconteceu.

Só queria que ela entendesse o que o fazia agir da forma que agia, para que em vez de se magoar, ela aprendesse a ter paciência e esperasse pelo tempo certo, mas agora, parecia que só havia piorado a situação.

-...; Assentiu, dando-se por vencida, deveria ter ido falar com outra pessoa primeiro, em vez de ter se adiantado e ido falar com ela. –Athen-...;

-Até mais, Luna; Saori despediu-se, dando a entender que não falariam mais sobre aquilo.

-Até; ela falou, desaparecendo em seguida.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

Agora muitas coisas ficavam claras, o porque dele hesitar tanto, às vezes que a tratara de maneira tão formal mesmo quando pedia para que não fizesse isso. Ele já tinha uma deusa a quem proteger e destinar seus sentimentos e certamente, não era ela; Saori concluiu.

Respirou fundo, passando a mão insistentemente pelos olhos, tentando aparar algumas lagrimas que teimavam em cair.

-Senhorita, esta se sentindo bem? –uma comissária perguntou, tocando-lhe levemente o ombro.

-Estou sim, obrigada; ela falou, com um sorriso forçado.

-Gostaria de tomar algo? –a comissária perguntou, apontando para o carrinho de bebidas que empurrava.

-Não, agora não obrigada; Saori agradeceu, vendo-a assentir e se afastar.

**.II.**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, quando conseguira pegar no sono o despertador do celular tocara. Definitivamente àquela não fora uma de suas melhores noites; ele pensou, levantando-se da cama, quase se arrastando.

Tentou arrumar-se o mais rápido que pode, iria descer e tomar café com os outros no restaurante do hotel, não estava com nem um pouco de animo para ficar ali; Aioros pensou, enquanto terminava de vestir uma camisa branca qualquer que pegara na mala e depois de guardar no bolso de trás da calça preta o celular. Saiu do apartamento.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Nossa, agora sei porque o Aldebaran fala tanto daqui; Aiolia comentou, deixando os olhos correrem pelo lugar. –Até a atmosfera é diferente;

-Mais convidativo eu diria; Shura o corrigiu. –É a vantagem dos paises latinos;

-Ai lá vem você de novo; o leonino resmungou.

-Não comecem a brigar, por favor; Saga pediu, tentando apaziguar a situação, mesmo porque aqueles dois pareciam bastante animados para discutir as qualidades do Brasil e da Espanha, que só faltavam se digladiar para defender suas opiniões.

-Mas cadê o Aioros? –Shura perguntou, mudando de assunto.

-Já deve estar descendo; Aiolia respondeu, recostando-se melhor na cadeira. –Mas aproveitando que ele não esta, o que vocês acham disso?

-Disso o que? –o geminiano perguntou.

-Esse lance dele com a Saori estar encalhado, por causa do que aconteceu; ele respondeu, passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos ainda úmidos.

-Olha, é difícil tirar alguma conclusão disso; Shura respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro. –Aioros sempre foi mais reservado com relação a sua vida pessoal, se não fosse ele a contar sobre tudo aquilo que aconteceu com entre ele e a Luna no passado, eu não acreditaria;

-Realmente, mas eu entendo porque ele hesita tanto; Saga se manifestou. –É normal, desde que o mundo é mundo existem determinados preconceitos que estão incrustados na cultura do mundo e dificultam mais as coisas;

-Você diz isso pela diferença de idade? –Aiolia perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Também, mas eu me refiro a relação deusa/cavaleiro; o geminiano explicou. –Vocês sabem que desde que Athena passou a reencarnar na Terra como mortal, o povo simplesmente se esqueceu que ela é uma mulher normal, como qualquer um de nós;

-Espera ai; Shura o cortou. –Mulher igual a nós, não; ele falou, enquanto Aiolia desatava a rir.

-Estou falando no sentido de mortal, idiota; Saga falou, voltando-se para ele com os orbes serrados.

-Ah sim, explicando dessa forma; o espanhol de adiantou, engolindo em seco.

-...; Aiolia simplesmente balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, ainda tentando conter o riso.

-Mas a questão é que sempre a colocaram num pedestal de ouro que ninguém tem acesso e esquece que ela sofre das mesmas coisas que o resto dos mortais. Não é porque ela tem a missão de reencarnar na Terra a cada 200 anos para uma Guerra Santa que a torna alguém intocável;

-Vai explicar isso para aqueles que decoraram o **'manual do bom cavaleiro'** de trás para frente e de frente para trás; Shura falou, com sarcasmo.

-São leis que existem há muito tempo, mas que algumas pessoas ainda conservadoras acham que no mundo de hoje isso ainda tem de ser assim, mas não é; Aiolia falou.

-Só que você se esquece, que Aioros ainda é da geração de conservadores; Saga falou, com ar pacifico. –Quando fomos treinados, Eraen fazia questão de que soubéssemos de cór todas as regras do santuário, para que não corrêssemos nenhum risco ao sermos jogados aos chacais, como ela dizia; ele completou.

-Mas Aioros resolveu seguir muito ao pé da letra, não? –Shura perguntou.

-É da natureza dele, meu irmão teve que assumir algumas responsabilidades muito cedo, logo que nossos pais morreram, fomos viver com a família do Garahn, até ele ser escolhido para treinar para ser cavaleiro; Aiolia falou, lembrando-se de como fora difícil aquele tempo para ele. –Aioros sempre foi muito responsável, não foi só meu irmão e mestre, mas teve de assumir às vezes de pai, até que eu tivesse idade suficiente para ser treinado. Ele sempre seguiu as regras, porque era o modo mais fácil de fazer as coisas sem ter problemas;

-Vendo por esse lado; o espanhol murmurou.

-Ele só não previa que essa rotina seria destruída quando veio para cá; Saga comentou.

-Ele estava disposto a jogar tudo pro alto; Aiolia murmurou pensativo, imaginando o como seria se Sheila não houvesse morrido aquele dia e ele não houvesse retornando ao santuário.

-Sabe, tem algo que me intriga; o geminiano falou, quebrando o silencio que recaia lentamente sobre eles.

-O que? –os dois cavaleiros perguntaram.

-O quão isso influenciou no destino; Saga respondeu.

-Como assim? –Shura perguntou, confuso.

-Você sabe, para toda ação a uma reação, só que toda ação influencia não apenas o meio em que acontece, mas de forma indireta, influencia os acontecimentos no mundo todo, podemos definir melhor como um **'efeito dominó'**; ele explicou.

-Eu já vi algo assim, quando você faz uma fileira bem grande de dominós e ao derrubar o primeiro, ordenadamente os outros vão caindo; Aiolia falou, vendo o geminiano assentir. –Entendo, você quer diz que o que a Luna fez não só alterou o destino do Aioros, como também o nosso indiretamente, já que fomos afetados com isso, mas...;

-O quanto isso pode ter afetado aos demais; Shura completou, concordando com o raciocínio deles.

-Vocês sabem, para cada vida que se esvai, uma nova nasce. Por isso não se pode trazer alguém de volta a vida, sem dar uma outra em troca; Saga continuou.

-Então, quando a Sheila morreu, Luna reassumiu seu corpo imortal, mas na Terra, deve ter nascido um correspondente; Aiolia falou.

-De qualquer jeito, essa ação desencadeou tudo aquilo que vivemos e afetou o mundo, de forma que não cabe a nós interferir, só que...;

-Só que? –os dois cavaleiros perguntaram, esperando Shura continuar.

-E se ela tivesse dado um jeito de não mudar muitas coisas, apenas o necessário; ele completou.

-Como assim? –Aiolia perguntou confuso.

-Você sabe, Harmonia quebrou esse efeito dominó quando nos trouxe de volta, porque em vez de uma vida, ela trocou a imortalidade dela, não foi? –ela perguntou, vendo-os assentirem. –Então, já pensaram se a Luna não tivesse feito algo parecido, para evitar que as coisas fugissem do controle;

-Vendo por ele lado, tem lógica; Saga murmurou.

-O que? –alguém perguntou se aproximando.

-Que na próxima copa o Brasil vai ser hexa e vai chutar a Espanha pra fora da competição; Aiolia adiantou-se.

-Hei! –Shura reclamou, chutando-o por baixo da mesa.

-**AI**; Aiolia gemeu ao sentir a dor, voltou-se para o cavaleiro e ambos se fuzilaram com o olhar.

-Parem com isso; Aioros mandou, vendo que eles ainda estavam brigando por causa de futebol.

-Esses dois não tem mais jeito; Saga suspiro. –Mas senta logo ai estávamos te esperando;

-...; O sagitariano assentiu, sentando-se, enquanto Aiolia e Shura ainda resmungavam, um emburrado com o outro.

**.III.**

Suspirou um pouco desanimada ao desembarcar, antes de embarcar ligara para Shun avisando que estaria de volta em algumas horas e mesmo se recusando, ele adiantou-se avisando que iria busca-la.

Não queria incomodar ninguém e sabia que quando ele contasse aos demais, Tatsume seria o primeiro a fazer alarde com a sua chegada; ela pensou, enquanto caminhava pelo aeroporto.

Foram poucos passos dados, pois logo estancou ao ver não muito longe de onde estava, algo que poderia definir como uma das sete maravilhas do mundo moderno; Saori concluiu com a face aquecendo-se levemente.

Um jovem de longos e volumosos cabelos verdes, num tom esmeralda e poderia dizer que havia algumas mechas num tom mais escuro quase avermelhado, insinuando-se entre os verdes. Encostado em um dos pilares do salão de embarque.

Os óculos escuros caiam suavemente pelo nariz, deixando parte dos orbes igualmente verdes a mostra. A face parecia impassível, entretanto, ele parecia ter sido esculpido pelos deuses. Ou como algumas conhecidas suas mais audaciosas costumavam definir **'O universo estava em completa harmonia quando ele fora concebido'**; a jovem concluiu corando ainda mais ao deixar os orbes descerem pelo corpo _mui_ bem definido pelo terno preto, certamente italiano, mas todo aquele porte somado ao rostinho de anjo, sem duvidas ele se tornara o sonho de consumo de qualquer mulher com um pouco de bom senso; ela concluiu com uma rápida olhada.

Por que agora, ele estava longe de ser aquele garoto franzino que dava até a ultima gota de sangue, para não entrar em uma luta, mas pelo visto, algumas coisas andaram mudando, mesmo porque, ele não tinha mais nada de franzino.

Engoliu em seco, as influencias de Milo de Escorpião estavam lhe afetando até ali; Saori pensou, continuando a andar, embora por algum motivo os passos saíram mais trêmulos do que desejava.

Viu-o retirar os óculos colocando-os em um bolso no paletó e voltar-se para ela com um sorriso capaz de iluminar até o canto mais escuro do Tártaro.

Céus, não era por nada, mas Ares e Hades tinham ótimos gostos para escolheres os corpos que decidiam reencarnar; ela concluiu, pensando na possibilidade do ar-condicionado ali estar desligado, porque a temperatura subiu de repente.

-Saori; o cavaleiro falou, abrindo os braços.

-Shun; ela falou sorrindo, correndo para abraça-lo.

Fazia um bom tempo que não se viam, alias falavam-se apenas por telefone ou muito raramente por videoconferência, mas não era a mesma coisa. Sentia muita saudade dos amigos, mas a muito decidira que permaneceria na Grécia.

Sentiu os braços estreitarem-se em torno de si e suspirou, era tão bom sentir um abraço tão acolhedor como aquele.

-Sentimos saudades; Shun falou, afagando-lhe as melenas lilás. –Tatsume queria vir te buscar com uma comitiva, quase quebrou aquela _shinai **(1)**_ dele na minha cabeça, tentando me convencer do contrario; ele completou rindo.

-Diz pra mim que você não deixou? - ela falou, erguendo os orbes com ar suplicante.

-Claro que não; ele falou com um sorriso gentil. –Sei que não gosta daquelas excentricidades dele, por isso pedi a Ártemis que desse um jeito de despistá-lo, enquanto eu vinha para cá;

-Obrigada; Saori falou, lançando-se ao pescoço dele, abraçando-o ainda mais forte.

-Não precisa agradecer; Shun falou, quase com um sorriso envergonhado, prova de que não mudara tanto nos últimos anos, embora algumas coisas ainda viessem a surpreender mais tarde. –Porque infelizmente não consegui impedir que ele preparasse uma festa;

-Shun; Saori falou com ar manhoso.

-Eu sei, mas é só para daqui dois dias, até lá da pra darmos um jeito nisso, ele ainda não mandou os convites; o cavaleiro apressou-se em responder.

-Ótimo; ela falou mais animada, mas corou furiosamente ao ver que ainda estava pendurada no pescoço dele e que algumas pessoas passavam fazendo comentários nada inocentes sobre aquilo. –Her! Bem...;

-É melhor irmos, você deve estar cansada; ele falou notando o desconcerto dela, abaixou-se para pegar a mala a jovem ignorando os comentários.

-...; Saori assentiu sorrindo, era bom estar de volta e ter aquele tempo para arejar a cabeça; ela pensou, enquanto seguiam juntos para o estacionamento.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Nota:

(1) Shinai, é uma espada de bambú normalmente usada em kendô.


	3. Ação e Reação

_**Siempre**_

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi, Heitor e Harmonia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: Ação e Reação.**

**.I.**

Dirigia calmamente pelas ruas de São Paulo, por incrível que pareça alguns lugares continuavam os mesmos; ele pensou, ouvindo tocar no radio uma musica qualquer, mas estava alheio a isso.

-Onde estamos indo? –Shura perguntou, quase jogando metade do corpo para fora, para ver os lugares onde passavam.

-Você já vai ver; Aioros falou, dando um baixo suspiro, era a quarta vez que ele fazia a mesma pergunta.

-O que é ali? –Aiolia perguntou, apontando para aparentemente um grande galpão, pelo menos da perspectiva que ele via.

-Estação da Luz; o sagitariano respondeu, enquanto dava a seta para virar a direita.

-Onde es-...;

-Na Pinacoteca, Shura; Saga o cortou impaciente.

-Como você sabe? –o espanhol perguntou, vendo-o visivelmente irritado com suas perguntas.

-Se você lesse as placas saberia qual caminho estamos fazendo; o geminiano rebateu com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Puff! –Shura resmungou, sentando-se melhor no banco, cruzando os braços, emburrado.

-Depois eu que sou infantil; Aiolia provocou.

-O que disse pirralho? –o capricorniano perguntou, voltando-se para ele com a Excalibur já cintilando.

-Parem com isso, não preciso lembra-los de que aqui, vocês têm que agir como civis normais, não é? –Aioros perguntou, fitando-os pelo retrovisor.

-Você manda, mano; Aiolia falou, engolindo em seco.

-Ainda bem que são só três dias; Saga murmurou, vendo Aioros assentir, visivelmente cansado daquelas brigas entre os dois.

**.II.**

Abriu o porta malas, guardando a mala da jovem lá dentro, antes de adiantar-se abrindo-lhe a porta da grande limusine, como um perfeito cavalheiro.

-Obrigada; Saori agradeceu, sorrindo, antes de entrar.

Realmente, muitas coisas estavam diferentes desde que estivera ali pela ultima vez, mesmo porque isso já tinha mais de um ano, quando fizera uma visita rápida aos amigos, na semana antes do aniversario de Kamus, quando fora com Aishi, conversar com Hyoga.

Viu o cavaleiro dar a volta no carro, entrando pela outra porta e avisar algo quase num sussurro para o chofer. Detestava chamar a atenção assim, mas não podia ser tão exigente agora; ela pensou, no tempo que o atual vice-presidente da Fundação Graad estaria perdendo, apenas por vir busca-la no aeroporto.

-Então, como estão as coisas no santuário? –Shun perguntou, calmamente.

-Bem, se ignorarmos alguns pequenos por menores do tipo, Kamus de Aquário quase destruindo o observatório, por causa de um ar-condicionado travado, ou o Shion surtando por causa de algum pervertido em potencial assediando a filha dele; Saori começou a citar. –Enfim, tudo na mais perfeita paz; ela completou sorrindo.

-Sabe, algumas coisas são até difíceis de acreditar; o cavaleiro comentou, distraidamente. –É tão estranho ter uma vida normal depois de ver tanta coisa;

-"Certamente"; A jovem assentiu, dando um baixo suspiro ao abaixar a cabeça. –Mas e você, como está? –ela perguntou, curiosa. Lembrando-se que uma das ultimas vezes que se falaram ele dissera que estava bem, ainda namorava June, mas não querendo ser indiscreta, não pode deixar de notar a falta de uma pequena argolinha prateada numa das mãos dele.

-Estou bem, mês que vem termino o mestrado; Shun respondeu calmamente. –Apesar da correria, ainda consigo manter algumas rotinas;

-Do tipo? –Saori perguntou, curiosa.

-Correr na praia no fim do dia, ir na academia, ser arrastado pelo Seiya e os demais para algum lugar, que é melhor não comentar, enfim... Coisas do tipo; ele falou, gesticulando displicente.

-E a June, como está? –a jovem perguntou de maneira hesitante, achando estranho ele citar Seiya e os outros, menos a namorada, nessa rotina.

-Nós terminamos; Shun respondeu impassível.

-Sinto muito; ela murmurou surpresa.

-Não sinta; ele falou calmamente, voltando-se para ela. –Porque nós não sentimos;

-Como? –Saori perguntou surpresa.

-Algum tempo depois daquela ultima vez que nos falamos, bem... Acabaram surgindo algumas divergências de opiniões e perspectivas entre nós. Ela queria permanecer em Andrômeda como mestre e eu, já havia decidido não deixar o Japão, não só pela faculdade, mas pelas coisas que já havia construído aqui. Até o dia que resolvemos sentar e conversar, expondo tudo que realmente queríamos e se valia realmente à pena continuar; Shun explicou.

-Mas...;

-Eu sei, parece até uma forma fria demais de lidar com isso, mas quando duas pessoas decidem começar um relacionamento acontece muito de um ter de ceder para que o outro fique satisfeito, então, chega um ponto que nenhum dos dois sabe mais o que quer e só continuam juntos por conveniência e porque estão acostumados com a presença do outro; Shun falou, calmamente. –Nós somos amigos há muito tempo e decidimos que o melhor seria continuar assim, sem nos magoarmos por reprimirmos coisas das quais, se falássemos tudo seria resolvido;

-...; Ela assentiu, compreendendo.

-Hoje a June esta bem em Andrômeda, as condições de vida na ilha melhoraram muito sob a administração dela e eu, estou aqui; ele falou, sorrindo ao apontar para si. –Agora somos amigos, não temos metade das divergências que tínhamos como casal, o que mais quero é que ela seja feliz e se realize com aquilo que deseja;

-Entendo; Saori murmurou.

Era tão estranho ver um pensamento tão racional assim, estava acostumada a ver metade dos cavaleiros que convivia diariamente consigo, terem um sério problema de comunicação, agora ao voltar para o oriente, encontrava um que não se importava nem um pouco em **'sentar e discutir a relação'**. Sem duvidas, muito estranho; ela concluiu, balançando a cabeça freneticamente para os lados.

-Algum problema? –Shun perguntou, franzindo o cenho ao vê-la balançar a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar algo.

-Ahn! Nada não; Saori respondeu, com um sorriso sem graça.

-Bem, parece que estamos chegando; ele falou, mudando de assunto.

Assentiu, vendo através da janela a mansão Kido erguer-se à frente e pensar que pouco antes da invasão ao santuário ela fora praticamente destruída; a jovem pensou, recordando-se das inúmeras batalhas que vieram a seguir.

Aos poucos o carro foi encostando em frente a mansão e um espalhafatoso Tatsume saiu correndo.

**-SENHORITA SAORI**; ele gritou, enquanto Shun abria a porta do carro, estendendo cordialmente a mão para que ela saísse.

-Obrigada; ela agradeceu sorrindo, embora a face tivesse se tornado levemente rosada ao encontrar os orbes incrivelmente verdes dele cravados sobre si. –Tatusme; Saori falou, desviando o olhar para o mordomo que corria em sua direção.

-Senhorita; o mordomo falou com lagrimas vertendo numa torrente interminável pela face.

Antes que a jovem pudesse fazer algo, foi abraçada por ele, alias, quase esmagada, devido ao abraço forte.

-Estávamos com tanta saudade; Tatsume falou, quase a erguendo do chão.

-Tat-su-me; Saori falou, sem conseguir respirar.

-Tatsume, ela não consegue respirar; Shun falou, cutucando-lhe o ombro.

-Ahn! Ah sim; ele balbuciou sem graça, soltando-a com ar envergonhado. –Mas senhorita, como está?

-Bem obrigada por perguntar; ela falou, com um sorriso calmo, voltando-se para Shun com um olhar de puro agradecimento.

-Bom, Saori agora você esta em boas mãos, vou dar uma passada na fundação e antes do almoço estou aqui; Shun avisou, voltando-se para Tatsume.

-Shun, você poderia avisar a Thouma e Ikki que cheguem mais cedo também, para o grande almoço em homenagem à volta da senhorita; o mordomo falou.

-Tatsume não pr-...;

-Sem duvidas que precisa; ele cortou, antes mesmo que Saori terminasse.

-Tatsume, Saori voltou pra descansar, não para ficar fazendo salinha para alguém; Shun o cortou, vendo-o serrar os orbes irritados, quase saindo correndo atrás da shinai. –Alem do mais, Saori que vai decidir o que ela quer fazer ou não e definitivamente uma festa não é o que ela quer;

-Como você pode dizer isso? –Tatsume falou, quase avançando sobre ele.

-Por favor; Saori pediu, vendo que ambos iriam entrar em atrito.

-Façamos assim, se quer tanto que ela vá a uma festa, hoje à noite posso leva-la a uma; ele falou, desafiando o mordomo com o olhar.

-Como? –a jovem perguntou mais interessada.

-Hoje a noite tem uma festa da faculdade, lá no campus. Se quiser eu lhe levo, mas lá não tem nenhum requinte ou puxa-sacos como alguns que conhecemos, por ai; Shun explicou, lançando um olhar significativo ao mordomo.

-Adoraria; Saori respondeu, sorrindo.

-Mas senhorita; Tatsume ponderou.

-Tatsume, como Shun disse, eu vim para descansar e eu mesma decido o que vou fazer e vou com ele a essa festa hoje à noite; ela falou, decidida.

-Se assim deseja; o mordomo falou amuado.

-Então está decidido, agora tenho de ir; o cavaleiro avisou, aproximando-se da jovem e pegando-a de surpresa ao dar-lhe um beijo suave na maçã rosada do rosto. –Até depois;

-Até; ela balbuciou, sentindo uma forte essência de _Armani_ impregnar-se no ar formando um caminho por onde ele passava.

-Senhorita; Tatsume chamou, vendo-a com o olhar vago.

-Sim; Saori murmurou, balançando levemente a cabeça para os lados. Definitivamente as influencias de Milo de Escorpião eram bastante poderosas, para lhe afetar até ali.

-Vamos entrar, então; o mordomo falou, pegando a mala dela.

-...; A jovem assentiu, seguindo com ele para dentro da mansão.

**.III.**

Já fazia algum tempo que andavam por aquele jardim, existiam muitas estatuas. O ambiente era incrivelmente agradável. As estatuas que havia ali eram tanto de um período moderno como contemporâneo.

Os amigos olhavam extasiados para algumas estatuas que lhes lembravam bem a arte grega. E por falar em arte grega; ele pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

Ainda se lembrava da missão que recebera, passar-se por um marchante grego, que estaria levando a pinacoteca do estado de São Paulo, algumas peças de grande valor para uma exposição. Só não contava que tudo aquilo acontecesse.

Era estranho pensar em quanto às deusas do destino eram sádicas, aquela vez dissera a Sheila que ela era a única dona de seu coração, mas quando ela morrera a ultima coisa que lhe pedira era para que jamais deixasse de proteger Athena.

Ainda não conseguia entender o que acontecera naquela noite, quando fora buscar o bebe em um vilarejo ao redor do santuário, alem de reencontrar Eraen, sentiu que algo estava diferente quando teve aquele bebe pela primeira vez entre seus braços. Quem sabe a maior confusão que sentia em sua mente fosse pelo fato do que aquele bebe se transformou.

Numa bela jovem de longas melenas lilás que parecia ocupar constantemente seus pensamentos; ele mesmo respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro.

Ela era a deusa que deveria proteger, fizera esse juramento, mas porque seguir isso de maneira tão fria, agora parecia um martírio. Claro, porque sentia algo a mais por ela, que não fosse aquele '**amor'** de cavaleiro para deusa, que mais se resumia em fidelidade, do que algo mais, propriamente dito.

-Aioros; ouviu Saga lhe chamar, balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, antes de virar-se para ele.

-Sim!

-Você esta longe; Aiolia comentou, enquanto fitava distraidamente uma estatua de arquitetura moderna, que ele estava tentando decifrar o significado, ou pelo menos, o que o artista pensava ao fazer algo tão sem explicação, na opinião deles.

-Bem, vamos entrar? –Aioros falou, apontando para a porta de entrada.

-...; Eles assentiram, notando que ele não queria falar exatamente sobre o que pensara.

Caminhando calmamente, eles subiram alguns degraus em direção as portas principais, mas algo que viu, lhe fez parar quase no ultimo degrau.

-Ai Leandro, não precisa fazer tanto alarde; uma voz bastante conhecida soou pela entrada principal.

-Não é alarde, você sabe que nessa situação você não pode ficar subindo e descendo essas escadas o tempo todo; o rapaz de cabelos castanhos falou, pacientemente, ajudando-a a subir.

-Nessa situação, puff; ela resmungou, ficando emburrada.

-Vamos Sheila, não faça manha; Leandro falou, divertindo-se com a expressão contrariada dela.

-Não tenho culpa se depois que eu subo, lembrando que esqueci de pegar algo aqui em baixo; a jovem respondeu.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem amor. Eu sei, agora vamos; ele falou, carinhosamente. Vendo-a franzir o cenho, antes de continuar a subir, mas mal subiu dois degraus teve de parar para respirar.

–Só mais um mês; Sheila murmurou, como um mantra.

-Calma, logo você vai entrar de licença; Leandro falou calmamente.

-Licença, não mesmo; ela falou veemente, enquanto voltava a subir.

-Não espera realmente ter nosso filho em uma dessa galerias, não é? –ele perguntou, serrando os orbes.

-Agora que você falou...; A jovem começou, com um sorriso matreiro.

-Pode parar dona Sheila, só mais uma semana e você entra de licença; Leandro sentenciou, colocando um ponto final naquela conversa.

-Malvado; ela resmungou, fazendo beicinho.

-E não faça essa cara, dessa vez você não vai me convencer do contrario; ele falou sorrindo, enquanto enlaçava-a pela cintura e terminavam de subir a '**não'** tão longa escada.

-Aioros; Saga chamou, cutucando-lhe o ombro.

Piscou seguidas vezes, tentando mover o pé para terminar de subir a escada, mas seu corpo estava completamente paralisado com o que via. Aquilo não era possível, mas e se fosse? Será que estava só sonhando? Se sim, estava na hora de acordar, aquilo estava lhe assustando; ele pensou, sentindo o corpo tremer.

**.IV.**

Todos estavam se reunindo na sala de jantar, Ártemis sentou-se a seu lado com Heitor e Harmonia em seu colo. As duas crianças pareciam ainda mais agitadas com a presença da jovem, que de certa forma lhe era estranha.

-Acalmem-se crianças; Ártemis pediu, vendo que Harmonia tentava pegar insistentemente um garfo em cima da mesa para cutucar o irmão. –Como é rebelde, não sei a quem puxou;

-Acho que é influencia do nome; Saori brincou, pegando a garotinha de dois anos no colo, enquanto Heitor sossegava no colo da mãe.

-Deve ser; a jovem de melenas douradas falou sorrindo.

-Eu falei para o Shun avisa-los; Tatsume resmungou, surgindo na sala de jantar acompanhando Hyoga e Eiri.

-Saori como vai? –a jovem falou sorrindo, indo cumprimenta-la.

-Bem obrigada e vocês? –ela perguntou, fazendo um malabarismo extremo para abraçar a garota e não deixar que Harmonia saísse pulando de seus braços, como parecia ser a verdadeira intenção da garotinha de intensos orbes verdes e cabelos vermelhos flamejantes.

-Bem; Hyoga respondeu, a cumprimentando. –Mas então, quanto tempo ficara entre nós, espero que bastante dessa vez; ele falou, lembrando-se da ultima visita que ela fizera, na época do aniversario de seu mestre.

-Possivelmente um bom tempo; Saori respondeu, mediante aos motivos que a fazia estará li.

-Da licença; uma voz animada se fez presente na sala.

-Lá vem ele, não da pra ser mais discreto; Hyoga falou, serrando os orbes perigosamente.

-Por favor, não abaixe a temperatura; Saori pediu, adiantando-se.

-Como sabe que ele ia fazer isso? –Eiri perguntou confusa, embora conhecesse bem o noivo para saber as pretensões dele quando irritado.

-Estou acostumada com o Kamus, acredite, ele iria fazer a mesma coisa numa situação assim; ela respondeu, deixando os dedos brincarem distraidamente com uma mechinha vermelha dos cabelos de Harmonia.

-Pelo menos já sabemos de quem ele andou pegando algumas excentricidades; a noiva do aquariano falou.

-Hei! -Hyoga resmungou.

-Certas coisas não mudam; as duas falaram juntas, para rirem em seguida.

-Cadê o povo dessa casa? –Seiya perguntou, entrando na sala de jantar, depois de quase ser barrado por Tatsume.

-Como vai, Seiya? –Saori perguntou sorrindo.

-Bem e você, esta ótima pelo que vejo; ele falou com um sorriso maroto, indo abraça-la.

-Você também; ela respondeu, com a face levemente enrubescida.

-E esses dois pentelhos aqui; Seiya brincou, afagando os cabelos de Harmonia que mostrou-lhe a língua, ficando emburrada. –Eu hein;

-Ela não gosta mesmo de você, Seiya; Hyoga brincou, estendendo os braços para a garotinha e a mesma não pensou duas vezes antes de pular no colo dele.

-É, acho que é uma tendência das '**Harmonias'** se darem bem com aquarianos; Saori falou, com ar pensativo.

-E você garoto, não é manhoso que nem ela, é? –Seiya perguntou, indo até Heitor, que deu um sorriso matreiro para ele, quase pulando do colo de Ártemis para o dele. –Viu; o cavaleiro falou, voltando-se para a garotinha, mostrando-lhe a língua.

-Sabe, ainda me perguntou quem são as crianças dessa casa, os gêmeos ou o Seiya; Ikki falou entrando na sala de jantar com Shun e Thouma.

-Acho que isso nem Freud explica; o anjo celeste falou, rindo.

-Hei! – cavaleiro resmungou, indignado.

-Vocês demoraram; Tatsume reclamou, batendo o pé impaciente.

-Largue mão, como se tivéssemos que prestar contas a você; Ikki rebateu, com os orbes estreitos perigosamente.

-Irmão; Shun pediu, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele, pedindo paciência.

-Vamos almoçar então; Saori falou, quebrando aquele clima tenso.

-Claro; o jovem de melenas verdes falou com um sorriso gentil, enquanto fazia com que todos se acomodassem em seus devidos lugares, antes de gentilmente empurrar Seiya para um lugar bem longe da jovem de melenas lilás, para que pudesse se sentar ao lado dela.

Era bom estar de volta, sentia falta daquele clima que só sentia no oriente, estar entre os amigos e aqueles que passaram por coisas difíceis e ainda estavam ali, construindo suas vidas e aos poucos deixando o passado para trás.

Definitivamente, sentira muita falta deles; ela pensou.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Gostaram do novo Shun? É, ele vai fazer muita diferença nessa história e vai ser apenas um dos que vão dar muita dor de cabeça para o Aioros. Agradeço de coração por todos os review e fico muito feliz que estejam gostando dessa fic, preparem-se para muitas surpresas.**

**Margarida minha amiga, agora certamente vc esta em baixo da mesa do pc, ou caiu da cadeira mesmo. Mas antes que vc me pergunte o que aconteceu, aguenta um pouquinho até o próximo capitulo, muitas coisas serão explicadas e o capitulo anterior foi o estopim pra isso.**

**Até mais**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	4. Heroe

_**Siempre**_

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi, Heitor e Harmonia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga. A musica Heroe não me pertencem, mas achei que ela seria a mais indicada para marcar esse capitulo.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: Heroe**

**.I.**

Pegou o copo de água nas mãos e gentilmente agradeceu a jovem recepcionista que quase desmaiou com isso. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados. Garota estranha; Shura pensou, enquanto se aproximava do sagitariano que mal conseguira se mover desde que pisara naquela escada, tendo de ser arrastado para dentro por Saga e Aiolia.

–É melhor tomar; ele falou, estendendo o copo a Aioros.

-...; Aioros assentiu, ainda mantendo o olhar perdido em um ponto vago, processando tudo aquilo que vira.

Era obvio que os amigos não estavam entendendo nada, mas ele sabia o que vira e isso era o mais difícil de acreditar.

-Aioros. Aioros; Saga chamou, passando a mão na frente dos olhos dele.

Piscou seguidas vezes, tentando volta-los ao foco.

-Uhn! –ele balbuciou, levando o copo de água aos lábios.

-O que aconteceu? –Aiolia perguntou, preocupado.

-Nada; Aioros tentou justificar.

-Nada, como nada, parece que você viu um fantasma; Shura exasperou.

-E vi, eu acho; ele confessou, voltando-se para a escada que vira a jovem subir.

-Com licença; uma jovem de cabelos castanhos falou, aproximando-se, a mesma que entregara o copo a Shura.

-Sim? -eles falaram.

-Se o amigo de vocês não estiver bem, posso chamar um medico; Eliana falou, vendo que o cavaleiro estava muito pálido.

-Eu estou bem; Aioros balbuciou, terminando de beber a água e devolvendo o copo.

-Qualquer coisa, estou ali, então; a jovem falou se afastando e voltando para sua mesa.

-Então, o que aconteceu? –Saga perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele, no banco.

-Eu a vi; Aioros falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Quem? –Shura perguntou curioso.

-Sheila;

-Luna? –o espanhol perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, mas viu-o negar com um aceno.

-Não, a Sheila mesmo. Era ela, sei que não era outra pessoa; ele falou aflito.

-Mas é impossível isso Aioros, já que ela e Luna são a mesma pessoa; Aiolia falou, mas parou diante do olhar de Saga que moveu a cabeça, mandando-o se calar, até que lembrou-se do que conversaram no café.

-Vamos dar uma volta antes de irmos almoçar, vai te fazer bem; Saga falou, lançando um olhar de aviso aos demais, que assentiram.

**.II.**

Deixou-se cair na cama king, enquanto os cabelos espalhavam-se pelo lençol branco, o almoço fora incrível, conversara com todos colocando o assunto em dia, apenas Shiryu não estava presente, já que mudara-se para Rozan, onde vivia com Dohko e a noiva.

Deu um suspiro relaxado, enquanto fechava os olhos por um momento, sentia-se sonolenta e quando deu por si, já estava sendo embalada pelos braços de Hypnos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Passou a mão pelos cabelos esmeralda, jogando os papeis que tinha em mãos sobre a escrivaninha, olhou o relógio a sua frente, eram quase seis horas o sol já estava baixando, aquela seria uma boa hora para dar uma volta, antes de ir se arrumar para a festa.

Alongou os braços para cima, sentindo as costas estalarem um pouco. Levantou-se afrouxado o nó da gravava, enquanto pegava o celular, deixando a biblioteca.

Mal abriu a porta estancou ao ver a jovem de melenas lilases passar por ali, alongando os braços para cima, bocejando.

Embora tivesse tentando, não conseguiu evitar deixar os olhos correrem nem um pouco castos sobre ela. Ela estava bem diferente da garotinha mimada que conhecera há alguns anos atrás, alias bem diferente.

As curvas estavam mais acentuadas e esguias, e com a visão que tinha, algumas curvas ficavam mais do que acentuadas com o shorts curto que ela usava e uma blusa de alcinhas. Nada contra aquele vestido branco, sempre gostou de coisas clássicas, mas agora certamente aquilo era pano demais.

A jovem sentiu um olhar sobre si e imediatamente virou-se, corando furiosamente ao deparar-se com o cavaleiro de orbes verdes, encostado de lado na porta da biblioteca, lhe fitando.

-Shun;

-Oi; ele falou com um sorriso nem um pouco inocente.

-Oi; Saori murmurou com a face mais vermelha do que antes.

-Estive pensando, não quer dar uma volta comigo na praia, antes de sairmos? –Shun perguntou, casualmente.

-Bem...; A jovem balbuciou, pensando nas possibilidades.

-Não vamos demorar muito, assim você não se cansara não se preocupe; ele explicou.

-Está certo, só me de um minuto; ela pediu sorrindo, voltando para o quarto.

-Até dois; Shun respondeu num tom de voz que ela simplesmente não soube o que queria dizer, mas apressou o passo voltando rapidamente para o quarto.

**.III.**

Embora tenha negado veementemente, dizendo aos amigos que estava bem, assustou-se consigo mesmo ao entrar em um banheiro, entre as galerias e olhar-se no espelho, estava mais branco do que um papel, na verdade, agora achava-se um perfeito fantasma, só faltava o lençol para efeito mortal.

Respirou fundo, era melhor ir embora, refrescar a cabeça, se livrar daquelas visões e tentar ser mais racional. Se é que conseguiria fazer isso, ainda precisava pensar numa forma de falar com Saori, sem piorar ainda mais sua situação.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Andou pelas galerias procurando pelos amigos e encontrou-os na sala **'Picasso'**, e novamente o irmão parecia compenetrado em desvendar o que uns e outros **'rabiscos'**, significavam, como ele mesmo chamava.

-"Nem Freud explica"; Aioros pensou, dando um baixo suspiro. -Vamos almoçar?

-Aioros; os três falaram surpresos, voltando-se para ele.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, porque será que tinha a leve impressão de que eles estavam fazendo alguma coisa errada, conhecia seu irmão e aqueles outros dois, para saber perfeitamente que aquele olhar de culpa, tinha múltiplos significados.

-Estávamos vendo essas, quero dizer obras de arte; Aiolia falou, com um sorriso nervoso.

-Sei; o sagitariano falou meio descrente.

-Vamos então; Saga adiantou-se, antes que eles falassem alguma besteira.

**.III.**

Desceu as escadas calmamente, esperando por ela, sabia que Saori não iria demorar, mas não achava nada conveniente ficar de **'guarda'** na porta do quarto dela a esperando.

Ajeitou uma correntinha dourada melhor em seu pescoço, que agora substituía o antigo pentagrama '**Yours Ever'**. Depois da ultima experiência que tivera com relicários herdados, nunca mais colocaria algo no pescoço, que não soubesse os seus antecedentes, principalmente se fossem gregos.

Passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os como pode. Estava longe de se parecer com o mesmo executivo, vice-presidente da Fundação Graad de horas atrás. As roupas sociais foram substituídas por uma larga bermuda de _téctel_ azul-marinho e uma regata branca, mostrando o quão compensador foram às horas a fio que passara correndo na praia e literalmente puxando ferro na academia.

-Shun!

Virou-se imediatamente ao ouvir a voz da jovem atrás de si, mas sentiu qualquer palavra ou pensamentos que se formava em sua mente, desaparecer ao vê-la descer timidamente as escadas.

Se o que andara ouvindo de Thouma era realmente verdade, sobre a possível **'relação mais pessoal'** entre ela e Aioros, muito lhe admirava que o cavaleiro não houvesse tomado alguma atitude.

Os longos cabelos lilases estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, as roupas formais de sempre foram trocadas por um short não muito curto, mas que ficava a um palmo a cima dos joelhos e um top igualmente preto, como o short.

-Podemos ir? –Saori perguntou, corando diante do olhar nada discreto do cavaleiro.

-...; Shun assentiu, embasbacando.

Céus, onde Aioros estava com a cabeça para ficar pensando em regras a serem seguidas, com ela por perto. Danem-se as regras, elas foram mesmo feitas para serem quebradas; ele pensou, um tanto quanto inconformado com a falta de atitude do sagitariano, mas... Enquanto uns não sabem o que estão perdendo, outros...;

Encaminharam-se para a saída, onde um carro já estava estacionado a espera deles. Nada de limusines, apenas um carro normal onde duas pessoas '**normais'** iriam a praia caminhar naquele final de dia.

**.IV.**

Suspirou pesadamente, o dia não rendera nada. Depois daquilo que vira na pinacoteca não tivera cabeça mais para nada. Olhou da sacada do quarto a noite cair sobre São Paulo.

Alongou os braços para cima, ouvindo as costas estalarem. Definitivamente deitar e dormir agora não era uma opção. Passaram o resto da tarde rodando pela cidade, isso porque Shura insistira em dirigir, mas só para variar o mesmo fora veemente ao dizer que não precisava de um mapa para achar um restaurante, pois vira algo pela internet antes de saírem de Atenas que lembrava perfeitamente e sabia o caminho só pelos pontos de referencia.

Ledo engano, jamais confiaria nele quanto a isso novamente, pegaram um congestionamento no horário de pico e passaram duas horas presos na Tiete, torrando naquele sol infernal, e olha que estavam acostumados com altas temperaturas.

Virou-se para trás, vendo sobre um aparador no quarto o celular. Será que seria uma boa hora para ligar? –ele se perguntou, para em seguida balançar a cabeça levemente para os lados, não, aquele não era o tipo de coisa para se falar por telefone.

Só mais um dia e voltaria para o santuário e tudo se resolveria; ele tentou acreditar que seria tão fácil assim.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Estavam andando em silencio a um bom tempo, não faltava muito para que o sol se posse. O clima era bastante ameno e reconfortante entre os dois, não havia hesitações. Era tão diferente estar com Shun.

Apesar de ambos serem cavaleiros e terem uma vida '**normal'** agora, existia uma grande diferença na personalidade talvez, quem sabe fosse influencia do signo? –não, definitivamente essa não era a melhor resposta; ela pensou, suspirando cansada.

Alias, porque estava pensando nele? O cavaleiro fora para o Brasil e nem lhe falara um '**Tchau'**, não devia ficar pensando nele agora; ela se recriminou, franzindo o cenho.

-Saori; Shun chamou, parando de andar.

-Uhn? O que foi? –ela murmurou voltando-se para o cavaleiro, que a fitava curiosamente.

-Você esta com uma cara de que quer matar alguém; ele falou com um sorriso divertido. –Quer conversar sobre isso?

-Não sei, acho que só vou te aborrecer; a jovem justificou-se, enquanto continuava a andar, mas cabisbaixa agora.

-Saori; Shun falou de maneira suave, pousando a mão sobre o ombro dela, detendo-lhe os passos. –Sabe que pode confiar em mim, não?

-...; ela assentiu timidamente.

-Então, não quer me contar qual o problema, quem sabe podemos resolvê-lo juntos; ele sugeriu, ouvindo-a suspirar pesadamente.

-É uma longa história; Saori murmurou, desviando o olhar para as ondas que quebravam na areia.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou sorrateiramente no elevador, não queria que Saga ouvisse seus passos muito menos soubesse que estava saindo, afinal, era o geminiano a ocupar a outra suíte naquele andar.

Segurou as chaves do carro com mais força, precisava ir ver uma coisa ou não conseguiria ter paz. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo e por algum motivo sabia que só lá encontraria.

Novamente se via dirigindo pela Interlagos, mas agora a mesma estava pouco movimentada devido à hora. Era como se tudo continuasse no mesmo lugar, congelado no tempo. Entrou no desvio da Avenida das Nações Unidas e pelo que se lembrava, logo estaria na Washington Luiz.

Poucos quilômetros se seguiram quando avistou uma placa avisando um novo desvio que teria de entrar até chegar a seu destino.

Ouviu a radio começar a tocar uma musica, já ouvira falar sobre ela. Era um _remake_ de uma musica famosa, daquela cantora latinha, como chamava-se mesmo. Ah sim... Mariah Carey, mas que agora era cantado por um grupo composto por quatro jovens de varias partes do mundo, chamado Il Divo; ele concluiu.

**Como um livro que não se sabe o final**

**E o que lê te assusta,**

**Assim a vida é**

Deu um baixo suspiro, ao avistar as flores rosadas das cerejeiras que erguiam-se a frente. Passou pelo portão de entrada, não precisando se identificar para isso. Ainda bem que aquele lugar ficava aberto depois das seis.

**Quando nasce**

**E te expõem a essa dor**

**E de pouco e com valor**

**Cresce enganado**

Parou em uma vaga qualquer, descendo rapidamente do carro, não sem antes desligar o celular. Não queria de maneira alguma ser interrompido no que quer que fosse fazer ali; ele concluiu, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

**O coração é como um livro**

**Não ensina que há temor**

**Que há fracassos e maldade**

**Que á batalhas para ganhar**

Seguiu a passos lentos um caminho de seixos, deixando-se levar por uma força maior que desde o começo o estava guiando. Aproximou-se de um tumulo repleto de flores silvestres, era ali; ele pensou.

**E cada página de amor**

**Nos converte em lutares**

**Se descobre o comum**

**Não há um herói como tu**

Afastou algumas flores procurando pela identificação, mas surpreendeu-se ao não encontrar nenhuma. Lembrava-se de ver ser colocado ali uma placa de mármore com os dizeres **'Amada Filha / Amada Irmã'**, mas onde estava agora? –ele se perguntou confuso. Tinha certeza que estava no lugar certo.

**São muito poucos**

**Que se arriscam por amor**

**Por que você tem a fé**

**E isso é tudo**

Encostou-se em uma arvore sentindo o corpo estremecer, havia mais alguém ali, não estava sozinho. Olhou para todos os lados, mas não conseguia enxergar nada. Isso estava começando a lhe preocupar;

-**_Feche os olhos; _**ouviu uma voz suave sussurrar, vindo de sua mente.

**Não te cansas de viver e aprender**

**Que não a nada que temer**

**Se acredita em si**

Aos poucos sentiu como se alguém se materializasse a sua frente, o cheiro de orvalho da manhã parecia lhe embriagar os sentidos, sentiu a mente dar voltas quando uma mão suave tocou-lhe o ombro.

**O coração é como um livro**

**Não ensina que há temor**

**Que há fracassos e maldade**

**Que há batalhas pra ganhar**

Para sua surpresa ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com uma jovem de longas melenas douradas e orbes rosados. Não a conhecia isso tinha certeza, mas ela lhe lembrava demais Luna;

-Você apenas não se lembra de mim, Cavaleiro de Athena; Eos falou com um sorriso apaziguador. –Mas cá estou para lhe responder algumas duvidas sobre o passado que tanto lhe atormentam;

-Eos...; ele balbuciou, tentando colocar os pensamentos no lugar que agora eram debilitados por uma letargia anormal, devido a presença do cosmo da jovem que parecia sobrepujar o seu.

**E cada pagina de amor**

**Nos converte em lutadores**

**Se descobre o comum**

**Não há um herói como você**

-Pode me chamar de Aurora se preferir; ela falou com um doce sorriso.

-A irmã de-...;

-Sim; a jovem o cortou.

**Só Deus sabe onde e quando**

**A vida nos dirá:**

**Que você fez bem!**

-Porque a lapide não esta ali? –Aioros perguntou com a voz tremula, apontando para o lugar completamente vazio.

-Muitas coisas aconteceram nos últimos anos, Aioros; Aurora começou pacientemente. –E uma delas, foi algo que o próprio Caos resolver intervir;

**Só como um sonho**

**Só saberá**

**Saberá como **

**Vencer**

-Caos; ele balbuciou, deixando-se escorrer pelo tronco, caindo sentado no chão gramado.

-A conversa será longa, é melhor que fique sentado mesmo; a jovem falou inabalável. Sabia que essa era a melhor forma de fazer o que Luna lhe pedira.

-Por favor, me conte o que aconteceu com a Sheila; Aioros pediu num fraco sussurro.

Ainda se lembrava, não fora uma ilusão ver aquela garota de melenas castanhas subir as escadas acompanhada de um rapaz. Conhecia os dois, se lembrava perfeitamente que quase o jogara para fora do carro quando o mesmo dissera ser noivo dela, mas Amanda dissera que eles não estavam mais juntos.

Mas ela morrera, o que estava acontecendo afinal... Quem era aquela garota então? –ele se perguntou aflito.

**O coração é como um livro**

**Não ensina que há temor**

**Que há fracassos e maldade**

**Que há batalhas pra ganhar**

-Tenha paciência, vou lhe explicar tudo com calma; Aurora falou, elevando seu cosmo de forma que fizesse com que ele se acalmasse para que ela pudesse falar e ser entendida.

**E cada pagina de amor**

**Nos converte em lutadores**

**Se descobre o comum**

**Não á um herói como você**

**Não há um herói como você...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

É aquilo se chamava falta de atitude crônica; ele pensou, ouvindo-a suspirar pela enésima vez desde que começara a lhe contar o '**problema'**, se é que poderia definir assim.

-É isso; Saori falou, enquanto sentava-se na areia acompanhada do cavaleiro.

O sol aos poucos escondia-se no horizonte, deixando um rastro avermelhado, que aos poucos transformava-se em apenas uma linha fina.

-Pode parecer piegas, mas acho que antes de tirar alguma conclusão, vocês deveriam conversar; Shun falou com ar sério, mas viu-a bufar, apoiando os braços sobre os joelhos e a cabeça entre eles. –Ou, você pode ficar na duvida para o resto da vida; ele ponderou.

-Como? –a jovem perguntou confusa.

-Entendo que você ficou chateada com o fato dele ter viajado e não falado nada, mas antes que você fale que estou o defendendo, não... Só acho que ele deve ter tido um bom motivo para isso;

-Falta de coragem pra falar que estava indo encontrar a Luna; ela rebateu com ironia.

-Saori, por favor; ele pediu pacientemente.

Entendia que ela estava tendo uma crise de ciúme sem ao menos perceber, mas era realmente uma situação complicada convence-la a usar da razão que representava para questões pessoais agora e não para uma guerra.

Se bem que... Era melhor nem pensar naquele velho lema 'Maquiavélico' sobre no amor e na guerra, valer tudo; ele concluiu, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Eu disse que era perda de tempo falar sobre isso; Saori exasperou com ar desanimado.

-Sabe o que eu acho; Shun começou em tom casual.

-O que? –ela perguntou desconfiada, imaginando que até ele começaria a defender Aioros. Homens! –a jovem pensou, rolando os olhos. Era obrigada a concordar com Shina, eles tinham o péssimo habito de se defenderem.

-Que você precisa esfriar a cabeça; o cavaleiro completou, levantando-se.

-Aonde vai? –Saori perguntou vendo-o com ar sério, mas que aos poucos suavizou-se dando lugar a um sorriso maroto. –Ah não, nem pense nisso; ela falou levantando-se correndo, mas não teve tempo.

Logo sentiu os braços fortes do cavaleiro lhe enlaçarem pela cintura e seus pés deixarem de tocar o chão.

-**SHUN**; ela gritou agitando-se para que ele a soltasse, mas o cavaleiro apenas a colocou sobre seu ombro, enquanto ia em direção ao mar.

Ele apenas riu, enquanto ela tentava inutilmente fazer com que ele lhe soltasse, mas era evidente a diferença de forças entre os dois.

-Por fav-...; Saori pediu em tom de suplica, mas mal pode terminar quando sentiu o corpo tremer com o choque térmico da água gelada e o corpo quente pela caminhada.

Agarrou-se ao cavaleiro quando uma onda mais forte chocou-se contra os dois, fazendo-a cair dos braços dele e teria escorregado na areia se o mesmo, não houvesse enlaçado-a pela cintura, mantendo-a em pé.

**-SEU LOUCO;** ela berrou, dando-lhe um soco no ombro.

-Ai; ele murmurou voltando-se para ela que passava a mão pelos cabelos tentando tirado-los da frente dos olhos. –O que foi?

-Não se faça de inocente; ela reclamou, diante do sorriso '**angelical'** dele.

-Admita você estava realmente precisando esfriar a cabeça? –Shun falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Ahn bem...; Saori balbuciou, sentindo a face aquecer-se ao ver a situação que estavam.

Sentiu os braços se estreitarem em torno de sua cintura e seus corpos instintivamente se aproximarem. Engoliu em seco.

-Sabe o que realmente acho sobre isso? –o cavaleiro perguntou com um brilho intenso nos orbes esverdeados, enquanto deixava a ponta dos dedos correrem de forma suave sobre a testa da jovem, tirando os últimos fios lilases que estavam ali.

-...; ela assentiu um pouco hesitante.

-Que você é uma mulher interessante, inteligente e intrigante; ele falou deixando agora os dedos acariciarem com suavidade a maçã rosada do rosto. –E qualquer homem do mundo, daria tudo para estar no lugar do Aioros agora;

-Shun; Saori murmurou, sentindo o coração disparar.

-Se esta certa do que realmente sente por ele, não deixe que uma mera diferença estrague isso. Lute por aquilo que deseja, às vezes... Proteger a Terra não é tudo. Tem que deixar cada um fazer a sua parte. Se quiser que ele tire você daquele pedestal de cristal intocável, terá de lutar para isso; ele completou, segurando-lhe a mão e puxando-a para fora da água.

Piscou seguidas vezes, confusa. Enquanto deixava-se guiar pelo cavaleiro. Será que era realmente isso, teria de lutar para mudar a opinião do sagitariano quanto a quem realmente era? –ela se perguntou.

-É melhor voltarmos, você ainda precisa descansar um pouco antes de sairmos; ele falou, enquanto voltavam para o carro.

-...; Saori assentiu silenciosamente, ainda ouvindo as palavras dele ecoarem em sua mente.

**Continua...**


	5. O Caos

_**Siempre**_

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas alguns personagens coadjuvantes que aparecem ao longo do capitulo.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: O Caos.**

**.I.**

Ouvia atentamente o que Aurora lhe dizia, era surreal demais; ele pensou, deixando os dedos se prenderem de maneira nervosa entre os fios dourados.

-É a mais pura verdade, Aioros; ela completou, pacientemente.

Claro que sabia que era verdade, mesmo que uma parte de si quisesse contestar aquilo, ele sentia.

Agora entendia o que Luna dissera sobre mudar o destino fazendo parte dele. Ela fez com que as Deusas do Destino tecessem por ela em todos os momentos. Desde o nascimento como mortal, até que recuperasse seu corpo imortal nos Elíseos e se tornasse uma deusa novamente.

-O tumulo esta vazio, pertence à família, mas não tem ninguém ali dentro; Aurora explicou pacientemente. –Você sabe que Luna representa varias fazes da lua e com isso surgiram varias facetas de sua personalidade. A que você conheceu nos Elíseos era uma, a Sheila outra e também existem outras mais;

-Então a Sheila realmente existia? –Aioros perguntou confuso.

-Sim, a Sheila passou a existir porque Luna quis assim. Quando as deusas avisaram que logo chegaria o momento de se encontrarem, eu apareci para a Sheila;

-Ela me disse que lhe via, mas que ninguém acreditava nela; o cavaleiro comentou.

-Era melhor que fosse assim, que todos pensassem que era um '**amigo** **imanginário'** que sumiria com a adolescência, isso também me pouparia problemas com o Onipotente; Aurora explicou. –O fato dela estar noiva fora algo fora dos planos de Luna, quando teve as visões ela não pensou que sua própria consciência tomasse vida própria e escolhas que ela não poderia controlar. Por isso eu tive de intervir;

-Então, foi por sua causa que ela terminou com o noivo? –o sagitariano perguntou estranhamente indignado com aquilo.

-Indiretamente sim, não poderia permitir que ele colocasse tudo a perder, depois de todo o esforço que minha irmã teve; Aurora falou, calmamente.

-Mas você interferiu no destino com isso; Aioros falou.

-Eu sei; a deusa falou como se isso fosse o de menos. –Outra coisa que não havíamos previsto era o espectro, Atlas, que ele viesse ao Brasil e fosse o escolhido pelas Deusas do Destino para selar de vez o caminho de vocês;

-Quantos mais vocês manipularam? –o cavaleiro exasperou.

-O necessário para que o mundo não fosse destruído garoto; ela rebateu com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa. –Deveria entender que não foi um mero capricho o que Luna fez e sim-...;

-Eu se; ele a cortou. –Só que...;

-Quando Luna lhe levou para os Elíseos, muitas coisas na Terra seriam alteradas, quando todos lhe dessem como morto. Era preciso compensar de um lado. Algo teria de passar a existir em seu lugar, foi quando ela teve como única alternativa fragmentar parte de seu cosmo;

-Como? -Aioros perguntou confuso.

-Isso mesmo, quando ela fez isso, ela permitiu que parte de seu cosmo e alma passassem a existir na Terra, como uma vida nova. Com consciência própria que tomasse suas próprias escolhas sem influencias, assim Sheila passou a existir completamente nesse mundo;

-Mas...;

-Caos permitiu que ela fizesse isso, mas com uma condição. Que todos esquecessem o que aconteceu. Ninguém se lembraria da sua vinda até o Brasil, apenas documentos que não pudessem apagar, mas isso seria como uma memória vaga e sem importância. Só que, apenas uma pessoa guardaria as lembranças da verdade; a jovem explicou.

-Você esta dizendo que de todas as pessoas que estiveram envolvidas com o que aconteceu aqui, 18 anos atrás, tirando eu, apenas uma sabe da verdade? –ele perguntou, gesticulando nervosamente.

-...; Aurora assentiu. –Alguém precisava guardar as memórias para que o resto não fosse afetado, entenda, é o chamado '**Efeito** **Dominó'.** Quando uma coisa é alterada, indiretamente ela modifica todas as coisas ao seu redor e essas respectivamente outras mais;

-E quem é essa pessoa? –Aioros perguntou intrigado.

-Eu!

**.II.**

Colocou a pequena de melenas ruivas sobre seu colo, enquanto conversava com Ártemis. Harmonia parecia ainda mais agitada do que no almoço.

-Você conseguiu convencê-lo? –Ártemis perguntou vendo que Heitor dormia tranquilamente em seu colo.

-Não, mas precisamos dar um jeito; Shun falou voltando-se para a garotinha que sorriu marotamente ao conseguir alcançar a correntinha que pendia em seu pescoço. –Calminha mocinha, isso não é brinquedo; ele falou suavemente, afagando-lhe as melenas vermelhas.

Harmonia abaixou os olhos fazendo biquinho, ele balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto segurava uma das mãozinhas da criança.

-Depois eu te dou outra; Shun respondeu com um sorriso cumplice.

-Você não deveria mimá-la assim; Ártemis o repreendeu, sabia que a filha ficaria impossível depois, enquanto não conseguisse o que queria.

-Fale isso para o Hyoga também, é ele quem mais a mima; Shun se defendeu, vendo a garotinha assentir veemente como se concordasse completamente com o que ele falava. –Não é verdade? –ele perguntou sorrindo para ela.

-Vocês dois são cúmplices isso sim; a jovem falou sorrindo. –Mas voltando ao assunto, alguém precisa dar um jeito nisso;

-Eu sei, mas como? –ele se perguntou. –Se bem que, podemos jogar o Tatsume dentro de um navio cargueiro e mandá-lo para a África descascando batata o caminho todo, só assim para conseguirmos impedir isso;

-Ikki adoraria isso; Ártemis falou diante da idéia dele.

-Você acha que eu sugeri isso por quê? –Shun perguntou, dando uma piscadinha marota. –Mas eu já falei com ele, Tatsume não quer me ouvir, quem sabe se você falasse;

-Esquece, eu já tentei; Ártemis o cortou, levantando-se. –Acho que nem que a própria Saori falasse isso para ele, ele iria entender;

-Por falar nela, onde ela está? –Shun perguntou vendo que estava quase no horário de saírem.

-Já vai descer, falei com ela agora pouco; Ártemis respondeu imaginando o quanto o cavaleiro ficaria surpreso com o que iria ver. –Mas me ajuda a colocar esses dois para dormir, que já passou da hora de estarem na cama; ela completou voltando-se para Harmonia que agarrou-se fortemente a Shun como se dissesse que não queria.

-...; ele assentiu levantando-se, ouvindo um muxoxo contrariado da pequena.

-Estou começando acreditar que isso é influencia do nome; Ártemis comentou, enquanto subiam as escadas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Olhou atentamente para as roupas que estavam em cima da cama, franziu o cenho, não tinha nada discreto ali. Sabia que não deveria ter deixado Aishi lhe ajudar a fazer compras, já que a jovem abatera de seu guarda-roupas todas as peças brancas e compridas, substituindo-as por aquilo que via agora; ela pensou com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um momento, enquanto aleatoriamente puxava um cabide de dentro do móvel. Seja o Zeus quiser; ela pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Cuide bem dela ouviu, eu te processo se alguém fizer algum mal a senhorita; Tatsume bradou, movendo a _shinai_ para todos os lados, quase acertando Shun.

-Já entendi; o cavaleiro falou, afastando-se com uma gotinha escorrendo da testa.

-Ai. Ai. Vai assim a noite inteira; Thouma murmurou, bocejando.

-Querido, é melhor ir descansar um pouco; Ártemis falou, vendo que ele chegara quase se arrastando da fundação.

-E olhe bem, onze horas aqui; Tatsume avisou ignorando o comentário do ex-anjo.

-Onze horas da manhã, pode deixar, vou lembrar disso; Shun provocou, enquanto saia da sala, era melhor esperar Saori em outro lugar.

-Shun, não se atreva; o mordomo falou ao entender o que ele queria dizer.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto aproximava-se da escada principal. Respirou fundo, se Tatsume desse mais uma recomendação, iria realmente jogá-lo dentro do primeiro navio cargueiro que encontrasse no porto, para mandá-lo para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte e não para a África.

Se bem que, até o cavaleiro do Diabo, se ainda estivesse vivo se suicidaria se tivesse que aquenta-lo uma hora inteira; ele pensou, com uma gotinha escorrendo da testa.

Ouviu passos suaves descerem à escada e instintivamente virou-se, sentiu seu queixo, literalmente cair com a visão que tinha.

Os longos cabelos lilases estavam presos num coque de fios soltos e ela usava um vestido oriental, preto, com o desenho de um dragão bordado em cores fortes, como vermelho, verde e amarelo.

Os sapatos eram de salto bem fino e pretos, era incrível como ela conseguia se equilibrar naquilo, mas era como se pisasse em plumas, tão leve que seus pés mal tocavam o chão; o cavaleiro pensou, olhando-a atentamente.

-Já estou pronta; Saori avisou voltando-se para ele com a face levemente enrubescida.

-Está linda; Shun balbuciou fitando-a com um olhar embevecido, fazendo-a ficar escarlate.

-Obri-ga-da;

-Vamos? –ele perguntou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados como se quisesse afastar algum pensamento que acabara de formar-se em sua mente. Estendeu-lhe o braço cordialmente.

-...; a jovem assentiu, seguindo com ele.

É! Aquela noite estava longe de terminar...

**.III.**

Virou-se rapidamente para ver quem era a jovem que chegara e surpreendeu-se, ao vê-la ali. Que irônico; o cavaleiro pensou, vendo a garota de melenas castanhas se aproximar calmamente.

-Há quanto tempo, cavaleiro de Athena?

-Amanda; Aioros a reconheceu imediatamente. Só a havia visto uma vez, mas, certas características familiares jamais se perdiam com o tempo.

-Ela é que retém as lembranças, Aioros; Aurora explicou apontando para a jovem.

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu ainda processando tudo aquilo que ouvira.

-Agora vou deixá-los, a minha parte eu já fiz; a Deusa do Alvorecer avisou, levantando-se.

-Mas...;

-Que as Deusas do Destino, teçam por vocês, crianças; Eos completou, impedindo que o cavaleiro falasse qualquer coisa.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre os dois, enquanto encaravam-se profundamente. Era estranho estarem justamente ali, sendo dois completos estranhos um para o outro, mas tendo de certa forma, um passado em comum.

-Por que não vem comigo, vamos tomar um café e conversar em outro lugar; Amanda sugeriu.

-...; ele assentiu, sem outra alternativa levantou-se seguindo com a jovem para uma área de alimentações no próprio Jardim das Cerejeiras.

**.IV.**

Encontraram muitas pessoas pelo caminho, alguns passavam pelo cavaleiro o cumprimentado cordialmente e a ela, lançando olhares das mais variadas espécies que tinha até medo de definir alguns, principalmente os femininos.

-O pessoal resolveu fazer a festa em um ginásio, assim conseguiriam reunir todas as turmas do ano; Shun explicou à medida que avançavam pelo campus.

-Nunca pensei que esse lugar fosse tão grande; ela comentou.

Sabia que a faculdade de Tóquio era uma das mais conceituadas do país, alias, muitos alunos deixavam o interior em busca de uma vaga ali, ela era o canal para as grandes empresas. Shun mesmo lhe contara que alguns alunos da área de tecnologia e desenvolvimento dali, já haviam sido convidados pela fundação Graad para estagiarem.

-Em inicio de ano letivo, isso aqui vira um verdadeiro inferno; ele brincou, indicando para que ela entrasse.

-Shun! –um casal falou se aproximando.

-Oi; o cavaleiro cumprimentou sorrindo. –Saori, estes são Yoriko e Ayame; ele apresentou indicando a jovem de melenas negras e orbes castanhos, ao lado do namorado de melenas igualmente negras e orbes verdes.

-Muito prazer; a jovem falou com um sorriso amigável.

-Igualmente; os dois responderam.

-Então Shun, finalmente resolveu nos apresentar a namorada? –Ayame perguntou com um sorriso simpático.

-Ahn! Bem... A Saori não-...;

-Somos só amigos; Saori balbuciou com a face em chamas.

-Her! Por favor, a desculpem, Ayame não é nem um pouco discreta; Yoriko falou com um sorriso nervoso.

-Bem... Eu só pensei que; a jovem falou com um sorriso matreiro. –Mas e ai, vamos aproveitar essa festa, ou ficar encalhados aqui? –ela perguntou mudando rapidamente de assunto.

Os dois trocaram um rápido olhar consentindo antes de seguirem com o casal para o meio do salão e momentos depois, movidos pela alta musica existente ali dentro, literalmente '**acabarem**-**se'** na pista'.

**.V.**

Fitou-a diretamente, a jovem de melenas castanhas assoprava distraidamente a nevoa acinzentada que saia da xícara de café.

Respirou fundo, olhando para sua própria, onde o liquido amarronzado movia-se conforme balançava a mesma entre as mãos.

Aquilo tudo lhe pegara de surpresa, nunca pensou que ao voltar para o Brasil fosse encontrar aquilo. Saber da verdade daquela forma fora um baque muito forte, que ainda se sentia desnorteado.

-Depois que foi embora daqui aquele dia; Amanda começou levando a xícara aos lábios. –Aconteceu uma coisa;

-...; ele assentiu, esperando-a continuar.

-Um homem estranho me abordou no cemitério, nunca tinha visto alguém como ele. Longos cabelos negros com mechas prateadas e orbes igualmente prateados. Tinha um porte aristocrático e ele em nada se comparava aos homens desse país; a jovem falou com ar pensativo. –Achei que tinha batido com a cabeça ou coisa do tipo, para estar vendo um '**Adonis'** renascentista bem na minha frente; ela completou com um meio sorriso.

-Caos? –Aioros perguntou intrigado.

-Foi o que ele disse que era; Amanda respondeu com simplicidade.

-O que ele queria com você?

-Me dar duas opções, na verdade ele sabia que era uma só; ela respondeu.

-Que opções? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ele disse que havia um propósito para minha irmã ter morrido e que eu poderia trazê-la de volta, como se nada houvesse acontecido; Amanda falou.

-Como?

-Guardando as lembranças de tudo que aconteceu e de todos que estiveram direta e indiretamente ligados com tudo, até as dela; a jovem explicou.

-Como assim?

-Ele me disse que o mundo iria entrar numa era de desordem, mas quis ele, que esse fosse o único país a não sofrer influencias bruscas com isso;

-Quando dizem que essa terra é abençoada pelos deuses, não estão brincando então? –Aioros comentou surpreso.

-Não; a jovem falou com um meio sorriso. –Ele me contou a historia de Luna e o que ela fez para mudar o destino. Naquele dia aprendi coisas sobre minha irmã que desconhecia até então;

-...;

-Ela sempre foi determinada, lutava por aquilo que queria, mesmo que tivesse que bater de frente contra titãs. Foi surpreendente o que ele me contou; Amanda falou empolgada. –Mas ele me disse que se eu não aceitasse, muitas coisas aconteceriam. Que a morte dela havia desencadeado um '**Efeito** **Dominó'** em escala generalizada.

-Como? –Aioros perguntou surpreso.

-Que aquilo iria afetar não só a Terra, como romper o equilíbrio entre outros planetas; a jovem continuou.

Fitou-a confuso, o que ela queria dizer com romper com o equilíbrio? –ele se perguntou.

-É Luna quem mantém o eixo de todos os satélites; Amanda explicou, diante do olhar dele. -As luas, alguns planetas tem em sua órbita uma ou mais, Júpiter tem pelo menos três a Terra uma, mas não existem luas só no sistema solar, entende? –ela perguntou pacientemente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

-...; ele assentiu.

-Eu queria minha irmã de volta, por mais que eu entendesse que algumas coisas precisavam ser da forma que são. Quando me vi sozinha naquele cemitério depois que todos já tinham ido, bateu o desespero; a jovem falou as ultimas palavras quase num sussurro, enquanto voltava a fitar a xícara quase vazia.

-Imagino; Aioros murmurou em tom compreensivo.

-Eu cheguei a desejar fazer qualquer coisa para trazê-la de volta e Caos apareceu;

-O advogado do diabo que aparece com a proposta irrecusável no último minuto; ele falou com um 'Q' de sarcasmo.

-É; Amanda concordou. –Não me interessava todas aquelas lembranças, mas se ficar com elas trouxesse minha irmã de volta, eu faria; ela falou veemente.

Claro que faria, por isso Caos a procurou, como Aldebaran dizia, certas pessoas não dão '**ponto sem nó**'. E cercam-se de todos os lados para garantir, que o próprio lado seja o vencedor.

-Não sei o que ele fez depois, tudo escureceu e eu senti que estava caindo. Aquela típica sensação de que esta sonhando, acordei em um pulo e ao levantar da cama vi que ainda estava no meu quarto, mas não sabia se tudo aquilo havia sido um sonho; ela falou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-O que aconteceu? –Aioros perguntou, ansioso.

-Era como se o tempo tivesse voltado duas semanas. Lá estava ela na cozinha, conversando com a minha mãe, lendo jornal e tomando café como sempre fazia quando nos visitava aos finais de semana; Amanda falou com uma expressão bem mais suave do que no começo da conversa.

-Como? –o sagitariano perguntou quase caindo da cadeira de surpresa.

-Duas semanas antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, ela tinha voltado para casa, já que na ultima ela não pode vir devido a estar muito ocupada com a organização da exposição sobre a Grécia; Amanda explicou. –Achei realmente que tudo tivesse sido um sonho, que Caos nunca houvesse aparecido e ela nunca tivesse morrido;

-O que te deu certeza que não? –Aioros perguntou curioso.

-As lembranças começaram a surgir de uma vez só depois que eu a vi, fiquei atordoada e voltei para o quarto, acho que entrei na porta errada e quando vi, estava no quarto dela. Definitivamente não estava sonhando e tudo aquilo não fora nada da minha imaginação também, porque vi perfeitamente uma coisa entre as bonecas de porcelana que ainda estavam no quarto dela; a jovem falou.

-O que? –ele perguntou.

Lentamente a jovem colocou a mão dentro do bolso interno da jaqueta, retirando algo envolvido por um lenço fino, ela colocou sobre a mesa e abriu em seguida.

-Uma pena; Aioros balbuciou surpreso.

Sim! Uma pena perfeita de ouro que foi revestida por uma aura dourada quando o sagitariano a tocou.

-Pena das **asas** **douradas de um santo anjo**; ela falou com um meio sorriso. –Eu a tenho comigo desde aquele dia, pensei que você fosse voltar para buscá-la um dia;

-Pra falar a verdade, eu notei a pouco tempo que uma havia sumido, mas nunca pensei que fosse aqui que ela houvesse ficado; Aioros falou intrigado quanto a esse fato.

Como uma das penas de sua armadura poderiam ter se soltado e ido parar lá? Era impossível, mesmo porque, nunca tinha estado na casa da família da Sheila para ter corrido o risco da pena ter se soltado lá; ele pensou, com o cenho franzido.

-Vocês mudaram o destino e foi bom saber que pessoas como você velam por nós todos os dias; Amanda continuou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Como? –Aioros perguntou, piscando confuso.

-Uma vez, cinco anos depois do que aconteceu eu fui para os Estados Unidos num intercambio. Nessa época o país inteiro ficou em alerta contra terroristas porque um navio perto da ilha de Manhattam foi seqüestrado por um terrorista que ameaçava explodi-lo a qualquer momento. Isso era o menos, mas era um navio petroleiro e existiam muitos pessoas lá dentro; ela explicou.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou vendo que a historia era bastante familiar.

-Se aquele navio explodisse, todo o mundo sofreria com isso, mas uma pessoa não deixou; Amanda falou.

-Quem? –Aioros perguntou curioso.

-A CIA não divulgou seu nome, muito menos quem era e o que fazia. Mas um repórter que estava na hora registrando por helicóptero tudo que aconteceu, tirou algumas fotos e soltou na internet; Amanda explicou. –Na primeira vez que vi, achei que você fosse você;

-Aiolia; o sagitariano falou surpreso, lembrando-se que o irmão já lhe contara que fora para há América um dia, mas não se lembrava dele ter mencionado que era em missão.

-Suponho que seja seu irmão? –Amanda perguntou.

-...; ele assentiu.

-Ele tinha os mesmos olhos que os seus e era envolvido por uma aura dourada, que qualquer um poderia ver que não era mero reflexo do flash. Só os cabelos que eram vermelhos, diferentes dos seus; ela completou, apontando para ele.

-Aiolia pintava o cabelo quando era adolescente; Aioros explicou.

-Apenas um homem foi capaz de salvar tantas pessoas aquele dia, sempre eu me perguntava o que doze juntos, poderiam fazer então? -ela falou gesticulando displicentes.

-O que? –o cavaleiro perguntou, surpreso.

-Mostrar o quanto somos por vezes egoístas e não estendemos a mão, a quem esta do lado precisando de ajuda, ao contrario de nós, vocês vivem cada dia salvando vidas, protegendo o mundo e não precisam usar uma capa vermelha nem a cueca por cima da calça, como a utopia Americana de herói perfeito; Amanda falou.

-...; ele assentiu silenciosamente.

-Muitas das lembranças que eu guardava não eram tão alegres, as ultimas da minha própria irmã, foram por vezes as mais difíceis de carregar, mas ao pensar naquilo, de que existiam mais que lutavam por nós, tirei disso a força para continuar, sem enlouquecer; a jovem completou fitando-o seriamente.

-Entendo; Aioros murmurou pensativo.

**.VII.**

Quem diria que um dia estaria fazendo aquilo? Ficar sentada no capô de um carro, a exatas seis e meia da manhã de frente para a praia, vendo o sol nascer depois de passar a noite toda dançando.

Ouviu um baixo suspiro a seu lado e sorriu, mas uma das coisas que estavam na lista de raridades em sua vida era aquilo, estar com alguém que não lhe colocava em um pedestal intocável.

-Como se sente? –Shun perguntou vendo as gaivotas pousarem sobre a arena.

-Diferente; Saori respondeu, com um olhar perdido. –Primeiro que não sinto minhas pernas; ela brincou.

-Também, nem eu tenho tanta energia para dançar tanto; ele falou com um meio sorriso.

-Sério, não consigo pisar no chão; ela falou. –Mas a noite foi incrível; a jovem completou em meio a um suspiro relaxado.

-Não, você é; Shun falou voltando-se para ela.

-Uhn? –Saori murmurou com a face enrubescendo.

-Você não só estava deslumbrante, como até uma aura mais livre pairava sobre você; ele continuou fazendo-a corar furiosamente. –Mas é melhor irmos para casa, você ainda precisa descansar um pouco antes que Tatsume comece com a seção tortura; a cavaleiro falou lembrando-se que não havia conseguido tirar da cabeça do mordomo a tal festa de boas vindas.

-...; ela assentiu, vendo-o saltar com suavidade até o chão, bem diferente de si, que tinha medo de mover-se.

-O que foi? –Shun perguntou voltando-se para ela, vendo-a sem se mover.

-Não estava brincando quando disse que não sentia as pernas; Saori falou fitando-o.

Realmente dançara tanto que agora elas faziam greve e se recusavam a dar mais alguns passinhos.

-Espera, eu te ajudo; ele falou aproximando-se.

Ela corou ainda mais quando sentiu as mãos do cavaleiro pousarem sobre sua cintura e puxá-la em direção a si. Sentiu o corpo escorregar e ser aparado pelo dele.

Prendeu a respiração e o coração disparou até sentir os pés tocarem o chão, enquanto seus olhos jaziam cravados sobre os dele.

-Vou te confessar uma coisa; Shun começou, enlaçando-a pela cintura com um dos braços para mantê-la equilibrada.

-O que? –Saori perguntou, sentindo uma das mãos dele correr com suavidade por sua cabeça, soltando os '**hachis'** que prendiam as longas melenas lilases, fazendo-as cair numa cascata pelas costas.

-Que travei uma verdadeira guerra essa noite; ele falou com um sorriso sedutor que a fez estremecer.

-Co-mo? –a jovem perguntou com a voz tremula.

-Uma guerra entre a razão e o desejo de te beijar; o cavaleiro continuou, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos, até deter-se no canto entre os lábios.

-Sh-...;

-Xiii; Shun sussurrou pousando um dedo com suavidade pelos lábios dela. –Mas é simplesmente impossível ser racional por muito tempo com você ao seu lado; ele completou.

Uma aura envolvente o rodeava, era como se os orbes verdes aos poucos tivessem adquirido uma cor mais intensa, tornando-se incrivelmente sedutores, junto com aquele rostinho de anjo que fazia qualquer uma cair em tentação cometendo todos os pecados capitais sem o menor remorso.

-Posso te beijar? –ele perguntou tão perto de si que sentia a respiração quente chocando-se contra sua face.

Céus que espécie de pergunta era aquela? –ela pensou atordoada e com a face em chamas inebriada pelo calor emanado do corpo dele tão perto do seu, mas tinha curiosidade quanto a uma coisa.

-Se eu falar que não, vai desistir? –Saori perguntou num sussurro;

-...; o cavaleiro negou com um aceno e um sorriso matreiro, que a fez mudar todos os conceitos que tinha sobre o cavaleiro que julgava ser o mais '**tímido'** da ordem.

-E o que está esperando? –ela perguntou com a voz tremula, surpresa com sua própria reação.

-Que você não se arrependa depois; ele falou roçando-lhe os lábios de maneira suave, porém não menos provocante.

Quem conseguia pensar em se arrepender de algo, daquele jeito? Alias, na presente situação, qualquer pensamento era obliterado antes mesmo que começasse a se formar.

Não sabia o que era aquela sensação de letargia, ansiedade, desejo pelo proibido, ou curiosidade para saber o quanto às coisas poderiam ser diferentes se ousasse mais, deixando aquela passividade toda de lado e fizesse o que ele lhe aconselhara mais cedo.

Não iria buscar por respostas, não agora; ela pensou fitando-o intensamente.

-Gosto desse brilho em seu olhar; Shun falou num sussurrou enrouquecido. –Mostra o quanto está determinada a fazer algo que realmente deseja e é isso que quero ver; ele continuou.

-...; a jovem assentiu sem desviar os olhos. Sim! Determinação quem sabe;

Apoiou os pés no chão melhor e as mãos sobre os ombros do cavaleiro, não pensava em recuar, muito menos ele;

As respirações se confundiam de maneira atordoante e irresistível, até que seus lábios se encontraram de maneira suave inicialmente.

Envolveu-a entre seus braços, tirando-lhe um baixo suspiro dos lábios, à medida que aquele contato se intensificava.

O sol já estava em seu ápice agora, enquanto ambos jaziam complemente alheios a isso.

**Continua... **


	6. Guinada do Destino

_**Siempre**_

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sheila é uma criação única e exclusiva para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Guinadas do Destino.**

**.I.**

Sentia como se pelo menos duzentas toneladas houvessem sido retiradas de suas costas, não sabia ao certo o porquê disso, apenas algo mudara; ele pensou, ao despedir-se da jovem de melenas castanhas e encaminhar-se para o corola prateado e deixar de vez o Jardim das Cerejeiras.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Onde ele esta? –Shura perguntou em tom aflito andando de um lado para o outro no meio da recepção do hotel.

-Ele deve ter saído; Saga falou calmamente, sentando confortavelmente em uma poltrona de couro que ficava próximo a recepção.

-Saído? Você tem noção de que horas são? –o leonino exasperou visivelmente preocupado com o irmão.

Já passavam das quatro da manhã e eles não conseguiam nem ao menos localizar o sagitariano, isso porque, haviam resolvido alugar um filme e se reunir para assistirem e ao ir chamar o cavaleiro, Shura descobrira que ele havia sumido.

Pressionando o frentista do hotel, conseguiram a informação de que ele havia saído por volta das dez horas, mas não dado a entender aonde ia, provavelmente seria algum lugar que ele já conhecia na cidade.

-Caso vocês tenham se esquecido, Aioros conhece bem a cidade, então parem de surtar; Saga avisou com os orbes perigosamente estreitos, fazendo-os encolherem-se.

-Detesto essa sua calma, você age como se soubesse onde ele foi; Shura falou emburrado.

-Alias, você sabe de algo Saga? –Aiolia perguntou voltando-se para ele.

-Eu? Imagina, o que eu poderia saber? –o geminiano perguntou casualmente.

Aiolia entreabriu os lábios para contestar, aquela cara de '**santinho'** dele não colava. Saga sabia de alguma coisa, alias, desde que chegaram ele parecia saber mais coisas do que ele próprio. O que ele estava escondendo? -o leonino se perguntou.

Logo as portas de vidro, movidas a sensor do hotel foram abertas para o cavaleiro de Sagitário que andava calmamente, com uma expressão tão leve, que Shura e Aiolia se surpreenderam.

Aioros estancou ao vê-los virem em sua direção, engoliu em seco, ai vinha sermão dos bravos, pela cara de Aiolia.

-Muito bonito não Aioros; Shura foi o primeiro a se manifestar, com um olhar tão cortante que poderia retalha-lho.

-Isso são horas? Quer nos matar do coração é? –Aiolia exasperou.

-Boa noite pra vocês também; Aioros falou pacientemente, com uma expressão tão calma que os deixou ainda mais irritados.

-Boa noite? Boa noite o caramba, são mais de quatro da manhã; o espanhol vociferou, apontando para um painel digital perto da recepção que indicava as horas.

-Bom dia então; o sagitariano falou dando de ombros.

-Aioros, que idéia foi essa? –Aiolia perguntou.

-Fui só dar uma volta, que estresse é esse? –ele perguntou indo sentar-se em uma poltrona ao lado de Saga.

-Estresse? Dar uma volta? Ah eu mato você; o leonino vociferou, tendo de ser segurado por Shura para não pular em cima do irmão.

-Aiolia, por favor, sem '**piti'**, ainda tem pessoas dormindo aqui; Saga falou com uma calma de dar inveja a Shaka de Virgem.

-Eu precisava ver uma pessoa, então aproveitei ir logo, só isso; Aioros falou dando um baixo suspiro.

-A encontrou? –o geminiano perguntou de maneira enigmática, fazendo Aiolia se acalmar e começar a prestar atenção no que eles falavam.

-Na verdade, encontrei mais do que procurava; o sagitariano respondeu recostando-se melhor na poltrona. –Houve mesmo um efeito dominó como você havia previsto;

-Uhn? –Shura e Aiolia murmuraram confusos. Desde que começaram a conversar sobre aquele assunto, procuraram não comentar nada com Aioros para não preocupa-lo, mas parecia que Saga estava a um passo a frente do que eles imaginavam.

-Em grande escala? –Saga perguntou voltando-se para ele.

-Em escala generalizada; Aioros respondeu passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos arrepiados, antes de retirar de dentro do bolso interno da jaqueta o mesmo lenço branco, que Amanda enrolara a pena dourada.

-Uma pena dourada; Aiolia falou confuso.

-É, ela ficou aqui quando eu fui embora; Aioros respondeu erguendo a mesma na direção dos olhos, vendo-a cintilar ainda mais. –Uma pena dourada da armadura de Sagitário se soltou sozinha e ficou aqui; ele murmurou.

-O que aconteceu então Aioros? –Saga perguntou intrigado.

-Aquela garota que eu vi na pinacoteca é realmente a Sheila; ele respondeu vendo os dois cavaleiros abrirem à boca, surpresos. –Mas não é a Luna;

**.II.**

Remexeu-se um pouco na cama, instintivamente levando a mão aos olhos para impedir que uma claridade proveniente da janela recai-se sobre si. Suspirou suavemente, era melhor levantar se não acabaria se cansando ainda mais; ela pensou, espreguiçando-se manhosamente enquanto um sorriso bobo formava-se em seus lábios.

Aquela noite fora perfeita, incrível... Alias, não conseguia ordenar todos os adjetivos que conhecia para defini-la.

Virou-se de lado, olhando o relógio, mas quase pulou da cama ao constatar que já eram uma e meia da tarde. Dormira a manhã toda depois que havia chegado com Shun e o cavaleiro apenas tomara um rápido banho, saindo para a fundação em seguida.

Ainda se perguntava como ele tinha disposição para aquilo, se bem que... Era melhor não duvidar de mais nada vindo dele; Saori pensou levantando-se, vestiu um fino hobby de seda para sair e antes que deixasse o quarto ouviu um barulho estranho.

Franziu o cenho, parecia que estavam arrastando alguma coisa; ela pensou abrindo uma frestinha na porta, viu alguns empregados da casa carregando algumas caixas, com faixas escrito '**frágil'** e levando para o sótão.

Isso só era feito quando acontecia alguma festa na mansão e Tatsume mandava guardar algumas peças da coleção de vasos e objetos raros que existiam na sala principal, no salão e na sala de jantar; Saori pensou achando isso ainda mais estranho. Não organizara festa alguma, então porque estavam guardando tudo aquilo? –ela se perguntou deixando o quarto.

-Boa tarde, Saori-san; uma jovem de melenas negras falou, ao passar por ela com uma caixa nas mãos.

-Boa tarde; Saori respondeu acompanhando-a com o olhar. –Ahn! Yume?

-Sim; a garota falou parando e voltando-se para ela.

-Porque esta levando essa caixa para o sótão?

-Tatsume-sama mandou que guardássemos as peças raras, devido à festa de hoje a noite; Yume explicou.

-Festa? –Saori perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Isso mesmo senhorita, Tatsume-sama nos disse que seria feito uma festa hoje a noite devido ao seu retorno; ela falou com simplicidade.

-Não acredito; a jovem murmurou serrando os punhos, mesmo depois de dizer que não queria festa alguma Tatusme resolvera passar por cima de suas ordens; ela pensou irritada.

-Saori-san, algum problema? –Yume perguntou hesitante.

-Não, nada que não seja fácil de resolver; Saori respondeu com um sorriso doce, embora seu olhar fosse capaz de retalhar alguém. –Com licença; ela falou dando as costas a Yume e dirigindo-se para a sala de jantar.

-Uhn! Estranho; a jovem murmurou sem entender o que estava acontecendo, dando de ombros, voltou-se para ir ao sótão.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-AI SUA PESTINHA;** Seiya berrou, voltando-se com um olhar envenenado para a garotinha de melenas vermelhas.

-Seiya, deixe-a em paz; Ártemis falou pela enésima vez desde que ele pegara para provocar a menina, até vê-la se irritar.

-Hei! Você viu o que ela fez? –ele perguntou, apontando acusadoramente para a menina que abriu um sorriso tão característico de seu signo.

-Você a provocou, idiota; Ikki falou rolando os olhos.

Mal sentaram para almoçar e Seiya já dava seus showzinhos, pelo menos Harmonia não facilitava; ele pensou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Até você? –Seiya reclamou, agitando a mão freneticamente que já estava ficando vermelha.

-Amor, é melhor não deixarmos mais nada afiado perto dela; Thouma falou tentando não rir do cavaleiro.

-Pelo menos sabemos que ela tem boa pontaria; Hyoga falou com um sorriso matreiro para a menina que assentiu.

-Puff! –o cavaleiro resmungou.

-Deixei de ser infantil Seiya, se não houvesse provocado Harmonia, ela nunca teria cravado o garfo na sua mão; Ikki falou com ar sério, embora rindo por dentro.

-Ah parem com isso; Ártemis falou se cansando, voltou-se para o cavaleiro com um olhar de gelar o inferno, fazendo-o correr se esconder atrás de Ikki. –Provoque-a de novo e serei eu a cravar um garfo em você, mas acredite, não será na mão; ela avisou.

-Ta ferrado; Ikki sussurrou apenas para o cavaleiro ouvir.

-Amor, por favor, não fale assim na frente das crianças; Thouma falou fazendo Seiya sorrir diante da repreensão. –Peça a elas para virarem de costas primeiro; ele completou fazendo todos caírem no riso de uma vez, não mais se contendo.

-Ahn! Gente, cadê o Shun? –Hyoga perguntou tentando conter o riso.

-Foi cedo para a fundação, mas já deve estar chegando para o almoço; Ártemis respondeu, lembrando-se do pequeno escândalo de Tatsume assim que Saori virara as costas.

-E o Tatsume, ainda surtando? –Ikki perguntou casualmente.

-Pelo que? –Seiya perguntou curioso, voltando ao seu lugar.

-Oras, pela hora que os dois chegaram, é claro; Thouma falou, enquanto pegava a filha no colo, para que Ártemis pudesse dar comida a Heitor.

-Isso porque eles chegaram cedo; Hyoga falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Bem cedo você diz, oito horas da manhã só; o jovem de melenas avermelhadas falou casualmente.

-O que? –Seiya perguntou confuso. Não era possível que aqueles dois estivessem, bem...; ele ponderou por um momento.

-Parece que o Shun já chegou; Ártemis falou ao sentir a presença do cavaleiro na mansão.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Afrouxou um pouco a gravata do terno azul-marinho e suspirou aliviado, pendurou o paletó próximo à porta. Precisava resolver algumas coisas, com os documentos que deixara na biblioteca e se as coisas continuassem enroladas, acabaria nem voltando para a fundação no resto da tarde, sem contar um problema que ainda ficara pendente; ele pensou.

-**SHUN**! –Tatsume o chamou surgindo sabe-se lá de onde empunhando sua _shinai_.

-Ah não, de novo; o cavaleiro suspirou cansado. Definitivamente não estava com humor para discutir com ele de novo sobre a hora que havia chegado com Saori.

-O que quer Tatsume? –Shun perguntou mantendo-se impassível.

-Sobre hoje d-...;

-**TATSUME**; Saori berrou do topo da escada.

-Senhorita; o mordomo falou com um sorriso nervoso ao vê-la descer as escadas com um olhar retalhador.

-Vou perguntar apenas uma vez, quem lhe deu o direito de fazer uma festa para mim, sem a minha autorização? –ela perguntou num tom cortante.

-Veja bem senhorita; ele começou com a voz tremula.

-Boa tarde, Saori; Shun falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

Voltou-se para o cavaleiro, abrandando o olhar automaticamente, deu um sorriso doce e sem arrependimentos.

-Boa tarde, Shun; ela respondeu, antes de serrar os orbes e voltar-se para Tatsume novamente. –Então?

-Me desculpe senhorita; ele falou abaixando a cabeça.

-Vou deixar passar dessa vez, contanto que cancele logo essa festa estúpida; Saori falou ainda revoltada.

-Ahn! Não da; Tatsume falou hesitante, suando frio.

-Como assim, não dá? –Saori perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ahn! Muitas pessoas importantes foram convidadas, principalmente os Elytis da Grécia; ele falou suando ainda mais frio.

-Quem? –ela perguntou, não lembrando-se do nome.

-Eles são uma espécie de '**rivais'** da família Solo. Comandam todo o comercio portuário de Santorini, tendo suas posses em valor equivalente com a família Solo; Shun explicou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Não me lembro de conhecer ninguém dessa família; Saori murmurou pensativa, embora aquilo lhe soasse de alguma forma familiar. –Mas não importa, cancele essa festa Tatsume; ela ordenou.

-Mas senhorita, os Elyt-...;

-Nem que fosse o príncipe Charles e aqueles dois lesos que ele tem como filhos; ela rebateu enfurecida, fazendo até mesmo Shun se surpreender com o olhar mortal dela.

-Com licença, Saori-san; Yume falou, aproximando-se cautelosa com um telefone sem fios na mão.

-Sim!

-Don Rossini da Itália deseja falar com a senhorita; a garota respondeu, indicando-lhe o telefone.

-Giovanni; a jovem murmurou confusa, aproximando-se. –Alô;

**_-Como vai, senhorita Kido?_** –o italiano perguntou cordialmente.

-Bem; Saori respondeu ainda se perguntando o que o avô de Mascara da Morte queria consigo. –E você?

**_-Perfeitamente bem;_** o canceriano respondeu.**_ –Mas estou ligando para agradecer o convite para esta noite, Juliane e eu, desembarcamos agora a pouco e eu me lembrei que não havia confirmado nossa presença. Me desculpe por esse descuido; _**ele falou polidamente.

-Tudo bem; a jovem balbuciou voltando-se para Tatsume com um olhar capaz de fatiá-lo em mil pedacinhos.

Se Giovanni estava na cidade especialmente para aquela festa, jamais cometeria a indelicadeza de deixar de receber o avô de um de seus cavaleiros e um dos grandes colaboradores da Fundação Graad na Itália; ela pensou suspirando resignadamente.

-Lhe espero no horário combinado então? -a jovem falou com um sorriso forçado, mal sabendo a que horas seria a tal festa.

**_-Estaremos ai com certeza, tenha um bom dia_**; ele se despediu.

-Igualmente; ela respondeu ouvindo o telefone desligar do outro lado.

-Saori; Shun chamou cautelosamente vendo a face da jovem adquirir um tom vermelho escarlate, que definitivamente não era de vergonha.

-Senhorita; Tatusme começou.

**-TATUSEME EU TE MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO;** Saori deu um berro tão alto que algumas paredes estremeceram e os cavaleiros que estavam na sala de jantar saíram correndo.

-O que esta acontecendo? –Ikki perguntou chegando correndo e presenciando uma cena no mínimo estranha.

O irmão a todo custo tentando segurar Saori pela cintura, impedindo-a de avançar com as unhas eriçadas para cima do mordomo, que parecia mais pálido que um papel.

-Por favor; Shun pediu recebendo um olhar envenenado da jovem que o fez quase solta-la, mas lembrando-se que isso era perigoso demais, estreitou os braços em torno da cintura dela.

-Eu mato você; a jovem avisou ignorando o olhar chocado de uns e bastante interessados de outros como Ikki, que murmurava palavras de total apoio e concordância com a decisão da jovem em mandar o mordomo para o reino de Hades. –Esse Elistys até da para dispensar, não os conheço mesmo, mas o Giovanni não, seu irresponsável como o convida sem me consultar? -ela vociferou.

-Eu só peguei a lista antiga de convidados do senhor Kido e procurei por aqueles que ainda estavam ativos; Tatsume explicou com um sorriso nervoso.

A jovem parou por um momento respirando fundo, como se algo houvesse passado por sua mente. Voltou-se para o mordomo.

-A partir de hoje, você não chega nem perto da minha agenda; Saori avisou num tom frio. –E só não lhe mando para o reino de Hades, porque nem ele merece um karma como você; ela completou surpreendendo a todos por contrariar sua personalidade tão pacifica.

-É melhor você subir, se trocar e tentar relaxar, Saori; Shun aconselhou afrouxando os braços na cintura dela.

-Tem razão; ela murmurou abrandando o olhar.

-Senhorita; Tatsume falou tentando se aproximar, mas rapidamente recuou alguns passos assustado com o olhar dela.

-Até mais pessoal; a jovem falou acenando e subindo as escadas novamente como se nada houvesse acontecido.

-Ela me dá medo; Seiya murmurou ainda surpreso com o que vira.

-Se você fosse menos lerdo de raciocínio iria perceber que ela não é mais a garotinha mimada que você conheceu; Shun rebateu enquanto dava-lhes as costas para subir até a biblioteca.

-Shun, não vai almoçar? –Ártemis perguntou, tentando apaziguar a situação, já que o Pegáso não parecia nada contente com o comentário depreciativo do virginiano.

-Não, vai que o Tatsume colocou arsênico ou qualquer outra coisa na comida, ainda quero viver mais algumas horas; ele falou, continuando a subir.

-Arsênico; Hyoga falou surpreso, só agora dando-se conta da possibilidade. Voltou-se para o mordomo que parecia resmungar algo. –Tatsume!

-Droga, sabia que havia esquecido de algo; ele falou lembrando-se que pensara na possibilidade, mas devido à organização da festa esquecera completamente disso.

-Não vou tecer comentários sobre isso; Ikki falou fitando-o com ar ameaçador. –É melhor tomar cuidado com essa super-proteção com a Saori, antes que você acabe em maus lençóis com o Shun;

-Ele não faria nada; Tatsume falou seguro de si.

-Eu não duvidaria; Hyoga rebateu, chamando a atenção dos demais. –Ele não é mais aquele garotinho que apanhava calado, acredite. Ele pode fazer mais estragos do que sua mente limitada é capaz de imaginar; o russo falou abaixando a cabeça e vendo Harmonia segurando-se em suas pernas olhando com curiosidade a cena.

Abaixou-se e com um sorriso amigável, estendeu os braços para a garotinha que rapidamente pulou em seu colo, sorrindo alegremente.

-É, deve ser algo com o nome; Ártemis murmurou fitando-os atentamente.

-O que amor? –Thouma perguntou, enquanto praticamente todos se esqueciam do que acontecera ali.

-Esse negócio de se dar bem com aquarianos; a esposa respondeu, vendo Hyoga brincar com a menina, alias, ele era o único que conseguia domar o gênio difícil da filha; a jovem pensou, passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos.

Algumas coisas nem Freud explica...

**.III.**

Voltar ali era como confrontar parte de um passado que sabia ainda ser um fraco para enterrar. Suspirou pesadamente, aquilo precisava fazer sozinho, pelo menos aquilo; ele pensou subindo a passos arrastados os dez degraus a sua frente.

Aiolia, Shura e Saga haviam ficado no Hilton tomando café, como passara boa parte da madrugada tomando café com Amanda, não estava nem um pouco disposto a tomar mais um '**porre'** de cafeína.

Faltava só mais um dia, a passagem estava marcada para as oito da noite; ele pensou, ao adentrar o salão principal. Viu numa pequena guarita a sua frente uma jovem de melenas castanhas que sorriu cordialmente.

-Em que posso ajudar, senhor? –a jovem recepcionista perguntou ao reconhecê-lo como o cavaleiro que passara mal ali no dia anterior.

-Estou dando uma volta só; ele avisou. –Gostaria de ver a galeria de Almeida Junior, isso é possível?

-Claro, sabe onde fica ou eu posso acompanhá-lo? –ela sugeriu prontamente.

-É muito gentil, obrigado, mas sei onde fica; Aioros respondeu para o desapontamento da garota.

-Tudo bem; a garota balbuciou.

-Com licença; Aioros falou afastando-se em direção ao largo corredor e seguindo até lá.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

O Descanso do Modelo, ainda se lembrava perfeitamente daquela obra; Aioros pensou, vendo as demais, onde uma jovem sempre era retratada. Era como se tudo se repetisse novamente e se visse naquela galeria conversando com a jovem de melenas castanhas, como se o tempo simplesmente houvesse parado.

Suspirou pesadamente, jamais ao longo de sua vida se perdoara por tê-la deixado morrer aquele dia, mesmo sendo um cavaleiro.

Muitas vezes se pegara conversando com Luna e aquela sensação de impotência voltava para assombrá-lo. Mesmo que fosse algo que precisava acontecer, não conseguia admitir que acontecera de maneira tão rápida que não fora capaz de impedir.

-O Descanso do Modelo; uma voz suave e conhecida falou atrás de si.

-Uhn?

Virou-se rapidamente e assustou-se ao ver a jovem de melenas castanhas atrás de si, digitando algo em um palm-top sem ao menos prestar a atenção nele.

Ela ergueu os orbes lentamente e deparou-se com um par de orbes verdes sobre si, sentiu a face aquecer-se levemente e algo em sua mente gritar que ele lhe era bastante familiar.

-Me desculpe a inconveniência senhor, mas já nos conhecemos? –Sheila perguntou.

-"Sempre direta"; ele pensou com um sorriso quase imperceptível surgindo em seus lábios.

Céus, com sentia-se leve. Era como se mil toneladas houvessem sido tiradas de suas costas e pudesse voar livremente novamente. Ela estava bem, vivendo sua vida e era isso o que importava; ele pensou.

-Creio que não, senhorit-... senhora; Aioros corrigiu-se rapidamente.

-Ah sim; Sheila balbuciou com ar pensativo. –Você me pareceu familiar, é algum marchand por acaso? –ela insistiu em saber.

-...; entreabriu os lábios para responder, mas simplesmente não sabia se respondia de maneira esquiva ou não. –Não; ele falou cautelosamente.

-É pintor, escultor ou fotografo? –Sheila continuou analisando as possibilidades.

-...; Aioros negou com um aceno, temendo que ela acabasse por chegar em uma conclusão bastante absurda para os mortais comuns.

-Uhn! Estranho, tenho certeza de que já lhe vi em algum lugar; ela falou com ar pensativo. –Você tem irmão gêmeo?

-Não; Aioros respondeu arqueando a sobrancelha, lembrando-se do que Amanda falara sobre ter pensado que Aiolia era ele, quem sabe ela houvesse visto à mesma reportagem sobre o petroleiro e reconhecido o irmão.

-Entendo; Sheila murmurou como se estivesse frustrada consigo mesmo por não conseguir reconhecê-lo.

-Mas deixe que eu me apresente, Aioros Kinaros; ele falou cordialmente lhe estendendo a mão.

-Sheila, sou a administradora da pinacoteca; ela respondeu, estendendo-lhe a mão, mas no momento seguinte que a mão do cavaleiro fechou-se sobre a dela, um baixo gemido escapou dos lábios da jovem.

-O que foi? –Aioros perguntou preocupado vendo a respiração dela tornar-se entrecortada.

Instintivamente levou a mão ao ventre sentindo as contrações tornarem-se mais fortes, tentou controlar a respiração como fora aconselhado no pré-natal, mas isso parecia mais difícil do que nos treinamentos que fizera com Leandro; ela pensou sentindo gotas grossas de suor caírem de sua testa.

-Vai nascer; ela falou num sussurro rouco, apertando fortemente a mão do cavaleiro ao sentir uma nova contração.

-O que? –Aioros perguntou empalidecendo completamente, fazendo com que a jovem pensasse seriamente na possibilidade dele desmaiar.

**.IV.**

Deu dois toques na porta e viu a mesma abrir-se lentamente, olhou para o interior do quarto e não a viu em parte alguma. Ouviu o barulho de água caindo e supôs que ela estava no banho, virou-se para sair, mas o barulho cessou.

Ponderou se deveria ou não espera-la sair, mas antes que tivesse uma conclusão à porta abriu-se.

A jovem retirava a toalha enrolada nos longos cabelos lilases, tentando enxuga-los. Céus como precisava relaxar; ela pensou ainda sentindo a cabeça latejar por ter gritado tanto com Tatsume.

Ergueu os olhos e sentiu a face aquecer-se ao deparar-se com o par de orbes verdes sobre si, tão intensos que pareciam capazes de desvendar todos os segredos mais profundos de sua alma.

-Me desculpe, a porta estava entreaberta; Shun justificou-se, sem tirar os olhos dela.

-...; Saori assentiu indo sentar-se na beira da cama.

Eh, ela não era mais nem metade daquela garotinha que conhecera; ele pensou fitando-a atentamente, ou melhor, observando o esvoaçar suave da saia colegial preta que caia a exatos dois palmos acima dos joelhos dela, deixando as pernas bem torneadas a mostra, seguido pela blusa de alcinhas que mal lhe chegava ao umbigo, deixando boa parte da pele alva a mostra.

-Ainda chateada com Tatsume? –ele perguntou cauteloso, indo sentar-se ao lado dela.

-...; ela assentiu ainda silenciosa, passando a escova pelos cabelos.

Suspirou cansada, ainda teria que ter uma conversa seria com aquele mordomo, mas não agora, se não ponderaria se realmente o mandaria para o Tártaro. Sentiu uma mão pousar com suavidade sobre a sua e ergueu os olhos, vendo-o sentado de lado na cama, tirando-lhe a escova das mãos.

-Tente descansar um pouco, você ainda esta com a cabeça quente; o cavaleiro falou, passando a escova com suavidade pelos cabelos sedosos.

-Eu sei, vou procurar não mandá-lo para o Tártaro antes das seis da tarde; ela falou com um fraco sorriso, ainda pensando na possibilidade.

Um riso suave e calmante foi emitido pelo cavaleiro, enquanto sentia a mente dar voltas, entorpecida pelos movimentos ritmados que ele fazia, quase numa caricia suave, ao passar os dedos entre seus cabelos, seguido pela escova que soltava os fios.

-Ele só quer te agradar, mas acaba se excedendo; Shun continuou ouvindo um suspiro relaxado ser emitido pelos lábios dela.

-Excedendo? –Saori falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Exagerando, eu quis dizer; ele rapidamente se corrigiu diante do tom irônico usado por ela. –Mas não vai ser tão ruim, acredite;

-Duvido muito, detesto essas festas; ela confessou, abaixando há cabeça um pouco.

-Vamos fazer assim; Shun sussurrou, enlaçando-a suavemente pela cintura, fazendo-a recostar-se sobre seu peito, enquanto apoiava o queixo na curva de seu pescoço. –Quando se sentir entediada, eu te seqüestro da festa; ele propôs de maneira tentadora.

-Uhn? –a jovem murmurou pensativa, sentindo os braços dele lhe envolver de maneira tão reconfortante que não queria sair mais dali.

Não conseguia se lembrar de ter se sentido assim antes, alias, só uma vez, naquele dia que comemoraram o aniversario de Aiolia em Escorpião, quando bem... Ela e Aioros; a jovem pensou, dando um suspiro cansado, fechando os olhos, não deveria estar pensando nisso, embora as palavras de Shun no dia anterior ainda ecoassem em sua mente.

Céus, como precisava daquele abraço. Não por carência, ou qualquer outra coisa, mas precisava daquele calor humano, daquele abraço amigo que parecia a única coisa capaz de domar aquele pandemônio que surgira dentro de si.

Ouviu um baixo ressonar, moveu-se de forma que não a despertaria, enquanto a suspendia e aninhava-a em seus braços, para em seguida acomodava-la melhor sobre o leito. Sentou-se na beira da cama, enquanto a cobria com um lençol acetinado fino.

Tão frágil e tão forte ao mesmo tempo, era uma pena que ela ainda não houvesse descoberto sua própria força e motivação, que a fazia lutar por aquilo que realmente desejava; ele pensou, afastando com delicadeza os finos fios lilases que caiam sobre os olhos da jovem.

Abaixou-se depositando um beijo suave sobre a testa dela, antes de afastar-se, indo fechar as cortinas, impedindo que a claridade invadisse o quarto a despertando. Ela precisava daquele momento para descansar.

Deixou o quarto fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Domo pessoal

Mais um capitulo chega ao fim e ainda essa semana o 7 já esta saindo. Muitas coisas vão acontecer, alias, coisas surpreendentes, agora que a fic acabou por tomar um rumo inesperado até para mim XD.

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado e Margarida, o que achou da ultima cena com o Oros?

Até mais pessoal

Boa semana

Já ne...


	7. Virando a mesa

_**Siempre**_

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sheila é uma criação única e exclusiva para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7: Virando a mesa.**

**.I.**

Nunca o hospital Albert Eintein havia presenciado uma cena no mínimo difícil de ser explicada como ver aquele homem surgindo do nada na porta do hospital berrando por médicos e enfermeiras, dizendo que a jovem em seus braços estava para ter o bebe.

-Acalme-se senhor, ela ficara bem; uma jovem auxiliar falou, enquanto pacientemente tentava impedir que o cavaleiro entrasse na sala de parto.

-Eu estou calmo; Aioros respondeu entre dentes, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Ouviu o celular tocar e para alivio da auxiliar, afastou-se da porta de entrada para atender ao aparelho.

-Alô;

**_-Onde você está?_** –alguém perguntou impaciente do outro lado.

-Shura, estou no hospital; Aioros respondeu rolando os olhos. Droga de monitoramento a distancia.

**_-O QUE?_** –o capricorniano berrou do outro lado.

-A Sheila...; sua voz vacilou por um momento.

**_-Aioros, o que aconteceu?_** –a voz do irmão soou do outro lado, provavelmente tomando o celular das mãos de Shura.

-O bebe vai nascer; ele falou num sussurro, tentando manter a calma.

**_-Que?_** –Aiolia perguntou agora compreendendo o que fizera o capricorniano ficar com aquela cara de quem vira um fantasma.

-O bebe da Sheila vai nascer; Aioros respondeu.

**_-Onde você esta, estamos indo para ai;_** Aiolia falou convicto.

-Albert Eintein; o cavaleiro respondeu, desligando em seguida e voltando-se para a enfermeira que se aproximava. –Como ela está? –ele perguntou a queima roupa.

-Suponho que seja o acompanhante da senhora? –a enfermeira perguntou.

-...; ele assentiu.

-Ela esta bem, entrou em trabalho de parto, logo vai terminar pode ficar tranqüilo; a senhora tentou acalma-lo.

-Obrigado; Aioros respondeu suspirando aliviado.

-Já pensou em que nome vai dar? –ela perguntou, vendo-o sentar-se de maneira mais descontraída em um banco no corredor.

-Como? –o cavaleiro perguntou voltando-se confuso para ela.

-O nome para o bebe; a enfermeira falou com um sorriso calmo, como se já estivesse acostumada com aquele tipo de reação vinda dos '**pais** **de** **primeira** **viajem'**, que apareciam ali.

-Ah não, eu não...;

-Desculpe; ela apressou-se em responder, pensara que era ele o pai, ainda mais depois de ver o mesmo quase enfartar quando chegara. –Eu pensei que...;

-Somos amigos; ele a cortou, antes que surgisse mais alguma duvida.

-Entendo, bom, vou ver como estão as coisas logo volto com noticias; a senhora falou afastando-se rapidamente.

Passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos, ao recostar-se na parede branca e gelada do hospital. Pegou o celular na mão, digitando brevemente alguns números.

Ouviu o um bip soar do outro lado e logo alguém responder.

_**-Alô!**_

-Amanda?

**.II.**

Ouviu dois toques na porta e abriu os olhos lentamente, o quarto jazia na mais profunda penumbra. Espreguiçou-se manhosamente, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, quando lembrou-se de estar conversando com Shun e ter apagado em seguida.

Ele estava certo, precisava descansar mesmo; ela pensou, enquanto levantava-se da cama. Novamente os toques na porta, seus passos eram quase arrastados.

-Já vou; Saori murmurou, esperando que fosse ouvida do outro lado, abriu a porta e deparou-se com um par de orbes verdes lhe fitando com serenidade. Ainda se perguntava como a irmã conseguia manter aquela calma toda. –Ártemis;

-Posso entrar? –a jovem perguntou, vendo os cabelos lilases completamente revoltos, imaginando que ela acabara de acordar.

-...; Saori assentiu, dando-lhe passagem.

As duas entraram, quando a ultima fechara a porta trás de si. Indicou-lhe um conjunto de sofás no quarto para que ela se sentasse.

-Vim ver como você esta; Ártemis começou, observando-a atentamente. –Shun me disse que você ainda estava com vontade de matar o Tatsume; ela comentou.

-Acredite, se não fosse o Shun já teria feito isso; ela balbuciou, levando a mão aos lábios contendo um bocejo.

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa; a jovem começou adquirindo um ar sério, viu-a assentir. –Porque realmente você voltou?

-Uhn? –Saori murmurou, despertando completamente.

-Você nunca foi uma boa mentirosa e Harmonia também me contou às condições que você deixou o santuário; Ártemis continuou diante do olhar surpreso da irmã. –Me conte Saori, a verdade, o que esta acontecendo?

-Eu bem...; ela sussurrou, desviando o olhar. Lembrou-se do que acontecera antes de partir, a conversa com Luna e a viajem repentina de Aioros.

-Calma; a jovem de melenas loiro-esverdeada sussurrou, abraçando-a carinhosamente ao ver que em meio ao silencio, mais e mais lágrimas rolarem pela face da irmã mais jovem.

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto ouvia os soluços aumentarem, já devia ter imaginado que a irmã quando se sentisse ameaçada de alguma forma iria recuar. Era sempre assim, ela poderia representar a razão e perseverança da sabedoria, mas isso funcionava apenas para as guerras, quando a arena mudava, ela parecia uma criança indefesa e assustada.

Quando conversara com Shun e o mesmo lhe contara sobre a jovem estar um pouco '**sensível'** não pensou que fosse tanto e que isso tivesse nome, endereço e signo especifico.

Ainda bem que Harmonia lhe contara a historia completa, antes que saísse por ai atirando flechas e raios até achar o infeliz que ferira sua irmã de amor; ela pensou, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Chora, vai te fazer bem; ela completou num sussurro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

O jatinho particular acabava de pousar no hangar, um dos funcionários do aeroporto correu levando a escada, parando-a perfeitamente alinhada na porta que abriu-se em seguida.

A brisa noturna esvoaçou os longos cabelos prateados, os orbes azuis cintilaram tão intensos como as estrelas que já despontavam no céu. Desceu lentamente os degraus de ferro, com o sobretudo movendo-se levemente a cada passo que dava.

Uma bela limusine preta estacionou assim que seus pés tocaram o chão e o chofer rapidamente saiu do carro, indo abrir-lhe a porta.

-Boa noite senhor; ele falou numa breve reverencia.

-Boa noite; o jovem limitou-se a responder.

A porta já fora aberta, quando direcionou um ultimo olhar para o céu e um largo sorriso moldou-se nos lábios bem desenhados.

-"Mal posso esperar para conhecê-la senhorita Kido, ou melhor, Athena"; ele pensou, entrando no carro, tendo a porta prontamente fechada em seguida.

**.III.**

Ouviu passos ecoarem pelo corredor, mas limitou-se há erguer um pouco a cabeça, vendo uma jovem de melenas castanhas entrar rapidamente, seguida de um homem e uma senhora.

-Aioros; Amanda falou ao reconhecê-lo perto da porta da maternidade.

Ele levantou-se prontamente, vendo-os pararem a sua frente, a mais de quinze minutos falara com a garota pelo celular, depois disso não tivera noticia alguma de lá de dentro.

-Como ela esta? –Leandro foi o primeiro a perguntar.

-Entrou em trabalho de parto, não falaram mais nada nos últimos quinze minutos; Aioros respondeu, apontando para o relógio.

-Droga, eu falei para ela não ir para o trabalho hoje; o jovem falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos castanhos.

-Calma Leandro; a senhora tentou apaziguar a situação, antes de voltar-se para o cavaleiro. –Obrigada por tê-la trazido, senh-...;

-Aioros, só Aioros, por favor; ele pediu a cortando.

-Aioros; a senhora repetiu. –Você não é brasileiro, não? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Não, grego; o cavaleiro respondeu brevemente, voltando-se para Amanda que como uma resposta muda, deu um aceno negativo. Não havia como a mãe lembrar-se de algo.

-E como conheceu a Sheila? –a senhora perguntou, enquanto Leandro andava de um lado para o outro, como um leão enjaulado na porta da maternidade, como o próprio Aioros fizera há alguns minutos atrás.

-Bem...;

-Aioros é um amigo meu, mãe; Amanda cortou prontamente, antes que o cavaleiro fosse obrigado a dar respostas das quais, a mãe não estava preparada para entender.

-Entendo; ela balbuciou dando-se por convencida.

-Com licença; alguém falou aproximando-se cautelosamente.

-Sim! –os quatro viraram na direção da enfermeira que acabava de se aproximar.

-Quem seria o pai? –ela perguntou cautelosa, voltando-se para Aioros que apenas apontou o outro rapaz.

-Eu; Leandro respondeu com a voz tremula.

-Venha comigo, por favor; a auxiliar pediu abrindo uma porta de **'vai e vem'**, para que ele pudesse passar.

Afastou-se dos demais, guardando o celular no bolso interno da jaqueta, passara no balcão principal, acertando as contas do quarto particular que pedira que colocassem a jovem, deixando-lhe a disposição tudo que fosse preciso.

Era hora de ir embora; Aioros pensou, mas mal deu alguns passos em direção à porta, sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro, virou-se para trás e deparou-se com o rapaz de melenas castanhas.

-Obrigado; Leandro agradeceu.

-Não há o que agradecer; ele respondeu com um sorriso calmo, tencionando se afastar.

-Ahn! A Sheila bem... Ela queria falar com você, antes de ir; o jovem falou hesitante.

-Mas...;

-Por favor, ela me pediu que lhe chamasse; Leandro o cortou.

-...; Aioros assentiu seguindo com ele, passaram por Amanda que assistia a cena com bastante curiosidade. Se bem se lembrava, Leandro não tivera um encontrou muito agradável com Aioros da ultima vez, era tão estranho vê-los assim.

Deu um baixo suspiro, o mais estranho era ver o que as pessoas faziam quando não tinham lembranças, esse recomeçar de uma nova vida. Caos estava certo quando dissera que sempre havia oportunidade de recomeçar, mesmo que por vezes, isso parecesse difícil; ela pensou, lembrando-se das palavras do Onipotente, quando falara consigo daquela vez.

**-o-o-o-o-**

A respiração era suave, algumas gotas de suor ainda corriam pela testa da jovem, onde alguns fios castanhos ainda jaziam colados, mas não se arrependia de ter optado por parto normal, mesmo ouvindo horrores de alguns patifes que tinha na família que preferiam cesariana; ela pensou.

Ouviu dois toques na porta e com um breve '**entre'** a viu se abrir para um jovem de melenas douradas, quase castanhas e incríveis orbes verdes. Ele parecia hesitante em se aproximar.

-Obrigada; ela agradeceu com um sorriso amigável.

-Não precisa agradecer; Aioros respondeu parando ao lado da cama.

-...; a jovem assentiu. –Preciso sim, graças a você minha filha pode vir ao mundo em segurança; ela completou.

Um silêncio reconfortante caiu sobre o quarto, enquanto ambos fitavam-se. Os dois desviaram o olhar ao ouvir um toque na porta e logo uma enfermeira entrar com alguém em seu colo.

-Aqui esta mamãe; ela falou voltando-se para Sheila, enquanto aproximava-se da jovem com o bebe em mãos.

-Já sabe o nome? –Aioros perguntou curioso, quando a enfermeira passou as ultimas recomendações de como segurar a pequena e deixou-os novamente.

-Pensei em um; ela comentou, enquanto via os bracinhos se mexerem, agarrando-se a seus dedos.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, como era bom estarem naquele tempo de paz, onde os mortais não precisavam mais ficarem sujeitos aos desígnios divinos que nem sempre eram os melhores.

-Quer segurar? –Sheila perguntou, tirando-lhe de seus devaneios.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou piscando confuso, mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-la estender-lhe os braços para que pegasse a garotinha.

Com cuidado e bastante hesitante, temendo faze-la chorar, tomou-a em seus braços. Fitou a pequena criança com um olhar sereno, vendo os orbes castanhos claros abrirem-se para si.

Um meio sorriso moldou-se em seus lábios vendo nos finos lábios da pequena, um doce sorriso formar-se, em meio a um riso cristalino.

-Tão pequena; Aioros murmurou, parou por um momento sentindo algo aquecer-se em seu peito, franziu o cenho.

-Me diz uma coisa Aioros; Sheila falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn?

-Que nome você acha que combina com ela? –a jovem perguntou calmamente.

O cavaleiro ficou em silencio alguns minutos, fitando-a com ar pensativo. Pelo que conhecera de Sheila ela era muito perspicaz, forte e com um senso critico invejável. Certamente a pequena havia herdado muitas dessas características e conhecia um nome que combinava perfeitamente com essas características.

-Clara; ele respondeu quase num sussurro.

-Ótimo nome... Clara; Sheila repetiu com um doce sorriso nos lábios, vendo uma aura dourada envolver o cavaleiro e algo como asas douradas surgirem em suas costas.

Aioros aproximou-se da jovem novamente, devolvendo-lhe o bebe, mas parou vendo o olhar intenso dela sobre si. Era estranho, mas via algo como reconhecimento no brilho que eles emanavam.

Novamente aquele calor em seu peito, instintivamente levou a mão para dentro da jaqueta e sentiu algo raspar em seus dedos. Retirou o que quer que fosse de lá e surpreendeu-se ao ver a pena dourada. Lembrava-se de ter deixado a pena com Saga antes de sair, mas o que ela fazia ali.

-Uma pena dourada; Sheila falou fitando-o atentamente.

-...; Aioros assentiu, antes de dar um meio sorriso. Eh o destino era mesmo engraçado; ele pensou, estendendo a jovem a pena.

-O q-...;

-Quero que fique com você; ele falou, com ar sereno.

-...; a jovem assentiu, pegando a pena que logo foi envolvida por uma aura dourada, reagindo com o cosmo da pequena, que embora ainda recém-nascida, demonstrava um grande potencial que em breve seria despertado.

-Adeus; Aioros falou afastando-se.

-Aioros; a voz de Sheila o deteve antes que ele abrisse a porta, o cavaleiro voltou-se para ela, esperando-a continuar. –Eu jamais me esqueci;

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

-Meu santo anjo de asas douradas; ela sussurrou, fitando-o intensamente.

**.IV.**

Respirou fundo, enquanto penteava as longas melenas lilases, prendendo-as em um coque, com alguns fios soltos. Fitou-se novamente no longo espelho que tocava o chão.

Sim, perfeito; ela pensou permitindo-se dar um fino sorriso, depois de conversar com Ártemis sentia-se bem melhor, mais leve também.

Depois daquela noite começaria rever algumas coisas e a possibilidade de retornar ao santuário passava a fazer parte de seus pensamentos agora. Como Shun dissera, era melhor arriscar-se ao perguntar, do que viver com a duvida de estar ou não errada.

O vestido verde esmeralda moldava-lhe as curvas perfeitamente, indo até a um palmo abaixo de seus joelhos, formando uma saia mais rodada. Decidira por não usar nada longo aquela noite e nada melhor que começar com aquele.

Os orbes verdes ganharam contornos mais escuros, adquirindo um ar mais serio e misterioso. Sorriu com esse pensamento, porque será que agora o que mais queria era ver a cara de Shun quando saísse.

Fora ele mesmo que provocara aquela revolução, dizendo que deveria deixar a passividade de lado e arriscar-se mais; ela pensou pegando um delicado vidro de cristal sobre a penteadeira e espirrando seu conteúdo nos pulsos e colo.

Eh, a noite seria bastante longa... E ela mal sabia o quão certa estava sobre isso.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Mais e mais carros paravam em frente a grande mansão Kido, onde pessoas das mãos variadas personalidades desciam, em especial um casal bastante singular que parecia atrair a atenção geral.

Os longos cabelos azuis moviam-se com suavidade, enquanto o homem de porte aristocrático subia as escadas de entrada, com o braço delicado da jovem de melenas vermelhas, enlaçado ao seu.

O vestido vermelho parecia guerrear por atenções, com as melenas de mesma cor, fazendo com que os orbes verdes ficassem ainda mais destacados.

-Boa noite; Tatsume falou vindo os recepcionar.

-Boa noite; o italiano respondeu cordialmente. –Giovanni Rossini e Juliane Lippi; ele respondeu, vendo o mordomo confirmar os nomes em uma lista.

-Sejam bem vindos; ele falou numa breve reverencia, dando-lhes passagem.

-Essas festas são sempre tão interessantes; o casal parou ao ouvir uma voz conhecia atrás de si.

Giovanni virou-se instintivamente arqueando a sobrancelha.

Um jovem de longos cabelos prateados e orbes azuis , subia despreocupadamente as escadas, o corpo muito bem delineado pelo _Armani_ preto e a gravata da mesma cor, apenas com algumas finas tiras carmesim.

-Cadmo; o italiano falou pausadamente, surpreso com a presença dele ali, sabia que o Escorpião detestava festas sociais, mesmo sendo o atual presidente da **_Elytis Company _**de comercio marítimo.

-Giovanni, meu caro amigo, há quanto tempo? –ele perguntou com um sorriso tão característico de si.

-Bastante diga-se de passagem; o canceriano falou abraçando o antigo companheiro.

-Ah Juliane, como sempre divinamente bela; Cadmo falou galanteador, estendendo a mão a jovem ao afastar-se do amigo.

-Como vai Cadmo? –a jovem perguntou com um sorriso suave, rindo internamente do olhar envenenado de Giovanni sobre o Escorpião.

O cavaleiro prestou-lhe uma reverencia um tanto quanto exagerada ao ver do italiano, abaixando-se e depositando um beijo suave sobre as costas da mão da jovem.

-Já chega Cadmo; Giovanni falou, literalmente empurrando-o para longe da ruiva, que abafou um riso diante do '**pequeno'** acesso.

-Calma amigo, jamais lhe desrespeitaria; o grego defendeu-se com ar sério. –Mesmo porque, esta noite meus interesses são outros; ele completou com os orbes azuis cintilando um brilho indecifrável.

-Com licença, qual seu nome senhor? –Tatsume perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Cadmo Odisseus Elytis; o Escorpião respondeu calmamente, vendo o mordomo literalmente começar a gaguejar. Era sempre assim, porque será que ele tinha esse efeito nas pessoas? –Cadmo se perguntou.

-Seja bem vindo; Tatsume falou, prestando-lhe uma breve reverencia.

Os três entraram no salão principal da mansão, onde algumas pessoas já se faziam presentes, conversando ou apenas bebendo.

-Então, o que esta aprontando Cadmo? –Giovanni perguntou, pegando duas taças de champanhe que um garçom ofereceu ao passar por eles, entregou uma a Juliane que agradeceu com um aceno.

-Eu? –o Escorpião perguntou com um olhar inocente.

-Não se faça de inocente Cadmo, acredite, Giovanni adoraria ter um bom motivo para te fazer conhecer Yomotsu; Juliane falou com um sorriso que passaria muito bem por sádico.

-Você ta pegando um tique estranho dele, já percebeu? -Cadmo falou fitando-a desconfiado, mas parou, vendo-a serrar os orbes de maneira mais do que quase assassina, fazendo-o engolir em seco. Se bem conhecia a ruiva, ela jamais saia de casa sem aquela pequena Rossi 24 pregada em algum lugar de fácil acesso caso precisasse. –Mas não estou aprontando nada; ele apresou-se em dizer.

-Não estou muito convencido disso; Giovanni falou desconfiado.

-Boa noite; Shun falou cordialmente aproximando-se.

-Boa noite; eles responderam.

-Como vai Shun? –Giovanni perguntou educadamente, já conversara outras vezes com o rapaz, principalmente quando o mesmo fora para a Sicília cuidar de alguns contratos da filial italiana da fundação,

-Bem, obrigado; ele respondeu polidamente.

-E Saori? –o italiano perguntou, vendo que a jovem ainda não aparecera.

-Logo vai descer; Shun respondeu, mas parou vendo varias pessoas virando-se em direção a escada, inclusive o Escorpião que não lhe fora apresentado ainda.

Virou-se, seguindo o olhar dos demais e um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios ao vê-la descer as escadas com um porte majestoso, embora a face tivesse adquirido um leve rubor devido a ser o centro de todas as atenções.

-Com licença; ele falou afastando-se e indo até a jovem.

Mal tocara o chão, viu uma mão estendida em sua direção.

-Me daria a honra? –o virginiano perguntou, fitando-a intensamente.

-...; ela assentiu, apoiando a mão sobre a dele, descendo o ultimo degrau.

-Aquela é Saori Kido? –Cadmo perguntou literalmente de boca aberta.

-Cadmo, não babe, por favor; Juliane pediu, torcendo o nariz diante do ar embasbacado do Escorpião.

Não era possível que aquela garota fosse realmente quem pensava que era; ele pensou seguindo com o olhar todos os passos dados pela jovem, acompanhada de Andrômeda.

Agora entendia porque Aioros estava disposto a dar a vida por ela; o cavaleiro pensou com um fino sorriso formando-se em seus lábios.

-Me convoquem pra próxima guerra; ele falou levando a taça de champanhe aos lábios, chamando a atenção do italiano para o comentário.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, aquela noite prometida; Giovanni pensou.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Margarida, cá esta o Cadmo. Espero sinceramente que todos tenham curtido o capitulo, _Siempre_ terá duas fases, a primeira que se passa em meados de 'O Jardim das Rosas' e depois, a segunda fase, que se passara em meados de 'De Volta ao Vale das Flores'.**

**Muitas coisas ainda estão planejadas para acontecer e acreditem, ainda nem pegou fogo. Próximo capitulo, o motivo pelo qual Aioros ficou mais tempo do que o esperado no Brasil e o 'grande' rival se revela.**

**Até mais pessoal**

**Ja ne... **


	8. O Veneno do Escorpião

_**Siempre**_

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sheila é uma criação única e exclusiva para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8: O Veneno do Escorpião.**

**.I.**

Logo os amigos despediram-se indo falar com alguns conhecidos que faziam negócios na Itália.

Assoprou a franja prateada, rolando os olhos, não estava ali para fazer negócios, não daqueles que envolviam palavras como **'compromisso e fidelidade';** ele pensou com um sorriso malicioso formando-se em seus lábios ao ver uma bartender passar por si com uma bandeja na mão, porém com a silhueta bem demarcada pela roupa colada.

Realmente detestava interromper sua rotina boemia com aqueles compromissos, mas o que podia fazer? Estava na hora de se apresentar; ele concluiu.

-O dever me chama; Cadmo falou em meio a um suspiro, entregando a taça semi-vazia que tinha em mãos, a um garçom que acabava de passar por si.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cumprimentou a todos com um sorriso leve, não parecia tão difícil agora...

-Que bom que esta de volta ao país senhorita; o Dr. Terada falou ao cumprimentar a jovem.

Agora que o projeto dos cavaleiros de aço fora finalizado, nem mesmo ele parecia ficar mais entocado naquele laboratório como antes.

-Obrigada; ela agradeceu.

-Espero que seja por bastante tempo, gostaria de lhe mostrar os projetos novos da fundação; ele falou incrivelmente empolgado.

-Certamente que Saori terá tempo para isso depois, Doutor, mas por hora, perdoe-me, mas vou ter de seqüestrar-la um pouquinho; Shun falou surgindo sabe-se lá de onde, parando atrás da jovem.

-Claro, jovens como vocês tem mais é que aproveitar a vida, se é que me entendem; ele falou com um sorrisinho maroto, despedindo-se dos dois e deixando uma envergonhada Saori para trás.

-Você ouviu o Doutor; Shun sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto a puxava para fora do salão.

-Para onde vamos? –Saori perguntou confusa, mas não menos aliviada por sair de lá.

-Num lugar que você possa respirar de verdade; ele respondeu calmamente.

Chegaram ao jardim dos fundos, da mansão, onde havia uma mesa e algumas cadeiras de vime. Sempre que podiam todos se reuniam ali para conversar.

-Vou pegar uma taça pra você; Shun falou ao puxar-lhe uma das cadeiras.

-Obrigada; ela agradeceu, vendo-o se afastar.

Que mulher não se sentiria uma deusa com tanta atenção como aquela, alem de gentil, Shun era atencioso, numa mistura equilibrada de tudo que se possa desejar em um homem. Ar inocente, porém regado a uma certa sensualidade calculada, responsável... Entretanto sabia muito bem lhe tirar da rotina. Enfim... O sonho de consumo de muitas mulheres; a jovem pensou dando um suspiro frustrado.

Porque será que ele sendo tudo isso, não se apaixonara por ele e sim por... Enfim; ela pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

Por mais que quisesse não conseguia evitar de pensar nele, sentia sua falta, mesmo que ficassem em silencio na biblioteca, fazendo alguma coisa, era um silencio acolhedor que os aproximava, mas agora muitas coisas seriam diferentes.

-Uma bela jovem como a senhorita, não deveria estar sozinha aqui; uma voz sedutora sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Foi como se uma nuvem densa caísse sobre o ambiente e até a respiração ficasse mais densa e serrada. Um rubor intenso tingiu sua face, fazendo-a virar-se para o lado, buscando pelo dono daquela voz.

Estancou ao deparar-se com um par de orbes azuis intensos, como os de uma serpente seduzindo sua presa, sobre si.

-Quem é v-...;

-Cadmo; ele adiantou-se, pegando uma das mãos da jovem e levando-a aos lábios de maneira sedutora, depositando um beijo demorado ali, enquanto a fitava. –É um prazer conhece-la, senhorita-...;

-Saori; ela falou com a voz entrecortada, seguindo com o olhar cada movimento dele.

-Saori; o cavaleiro falou num sussurrou enrouquecido, que a fez ficar escarlate. –Creio que nem mesmo uma _tennyou_ seria tão bela quando a senhorita; ele falou galante.

-Ahn! Obrigada...; Saori balbuciou, querendo abrir um buraco na terra e se jogar lá dentro depois da comparação com as místicas '**virgens** **celestes' **das lendas orientais.

-Se bem que...; Cadmo ponderou. –Somente sendo um ser celestial para ter tão rara beleza, que ofusca até mesmo o brilho das estrelas; ele continuou com o rosto tão próximo do dela, que suas respirações se chocavam.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Levou a taça aos lábios, sentindo o liquido rosado escorrer por sua garganta, enquanto da sacada do salão de festas, via uma cena desenvolver-se no jardim.

-Não deveria ser você lá? –alguém perguntou parando a seu lado.

-Não; ele respondeu brevemente, tomando mais um gole de champanhe.

-Mas eu pensei que...; Ikki ponderou surpreso.

-Somos amigos, apenas isso; Shun falou calmamente.

-Mas...; ele falou incrédulo.

-Ela precisava aprender a viver irmão, eu só mostrei a ela que as armas ela já tinha, basta apenas saber como usar; o jovem falou virando-se de costas e encostando-se no beiral da sacada. –Saori estava bastante magoada e sem perceber estava perdendo a fé em si mesma;

-Sabe, às vezes me assusta a idéia de que meu irmãozinho cresceu; o cavaleiro falou com um meio sorriso, afrouxando o nó da gravata.

Um meio sorriso formou-se nos lábios o irmão, enquanto passava os dedos elegantemente pelos fios esmeralda.

-As Deusas do Destino são muito sádicas; Shun falou de maneira enigmática.

-Por quê diz isso? –Ikki perguntou curioso.

-Pela forma que elas entrelaçavam alguns fios; ele respondeu.

-Shun do que...;

-Irmão conversamos depois, preciso dar um jeito no Tatsume agora; o virginiano falou saindo rapidamente.

Realmente, elas eram bem sádicas, moviam suas peças de maneira lenta, primeiro os peões, depois os cavalos antes de darem o '**check'** com a rainha. Só eles ainda não haviam percebido isso ainda.

Se voltassem no tempo, poderia jurar que não fora mera coincidência Aioros ter sido o escolhido como protetor de Athena. Menos ainda, o laço criado entre eles, mesmo quando ela era apenas um bebe. E as coisas ao longo da historia vem apenas ressaltar isso, sempre que ela estava em risco, a armadura de sagitário aparecia.

Durante um tempo achou que realmente aconteceria algo entre ela e Seiya, mas quando Saori anunciou sua decisão de mudar-se definitivamente para a Grécia, tudo ficou claro.

Só eles não haviam percebido...

Os cavalos já haviam se movimentado e pelo que sabia através de Hyoga, a rainha deu seu chek no aniversario de Aiolia, mas como em qualquer tabuleiro de xadrez, antes do '**mate'** e o rei sempre foge uma casa.

Aioros tentou negar o que sentia, justificando como amor e devoção de cavaleiro, mas com o tempo certas coisas não podem ser negadas, muito menos reprimidas.

Giovanni já havia lhe prevenido sobre Cadmo, mas ele não era problema seu. Saori saberia se proteger do veneno do Escorpião, mas o interessante seria ver Aioros tentar livrá-la da teia do artrópode.

Como ele reagiria ao encontrar um rival com potencial para lhe ultrapassar e pior, que não tem nada a perder!

**.II.**

Chegaram correndo ao hospital, Aiolia correu até a recepção procurando saber sobre o irmão, quando para surpresa dos demais, ele apareceu com uma garota de melenas castanhas, conversando animadamente.

-Aioros!

Ele virou-se vendo os três lhe fitando com olhares que assustaria até mesmo Hades...

-Quer nos matar do coração? –o leão rugiu, literalmente.

-Suponho que esse seja seu irmão? –Amanda falou voltando-se para ele.

-É; Aioros respondeu com um sorriso envergonhado. –E os dois são Shura e Saga; ele apresentou. –Pessoal, essa é Amanda, irmã da Sheila;

-Uhn! –Aiolia murmurou confuso.

-Vamos conversar em outro lugar; ele falou vendo-os assentirem.

-Aioros; eles ouviram alguém chamar. Virou-se estranhando ao ver Leandro e a senhora se aproximarem.

-Poderíamos falar com você um momento? –a senhora perguntou.

Virou-se para os amigos e eles assentiram para que fosse, acenou e seguiu com os dois para uma cantina no hospital, onde poderiam conversar, sob o olhar atento e curioso dos demais.

**.III.**

Qualquer mulher cairia suspirando com tantos galanteios, mas sabia que conhecia aquele olhar de algum lugar e isso lhe fazia ter uma certa cautela. Afastou-se da maneira mais sutil que encontrou, antes que ele fizesse o que estava pensando.

-Eu preciso entrar, foi um prazer conhecê-lo, com licença; Saori falou tencionando se afastar, mas sentiu a mão dele fechar-se sobre seu pulso suavemente, fazendo-a voltar-se para ele novamente,

-Perdoe-me senhorita se de alguma forma lhe aborreci; Cadmo falou com um olhar tão '**meigo'** que faria uma pedra suspirar.

-Imagina, eu apenas...; Saori parou vendo-o afastar com a ponta dos dedos os fios prateados que caiam sobre seus olhos.

Acompanhou aquele movimento com o olhar, fazendo-o sorrir levemente por ter a atenção dela novamente sobre si.

A intenção não era conquistar apenas com palavras decoradas, a versatilidade estava em seduzir com o corpo, prendendo qualquer atenção dela, para que em pouco tempo, ela só pense em si. Usando todas as armas que dispunha e isso, ele sabia muito bem como fazer.

-Permita-me então desfrutar de apenas mais alguns minutos em sua presença? –Cadmo pediu, aproximando-se um pouco dela, deixando evidente a diferença de altura entre eles, fazendo-a erguer um pouco a cabeça para fita-lo.

Franziu o cenho, ele lhe lembrava muito alguém, mas não conseguia lembrar quem...

-Ahn! Me desculpe, mas nós já nos conhecemos? –Saori perguntou para tirar a duvida.

-Acho que deveria ser eu a fazer esse tipo de pergunta, não? –Cadmo rebateu com um sorriso sedutor, que a fez enrubescer.

-Desculpe; Saori balbuciou constrangida.

-Eu é que peço desculpas, senhora; o grego falou galantemente. –Mas jamais me esqueceria da senhorita, se tivesse tido o prazer de conhecê-la antes; ele completou.

Ponderou por um momento, não o conhecia realmente, mas havia algo bastante familiar nele. O olhar, quem sabe o sorriso. Uhn! Bem possível; ela pensou.

-Qual seu sobrenome? –ela insistiu em saber.

-Elytis, porq-...;

-Sabia; Saori o cortou.

Quando Tatsume dissera sobre ele, não prestara atenção, alias, o que mais queria era matar o mordomo, mas esse nome simplificada tudo.

-Como? –Cadmo perguntou, quase confiante de que ela cairia em seus braços depois de saber quem era, mas nem ele esperava o que veio a seguir.

-Perfeição demais é sempre bom desconfiar; Saori falou abrindo um largo sorriso.

-Senhorita do que esta falando? –ele perguntou um pouco confuso.

-Que sou imune ao seu veneno, Escorpião; ela respondeu num tom quase frio, dando-lhe as costas e se afastando.

Sabia que aquela forma de agir lhe lembrava alguém, mas não pensou que as Deusas do Destino fossem tão sádicas assim.

Cadmo Elytis, que irônico, mestre e tio de Milo Odisseus Elytis, outro Escorpião que tinha por habito jogar seu veneno sobre garotas desprevenidas.

Mas dessa vez ele literalmente **'se ferrara'** como diria Ikki; ela pensou.

-Droga; Cadmo praguejou ao perdê-la de vista quando a mesma entrara no salão se misturando entre as outras pessoas.

**.IV.**

-Também estou morrendo de saudade; Aiolia falou para o celular em suas mãos.

-Faz uma hora que eles estão nisso; Shura falou torcendo o nariz.

-Deixa ele; Saga falou esticando-se confortavelmente na espreguiçadeira da piscina do hotel.

-Você fala isso porque já conversou com a Litus; ele reclamou.

-Shura, ligue logo para a Shina e não me enchee; o geminiano falou jogando um celular para ele. –Não vou agüentar você emburrado mais três dias;

-Puff! –o espanhol resmungou se afastando.

-Saga, tem cer-...;

-Claro; ele cotou Aioros, que estava a seu lado, antes mesmo que o cavaleiro pudesse questiona-lo. –Se é importante pra você, também vamos ficar; o geminiano completou veemente.

-Mas...;

-Aioros, estamos nisso juntos, então _take easy_! –Saga brincou com um meio sorriso.

Leandro o convidara para o batizado de Clara dizendo que seria no final de semana, quando as duas já estariam em casa, o cavaleiro relutou, mas não pode dizer não, devido a senhora que não o deixou nem pensar na possibilidade de não aceitar.

Então mudou a passagem para domingo à noite e os amigos decidiram ficar consigo.

-Também te amo; Aiolia falou um pouco mais alto, suspirando.

-Só a Marin para domar o leão; Saga falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-É; Aioros respondeu com ar pensativo.

-Acho que essa é uma boa hora para ligar para ela; o geminiano falou casualmente, vendo que até mesmo Shura que estava do outro lado da piscina, parecia empolgado falando alguma coisa com a amazona de orbes azuis.

-Como? –Aioros perguntou confuso.

-Saori, acha que ela não vai notar sua ausência por mais de três dias? –ele perguntou.

-Bem; o sagitariano ponderou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, bem que poderia ser assim, simplesmente não sabia como falar com ela, ainda mais agora.

-Aioros. Aioros. Agora não existem mais correntes, se impedir de viver é estupidez; Saga o lembrou.

-Eu vou falar com ela; Aioros respondeu num sussurro. –"Só não sei quando"; ele completou em pensamentos.

-Mas?

-Desliga você; Aiolia pediu com ar manhoso.

-Eu...-; o sagitariano tentou explicar.

-Não, desliga você; o leonino falou, com um sorriso maior que o do gato da Alice no país das maravilhas.

-Acho que...-; Aioros tentou continuar, mas a voz do irmão soou ainda mais alta, o interrompendo.

-Não, eu te amo mais;

-Bem..-;

-Amo você também; Aiolia falou, só faltando beijar o celular, para quem sabe assim, a noiva sentisse do outro lado.

**-AIOLIA, DESLIGA ESSA DROGA!** –os dois cavaleiros berraram, fazendo o leão assustar-se quase caindo na piscina.

-Fala sério; Saga resmungou rolando os olhos.

-O cunhado é seu; Aioros falou rindo.

-Mas é seu irmão; ele rebateu com um sorrisinho que se assemelharia muito bem aos de Ares quando aprontava alguma.

**.V.**

Retirou as sandálias, jogando-as num canto ao lado da porta, mal seus pés tocaram a sala, as luzes se acenderam e mecanismos foram acionados devido as sensores de movimento instalados no chão.

O teto moveu-se, abrindo-se ao meio, enquanto sem que mandasse o telescópio já se posicionava, perfeitamente alinhado.

As luzes reduziram a intensidade e as paredes azuis brilharam apenas em alguns pontos, como estrelas. Deu um baixo suspiro, sentando-se na cadeira inclinável do telescópio.

Desde pequena quando o avô criara aquele lugar para si, gostava de ficar ali, os melhores momentos que tivera foram ali; ela pensou.

Era estranho a forma como mudara nos últimos cinco anos, todas as coisas que acontecera.

Às vezes sentia-se tão velha e mal completara dezoito anos, que por sinal seria dali a duas semanas. Era incrível como o tempo passa, já estavam chegando a Setembro.

As estrelas pareciam brilhas ainda mais vistas dali...

A festa ainda acontecia lá embaixo, mas não pretendia voltar, pedira a Ártemis para dar uma desculpa qualquer as convidados, quando alguém notasse sua ausência, então, poderia ficar tranqüila ali.

-Senhorita Saori; uma voz falou atrás de si.

Franziu o cenho, ninguém tinha acesso aquele lugar, virou-se para trás e assustou-se ao ver o cavaleiro de cabelos prateados ali.

Como ele entrara ali? –ela se perguntou, pensara que havia se livrado do Escorpião, mas ele parecia ser realmente insistente.

-Estava entreaberta; Cadmo adiantou-se apontando a porta de acesso que dava ao terraço.

-O que deseja? –Saori perguntou polidamente.

-Ahn! Bem...; ele balbuciou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos diante do olhar inquisidor dela, que não deixou-se levar pelo ar inocente e hesitante dele.

-Então?

-Gostaria de me desculpar com a senhorita por algum aborrecimento; o Escorpião falou.

-Tudo bem; Saori respondeu ainda cautelosa. –Mas não quer dizer que eu caio no seu veneno, Escorpião; ela falou sarcástica, destruindo os planos de aproximação dele.

Raios! Que garota era aquela que conseguia se manter imune a si? Mesmo quando achou que aquela conquista já estava '**ganha'** ela literalmente massacrara seu ego.

Jamais permitiu que mulher alguma fizesse isso e ela não seria exceção...

-Como disse? –ele perguntou cauteloso.

-Me diga com quem tu andas, que eu te direi que és, meu avô vivia dizendo isso; Saori falou em tom solene. –Conheço Milo de Escorpião o suficiente para reconhecer com quem ele aprendeu a ser o que é; ela completou.

Não tinha nada contra o cavaleiro, sabia que o Escorpião mudara muito, principalmente desde que Isadora retornara, deixando isso mais evidente, mas não aprovava o estilo de vida dele.

Alias, detestava aquele tipo de homem que via as mulheres como meros troféus a serem colecionados e colocados em uma estante sustentada pelo ego deles. E depois a feminista da família era Ártemis; ela pensou por alguns segundos, quase rindo disso.

Não sabia ser cruel, mas como ouvira Mascara da Morte dizer uma vez, era tudo questão de pratica.

E destruir o ego e orgulho daquele artrópode, parecia por demais prazeroso agora.

-Senhorita não sei o que Milo lhe fez, mas...;

-Nada; Saori o cortou friamente. –Porque tem noção do perigo, algo que o senhor parece não ter; ela falou levantando-se da poltrona e ficando frente a frente com Cadmo, apenas separados por poucos metros.

Entreabriu os lábios para retrucar, mas palavra alguma saiu, estava chocado demais para formular pensamento algum.

-Saori; a voz de Shun chamou a atenção dos dois.

As luzes acenderam-se novamente quando o cavaleiro entrou, Cadmo adquiriu uma postura mais tensa diante do olhar nada amigável do outro.

-Algum problema? –ele perguntou fitando atentamente Cadmo.

-Não Shun, estava apenas explicando ao senhor Elytis que o banheiro é em outra direção; ela falou com um sorriso angelical.

-Banheiro? –Shun perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha incrédulo, conhecia bem Saori e aquele sorriso angelical era apenas para mascarar aquele olhar dardejante que era capaz de fatiar alguém em vários pedacinhos.

-Obrigado pela informação senhorita, com licença, tenham uma boa noite; Cadmo falou com os punhos serrados de ira, antes de deixar o planetário.

-Saori. Saori; Shun falou com um sorriso nem um pouco inocente.

-Você esta me devendo uma taça de champanhe; ela cobrou com um olhar manhoso, voltando-se para ele, bem diferente do olhar que tinha a menos de um segundo atrás.

-Não seja por isso; ele respondeu erguendo os braços, mostrando o que escondia atrás das costas, que ela não pudera ver quando ele chagara.

Duas taças e uma garrafa de champanhe, estendeu-as a ela quando Saori se aproximou.

-Então? –Shun começou, enquanto abria a garrafa. –Deixou o Escorpião bastante desnorteado, ou foi impressão a minha? –ele falou casualmente.

-Esse veneno não me atinge, deveria saber? –Saori respondeu calmamente, vendo-o encher as duas taças.

-Foi o que eu imaginei; ele respondeu enquanto deixavam o planetário, voltando ao terraço, caminhando calmamente.

Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de vime ali perto, vendo-a acompanhar-lhe...

-Onde esteve? –Saori perguntou curiosa, lembrando-se que não o encontrara depois de se livrar do Escorpião da primeira vez.

-Resolvendo um problema com o Tatsume; Shun falou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Problema? –ela perguntou curiosa, vendo-o assentir com aquele mesmo sorriso matreiro que vira na noite anterior, alias, naquela mesma manhã no porto.

-Com licença senhor; um garçom falou se aproximando.

-Sim!

-Senhorita Róssio pediu que lhe entregasse; ele falou estendendo-lhe um pedaço de papel dobrado em dois.

-Obrigado; Shun falou vendo-o se afastar.

-Róssio? –Saori perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. Róssio significava '**perola'** em Espanhol.

-Uhn! Menos um problema; o virginiano falou ao ler o cartão e rapidamente guarda-lo no bolso interno do paletó.

-Shun, o que esta aprontando? –ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Nada, apenas dei umas férias ao Tatsume, espero que não se importe; ele falou casualmente.

-Férias? –Saori perguntou surpresa.

-...; Shun assentiu, enchendo as taças novamente. –Saúde!

-Saúde; ela falou ao ouvir o tilintar das taças, quando se chocaram levemente.

Não sabia o que ele havia feito para dar um jeito no mordomo, mas isso era o menos importante agora.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Cadê o Tatsume? –Seiya perguntou enquanto voltava para dentro da mansão com os demais, depois de '**despachar'** o ultimo convidado.

-Não se preocupem, o Shun deu um jeito nele; Ikki respondeu calmamente, afrouxando o nó da gravata e suspirando aliviado com isso.

-Aonde ele escondeu o corpo? –Thouma e Hyoga perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo todos rirem.

-Num cruzeiro que esta indo em direção ao triangulo das bermudas; Fênix respondeu assustando todos.

-Não foi bem assim; Ártemis falou o repreendendo. –Ele apenas fez o Tatsume tirar umas férias para relaxar; ela completou de maneira mais amena.

-Ah ta, com a Róssio, sei bem quanto ele vai relaxar; Ikki falou com um sorriso nem um pouco inocente.

-Ahn? –Seiya murmurou confuso.

-Acredite, Tatsume não vai voltar tão cedo, mesmo porque ele está muito bem acompanhado e garanto que Róssio vai faze-lo esquecer por bom um tempo da Saori; Ikki completou despedindo-se, dando a entender que não falaria mais nada. Deixando todos extremamente curiosos para saberem quem era a tal Róssio e onde Tatsume realmente estava.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Champanhe senhor? –um garçom perguntou passando pelo casal visivelmente '**empolgado'** com as feridas.

-Claro; o japonês falou indicando as taças, enquanto sentia as mãos delicadas da moça de melenas negras deslizar com suavidade por seus ombros, numa massagem '**despropositada'**, porém nem um pouco inocente.

-Querido, você precisa tirar férias mais vezes; Róssio falou sorrindo, enquanto o garçom se afastava.

-Certamente; Tatsume respondeu.

A única coisa que se lembrava era de ter sido chamado à biblioteca para falar com Shun, mas antes de chegar lá, tudo escurecera e não viu mais nada.

Só acordou com os afagos daquela bela espanhola a seu lado, mas ai, já estavam viajando no **Freedom**, um dos maiores navios de cruzeiros, da Royal Caribbean, depois é claro do Queen Mary 2, mas a questão é que ele estava bem longe do Japão agora.

-Shun foi bastante gentil em reconhecer os seus esforços para com a senhorita Kido, durante todos esses anos; Róssio continuou em tom manhoso, que fazia até um ice barg derreter, o que dirá o mordomo.

-É, o garoto não é tão ruim; ele comentou, estendendo uma taça a ela.

-Claro; ela respondeu com um largo sorriso.

-Saúde!

-Saúde!

**Continua...

* * *

**

Domo pessoal

Desculpem a demora, estou fazendo o máximo possivel pra manter tudo atualizado, mas com essa correria, só tenho tempo de escrever num caderno a historia e no final de semana passar pro pc, quando ninguém fica pegando no meu pé, reclamando do barulho do teclado.

Mas ignorando esse pequeno estresse, cá esta mais um capitulo e me digam, o que acharam do Cadmo? No próximo capitulo, acreditem, um encontro surpreendente acontecera entre Saori e Cadmo, porém... Aioros vai rever algumas lembranças bastante interessantes.

No mais, obrigada de coração por todos os reviews e grande apoio.

Um forte abraço pessoal e não percam Only Time III – A Dama das Rosas, que esta em reta final já.

Já ne...


	9. Sintonia

_**Siempre**_

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sheila é uma criação única e exclusiva para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9: Sintonia.**

**.I.**

Observou atentamente o sol nascer, tudo parecia tão calmo, que ao olhar lá para baixo era como se o tempo corresse de forma mais lenta e as pessoas parecessem apenas formiguinhas andando em fila indiana pelas ruas e os carros pontos ágeis a se moverem por uma faixa acinzentada.

Pegou o celular e digitou alguns números, foram poucos toques que ouviu até alguém atender do outro lado.

_**-Templo de Athena, bom dia!**_ – uma voz amigável falou.

Respirou fundo, sentindo as mãos tremerem e ao abrir a boca para falar, palavra alguma saiu.

_**-Alô? – **_a pessoa indagou do outro lado, ouvindo o telefone mudo.

Desligou o telefone frustrado, passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos loiro-acobreados. **RAIOS**! Era um cavaleiro, dar um telefonema deveria ser fácil para alguém que já enfrentou deuses e titãs; ele pensou, exasperando.

Saiu da sacada, entrando novamente no quarto, quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Lembrou-se que Sheila falara que se lembrava, ou melhor, que jamais havia esquecido.

Será que era possível ela ter as lembranças do que aconteceu, mesmo depois do que Caos fez? –ele se perguntou intrigado. Poderia até ser possível, o onipotente tinha uma forma estranha de manipular os mortais.

Ouviu alguns toques na porta e mandou que entrasse, logo viu o geminiano se aproximando.

-Bom dia!

-Bom dia; Aioros respondeu enquanto sentava-se na beira da cama.

-Não parece muito animado, algum problema? –Saga perguntou.

Um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios ao abaixar a cabeça resignado...

-Não consegui falar com ela; ele respondeu.

-Ninguém atendeu? –o cavaleiro perguntou.

-Não, eu não consegui falar mesmo; Aioros respondeu frustrado.

-Vá com calma Aioros, tente de novo depois; Saga aconselhou, vendo-o assentir desanimado. –Mas não é só isso que te preocupa, não é?

-Somos tão diferentes; ele começou com ar pensativo.

-Opostos se atraem; o geminiano falou casualmente.

-Não é disso que estou falando; Aioros falou emburrado. –Ela tem uma ótima vida pela frente, o que alguém como eu pode oferecer?

-Algo que fortuna alguma pode comprar; Saga falou seriamente. –Sei que está inseguro, mas coloca na sua cabeça que aquilo que vocês sentem não pode mais ser ignorado, nem mascarado com desculpas esfarrapadas;

-Mas...;

-Aioros, você a ama; Saga o cortou vendo um certo choque no olhar do cavaleiro. –Não como um cavaleiro ama sua deusa e sim, como um homem, ama uma mulher. Tentar se convencer de que não é isso só vai fazê-los sofrer;

-Eu sei, mas...; ele ponderou, suspirando pesadamente. –Não da para ignorar tudo que já aconteceu, ela era um bebe quando a conheci, a dif-...;

-Diferença; o geminiano o cortou. –Ai esta o ponto;

-O que? –Aioros perguntou confuso.

-Você acha que não vale a pena lutar, apenas por causa das diferenças; Saga falou com pesar.

-Saga, são treze anos; ele tentou convencer-se.

-Você acha que eu não pensei nisso antes de Litus e eu ficarmos juntos? –o geminiano rebateu voltando-se para o amigo.

-Bem...; a verdade é que nunca tinha pensado nisso.

-Eu também pensava como você, acreditava que ela merecia alguém menos complicado, que a fizesse feliz por mais que doesse vê-la com outro, mas eu preferia isso do quê vê-la com a própria vida parada por causa de meu egoísmo; ele falou. –Mas teve algo que aconteceu...;

-O que? –Aioros perguntou curioso.

-Eu perguntei a ela o que ela queria; Saga respondeu calmamente. –Sem conversar, jamais estaríamos como estamos hoje, ainda temos algumas divergências de opiniões como qualquer outro casal, às vezes bate a insegurança, mas esses são obstáculos a serem superados, dia após dia;

-...; Aioros assentiu.

-Pense que a única diferença entre vocês agora são treze anos e outros casais que não podem ficar juntos por ocorrer à eventualidade de serem parentes muito próximos, ou por um dos dois morrer antes de revelar seu sentimentos, ou até mesmo aqueles que os pais tentam de tudo para impedir que eles sejam felizes. Existem muitos casos Aioros, poderia passar o dia te falando sobre isso, mas esses são suficientes pra você;

-Entendo; ele balbuciou.

-Só lhe digo uma coisa, um conselho de irmão; Saga falou calmamente. –Não espere ela se apaixonar por outro, para dizer o que sente; ele sentenciou.

**.II.**

Um doce sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto os longos cabelos lilases presos em um rabo de cavalo esvoaçavam com o vento, em meio à corrida.

Nossa! Um dia sem Tatsume na mansão era como se a atmosfera houvesse ficado mais leve, ou seria ela que estava aliviada por não ter que agüentar o mordomo?

O dia estava chegando ao fim, por isso resolvera correr na praia, dessa vez sozinha já que Shun tivera uma reunião para ir e de lá iria para o pós, então, aproveitou esse momento para ficar um pouco sozinha.

Parou por um momento para respirar, mas a cena a _**' La James Bond'**_ que aconteceu em seguida lhe tirou qualquer fôlego que pensava recuperar depois de correr.

Um corpo emergiu da água, os longos cabelos prateados brilharam com os últimos raios do astro solar emoldurando aquela cena que poderia ser eternizada por um mestre renascentista que fortuna alguma no mundo poderia pagar.

Os orbes pareciam duas safiras cintilantes, porém qualquer encanto quebrou-se quando a mesma reconheceu o dono daquele corpo que faria inveja a Narciso e Adônis juntos.

-"Era bom demais para ser verdade"; ela pensou decepcionada, virando as costas para o mar e indo em direção a um quiosque de bebidas ali perto.

Algumas coisas eram interessantes, irônicas para ser mais especifica, teria caído direitinho na lábia do Casa Nova grego, se não houvesse reconhecido a encarnação e Milo de Escorpião em Cadmo.

-Uma água, por favor; Saori pediu a um senhor de idade que estava no balcão.

-Aqui está senhorita, mas alguma coisa? –ele perguntou prontamente ao entregar-lhe o pedido.

-Não obrigada; a jovem agradeceu, enquanto ele pediu licença para ir atender outra mesa.

Abriu a garrafinha e estava para levá-la aos lábios quando parou sentindo a aproximação de alguém atrás de si.

-Olha só, que feliz coincidência; uma voz suave e intensa soou atrás de si, que por mais que a conhecesse não foi capaz de conter o breve estremecimento, quase instintivo. –Saori Kido; Cadmo falou pausadamente, como se saboreasse cada letra que pronunciava.

-Cadmo Elytis, espero que não tenha que mandar meu mordomo mata-lo, para me livrar de uma vez de você; Saori falou friamente virando-se para ele, enquanto levava a garra aos lábios sob o olhar chocado de algumas pessoas que ouviram o que ela falou.

Como uma menina de aparência tão doce poderia falar algo de certa forma '**cruel'**? –alguns se perguntariam. Bem... Tudo era questão de pratica, certamente essa seria a resposta.

-Desculpe senhorita, mas acaso lhe fiz algo? –Cadmo perguntou respirando fundo para não manda-la para o Tártaro.

Quem aquela garota pensava que era para falar consigo daquela forma, agora destruir aquela pose dela era uma questão de honra.

Apoiou uma mão de cada lado da jovem no balcão que recuou, acabando por encostar-se no mesmo, ficando literalmente '**encurralada'** pelo Escorpião.

-Creio que o senhor não entendeu uma coisa; Saori falou pausadamente com ar indiferente à presença dele, deixando-o ainda mais irritado, para não dizer frustrado.

-É, e a senhorita poderia me explicar então, o que eu não entendi? –ele perguntou num sussurro provocante ao pé do ouvido, que quase a fez fraquejar, sentindo o cheiro inebriante que ele tinha misturado ao sal da água do mar e aquele corpo respingando água sobre si a cada movimento que ele fazia ao se aproximar. Ela quase fraquejou... Quase;

-Claro; Saori respondeu de maneira fria, porém sentindo a face aquecer-se levemente ao sentir a ponta do nariz dele roçando levemente seu pescoço.

-Então? –Cadmo perguntou num sussurro enrouquecido.

-Não gosto de pessoas como você; ela respondeu a queima roupa.

-Como? –o cavaleiro perguntou, engasgando e afastando-se um pouco para fita-la, visivelmente chocado com o que ouvira.

-De sorrisinho petulante e cafajeste que acha que todos tem de se sujeitar a seus caprichos. Aposto que pra você a vida é um verdadeiro jogo onde as pessoas, são meros naipes em suas mãos; a jovem falou adquirindo um tom gélido na voz. -Não lhe culpo, sei que a vida de um cavaleiro é bastante incerta e o melhor é aproveitá-la da melhor forma que lhe apetece, mas faça isso longe de mim; Saori completou empurrando um dos braços dele e afastou-se.

Era como se um ice berg houvesse caído sobre sua cabeça, ela estava certa, era uma amante incorrigível, mas ninguém nunca reclamou disso. Viu-a se afastar em direção a praia, provavelmente indo pelo caminho que viera.

Nunca se importou com isso antes, mas porque agora? Será que era pelo fato de ouvir isso de Athena? Não, a fase **'deusa mártir da Terra'** já avia passado. Era a própria Saori a falar o que pensava e pela terceira vez desde que se conheceram, a destruir seu ego e orgulho, mas isso não iria ficar assim. Ah, mas não ia mesmo...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Suspirou cansada, como era irritante, nem Milo conseguia ser tão inconveniente, até o Escorpião estava mudado, ultimamente conseguiam ter uma conversa interessante sem ninguém tentar congelá-lo ou mandá-lo para outra dimensão.

Era melhor voltar logo para a casa, por algum motivo estava com uma louca vontade de se afogar em chocolate e sorvete e terminar a noite assistindo **'Doce Novembro' **e** 'Coração de Cavaleiro'.**

-Espero que tenha falado tudo que pensa senhorita; Cadmo falou atrás de si, assustando-lhe.

-Você? –ela falou franzindo o cenho.

Nunca mais reclamaria de Tatsume, pelo menos o mordomo acertaria a shinai na cabeça daquele inconveniente e lhe pouparia mais aborrecimentos.

-Agora é a minha vez; o Escorpião falou com um olhar serio, aproximando-se, fazendo-a recuar dois passos.

-O que quer?

-Apenas lhe falar algumas coisas; Cadmo continuou. –Nunca me importei com a vida que levo, acredite, conquistar alguém é mais do que um prazer momentâneo, é uma arte, que requer pratica e talento, o que tenho de sobra é claro; ele falou arrogante.

-Patético; Saori falou sem emoção alguma.

-Mais antes isso, do que ser uma fedelha mimada, que acha que tem o mundo a seus pés; ele completou ferino.

-Que seria exatamente quem? –ela perguntou num leve arquear de sobrancelha.

-Pensei que fosse mais inteligente e deduzisse rápido; Cadmo desdenhou.

-Cadmo. Cadmo; Saori falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Não acho que tenho o mundo as meus pés. Eu tenho; ela afirmou de imediato, tão fria que o assustou. –Não conseguimos nada sem lutar pelo que queremos, então, se eu quisesse realmente isso, acredite, não ficaríamos só no acho; a jovem completou em tom de provocação.

-Então somos dois arrogantes; ele concluiu sorrindo sadicamente.

-Você talvez...; Saori falou casualmente dando-lhe as costas para ir.

-Hei! –Cadmo falou irritado por ser ignorado, aproximou-se a passos rápidos, mas antes que pudesse impedi-la de se afastar sentiu os dedos delicados da jovem fecharem-se sobre seu braço e mal teve tempo de gritar '**Ai'** e fechar os olhos, sentiu uma porção de areia sobre seu rosto e resto do corpo.

-Acredite, não sou tão frágil quanto pareço; ela falou batendo as mãos umas nas outras.

Cadmo ergueu-se com um pouco de dificuldade, ela literalmente fizera o que garota alguma conseguira antes.

Beijar o chão que ela havia pisado...

Não acreditava que ela tão rápido houvesse lhe jogado no chão, mal lhe tocando, impedindo que reagisse, por algum motivo lembrou-se de alguém que tinha um golpe parecido, mas não seria possível; ele pensou tentando se convencer disso.

-Tenha uma boa noite, senhor Elytis; Saori falou com um sorriso **'angelicalmente sarcástico'**, antes de dar-lhe as costas e ir embora.

Como ela fizera aquilo? –ele se perguntou, vendo-a aos poucos sumir de sua vista.

**.III.**

-Você fez o que? –Saga perguntou engasgando.

-...; Aioros assentiu levando uma taça de chope aos lábios.

Enquanto Aiolia e Shura estavam pendurados em seus respectivos celulares, falando com suas '**respectivas'** amazonas, os dois aproveitaram para conversar e assistir um '**amistoso'** que passava no barzinho anexo a piscina do hotel.

-Não acredito; o geminiano falou um pouco incrédulo, quanto ao que ouvira.

-Simplesmente aconteceu; ele falou casualmente.

-Mas nunca ficamos sabendo disso; Saga falou, vendo-o sorrir de maneira enigmática.

-Saga. Saga. Até parece que você não me conhece; Aioros falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Eu lhe conheço Aioros, mas tem algumas facetas suas que me assustam; o geminiano confessou. –Kendô e defesa pessoal, é difícil de acreditar que você a estava ensinando lutar; ele completou.

-Não foi exatamente assim, ela já sabia; o sagitariano falou casualmente.

-Mesmo assim, tudo isso aconteceu em baixo do nosso nariz e nem eu, ouviu bem... Nem eu pude pensar que vocês estavam fazendo isso; ele falou apontando freneticamente para si.

Aioros sorriu de canto. É às vezes até ele duvidava de algumas coisas, principalmente de algumas mudanças que aconteceram consigo sem que percebesse, isso também incluía a relação que tinha com a jovem de melenas lilases; ele pensou lembrando-se de um dia em especial, que ele e Saori estiveram tão próximos, que seus conceitos de cavaleiro ficaram seriamente abalados.

**-Lembrança-**

Passou uma toalha sobre a testa, respirando ofegante, o dia estava quente por isso havia resolvido treinar em um dos templos do coroa do sol, longe da agitação da arena.

Não estava mais acostumado com toda aquela movimentação da arena, ainda sentia-se estranho ao deparar-se com tantos rostos desconhecidos, mesmo alguns companheiros eram estranhos para si.

Pegou uma garrafa de água que deixara ao pé de uma árvore, mas antes que pudesse levá-la aos lábios, ouviu o som de algo estranho. Apurou os sentidos, sentindo uma presença não muito longe dali.

Com passos lentos caminhou em direção ao cosmo, mas surpreendeu-se ao deparar-se com a jovem de melenas lilases.

Ela tinha uma shinai na mão e treinava a postura e os golpes contra um pilar, mas isso era o menos importante.

Pela primeira vez duvidou que aquela a sua frente fosse a mesma garota que tinha como reencarnação da deusa que deveria proteger.

Ela parecia tão diferente, o longo vestido branco havia sido substituído por um short relativamente curto para quem andava coberta até os pés e uma blusinha regata, que deixava parte da cintura a mostra.

Fitou-a demoradamente, ela parecia fazer aquilo um bom tempo, pois a precisão dos golpes e a postura eram perfeitas. Jogou a camisa sobre um dos ombros e levou a garrafa de água aos lábios novamente.

Nunca pensou que veria uma cena daquelas; Aioros pensou vendo-a fazer uma pausa e sentar-se no chão gramado para descansar a sombra de um dos pilares. Deu a volta entre os mesmos, aproximando-se da jovem pelas costas.

-Saori! –ele chamou, mas mal viu o que lhe atingiu, até cair no chão, sentindo a visão turvar e uma dor lancinante na cabeça.

-Aioros! –ela falou assustada, segurando fortemente a shinai nas mãos.

Céus! Que reflexo; o cavaleiro pensou, sentindo-se atordoado depois da pancada, jamais se aproximaria dela de maneira sorrateira de novo.

-Por Zeus, me desculpe; a jovem falou jogando a espada num lugar qualquer e indo ajoelhar-se ao lado dele.

-Tudo bem; Aioros balbuciou, colocando a mão na testa, certamente ficaria um galo.

-Me desculpa, eu juro que não te vi; ela falou nervosa.

-Não foi nada, mas que reflexo, hein; ele comentou num misto de curiosidade e surpresa.

-Ahn! Bem...; Saori balbuciou corando levemente.

-Há quanto tempo pratica kendô? –Aioros perguntou interessado.

-Desde que meu avô morreu; ela respondeu desviando o olhar quando ele se levantou, só agora reparando que a camisa do cavaleiro estava jogada em um canto qualquer devido à queda repentina.

-Era uma pessoa boa, eu suponho; ele falou apoiando-se em um pilar para se levantar, ainda meio zonzo.

-...; a jovem assentiu. –Se não, você não teria me deixado com ele, não? –ela perguntou casualmente.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre ambos, nunca haviam conversado sobre aquilo antes e a perspectiva de falarem agora sobre isso, parecia deixá-los ainda mais nervosos.

-Eu não tive muita escolha; Aioros falou com pesar, sentando-se em um pilar tombado.

Hesitante, a jovem aproximou-se, sentando-se a seu lado.

-Ou eu lhe deixava com ele, ou você acabaria morrendo comigo; ele completou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-...; ela assentiu silenciosamente, pensando por alguns segundos. –Obrigada!

-Pelo que? –Aioros perguntou confuso.

-Por sempre cuidar de mim; Saori respondeu, voltando-se para ele com um doce sorriso.

Era como se o tempo houvesse simplesmente parado, não conseguia mais ver a sua frente aquele bebezinho que carregara entre os braços alguns anos atrás, muito menos a deusa que tinha que proteger.

-Seu sorriso é muito bonito; ele falou num sussurro, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou corando furiosamente ao sentir o toque quente dele.

Sentiu o coração disparar e um estranho frio surgiu em sua barriga, fazendo com que o rubor em sua face aumentasse.

-Estava pensando, não quer treinar comigo? –Aioros perguntou recuando ao ver que **'excedera-se' **um pouco.

-Co-mo? –Saori perguntou com a voz tremula, vendo-o levantar-se e puxá-la consigo.

-Sua postura para kendô é muito boa, já pensou em treinar outras coisas? –ele continuou, desatento ao que estava provocando.

-Não; a jovem balbuciou.

-Vamos ver seus reflexos então; o cavaleiro continuou com um sorriso que ela simplesmente teve medo de saber o que significava.

-Aioros; Saori falou cautelosa.

-Não se preocupe, não você não vai se machucar; ele garantiu, embora a hesitação da jovem fosse proveniente de outra coisa. –Confie em mim;

Como não confiar com um olhar daquelas; ela pensou segurando a shinai que ele lhe entregara, mal notara o movimento que ele fizera de se abaixar e pegar a espada do chão, segurou-a fortemente entre as mãos.

Foi com surpresa que o viu tirar do bolso da calça uma faixa vermelha e voltar-se para si.

-O que vai fazer? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Apenas ver como estão seus reflexos, costumava fazer isso com Aiolia quando ele era pequeno; ele explicou, parando as costas dela.

-Uhn! –Saori murmurou vendo tudo ficar escuro. A faixa tapou seus olhos, mas ainda sentia a presença dele atrás de si.

-Respire fundo; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Aioros! –ela chamou com a voz tremula.

-Apenas respire; o cavaleiro insistiu pousando uma mão com suavidade sobre a cintura dela e apoiando o queixo sobre seu ombro.

Sentiu o coração querer sair pela boca ao sentir à face dele roçando levemente seu pescoço e a barba rala ainda por fazer, causava-lhe arrepios cada vez que se encostavam.

-Respire; Aioros sussurrou, fazendo-a segurar ainda mais forte a shinai para conter um estremecimento. –Relaxe; ele continuou deixando as mãos caírem com suavidade pelos braços dela até pousarem sobre a shinai.

-"Como se fosse fácil"; Saori pensou engolindo em seco.

Sentiu uma leve pressão em sua mão que fez com que aliviasse a tensão existente.

Aos poucos a espada começou a ganhar movimentos suaves e precisos, moviam-se num único compasso. Ergueu a shinai até a altura dos olhos, acompanhando-o, antes que virasse para trás, sentiu o cosmo do cavaleiro desaparecer.

Parou confusa, mas antes que tirasse a venda ouviu a voz dele ecoar em sua mente.

_**-Continue!**_

-Mas...;

_**-Me encontre, quero ver do que é capaz;**_ Aioros provocou.

Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa ao ouvir o riso dele. Respirou fundo, deixando as costas eretas e mantendo-se em guarda constante. Tudo parecia em completo silêncio, nem as árvores moviam-se com o vento. Não conseguia sentir a presença dele em lugar algum.

-"Concentre-se"; ela repetiu a si mesma.

Tudo acontecera de maneira inesperada, virou-se rapidamente para trás...

-**AI**; Aioros gemeu ao levar outra pancada na cabeça. Mais um galo pra coleção.

Pelo tempo que ela demorara para se concentrar, achou que ela não houvesse percebido que ainda estava atrás de si, mas isso só aconteceu por uma falha sua, mas aquele perfume; ele pensou, sentando-se melhor no chão, com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos.

Fora uma brisa suave, quase tímida que esvoaçara os longos cabelos lilases, fazendo chegar até si aquele perfume doce de cerejeira que destruirá completamente sua concentração.

-Aioros, você está bem? –Saori perguntou preocupada.

-Sim, estou sim; ele falou prontamente. Respirou fundo e rapidamente levantou-se. –Vamos continuar;

-Mas...;

-Vamos; o cavaleiro falou dando a entender que não discutiriam.

Ela assentiu um pouco contrariada, mas se era ele que estava apanhando e não queria parar, não podia fazer nada; a jovem pensou dando de ombros. Vendou os olhos novamente, mas manteve-se atenta a tudo a sua volta.

O cosmo do cavaleiro sumiu, respirou fundo tentando localiza-lo, mas pelo cosmo não era possível, teria que confiar no sexto sentido para isso. Virou-se rapidamente ao sentir a presença dele, a espada parou bruscamente no ar.

-Muito lento; ele provocou.

-Ah é? –ela rebateu arqueando a sobrancelha.

Antes que o cavaleiro falasse algo, sentiu as costas baterem contra o chão devido à rasteira ágil que levara dela, mas essa não iria deixar barato.

-É sim; Aioros rebateu rindo, puxando-lhe pelo pé, jogando-a no chão a seu lado.

-Hei! Isso não vale; Saori reclamou querendo acertar-lhe mesmo sem a shinai, mas ele rapidamente desviou, fazendo-a cair sobre si.

Ele riu de maneira provocante, diante do ataque frustrado e preparava-se para uma nova investida quando sentiu a jovem sentar-se sobre seu abdômen.

-Vai precisar mais do que isso para me vencer; Aioros provocou, segurando-lhe os pulsos.

Antes que ela pudesse retrucar, sentiu as costas tocarem o chão e o corpo dele colar-se ao seu. Engoliu em seco, sentindo um arrepio correr pelo meio das costas.

-Te peguei; ele sussurro, tirando-lhe a venda.

_Fitaram-se intensamente e foi como se o tempo parasse, sentiu a respiração se descontrolar e o coração disparar._

_-Adoro seu cheiro; Aioros falou num sussurro enrouquecido, fazendo-a corar mais do que já estava._

_-Co-mo? –Saori falou com a voz tremula, ao vê-lo inclinar-se sobre si, fazendo com que sentisse músculo por músculo daquele corpo __**mui**__ bem definido sobre o seu._

_-Sakuras; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, sentindo-a estremecer._

_Pousou os lábios suavemente sobre o ombro da jovem, sentindo-a extremamente fria. Saori tremeu, serrando os orbes instintivamente quando os lábios dele correram pelo colo e curva do pescoço._

_Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, alias, agora não queria ao menos pensar nisso, era como se seus pensamentos estivessem na mais plena sintonia e nada mais importasse alem daquela ânsia de tornarem realidade tudo que estavam sentindo e descobrindo um com o outro._

_Suspirou, apoiando a mão sobre o ombro dele, mas que hesitante desceu pelo braço até o abdômen, sentindo-o contrair-se sobre seu toque e um fraco gemido escapar dos lábios dele._

_-"Céus!"; ela pensou em meio a um suspiro extasiado, sentindo a respiração descompassada dele chocando-se contra sua face, enquanto uma das mãos dele subia de maneira delicada, porém possessiva pela lateral de seu corpo._

_-Linda; o cavaleiro sussurrou antes de selar seus lábios sobre o dela._

_Foi como se um raio houvesse caído sobre si e um ice barg tivesse se formado em sua barriga, porque aquilo não podia mais ser definido apenas como '__**friozinho'**_

_Serrou os orbes lentamente, sentindo aos poucos a língua dele invadir sua boca, acariciando seus lábios de maneira lenta e sedutora._

_Um cheiro amadeirado chegou ate si, embriagando-lhe os sentidos, timidamente as mãos dela subiram pelos braços, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, acariciando-lhe a nunca._

_Instintivamente seus corpos se aproximaram e as pernas se entrelaçaram, buscando uma pelo calor da outra. Gemeu sentindo o ar lhe faltar, mas o beijo intensificou-se, fazendo-a esquecer completamente que precisava respirar._

_Afastou-se parcialmente, roçando-lhe os lábios, antes de fita-la nos orbes, que jaziam parcialmente enegrecidos como os seus certamente estariam iguais. Tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente, vendo-a enrubescer, porém sem desviar o olhar, seus lábios encontraram-se novamente num beijo intenso, sem arrependimento algum._

_Um estranho raio cortou o céu, assustando-os..._

Piscou confuso, erguendo a cabeça para o céu, o tempo fechara de repente, a minutos atrás o céu estava ensolarado e sem nuvem alguma, agora parecia que uma tempestade cairia a qualquer momento; ele pensou.

-Isso é chuva; Aioros falou confuso voltando-se para a jovem, enquanto retirava-lhe a venda.

-O que? –Saori balbuciou sentindo a face ferver com o que acabara de acontecer e ela não parecia à única afetada com aquilo.

-É melhor voltarmos; o cavaleiro falou, levantando-se e puxando-a consigo.

Sentia a mente dar voltas, por um momento realmente pensou que fosse real, parou de andar voltando o olhar para trás, isso tinha dedo de alguém conhecido; ela pensou intrigada.

-Saori; Aioros chamou tocando-lhe o ombro.

-Sim! –ela falou piscando e voltando-se para ele.

-Se algum dia desses quiser treinar comigo, bem...;

-Será um prazer; a jovem falou sorrindo docemente. –Mesmo porque, vou ganhar de você; ela completou continuando a andar, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

-Vai sonhando; Aioros provocou, mas parou lembrando-se do que acontecera a alguns segundos. Parecia tão real; ele pensou um pouco confuso.

-Aioros!

-Sim!

-Vamos logo; ela falou desviando o olhar, sabendo que ele pensara a mesma coisa. –Se não podemos ficar gripados;

-...; ele assentiu, seguindo-a.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

Ele terminou de contar, apenas omitindo a parte do sonho, Saga não precisaria saber de todos os detalhes. Logo estaria na hora de voltar e se os deuses ajudassem tudo daria certo.

**.IV.**

Vestiu o grande roupão felpudo, enquanto deixava o banheiro, sentia-se bem mais relaxada depois de um bom banho. Aproximou-se da penteadeira, sentando-se em frente ao espelho, enquanto delicadamente passava uma escova pelos cabelos.

Parou por um momento fitando vagamente o próprio reflexo no espelho, quando algo pareceu estalar em sua mente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Deu um sorriso arteiro, enquanto delicadamente retirava as ervas daninhas dentre as roseiras.

-Em que está pensando? –Kamus perguntou, sentando-se a seu lado, perto do canteiro.

Estava intrigado, enquanto recolhia as outras ervas tiradas por elas e jogava-as dentro de um saco, viu o sorriso formar-se nos lábios da noiva e isso lhe intrigou.

-Numa coisa interessante que eu me lembrei; Aishi respondeu sorrindo ainda mais.

-O que andou aprontando? –o cavaleiro perguntou, acomodando-se melhor e puxando-a para seu colo, fazendo-a esquecer-se completamente das rosas.

-Lembra daquela vez que brigamos na Toca do Baco e depois, terminamos a noite dançando no terraço do ultimo templo? –ela perguntou, apoiando a cabeça sobre o peito dele.

-Como poderia me esquecer; Kamus murmurou, afagando-lhe as melenas. –Alias, foi bom você tocar no assunto, queria lhe perguntar uma coisa;

-O que é? –Aishi perguntou.

-Bem... Naquele dia, teve uma hora em que, bem...; ele começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, enrubescendo levemente, fazendo-a sorrir por saber exatamente no que ele estava pensando.

-Aquilo era parte da troca equivalente; ela explicou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Como?

-Naquela época, eu sofria a influência de todos os cavaleiros que haviam voltado com a troca, quanto vocês se sentiam tristes eu também ficava, então, meu humor variava sempre. Por isso quando treinávamos, você ficava irritado e eu mais ainda, por não conseguir controlar isso; a amazona explicou. –Eu evitava me aproximar das pessoas, porque o estado de espírito delas me afetava diretamente, naquela noite estivemos tão perto um do outro que meu cosmo se descontrolou;

-Como assim? –ele perguntou interessado.

-Você sabe que Shaka tem um golpe capaz de criar ilusões incrivelmente reais, não? –Aishi perguntou, vendo-o assentir. –Quando dançamos, nossos pensamentos entraram em sintonia e eu perdi o controle do meu cosmo, acabando por criar uma daquelas ilusões, resumindo, nossos pensamentos tomaram vida própria aquela noite, mas aquilo só ficou em nossas mentes; a jovem concluiu.

-Entendo; Kamus murmurou, lembrando-se que ficara bastante confuso quando haviam saído daquele estado de '**letargia'** inexplicável. –Mas você estava sorrindo daquele jeito, exatamente por quê? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Porque uma coisa parece aconteceu algum tempo antes, só que propositalmente; ela falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Aishi, o que andou fazendo? –Kamus perguntou ainda mais curioso, porém antes que ele obtivesse alguma resposta ouviram o celular da jovem tocar no bolso da calça.

-Espera; ela falou, remexendo-se um pouco, para pegar o aparelho. –Alô;

_**-FOI VOCÊ**_; Saori berrou do outro lado da linha.

-Oi pra você também Saori, pelo visto o ar oriental esta lhe fazendo bem; Aishi falou casualmente, ignorando o grito da garota.

_**-Aishi como pode?**_ –ela falou indignada.

-Foi facinho, facinho; a amazona brincou. –Vai dizer que não gostou? –ela rebateu com um sorriso nada inocente.

_**-Você é perversa;**_ a jovem falou com a face escarlate do outro lado.

Devido a correria da época acabou por deixar o assunto morrer, mas acabara agora por se lembrar do episodio entre ela e Aioros e da incrível coincidência naquilo tudo, principalmente com a chegada da amazona ao santuário na semana seguinte.

-Mal de família, querida. Acostume-se; a amazona respondeu calmamente. –Mas então, esta surtando desse jeito só por isso, ou tem mais algum motivo?

-_**Não acredito que você fez isso comigo? –**_Saori balbuciou ainda incrédula.

-Pelo menos você sentiu na pele um pouquinho do que eu passava todos os dia quando reclamava que eu já acordava de mal humor; ela completou.

_**-Eu não sei por que ainda pergunto;**_ a jovem falou suspirando.

Aishi riu, já imaginando porque ela ficara tão surpresa ao saber que o pensamento de ambos entrara em sintonia e pelo mesmo motivo. Um sentimento intenso que queria libertar-se e eles tentavam reprimir.

-Só isso que queria saber? –Aishi perguntou, vendo o silencio dela.

_**-É, depois conversamos;**_

-Ta certo; ela falou. –Até mais;

_**-Até;**_ Saori respondeu desligando.

-O que foi? –Kamus perguntou, apoiando o queixo no ombro dela.

-Saori; Aishi respondeu calmamente, deixando um largo sorriso formar-se em seus lábios. –Sabe, estava pensando numa coisa;

-O que? –ele perguntou achando estranha a repentina mudança de assunto.

-Vamos dançar, ouvi dizer que vai ter um show legal na Toca hoje; ela continuou.

-Claro; o cavaleiro respondeu calmamente, deixariam para conversar sobre aquilo outra hora, deixariam que a natureza encaminhasse aquele casal complicado de amigos; ele pensou.

**Continua...**


	10. A virada

_**Siempre**_

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sheila é uma criação única e exclusiva para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10: A virada.**

**.I.**

Todos já estavam reunidos na catedral, amigos, familiares e os três em um lado mais discreto para assistirem a celebração.

Logo seria a hora de voltar; Aioros pensou, enquanto ouvia os primeiros dizeres.

**-o-o-o-o-**

A casa estava agitada, todos conversavam animadamente, via pessoas ali que mal sabia quem eram, mas precisava encontrar uma em especial; ela pensou.

Clara estava com Leandro no quarto, o mesmo tentava a todo custo colocar a pequena para dormir, quando aproveitara para sair.

Na frente da casa, encontrou-o sentando em um banquinho, com o olhar perdido para o céu, como se buscando por respostas.

-Aioros! –Sheila chamou, atraindo-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, virando-se para ela.

-Podemos conversar? –ela perguntou hesitante.

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu silenciosamente.

Tinha algumas perguntas a fazer, mas que agora pareciam simplesmente ter sumido de sua mente.

Sentou-se no banco ao lado dele e instintivamente ergueu os olhos para o céu, um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios. Há muito esperava por aquela conversa; ela pensou.

**.II.**

Olhou para o teto entediada, mais uma tarde já estava passando e não tinha nada para fazer. Até pensou em ir até a fundação ver se não tinha nada para fazer, mas como se houvesse lido seus pensamentos, Shun os frustrou dizendo que proibira qualquer funcionário de deixá-la trabalhar enquanto estivesse lá.

Suspirou, era melhor fazer algo para se distrair, levantou-se rapidamente da cama ao ter uma repentina idéia. Uma volta no shopping era sempre estimulante; Saori pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Um silêncio reconfortante caiu sobre os dois, era como se as palavras houvessem se tornado completamente desnecessárias.

-Muitas coisas aconteceram depois daquele dia; Sheila começou, resolvendo por fim quebrar aquele silêncio. –No começo achei tudo tão confuso;

-O que aconteceu? –Aioros perguntou quase num sussurro.

-Uma hora eu via você, no momento seguinte, eu acordava em casa com minha mãe me chamando para tomar café, como se houvesse voltado duas semanas no tempo; a jovem respondeu.

-Mas...;

-Não era para eu ter as lembranças; Sheila adiantou-se. –Mas de alguma forma, toda aquela intervenção divina que aconteceu com o que Luna fez, não foi capaz de apagá-las;

Ele calou-se, imerso em pensamentos, buscando por respostas que pudessem explicar aquilo.

-No começo eu me senti atordoada com tudo, por viver tudo de novo, mas sem você; ela falou, fechando os olhos por um momento e suspirando. –Programar a exposição, receber as peças, esperando encontra-lo para ter aquela sensação de _dejá vu_, mas não, tudo aconteceu exatamente igual, mas sem você; a jovem falou, apertando um pouco mais forte o corpo que tinha em mãos. –O tempo continuou a correr como se nada tivesse acontecido;

-...; ele assentiu, compreendendo o que ela queria dizer.

-Mas fico feliz em ver que você esta bem; Sheila falou sorrindo. –Não é fácil a vida que o destino lhe impôs e apesar de tudo, você tem lutado para continuar;

-É; Aioros balbuciou com ar desanimado, depois do ultimo comentário dela.

-Mas e seu coração? –ela começou.

-O que tem? –ele perguntou, voltando-se confuso para ela.

-Como diz aquele conto _Viagem ao Reino das Sombras,_** 'A tu ferido de amor, nada mais resta do que deixar-se consumir pelas chamas intensas da paixão, que nem mesmo o próprio Deus do Amor é imune'**; Sheila falou em tom solene. –Vejo medo em seus olhos Aioros, medo daqueles que foram feridos de amor, mas temem deixar-se consumir; ela falou de maneira enigmática.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, 'Era tão evidente assim?'; ele se perguntou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos dourados, sentindo-se estranhamente inquieto.

-Mas vou lhe dar um conselho de amiga; Sheila começou, fitando-o seriamente. –Agora ela é tão mortal quanto você, não espere-a se apaixonar por outro para dizer o que sente;

Ergueu a cabeça na direção dela, surpreso. Não era a primeira vez que ouvia aquilo desde que chegara ali, tão pouco a ultima, mas isso apenas fez com que aquela inquietação aumentasse.

-O destino é engraçado; a jovem de melenas castanhas continuou com um meio sorriso nos lábios. –Cruza caminhos e liga as pessoas de uma forma que ninguém consegue prever o que vai ser no fim, mas ai, depois de altos e baixos, tudo da certo; ela completou.

-...; ele assentiu.

-Você já a amou mesmo antes de conhecê-la, amou-a mais ainda quando a teve entre seus braços que nem a separação foi capaz de aplacar o desejo de tê-la por perto e protegê-la, agora, com uma nova Era chegando, você tenta negar-se a viver essa nova chance; Sheila falou com um olhar calmo para a rua pouco movimentada.

-Ela é uma deusa; ele falou com a voz tremula, tentando convencer mais a si do que ela.

-Não, é uma mulher que comete erros e deseja; Sheila o corrigiu pacientemente, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança de cinco anos que perguntava aos pais como foi parar na barriga da mãe antes de nascer. –Negar isso é o mesmo que dizer que tentar convencer os outros de que o céu é verde e a grama é cor de rosa; ela completou.

-Mas...;

-Você não tem medo dos seus sentimentos por ela, você teme apenas descobrir que está errado; ela falou de maneira enigmática.

-Como? –Aioros perguntou confuso.

-Aposto que você não deixa um dia de se perguntar por que ela escolheria você, quando pode ter deuses e mortais a seus pés; Sheila falou, quase o fazendo cair do banco, por atacar em cheio suas maiores duvidas. –Homens, nem um pouco práticos; ela falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-...; deu um meio sorriso. Pelo menos ela não mudara tanto; ele pensou.

-Sabe qual o problema? –ela o questionou.

-Não! –o sagitariano respondeu, já esperando uma das perolas a _lá Sheila._

-Falta de comunicação, não espere que ela leia seus pensamentos para saber o que você sente. Isso você tem que dizer a ela e vou ser sincera com você Aioros. Se no lugar onde você vive, tem mais iguais àquele seu amigo espanhol, eu não demoraria muito para tomar uma atitude; ela falou com um sorriso longe de ser inocente.

Viu-o serrar os orbes, nem um pouco contente com ambos os comentários, fazendo-a rir ainda mais da expressão contrariada dele. Ainda bem que algumas coisas não mudavam; ela pensou.

-E como dizem por ai '**A carne é fraca'**; Sheila brincou, levando o copo aos lábios, ainda mantendo o sorriso ao ouvi-lo praticamente '**rosnar'** indignado.

-Vou voltar para a Grécia hoje e resolver tudo; Aioros falou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, onde só observavam as estrelas.

-É o melhor que você pode fazer; Sheila falou com ar calmo. –Agora vou entrar, tenho a leve impressão de que Leandro não vai demorar para sair correndo atrás de mim desesperado porque não consegue trocar as fraldas da Clara, ou deixar o leite na temperatura certa, pra colocar na mamadeira; ela brincou.

-...; ele assentiu sorrindo. –Obrigado!

-Não por isso; ela falou. –Até depois;

-Até; ele respondeu, vendo-a se afastar.

**.III.**

Olhou distraidamente algumas vitrines, até agora não havia encontrado nada muito interessante, apenas uma ou outra loja que entrara antes para ver alguma coisa.

Virou-se para o lado encontrando algo que lhe chamou a atenção, ou melhor, lhe lembrou de algo importante. Seguiu a passos apressados até entrar em uma loja, em busca de uma roupa social, pretendia ir à reunião da fundação que ocorreria em breve e seu guarda-roupas estava um pouco limitado; ela pensou.

-Boa noite, _onna_-_san_! –uma vendedora falou, prestando-lhe uma respeitável reverencia.

-Boa noite; Saori respondeu.

-Procura por algo em especial? –a jovem de melenas negras que caiam com suavidade pelo ombro, perguntou.

-Preciso de uma roupa para uma reunião, mas não tenho nada especifico em mente; ela respondeu.

-Então vou lhe mostrar nossa nova coleção, recebemos peças ótimas essa semana; a garota falou empolgada. –Pode me chamar de Akane; ela se apresentou.

-...; Saori assentiu, seguindo-a.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Passou a mão pelos fios prateados que caiam sobre seus olhos. Droga de reunião; ele praguejou.

Giovanni certamente fizera de propósito, justo porque logo deixaria o país, o italiano marcava uma reunião entre as empresas, lhe convocando, ou melhor, avisando-lhe que lhe buscaria no hotel e o levaria arrastado para a tal reunião, se pensasse em não comparecer.

Agora precisava de um terno decente, no mínimo _Armani_ para compensar seu aborrecimento. Viu a primeira loja que havia na frente e entrou.

-Boa noite, senhor! –um rapaz o cumprimentou.

-Boa noite!

-Em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Vocês têm Armani? –Cadmo perguntou, apontando para uma arara recheada de ternos, num canto da loja.

-Os melhores modelos, senhor; o vendedor respondeu.

-Ótimo, mostre-me o que vocês têm; ele falou.

-Venha comigo, por favor; o rapaz pediu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tomou a pequena adormecida entre seus braços, deu um meio sorriso ao vê-la bocejar. Todos já haviam ido embora, principalmente os três que chamaram tanto a atenção dos amigos.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, tinha pena da irmã, Amanda desaparecera metade da festa fugindo das tias casamenteiras, que só faltaram aproveitar o padre do batizado de Clara para casá-la com algum dos '**deuses** **gregos'**.

Quase riu com tal pensamento, cada família tinha um, poderia ser na sua, ou na de qualquer amiga, mas todas tinham aquela tia metida à casamenteira, uma prima chata, um primo galinha e aquela pessoa que mais se identificava que poderia ser até mesmo um tio, primo ou con-cunhado do primo de quinto grau. Como uma amiga lhe dizia '**Só muda o endereço'**; ela pensou.

Aproximou-se da janela, ouvia o barulho da água caindo no banheiro anexo ao quarto, Leandro precisava realmente de descanso ou acabaria surtando. Pai de primeira viajem; Sheila pensou, sorrindo.

Ergueu os olhos para o céu, enquanto ninava a pequena que se acalmara aos poucos pegando no sono.

A lua já mudava sua fase novamente; ela pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Obrigada! –uma voz falou atrás de si.

Virou-se calmamente, deparando-se com uma jovem de melenas rosadas, ela seria sua copia idêntica, se não fosse esse detalhe e a cor dos olhos.

-Por quê?

-Por fazê-lo recobrar a fé? –Luna respondeu com ar sereno. –Pelo menos agora ele pode lutar e impedi-la de desistir;

-Você se precipitou demais em ir falar com ela, não deveria ter se intrometido nisso; Sheila falou, com um olhar severo. –Mesmo a intenção sendo boa, ele deveria buscar os próprios meios para resolver isso;

-Eu sei... Agora eu sei; ela balbuciou desviando o olhar.

-O que importa agora é que ele tem a chance de mudar as coisas; Sheila falou, aproximando-se do pequeno berço branco, colocando a pequena calmamente ali.

-...; Luna assentiu. –Só espero que ele consiga agüentar as provações que estão por vir; ela comentou.

-Do que está falando? –a jovem de melenas castanhas perguntou, voltando-se para Luna imediatamente.

-Mesmo sem saber, vocês o avisaram; Luna respondeu adquirindo uma expressão sombria. –Não uma, não duas, mas varias vezes... Se ele perder a fé em si mesmo novamente, tudo estará perdido; ela completou de maneira enigmática.

-...; Sheila assentiu, compreendendo a que ela se referia.

-Falando sozinha, amor? –Leandro perguntou, saindo do banheiro, enxugando os cabelos.

-Não, só pensamento alto; ela apressou-se em responder, enquanto lançava um ultimo olhar para onde vira Luna há minutos atrás.

**.IV.**

Finalmente conseguira, um problema a menos; ela pensou deixando a loja com pelo menos três sacolas na mão, adicionadas as outras pequenas que tinha ao passar por outras lojas, para uma '**comprinha** **básica'**.

Olhou para os lados, não faria mal tomar alguma coisa na praça de alimentação antes de ir.

Mal virou-se para procurar o caminho que lhe levaria até lá, sentiu o corpo chocar-se bruscamente contra outro, fazendo a ambos serem jogados ao chão, seguido por uma infinidade de sacolas que caiu sobre ambos em seguida.

-Desculpe! –os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, para erguerem os olhos rapidamente ao reconhecerem a voz.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Aos poucos a cidade sumia de seus olhos, recostou-se melhor na poltrona, ouvindo a comissária de bordo passar algumas recomendações para que o vôo fosse tranqüilo.

Os três pareciam ter caído em um sono profundo, que mal ouviram as primeiras palavras da comissária e desmaiaram.

Deu um baixo suspiro, fechando os olhos, logo a encontraria.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, diante do olhar de algumas pessoas, rapidamente tentou juntas suas sacolas para levantar.

-Me permita! –ouviu a voz do grego ao lhe estender a mão cordialmente.

-Obrigada, mas posso fazer isso sozinha; ela rebateu pronta para levantar, mas acabou por perder o equilíbrio diante da quantidade de sacolas em suas mãos.

-Não duvido! –Cadmo falou sarcástico, segurando-lhe a mão antes que caísse.

Só podia ser expiação por seus pecados encontra-lo ali; ela pensou bufando.

-Seria interessante ouvir um '**Obrigado** **Cadmo'** agora; o Escorpião falou sem esconder a ironia, enquanto a fitava intensamente.

-Não pedi sua ajuda; Saori rebateu, puxando a mão.

-Mas educação é bom; ele rebateu enfezado.

-Dispensável em casos insignificantes; ela rebateu ferina.

Fitaram-se com olhares dardejantes, antes de resmungarem algo inaudível um pelo outro e rolarem os olhos.

-Arrogante!

-Devasso!

-Fútil!

-Patético; ela rebateu.

-Infantil!

-...; abriu a boca para responder quando um segurança os abordou.

-Algum problema? –ele perguntou ao ouvir as vozes se exaltarem cada vez mais.

-Não! –os dois falaram imediatamente, fuzilando-o com o olhar por serem interrompidos.

-Ta certo; ele falou rapidamente se afastando.

Virou-se para continuar a discussão, mas Cadmo se adiantou...

-Ta legal, é melhor pararmos com isso antes que o segurança nos expulse daqui;

-...; ela fitou-o desconfiada.

-O que acha de fazermos uma trégua pelo menos pela próxima meia hora? –ele sugeriu casualmente.

-Uhn! Pode ser; Saori deu de ombros, dando-lhe as costas pronta para ir embora.

-Aonde vai? –Cadmo perguntou confuso.

-Embora; a jovem de melenas lilases respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Mas...;

-O fato de dar uma trégua, não quer dizer que eu vá ficar; ela completou se afastando.

-Espera Saori; ele pediu, adiantando-se e colocando-se a frente dela. –Posso pelo menos te convidar para tomar um café; ele falou. –Pelo menos para aproveitar essa trégua melhor? –o Escorpião pediu com um olhar de menino carente.

Ponderou por alguns segundos, até suspirar vencida, quem sabe ele lhe deixaria em paz depois disso.

-Que seja! –ela falou, seguindo com ele para a praça de alimentação.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Subiu as escadas correndo, quase atropelando Isadora, Milo e Afrodite que as desciam, precisava chegar até o ultimo templo, mal conseguia esperar para finalmente revê-la.

**.V.**

-Com quem aprendeu a fazer aquilo? –Cadmo perguntou, enquanto levava a xícara de café aos lábios.

-O que? –ela perguntou, erguendo os olhos na direção dele.

-A lutar; ele explicou.

-Que espécie de pessoa você acha que eu sou, para não saber ao menos me defender de um tarado; Saori rebateu, frisando a ultima palavra.

Cadmo serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, mediante a classificação que recebera. Até abrir um sorriso nada inocente para responder.

-Se tem amor à vida, não responda; ela avisou.

-Se você diz; ele deu de ombros.

Ainda estava intrigado com o que acontecera, tinha a impressão de conhecer aquela técnica, mas tinha algumas duvidas ainda.

-Falando sério, quem lhe ensinou? –Cadmo perguntou a queima roupa.

Ela hesitou por um momento em responder, olhou para o relógio e quase suspirou aliviada.

-Faltam dez minutos; Saori avisou.

-Foi o Aioros, não foi? –o Escorpião insistiu em saber, mesmo diante da esquiva dela.

-Co-mo? –ela falou, quase afogando com o café.

-Sabia, aquilo é típico dele; o cavaleiro recostando-se melhor na cadeira.

-Uhn? –Saori murmurou confusa.

-Da minha geração, ele e Saga foram os primeiros a chegar ao santuário, ninguém dava nada para aquele garoto franzino que se um vento batesse, poderia desmontá-lo; Cadmo brincou, agora tendo total atenção sobre si. –O pior é que justo eu fui mandado pra testá-lo;

-Deixa eu adivinhar... Você levou uma surra; ela falou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Não foi tão ruim assim; ele falou passando os dedos suavemente pelas melenas prateadas. –Aioros sempre foi um bom oponente, mas até eu admito que não têm como competir com ele e Saga juntos; o Escorpião confessou.

-Porque diz isso? –Saori perguntou interessada.

-Porque o senso de justiça e dever deles é maior que o de qualquer um, não duvido que ele tivesse sido um bom Grande Mestre, se não houvesse acontecido tudo aquilo; o Escorpião falou com um olhar vago. –Mas a verdade é que ele é um exemplo de cavaleiro, suas técnicas são precisas e surpreendentes, por isso reconheci a postura, quando você, bem... Você entendeu; ele completou, gesticulando casualmente.

-Fale algo que eu não sei; ela murmurou em meio a um suspiro, ao ouvir a ultima parte.

-Como? –Cadmo perguntou, não ouvindo o que ela falara tão baixo.

-Nada não; Saori apressou-se em responder.

-Pelo visto nossa trégua durou mais de meia hora; ele comentou olhando para o relógio e vendo que estavam à uma hora sentados ali.

-...; ela assentiu, conferindo realmente que isso era verdade.

-O que acha de estender essa trégua mais um pouco e ir comigo assistir um filme? –ele sugeriu com simplicidade.

Mesmo que ainda estivesse irritado com tudo o que ela fizera consigo até agora, estava intrigado, queria realmente conhece-la melhor, mesmo por que, sendo ou não Athena, ela não deixava de ser uma mulher que não passaria despercebida por seus olhos facilmente, mas que agora ganhara um diferencial a mais.

Ganhara três _rounds_ de si, em seu próprio jogo...

**.VI.**

-_**Saori**_! – Aioros chamou, abrindo a porta da biblioteca com brusquidão.

Shion quase deu um pulo, derrubando pilhas e mais pilhas de livros que tinha sobre a escrivaninha, pelo susto.

-Aioros; o Grande Mestre falou.

-Mestre, pensei que a Saori estivesse aqui; ele falou, com um sorriso sem graça ao ver Shion dar a volta na mesa e começar a recolher os livros.

-Não, ela não está; o ariano respondeu.

-Ta certo, vou procurá-la no quarto dela então; ele falou pronto para sair quando a voz do cavaleiro lhe deteve.

-Ela também não está lá;

-Como? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para trás.

-Saori não esta no santuário; Shion falou seriamente.

-Onde ela está? –Aioros perguntou, aflito.

-Voltou para o Japão, por tempo indeterminado; ele respondeu.

Poderia jurar que Aioros iria desmaiar, porque o vira ficar tão branco quanto uma folha de papel.

-Quando? –o sagitariano perguntou com a voz tremula.

-Há uma semana; Shion respondeu.

Antes que mais alguma coisa fosse dita o cavaleiro havia simplesmente desaparecido diante de seus olhos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_**-Saori! **_

Parou de andar, virando-se rapidamente para trás quando teve a impressão de ouvir alguém lhe chamar.

-Algum problema? –Cadmo perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-Não, problema algum; ela respondeu, enquanto voltava a caminhar, quando a fila andou.

-Tem certeza? –o Escorpião insistiu, nem um pouco convencido com aquela desculpa.

-...; Saori assentiu, lançando um ultimo olhar para trás. –Mas que filme é esse mesmo? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Homem Aranha; ele respondeu, calmamente, mas viu-a torcer o nariz. –O que foi?

-Aquela Marie Jane é muito sem sal; a jovem respondeu, mas em seguida corou diante do riso nada discreto do cavaleiro. –O que foi?

-Nada não; foi à vez dele desconversar, enquanto dava-lhe passagem para que entrasse na sala.

-"E eu que pensei que ela fosse falar daquela roupa, colocada a vácuo do Parker"; Cadmo pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Desculpem a demora em postar, mas andei tendo uma baixa na criatividade nos últimos dias e esse capitulo acabou sendo atrasado, mas antes de mais nada, eu sou fan da 'Black Cat' e não me importo em dizer que eu não curto a Marie Jane, porque a Felicia é a melhor.**

**Para aqueles que já viram os quadrinhos ou a serie em desenho do Homem Aranha, sabe de quem eu to falando e hoje, estou simplesmente tão feliz, pois recebi a noticia de que finalmente, no quarto homem aranha, ela vai aparecer .**

**Mas deixando de lado esse pequeno surto, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que tem acompanhando essa história, agora vai começar uma nova fase, onde tudo pode acontecer. Acreditem!**

**No mais, obrigado a todos pelos reviews e nos vemos na próxima...**

**Ja ne... **


	11. Vida Real

_**Siempre**_

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sheila é uma criação única e exclusiva para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 11: Vida Real.**

**♥**

**O mundo é perigoso**

**E cheio de armadilhas**

**De mistério e gozo**

**Verdades e mentiras...**

**♥**

**.I.**

Encostou-se na parede metálica, vendo número por número passar, pelo marcador digital, um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, jamais em toda sua vida achou que fosse viver um dia como aquele, ou melhor, fim de dia.

Ela ainda estava na defensiva, mas não se importava, conseguira ver um outro lado daquela garota, que a diferenciava da petulante que classificara a menos de dois dias atrás. Ela era intrigante; ele concluiu, vendo as portas se abrirem.

Deixou o elevador, retirando de dentro do bolso interno do sobretudo um cartão magnético, que rapidamente passou naquela que seria a fechadura da porta.

Ouviu um clique da mesma destravando e abriu-a tendo a visão da bela suíte presidencial, com uma vista igualmente estonteante de toda Tóquio.

Colocou as sacolas em cima da cama, era melhor guardar o terno em algum lugar que não amassasse; ele pensou, abrindo das sacolas que levara também com as camisas que comprara a mais apenas por precaução, porém uma diferia-se das outras.

-O que é isso? –Cadmo se perguntou ao ver que aquela caixa não tinha nada a ver com as de suas camisas.

Abriu-a lentamente, encontrando algo impecavelmente guardado entre folhas de seda vermelha, franziu o cenho, não, aquilo não era uma camisa, foi à única coisa que ele concluiu.

Colocou a caixa sobre a cama e retirou o conteúdo de dentro, podendo abrir com mais facilidade as folhas de seda.

-Uhn! Pelo visto existem mais facetas suas, do que eu poderia imaginar; ele murmurou com um sorriso nada inocente formando-se em seus lábios.

Provavelmente ela havia perdido aquilo quando caíram no chão e as sacolas se espalharam, como as suas eram mais do que as dela, deve ter pegado por engano, mas um engano bem conveniente agora; Cadmo pensou, aproximando-se do criado-mudo e pegando o telefone.

-Alô;

_**-Em que podemos ajudar, senhor?**_ –o recepcionista perguntou do outro lado.

-Vocês têm uma floricultura no hotel? –Cadmo perguntou.

_**-Temos sim senhor, mas ira fechar daqui a meia hora;**_ ele avisou.

-Ótimo, eu já vou descer, obrigado; o Escorpião avisou, agradecendo rapidamente e desligando.

Queria ser uma mosquinha para ver o que ela iria fazer quando descobrisse estar faltando uma sacola.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Deixou as sacolas em cima de uma poltrona, enquanto alongava os braços, suspirando aliviada por se livrar do peso delas. A noite estava quase chegando a fim, mas fora mais surpreendente do que poderia cogitar.

Após saírem do cinema, que por sinal não ocorrera nenhum '**atentado'** como imaginava, foram jantar num dos restaurantes da praça de alimentações e quando disse que iria embora, o cavaleiro mal lhe deixou se aproximar do ponto de táxi, dizendo que lhe levaria, por estar muito tarde para andar sozinha.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, Cadmo era realmente uma caixinha de surpresas, sempre atencioso, educado e incrivelmente irresistível, mesmo sem fazer nada para isso; um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, enquanto voltava-se para as sacolas.

Ele sabia que ainda estava na defensiva, não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava passando pela cabeça dele, mas algo mudara, alguma coisa naquela meia hora de trégua declarada mudara e isso fizera a diferença no resto da noite.

Franziu o cenho por um momento, eram cinco sacolas, três pequenas e duas grandes com as roupas sociais, mas ali só tinha quatro; ela pensou, contando novamente.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta e com um breve '**entre'**, mandou entrar, enquanto abria caixa por caixa dentro das sacolas, procurando qual era a que faltava, será que havia deixado no cinema? –ela se perguntou preocupada.

-Saori; Ártemis chamou, aproximando-se.

-Sim!

-Acabou de chegar pra você; a jovem de melenas douradas falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-O que é isso? –Saori perguntou confusa.

-Não sei, mas foi um mensageiro a mando de Cadmo Elytis que trouxe; Ártemis respondeu.

-Cadmo; ela murmurou, enquanto pegava o pacote em mãos.

Encontrou um cartão sobre o pacote preto, embrulhado impecavelmente por uma fita vermelha. Abriu-o com as mãos um tanto quanto tremulas.

**Espero que a noite tenha sido tão boa pra você como pra mim. Não sabe como adoraria vê-la usando-a, mas, acredito que seja uma ambição grande demais para mim. Então, gostaria de convidá-la pra tomar café comigo amanhã, me indicaram um lugar ótimo aqui em Tóquio, me liga se aceitar.**

**Do seu...**

**Cadmo.**

Sentiu a face incendiar-se quando abriu a caixa e vislumbrou seis rosas vermelhas perfeitamente alinhadas lado a lado dentro da caixa, sobre uma folha de seda vermelha.

-O que é isso? –Ártemis perguntou curiosa, aproximando-se.

-Não sei; Saori balbuciou, colocando o cartão em cima da cama seguido das rosas.

Com cuidado desfez um laço delicado que mantinha a folha fechada, mas quase caiu quando abriu-a e viu seu conteúdo.

-Saori; a jovem apressou-se em segura-la, viu a irmã passar do vermelho ao branco, como se sua face fosse furta-cor, em milésimos de segundo.

A sacola que estava faltando; Saori pensou, lembrando-se que praguejara mil maldições contra aquela vendedora da loja de lingerie, cujo poder de persuasão era irritante, que mal a vira passar em frente à loja e já lhe arrastara para dentro, mostrando-lhe mil peças que não fazia a mínima idéia de como usar algumas.

-Zeus; ela balbuciou chorosa, deixando a caixa cair de sua mão, tombando no chão, deixando o conteúdo cair para fora.

Quando lera o cartão não entendera o que Cadmo quisera dizer com **'Não sabe como adoraria vê-la usando-a'**, mas tudo fazia sentido agora.

-O que é isso? –Ártemis perguntou, largando-a a própria sorte para manter-se em pé e abaixando-se para pegar a caixa.

Arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver um tecido fino de seda e rendado entre as mãos, não estava entendendo o porque de todo alarde, era só uma camisola, até ela tinha uma assim; Ártemis pensou.

Ergueu a peça na altura dos olhos e suas sobrancelhas ficaram ainda mais arqueadas, se bem que se tratando da irmã aquela peça não era nem um pouco discreta se comparado às roupas que ela estava acostumada a usar e um fator importante relacionado ao fato de que ela iria dormir sozinha, mas...; ela parou, agora entendendo o porquê dela estar tão vermelha ao ver que dentro da caixa, estava à peça que caia mais ou menos dois palmos acima dos joelhos, na cor preta, com apenas um botão de rosa bem pequeno e delicado de seda da mesma cor presa em cada lado das alças finas.

-Ahn! –Ártemis começou, vendo que a irmã estava com o olhar típico de quem queria abrir um buraco no chão e se enfiar lá de tanta vergonha. –Agora é aquela parte em que eu banco a irmã inconveniente e começo o interrogatório; ela avisou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

O estouro ecoou por pouco tempo dentro da suíte, enquanto ouvia o liquido borbulhar à medida que o derramava na taça de cristal. Um belo e enigmático sorriso moldava-lhe os lábios.

-Três a um, mas ainda estamos só começando; Cadmo falou, debruçando-se sobre o parapeito da sacada, vendo as estrelas brilharem tão intensas quanto seu olhar naquela noite, enquanto levava a taça de champanhe aos lábios.

**.II.**

-Foi culpa daquela vendedora; Saori falou, tentando convencer a si mesma, que a idéia de levar aquela peça não havia lhe parecido tão atraente.

-Irmãzinha; Ártemis começou pacientemente.

Céus, era mais fácil bater em Apolo, fazer Thouma trocar as fraldas de Harmonia ou até mesmo fazer Ikki colocar Heitor para dormir e lhe contar historias, mas ter aquela conversa com a mais nova, parecia mais difícil do que imaginara.

-Ártemis, eu nem ia entrar naquela loja; ela tentou se justificar.

-Saori, calma; a jovem pediu, porém era ela a precisar desse dom agora.

-Mas...;

-Você não é mais uma criança, irmãzinha; Ártemis falou pacientemente. –Em menos de três dias você se torna oficialmente adulta perante a sociedade, mas acredito que com relação a algumas coisas, as guerras não ajudam a dar o amadurecimento que só o tempo trás; ela falou.

A jovem de melenas lilases aquietou-se, abaixando os olhos para fitar as próprias mãos.

-Desde cedo você teve que assumir responsabilidades que a forçaram a amadurecer, mas existem coisas, que só o tempo; Ártemis ressaltou novamente. –É normal que agora seus gostos mudem, sua forma de pensar evolua tudo isso faz parte do amadurecimento do tempo, não precisa se sentir constrangida com isso;

-Mas...; ela tentou contestar, apontando para a peça.

-Você gostou? –Ártemis perguntou, tentando manter-se o mais seria possível.

-...; Saori assentiu, com a face em chamas novamente.

-Então não tem porque se culpar se fosse o contrario e houvesse arrependimento, é só não cometer o mesmo erro uma segunda vez. Tudo é aprendizado; ela completou.

Deu um baixo suspiro, agora vinha à parte difícil, aquele maldito bilhete; Saori pensou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Mas não é só isso que lhe incomoda, não é; Ártemis continuou.

-Bem...; ela começou com a face adquirindo um tom ainda mais forte que o avermelhado anterior.

-O que Cadmo queria com você? –a mais velha resolveu ir direto ao assunto.

-Me convidou para tomar café com ele amanhã; Saori respondeu, pausadamente.

-E você vai aceitar? –Ártemis perguntou curiosa.

-Não sei, bem...; ela murmurou apontando para a caixa. –Quando encontrei com ele no shopping, acabamos trombando e eu perdi a sacola que ela estava.

-Uhn! Agora entendi porque você parecia furta-cor quando leu o bilhete e viu a caixa; a irmã falou abafando o riso.

-Hei! Isso não tem graça; Saori reclamou.

-Tudo bem, desculpe, mas...; Ártemis ponderou, respirando fundo. –Pelo que você já me disse, ele ainda não tentou te atacar, o que prova que ele não é tão um tarado em potencial, porque não da uma chance a ele, afinal, é só um café da manhã; ela completou casualmente.

-Mas...; a jovem de melenas lilases falou, apontando a caixa novamente, como se ela fosse a culpada por todos os seus problemas.

-Se você fugir dele vai ser pior, você só vai alimentar o ego dele por mostrar que de alguma forma ele te afetou com essa provocação; Ártemis falou.

-É, você tem razão; Saori balbuciou pensativa.

-Então, o que está esperando para falar com ele? –a mais velha perguntou.

-Já que não tem outro jeito, vamos enfrentar o Escorpião; ela falou levantando-se e indo até o celular em cima da penteadeira.

-Se precisar de leite pra retardar o veneno, estou com Harm e Heitor na cozinha; Ártemis avisou deixando o quarto.

-Obrigada; ela respondeu sorrindo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Alongou os braços para cima, dando um baixo suspiro, para em seguida afrouxar o nó da gravata, ouviu a porta ranger levemente.

-Algum problema, Sora? –Shun perguntou ao ver uma jovem de melenas alaranjadas que caiam suavemente pelos ombros aparecer.

-Gomen, Shun-sama, não sabia que ainda estava aqui; ela apressou-se em responder.

-Tudo bem, hoje eu resolvi ficar até mais tarde; ele respondeu, começando a juntar alguns papéis em cima da mesa. –Mas e você, não deveria estar aqui;

-Estava organizando os documentos que pediu para a reunião de amanhã; Sora respondeu aproximando-se com uma pasta cheia de papéis nas mãos.

-Ah sim; Shun balbuciou, como se houvesse acabado de se lembrar disso. –Obrigado e me desculpe por fazê-la ficar até tão tarde; ele completou.

-Não tem problema; a jovem respondeu sorrindo. –Sei que a reunião de amanhã vai ser muito importante; ela falou, com a face levemente aquecida.

-Importante, mas não o suficiente para nos prender por mais tempo aqui; Shun falou levantando-se e largando os papeis sobre a mesa. –Amanhã eu vejo isso;

-Se quiser, posso organizá-los agora; ela sugeriu prontamente.

-De maneira alguma; o cavaleiro falou, retirando de uma vez a gravata que parecia sufocá-lo. –Vamos embora;

-Mas...;

-Quer uma carona? –ele a cortou.

-Uhn? –a garota murmurou confusa, voltando-se para ele.

-Você mora longe, não quer uma carona? -Shun repetiu.

-Não quero incomodá-lo, obrigada mesmo assim; Sora falou colocando a pasta sobre a mesa, pronta para ir embora.

-Não é incomodo algum, faço questão; o cavaleiro falou, retirando o paletó, enquanto abria a porta para ela. –Pegue suas coisas, te espero lá embaixo; ele avisou.

-...; a jovem assentiu, enquanto o mesmo passava por ela, deixando um rastro intenso de perfume masculino pelo caminho.

Deu um baixo suspiro, encostando-se sobre a mesa que ficava do lado de fora da sala dele, o conhecia a tanto tempo, desde que o mesmo começara a trabalhar na administração da fundação e em seguida, como vice-presidente. Shun era extremamente reservado, sempre sério, dificilmente o via agir de maneira tão relaxada como agora; ela pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Recostou-se na lateral do carro estacionado em frente ao imenso prédio da fundação, esperando a garota de melenas alaranjadas sair. Parou por um momento ouvindo um ronco estranho e algo no bolso da calça vibrar.

-Quem será? –ele se perguntou, atendendo sem nem ao menos procurar ver o numero. –Alô;

_**-Shun?**_ –uma voz feminina falou do outro lado.

-Sim! Quem é? –o cavaleiro perguntou franzindo o cenho, não conseguia reconhecer a voz.

_**-Sou eu, Shina;**_ a amazona falou do outro lado.

-Shina; o cavaleiro falou quase caindo no chão ao lembrar-se da amazona, mas a voz dela estava tão diferente, se bem que nunca haviam se falado por telefone antes; ele pensou. –Como vai? –Shun perguntou animado.

_**-Bem, muito bem;**_ ela completou, com um meio sorriso. _**–E você, como está?**_

-Bem, não tanto quanto você eu suponho, mas vou levando; ele falou sem conter o sorriso. –Mas a que se deve essa surpresa?

_**-É para evitar uma ainda maior, Shun;**_ Shina falou em meio a um suspiro.

-Algum problema? –Shun perguntou ficando sério, sem notar a aproximação da jovem de melenas alaranjadas.

_**-Aioros está indo para o Japão**_; a amazona falou.

**-O QUE?** –ele berrou surpreso.

_**-Isso mesmo;**_ a jovem falou como se já esperasse por isso_**. –Assim que soube que Saori havia ido embora, ele mal desfez as malas e já pegou um avião para o Japão, o pobrezinho nem pensou em pedir ao Mú que o levasse, por ser mais rápido**_; ela falou com pesar.

-Entendo; Shun balbuciou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

_**-Só estou avisando para caso acontecer alguma eventualidade, creio que Saori tem bons motivos para não querer vê-lo agora, mas fugir disso só vai ser pior;**_ ela comentou.

-Eu disse isso a ela, amanhã vai haver uma reunião, creio que ela pretendia voltar um dia antes do aniversario, mas com ele vindo pra cá, nem sei mais como ela vai reagir; o cavaleiro confessou. –Mas obrigado por me avisar Shina, vou ver o que posso fazer; ele completou.

-_**Tudo bem, até mais;**_ Shina falou.

-Até; Shun respondeu, desligando o telefone.

Recostou-se melhor no carro, erguendo os olhos para o céu, a reunião de amanhã pegaria fogo... Literalmente; ele pensou, lembrando-se que Cadmo também estaria presente e isso já requeria uma cautela a mais.

-Algum problema? –Sora perguntou parando ao lado dele.

-Uhn? –o cavaleiro murmurou, virando-se para o lado. –Não, só os de rotina; ele completou com um sorriso, desencostando-se do carro e dando a volta para abrir-lhe a porta.

-Obrigada, mas tem certeza que eu n-...;

-Não; Shun a cortou, tocando-lhe os lábios suavemente com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo-a corar furiosamente, segurando-se firme na porta do carro. –Não é incomodo algum; ele completou com um sorriso calmo, afastando-se para que ela pudesse entrar.

-...; a jovem assentiu, entrando silenciosamente no carro, ouvindo apenas o coração bater descompassado como se fosse sair pela boca.

**.III.**

Ouviu o celular tocar e franziu o cenho, quem será que estava ligando àquela hora? -ele pensou, afastando-se da sacada com a taça completamente vazia em suas mãos agora.

Olhou o visor de plasma e surpreendeu-se ao reconhecer o numero...

-Alô;

_**-Boa noite**_; a voz do outro lado pareceu um pouco vacilante, porém isso passou despercebido para ele devido à surpresa de receber o telefonema dela.

-Boa noite Saori, como está? –Cadmo perguntou casualmente.

_**-Perfeitamente bem;**_ ela respondeu com a voz mais firme agora.

-Suponho que tenha recebido minhas rosas; ele continuou.

_**-Sim! São lindas, obrigada;**_ a jovem respondeu de maneira quase mecânica. _**–Mas não é sobre elas que eu queria falar;**_ ela adquiriu um tom mais serio na voz.

-Não! Supus que não; Cadmo falou, aproximando-se de uma mesinha no canto do quarto, enchendo a taça novamente. –Mas me diga, sobre o que quer falar? –ele perguntou fazendo-se de desentendido, enquanto levava a taça aos lábios.

_**-Então, que horas você vem me buscar?**_ –Saori perguntou calmamente.

**-O QUE?** –o Escorpião berrou cuspindo a champanhe que acabara de tomar. –"Maldição!"; ele praguejou ao ouvir o riso suave do outro lado.

Não acreditava que ela havia aceitado, não depois do cartão que escrevera sobre a camisola. Esperava que ela fosse evitá-lo para o resto da vida, lhe garantindo alguns pontinhos contra ela, mas aceitar, nunca lhe passou pela cabeça.

_**-Algum problema?**_ –Saori perguntou casualmente.

-Não, me desculpe, bati a perna na beira da cama; ele tentou justificar-se.

_**-Espero que não tenha se machucado... **_"Muito"; ela falou com falso tom de preocupação, completando algo mais em pensamentos.

-"Se dependesse de você, minha perna poderia cair"; Cadmo pensou revoltado, poderia apostar que ela estava com aquele sorriso '**angelicalmente perverso'** agora. –Não, não foi nada; ele falou, rangendo os dentes.

_**-Então, ainda está de pé o convite, ou você tem algum compromisso mais importante de ultima hora?**_ –Saori perguntou num leve tom de provocação.

-Mais importante do que ter sua companhia no café, não existe; ele falou galante.

_**-Oras Cadmo, vamos deixar as falsas insinuações de lado sim;**_ ela falou adquirindo um ar mais sóbrio. _**–Minha opinião sobre você não mudou, mas estou disposta a dar-lhe uma chance;**_

-Do que está falando? –o Escorpião perguntou surpreso e igualmente curioso.

_**-Que prefiro acreditar que você tem um lado bom, livre de perversões, do que creditar que estar com você é uma completa perda de tempo;**_ Saori falou francamente.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

_**-Vou ser mais clara se você não entendeu, tenho alguns compromissos amanha na fundação, mas venha tomar café comigo na mansão e vamos conversar melhor, digamos que perdurar um pouco àquela velha trégua. Sem ironias e sem ataques, o que acha? Ou está com medo de tentar?**_

Parou por um momento, o que ela queria com isso? Ela estava lhe desafiando, já entendera quais eram as regras do jogo e queria brincar; ele pensou com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Seria interessante, mesmo porque aquela trégua não fora tão ruim; ele teve que admitir.

-Sem ironias e sem ataques? –Cadmo perguntou cauteloso.

_**-Em nenhum sentido**_; ela ressaltou em tom de aviso.

-Tudo bem; ele aceitou.

_**-Oito horas;**_ Saori avisou.

-Estarei lá; o Escorpião completou.

_**-Boa noite;**_ ela falou polidamente, antes que ele pudesse responder o telefone já havia sido desligado.

Quatro a um; ele pensou colocando a taça sobre a mesa, largando a champanhe completamente esquecida em cima da mesa, enquanto ia tomar um banho.

Aquele dia prometia e ele mal sabia o quanto; ele pensou.

**Continua...**

**Musica tema do capitulo: Vida Real - Paulo Ricardo.**


	12. O outro lado do Escorpião

_**Siempre**_

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sheila é uma criação única e exclusiva para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 12: O outro lado do Escorpião.**

**.I.**

Eram quase oito horas quando suspirou aliviado, alongando os braços para cima, esticando o corpo, tirando suspiros de qualquer pessoa do sexo feminino que passava por ali e via aquele Deus Grego, vindo da Grécia, desembarcar.

Passou a mão pela nuca, sentindo aos poucos os músculos relaxarem, nunca pensou que uma viajem daquelas fosse cansar tanto, mas todo esforço compensava.

Olhou para o relógio, ajustando-o para o fuso horário do país, quinze para as nove, levou a mão ate um dos bolsos, encontrando um papel onde a cunhada havia marcado o endereço da mansão, se bem que, não seria nada difícil se fosse levar em consideração que o nome Kido, era o mais conhecido do oriente.

Puxou a mala consigo, enquanto caminhava pelo aeroporto, em busca de uma saída que lhe levasse a algum ponto de táxi.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yume colocou tudo perfeitamente alinhado e de forma harmônica sobre a mesa como a jovem de melenas lilases havia pedido, pelo visto um convidado bastante importante iria chegar; ela pensou, colocando os últimos guardanapos na mesa do jardim, local escolhido por Saori, para o café da manhã com o '**Escorpião'**.

Logo ouviu-se o barulho de uma limusine estacionando na frente da mansão e o jovem de melenas prateadas saia de lá.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Você o que? –Ártemis quase berrou, enquanto Harmonia esfregava os olhinhos em seu colo, despertando completamente.

-Isso mesmo; Saori respondeu, escovando os cabelos, prendendo-os em seguida em um rabo de cavalo.

-Mas...; A irmã parecia incrédula quanto ao que acabara de ouvir.

Quando dissera para ela na noite anterior, que enfrentasse Cadmo, ainda mais depois daquela da camisola, não pensou que ela fosse alem, trazendo o Escorpião para seu próprio terreno, por assim dizer.

-Cara irmã, mantenha os amigos perto e os inimigos, mais perto ainda; ela cantarolou, vestindo rapidamente uma fina jaqueta azul, embora estivesse sol lá fora, o vento que vinha do bosque próximo ao jardim, poderia lhe dar de presente uma bela gripe.

-Se você diz; Ártemis balbuciou. –Mas cuidado, quem brinca com fogo...;

-Sei. Sei; ela falou gesticulando distraidamente. –Como dizem os americanos 'Let´s go'; a jovem brincou, dando um beijo estalado na sobrinha e despedindo-se da irmã desceu.

-Uhn! Isso não vai prestar; a mais velha falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto Harmonia parecia imitá-la com um olhar divertido.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Uma gentil jovem de melenas castanhas indicou-lhe o caminho e pediu que ficasse a vontade que Saori logo viria. A mesa do café já estava posta no jardim que a vira durante a festa.

Deixou os orbes vagarem por todo o local, flores, árvores, folhas, o oriente estava realmente entrando em ritmo de primavera, sempre ouvira dizer que a estação das cerejeiras era a mais bela, que pessoas às vezes vinham do mundo todo para vê-las florescer.

Logo sentiu o perfume das cerejeiras a invadir suas narinas, aproximando-se lentamente, como aqueles aromas orientais que vinham embalados por uma leve brisa, deslizando pelo ar chegando até aquele que desejava enfeitiçar.

-Bom dia; Saori falou com um doce sorriso, que por um momento o deixou desnorteado.

-Bom dia; Cadmo respondeu mais rápido do que imaginava, levantou-se vendo-a em seguida estender-lhe a mão.

Fitando-lhe os olhos diretamente, enquanto levava os lábios até a mão da jovem, pousando um beijo suave sobre as costas da mesma. Nenhuma reação de perturbação, nenhum estremecimento, ela parecia ter uma calma inabalável e isso era irritante! Ele pensou, respirando fundo antes de voltar à posição inicial, desinclinando as costas.

-Sente-se, por favor; Saori pediu, indicando-lhe a cadeira que ele estava, mas mal fez o movimento de sentar-se na sua, sentiu a presença dele atrás de si.

-As damas primeiro; Cadmo sussurrou em seu ouvido, sentindo o perfume de cerejeiras mais forte dali.

-Obrigada; a jovem respondeu, prendendo a respiração instintivamente.

Sentou-se calmamente, enquanto ele lhe empurrava a cadeira, viu-o dar a volta e sentar-se a sua frente, quase podia ver um sorriso insinuando-se nos lábios bem desenhados do grego, mas não pretendia quebrar a idéia de '**trégua'** por enquanto.

-Obrigado pelo convite, Saori; ele começou, fria e calculadamente.

-Você não tem que me agradecer Cadmo, o convite foi seu, eu só sugeri o lugar; a jovem respondeu com um sorriso angelical, porém com uma promessa de morte lenta e dolorosa se fosse ele a começar a destruir a harmonia do ambiente com insinuações e galanteios. Não que isso fosse ruim, mas... Não agora.

-Tem razão; o cavaleiro concordou.

-Chá ou café? –ela perguntou desviando o olhar deixando-o recair sobre os bules em cima da mesa.

-Porque não pede a alguém para servir? –Cadmo perguntou achando estranho à situação.

-Por quê? –Saori perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e voltando-se para ele.

-Bem...; Ele balbuciou esquecendo-se completamente do porque abordara aquele assunto.

-Não vou chamar alguém apenas para encher uma xícara, se é isso que você quer; ela falou num tom quase ferino, mas ponderado.

-Desculpe, não é isso; o cavaleiro adiantou-se. –Mas...;

-Pensou que eu fosse o tipo de pessoa que chama alguém até para me ajudar a soar o nariz; a jovem rebateu com sarcasmo.

-É; ele respondeu com simplicidade, não estava mentindo mesmo.

-Isso prova o quanto você não conhece as pessoas, alias, tira suas conclusões sobre elas, sem ao menos conhecê-las; Saori rebateu, eliminando qualquer palavra de protesto, pois até mesmo ele sabia que não havia como rebater.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ouviu alguém bater na porta, respirou fundo, já conseguia até imaginar o que era. Terminou de fechar os punhos da camisa branca, antes de mandar entrar.

-Shun; Seiya falou praticamente escancarando a porta do quarto.

-O que quer? –o virginiano perguntou, enquanto passava a gravata pelo pescoço e a prendia com um delicado prendedor dourado sobre o peito.

-Você viu quem esta lá no jardim com a Saori? –ele perguntou, com ar alarmado.

-Cadmo Elitys, o que tem ele? –Shun perguntou, encaminhando-se até uma escrivaninha no canto do quarto e pegando a maleta com o lap top e os documentos que levaria para a empresa.

-O que tem? Shun, aquele cara é um escorpião, como pode deixar a Saori sozinha com ele? –o cavaleiro exasperou, mas engoliu em seco ao vê-lo virar-se para si com um olhar típico de Hades.

-**Primeiro**, Saori não é criança e sabe se cuidar o que nos leva ao ponto de que ela não precisa de uma babá, embora você eu ainda tenha minhas duvidas; Shun num tom frio. –**Segundo**, ele pode até ser um '**Escorpião'**, mas não é nenhum maníaco que a Saori não saiba controlar com um ou dois chutes, que exterminem algumas gerações. Agora se o problema é outro, seja mais objetivo, sim; ele falou.

-Ahn! Bem...; Seiya balbuciou engolindo em seco, a verdade é que estava mais curioso pra saber o que acontecia lá fora e pensou que quem sabe, Shun pudesse lhe dar alguma previa para saciar a curiosidade, mas... Parecia que não; ele pensou, sentindo uma gotinha de suor frio escorrer pela testa.

-Então? –Shun perguntou impaciente.

-Ta bom, eu admito, estou curioso sim pra saber o que esse cara está fazendo aqui; ele exasperou.

-Pergunte a ele, depois que eles acabarem o café; o cavaleiro falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. –Agora se não se importa, tenho que ir para a fundação; ele falou dando a entender que a conversa chegara ao fim.

-Mas Shun, pensei que bem... Vocês. Bem...; Seiya falou gesticulando displicente, com um olhar insinuante.

-Isso prova que você não anda exercitando o poder de pensar ultimamente; Shun respondeu. –Se não, teria percebido o porque da Saori realmente estar aqui; ele completou, abrindo a porta. –Agora você já pode ir;

-...; Ele assentiu um pouco contrariado, mas por segurança resolveu obedecer, não queria saber do que ele era capaz quando irritado, principalmente depois dessa fase pós Hades, que o virginiano não parecia mais quase em nada com o garoto franzino que não gostava de brigas.

Com ar cansado, deixou a mansão em direção a fundação, já imaginando que por volta das onze todos estariam reunidos lá para a reunião, mas que não conseguiria evitar um ou outro lhe indagando sobre o que acontecia no jardim; ele pensou.

**.II.**

-Tudo bem, você venceu; Cadmo falou erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Saori arqueou a sobrancelha diante do ato dele, não conseguia saber se ele estava lhe provocando ou qualquer outra coisa; ela pensou confusa.

-Eu admito, a primeira impressão que tive, era que você não passava de uma fedelha mimada, entre outras coisas. Algumas das quais minha opinião ainda não mudou, mas tenho de dar o braço a torcer de que você me surpreendeu; ele completou decidindo por abrir o jogo de uma vez.

-Então, somos dois procurando um lado que valha a pena perder tempo, um no outro; Saori falou calmamente recostando-se na cadeira e levando a xícara de chá aos lábios. –Estamos empatados;

-"Infelizmente não"; Cadmo pensou lembrando-se dos outros pontos que ela marcara contra si com a segunda trégua e a camisola. –Se você pensa assim; ele falou casualmente. –Mas vamos mudar de assunto, realmente não me interessa fica em pé de guerra com você Saori;

-Tudo depende de você Cadmo; ela falou calmamente.

-Está certo, já entendi; ele falou sabendo que se fizesse alguma coisa, teria retaliação.

Não era mole brincar com aquela garota, tudo pra ela, pelo menos com relação a si, era no típico toma lá da cá. Tudo que fizesse teria retorno, bom ou ruim iria variar da ocasião.

–Estive pensando, não quer repetir a dose de ontem e ir comigo ao cinema depois de amanhã, parece que vai ser a pré-estréia de um filme bom; ele comentou.

-Bem...; Saori balbuciou pensativa, buscando lembrar-se que dia era. –Infelizmente tenho algo pra fazer nesse dia, se puder ser no outro; ela respondeu.

-Está certo, nós marcamos a hora depois então; Cadmo falou calmamente, aos poucos a atmosfera do lugar tornava-se menos tensa e opressora. –Vai a reunião de hoje na fundação?

-Vou, Shun me disse que Giovanni queria essa reunião para resolver algumas coisas sobre as filias em outros países, suponho que você também tenha sido '**intimado'**? –ela brincou.

-É, Giovanni sabe ser perverso quando quer; o Escorpião comentou com ar trágico fazendo-a rir. –Mas é sério, detesto essas reuniões, mas alguém tem que fazer o trabalho sujo não é; ele falou.

-Porque diz isso? –a jovem perguntou curiosa.

-A empresa Elitys era do meu pai, embora ele fosse cavaleiro, minha mãe desde cedo queria que minha irmã e eu cuidássemos dos negócios da família, mas meu pai queria que eu fosse cavaleiro e de certa forma eu também desejava essa vida; Cadmo explicou, recostando-se melhor na cadeira. –Eu simplesmente não queria ficar enfurnado atrás de uma mesa a vida toda, pra chegar aos quarenta e ver que tudo que eu poderia ter vivido já havia passado; ele falou passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos. –Eu queria conhecer pessoas diferentes, viver diferente longe daquele mundinho regrado e pré-determinado que minha mãe queria nos impor.

-Imagino como deve ter sido difícil; ela falou com sinceridade.

-Quando completei cinco anos, meu pai me deixou escolher, ir para Milos me tornar cavaleiro ou, me mudar para a Suíça e estudar em algum colégio interno, virar um almofadinhas e empresário no futuro; o cavaleiro falou. –Lógico que eu fui para Milos, antes de ele ter uma resposta já estava com as malas prontas no porto esperando o navio chegar;

-Quanta atitude; Saori brincou.

-Não foi nada fácil, não queria deixar minha irmã lá; Cadmo falou adquirindo um ar sério. –Hermione era uma ótima pessoa, posso lhe garantir que não existia uma mulher mais linda do que ela, não ligue egocentrismo é de família; ele brincou com um meio sorriso para ficar serio novamente. –Minha mãe queria que ela fosse modelo, ou qualquer coisa que não precisasse pensar muito, mas como eu, ela sempre sonhou mais alto. Queria viajar, conhecer o mundo, nem que para isso precisasse jogar uma mochila nas costas e sumir apenas com um mapa na mão;

Ela ficou em silencio, esperando-o continuar, a verdade é que estava realmente curiosa pra saber da historia dele.

-Mas infelizmente minha família era tradicional demais, quando Hermione completou por volta de dezesseis anos ela teve de se casar. Minha mãe foi bastante ardilosa ao fazer os acertos esperando que eu não estivesse em casa para impedir qualquer coisa. Justamente naquele mês eu sai em missão com Aaron e só voltei um mês depois quando uma carta dela me foi entregue no santuário contando que minha mãe havia marcado a data do casamento;

-Mas...;

-Hermione era uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas isso não queria dizer que ela amava aquele com quem teria de se casar. Ele era um amigo do meu pai, homem de muitas posses, bem conveniente para juntas às empresas, mas com relação ao cérebro, o dele era bem pequenininho; Cadmo falou sarcástico. –Mas... Por isso adoro minha irmã; ele continuou adquirindo um sorrisinho tão característico do signo. –Eu não pude chegar a tempo de impedir o casamento, mas na noite de núpcias quando todas aquelas alcoviteiras das nossas tias encalhadas só faltavam querer ir com os noivos para dentro do quarto, minha irmãzinha deu uma bela de uma surra nele quando ele tentou encostar nela, que o deixou desacordado por três dias.

-Como? –Saori perguntou surpresa e igualmente confusa.

-Sempre que eu ia pra casa, eu dava um jeito de ensinar defesa pessoal para ela. Uma coisa que aprendi com Aioros; Cadmo comentou, fazendo-a se lembrar o porque dele ter perguntado sobre isso quando ela lhe derrubou. –Numa conversa nossa, contei a ele sobre Hermione e ele me aconselhou a ensina-la, assim ela poderia se defender sozinha;

-Entendo; ela balbuciou pensativa.

-Depois disso, ela juntou o que tinha e fugiu de casa, foi pra Milos. Eu tinha uma casa lá, dada por meu mestre, para quando eu tivesse um pupilo, voltasse para treina-lo na ilha. Falei para ela ficar lá enquanto precisasse, havia muitos amigos na ilha que manteriam qualquer estranho longe dela e me informariam imediatamente se acontecesse alguma coisa;

-E o que aconteceu depois? –Saori perguntou ansiosa por saber do resto.

-Ela conheceu Alessandros Avelar; ele falou com um olhar vago. –Era um dos agentes do santuário que estava treinando em Milos por um tempo, mas vivia em Roma, não preciso nem dizer o que aconteceu não é?

-Eles se apaixonaram; ela sussurrou.

-Nunca duvidei que ele realmente amava Hermione, muito menos que seria louco a ponto de magoa-la, mas sabia que minha família ao saber de seu paradeiro iria tentar interferir. Meu pai jamais admitiu que ela houvesse manchado o nome da família ao fugir em suas núpcias, mas estava disposto a relevar se ela voltasse, já minha mãe, parecia ela o noivo abandonado;

-Ela deve ter ficado enfurecida; Saori comentou.

-Louca você diz, sim, muito louca da vida; Cadmo ressaltou. -O que até me fez suspeitar de que havia algo mais nessa historia alem da mãe da noiva ultrajada; ele falou com ar frio. –Mas enfim... A questão é que Hermione não voltaria e eu também não iria permitir isso. Seis meses depois eles se casaram, Alessandros pretendia fixar residência em Milos para que não precisassem deixar a Grécia, mas conversando com ele, disse que seria melhor que fossem para Roma, meus pais não lhes dariam paz e as noticias estavam correndo;

-O que aconteceu?

-Eles foram, foi muito difícil ver minha irmãzinha indo embora para um país estranho com um desconhecido pra mim, mesmo que ela o amasse. Mas se isso a faria feliz, só me restava desejar o melhor para eles; Cadmo suspirou. –Depois de um tempo, recebi uma carta dela falando que estava grávida de um menino, eles pretendiam dar o nome de Milo, por causa da ilha; ele falou com um meio sorriso. -Ela sempre foi àquela menina romântica e sonhadora, então resolveu que o nome da criança seria o mesmo da ilha onde tudo começara entre eles;

-Nunca consegui imaginar uma historia assim para justificar o nome do Milo; ela comentou surpresa.

-Não conte isso a ele, ele faz o tipo machão, mas de vez em quando é uma manteiga derretida; Cadmo confessou.

-Jura? –Saori perguntou surpresa.

-Acredite, convivi o suficiente com ele pra saber coisas que até os deuses duvidam; ele brincou, voltando a postura neutra de antes.

-Mas porque ele tem o nome Elitys então? –a jovem quis saber.

-Cinco anos haviam se passado, nós só nos falávamos por cartas, minha mãe havia falecido algum tempo, mas quando falava com meu pai sobre Hermione ele era irredutível ao dizer que a filha morrera há anos atrás quando deixara a casa, ignorando a família; ele falou. –Ele jamais quis entender que as coisas nem sempre saem como a conveniência deseja;

-...; ela assentiu sabendo bem do que ele se referia.

-Foi assim até o fim, ele queria que eu assumisse as empresas depois de treinar um pupilo, mas não tinha ninguém em mente, não tinha herdeiros... Mais uma das coisas que me fez ficar com a corda no pescoço com ele. A falta de um sucessor para Escorpião que tivesse o sangue Elitys; Cadmo continuou.

-Mas...; Saori ponderou pensativa, mas ele logo continuou.

-Hermione me escreveu dizendo que estava voltando com Alessandros e Milo para a Grécia e que em breve chegariam; Cadmo falou. –Mas isso nunca aconteceu, pelo menos não da forma que desejavam; ele falou com pesar. –Eles vieram de avião e como para chegar ao santuário na época não havia estradas que carros tivessem acesso. Eles pegaram uma carona em um caminhão que passaria próximo a uma estrada perto da entrada e pretendiam fazer o resto do caminho a pé;

-...; Ela assentiu para que continuasse.

-Aquele dia choveu muito, houve deslizamento de terra na estrada, o motorista perdeu o controle e o caminhão tombou na estrada. Com o baque, Milo acabou sendo jogado pra fora do caminhão, enquanto o mesmo deslizava pela estrada até chocar-se contra uma parede de pedra. Nenhum dos três sobreviveram, apenas ele que foi encontrado por Garahn, amigo do Aioros, na estrada quando ele voltava do centro. Quando ele chegou ao santuário com o garoto não foi difícil reconhece-lo, sai com Alister e Aaron verificar o que acontecera na estrada já que ele estava em estado de choque, mas não foi nada agradável o que vimos;

-Então?

-Eles foram enterrados no tumulo da família, com ou sem consentimento de meu pai. Como ele não sabia sobre Milo, dei-lhe meu nome, já que ele tinha apenas o Elitys Avelar. Ficando agora como Odisseus Elitys. Quando meu pai o viu, não precisei nem ao menos lhe dar explicações, ele concluiu que Milo fosse meu filho e por isso, sucessor por direito a armadura de Escorpião;

-Ele não soube a verdade? –ela perguntou surpresa.

-Ele sempre soube que Milo era filho de Hermione, mas acho que acreditar que era meu doía menos; Cadmo comentou. –Mas no fim, ele acabou crescendo comigo, passou um tempo no santuário, aos poucos foi se recuperando, no começo era muito rebelde, arredio, até se acalmar um pouco, enquanto eu tinha de força-lo a contrariar sua natureza agitada. Com isso ele passou a ver as pessoas com menos hostilidade, mas ele sempre teve uma certa arrogância do signo, por isso não o culpo; ele completou.

-Ele, bem...; Saori ponderou.

-Sabe? Sim, Hermione nunca escondeu dele a forma como deixara a Grécia e cortara relações com os pais, ela lhe contou, principalmente nos momentos que ele perguntava o porque no natal os avôs dos amigos visitavam a família e os dele, nem enviavam um cartão;

-Deve ter sido difícil; a jovem murmurou pensativa.

-Dizer que não seria hipocrisia; Cadmo respondeu. –Mas a questão é que nunca gostei de reuniões formais, onde muitos ali esperam apenas um deslize seu, para lhe puxar o tapete; ele comentou, vendo o quanto estendera-se no assunto inicial.

-Concordo; ela murmurou com ar pensativo. Afinal, ele realmente tinha um lado que valia a pena. –Ela deve se orgulhar de você;

-Prefiro não pensar nessa possibilidade, às vezes nem eu tenho orgulho de mim, o que dirá pensar que os outros tenham; Cadmo comentou desviando o olhar por um momento.

Céus, o que estava fazendo, desde quando era dado a ficar se expondo dessa forma para os outros, nunca comentara com alguém sobre Hermione, nem ao menos com Alister e Aaron que eram seus melhores amigos contara como fora completamente sua relação com Hermione, o que dirá de falar isso com uma completa estranha agora; ele pensou sentindo-se inquieto.

-Você não é o único a cometer erros e se arrepender deles, Cadmo; ela falou erguendo os orbes para cima, vendo alguns pássaros voarem sobre eles. –Tem muitas coisas que fazemos, das quais, queríamos que simplesmente fosse apagado da historia e de nossas lembranças;

-Como, por exemplo? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Ter nascido na família errada; ela brincou, referindo-se a sua nada pequena família celestial, capaz de enlouquecer o mundo de uma só vez quando decidia se reunir.

-Realmente, nesse caso; Cadmo falou com um meio sorriso.

Era estranho, mas com ela era realmente diferente; ele pensou fitando-a com um olhar indecifrável, não sabia o que era aquilo que estava sentindo, mas era diferente de tudo aquilo que já conhecera.

**.III.**

O tecido preto deslizou com suavidade pelas pernas delgadas, aderindo rapidamente ao corpo como uma segunda pele, o conjunto de mesma cor, comporto por uma saia canelada com ares comportado caia ate o joelho e a blusinha de pregas mantinha-se completamente justa ao corpo.

Levantou-se, fitando-se no espelho, enquanto calçava os sapatos de saltos incrivelmente finos. Os longos cabelos lilases foram presos num coque com alguns fios soltos a caírem sobre os ombros, nos lábios um batom discreto e nos olhos, um contorno fino negro a intensificar ainda mais o verde deles.

Olhou-se atentamente, perfeito. Era hora de ir para a reunião. Havia se despedido de Cadmo há uma hora atrás quando ambos resolveram deixar a conversa acalorada de lado e prepararem-se para o martírio de ambos, já que não poderiam faltar.

Fora muito interessante àquela conversa com ele, vira um lado do Escorpião que jamais pensou que existisse. Saber sobre o passado daquela forma lhe intrigou, ele não parecia dado a se abrir com qualquer pessoa, mas a forma com que ele falava, era como se estivesse a tanto tempo guardando aquilo só para si, que já não podia mais suportar.

Quantos mistérios mais ele teria? –ela se perguntou, intimamente interessada em descobrir.

Terminou rapidamente de se arrumar e deixou a mansão, não poderia se atrasar; Saori pensou, sem ao menos notar que enquanto a limusine se distanciava da mansão, um outro carro encostava na frente da mesma, e o sagitariano descia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dispensou o táxi, assim que viu-se na mansão, será que ela estava lá? –ele se perguntou.

-Deseja alguma coisa senhor? –uma garota de melenas castanhas perguntou vendo-o parado em frente à porta sem se mexer.

-Ah sim, me desculpe; Aioros falou sem graça voltando-se para ela. –Preciso falar com a senhorita Saori;

-Sinto muito senhor, mas ela acabou de sair; Yume avisou apontando para a limusine que deixara a mansão. –Ela teve uma reunião na fundação e acabou de ir para lá, mas quer deixar recado?

-Yume pode deixar, eu falo com ele? –alguém falou surgindo de dentro da casa, chamando a atenção da garota.

-Senhor Ikki; ela falou ao ver o cavaleiro.

-Pode ir; ele falou tipicamente sério.

-...; Ela assentiu fazendo uma delicada mesura antes de se afastar.

-Como vai Aioros? –o cavaleiro perguntou calmamente enquanto se aproximava.

-Bem que eu gostaria de lhe dar uma resposta positiva; ele falou com ar cansado.

-Tenho certeza que sim; Ikki comentou casualmente. –Se esta procurando Saori ela foi pra fundação, pelo que vejo veio de Atenas pra cá de avião; ele comentou.

-...; Aioros assentiu.

-Porque não entra e descansa um pouco, a reunião pode demorar e você pode espera-la aqui; ele sugeriu.

-Obrigado, mas acho melhor ir até a fundação, preciso falar urgente com ela; Aioros falou ansioso.

-Não duvido, mas de qualquer forma não ira adiantar nada. Espere a reunião acabar. Saori vai voltar pra cá pouco depois da hora do almoço mesmo e vocês podem conversar com calma, acredite, vai ser melhor assim;

-Mas...;

-Vem, vamos entrar, vou pedir para arrumarem um quarto pra você, assim você descansar e depois pode me contar a quantas anda o santuário; ele continuou levando-o para dentro da mansão.

É, ainda bem que Shun lhe avisara do que estava para acontecer, não duvidava que Yume fosse dar o endereço da fundação ao cavaleiro, pelo que o irmão lhe dissera, não seria muito agradável se ele fosse até lá e a encontrasse por ventura com o Escorpião, já que agora os dois pareciam estar se dando tão bem; ele pensou.

Deixaria que ela chegasse em casa e lhe comunicaria sobre a chegada de Aioros, decidir o que fazer depois era com ela, não mais problema seu; ele pensou.

**Continua... **

Domo pessoal

Mais um capitulo chegando ao fim, desculpem a demora, mas esse capitulo foi realmente difícil de escrever, nossa, pensei tantas coisas para ele que era difícil colocar tudo no papel, por isso ele demorou mais, agora um novo rumo será traçado em Siempre, principalmente com a chegada de Aioros.

Mas, não é sobre ele que quero saber e sim sobre nosso tio Escorpião, o que estão achando de Cadmo?

No mais obrigada a todos que acompanham essa historias e pelos reviews maravilhosos também.

Até a próxima...

Já ne...


	13. Quando tudo pode mudar

_**Siempre**_

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sheila é uma criação única e exclusiva para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 13: Quando tudo pode mudar.**

**.I.**

Todos estavam se reunindo na sala de reuniões, na cabeceira, Shun já estava com o lap top aberto em um canto da mesa e Sora próxima à janela, esperando os demais se apresentarem para começarem a apresentação dos projetos da empresa.

Entrou na sala, buscando-a com o olhar, mas não a encontrou em canto algum. Suspirou cansado, era estranho, mas sentiria-se mais a vontade para suportar àquela reunião tediosa se ela estivesse ali.

Sentou-se em um lugar qualquer, encontrando do outro lado da mesa o olhar curioso de Giovanni e Juliane sobre si. Arqueou a sobrancelha vem um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios do amigo. Ele estava aprontando alguma, detestava quando Giovanni sorria, pois sabia que estava encrencado; ele pensou engolindo em seco.

-Falta mais alguém? –um dos acionistas, um senhor meio rechonchudo e de cabelos grisalhos perguntou.

-Sim, a senhorita Kido; Shun respondeu polidamente.

-Não pensei que ela fosse participar dessa reunião; um outro comentou com desagrado. Olhando enviesado para as outras duas mulheres da sala, mas engoliu em seco ao levar um olhar entrecortado de Shun e Giovanni.

-Que eu saiba ainda sou a presidente dessa empresa, então, o mais certo é que esteja presente nesta reunião, não concorda senhor? –a voz imponente da jovem soou pela sala atraindo a atenção dos demais.

O som dos saltos finos a chocarem-se contra o chão ecoava pela sala, enquanto a jovem entrava. A saia movia-se com suavidade e embora a cor não fosse a mais comum que alguém a veria usando, não deixou de destacar as curvas evidentes.

-Então? –ela indagou.

-Gomen Saori-san; ele balbuciou contrariado.

-Bom dia senhores e senhoritas; a jovem cumprimentou com um sorriso amigável a Juliane e Sora. –Espero não tê-los feito esperar muito;

-De maneira alguma; Giovanni falou casualmente ouvindo o rosnar de um ou outro acionista.

Ela encaminhou-se para a cadeira ao lado de Shun na cabeceira, sendo seguida pelo olhar intenso de um certo alguém, viu o jovem de melenas esverdeadas levantar-se e cordialmente puxar-lhe a cadeira.

-Obrigada;

-Acho que já podemos começar; o cavaleiro falou, vendo todos assentirem.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estava cansando, tão cansado que mal notou que pegara no sono assim que sentara-se na beira da cama, Yume havia lhe trazido uma bandeja com um lanche e mal lembrava-se de ter comido algo, alem de tomar um copo de suco e apagou.

Remexeu-se na cama, deixando-se relaxar por um momento, aos poucos sentindo as preocupações deixarem sua mente, quem sabe ao despertar ela estivesse mais livre e clara para que pudesse pensar como proceder dali em diante.

**.II.**

A reunião havia sido tranqüila, embora um ou outro acionista que tentava se opor a alguns projetos novos de implantações no ocidente, porém sendo rapidamente convencido a mudar de idade. Um a um, os ocupantes das mesas foram deixando a sala.

-Saori; Cadmo chamou-lhe a atenção.

A jovem virou-se para o mesmo, vendo-o acenar, dizendo quer falar consigo lá fora.

-Já vou; ela falou assentindo.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos voltou-se para o cavaleiro que tinha uma expressão carregada e por que não dizer tensa. Embora ele houvesse agido normalmente na reunião, sentira uma atmosfera pesada pairando sobre ele.

-Shun, o que esta acontecendo? –Saori perguntou.

-Recebi uma mensagem do Ikki; ele começou, afrouxando parcialmente o nó da gravata e recostando-se na cadeira de couro. –Ele me avisou que Aioros chegou à mansão.

**-O QUE?** -ela berrou quase caindo da cadeira.

-Isso mesmo; Shun falou respirando fundo. –Ele falou que Aioros estava te procurando e chegou poucos segundos depois de você sair;

-Mas...; a jovem balbuciou um tanto quanto atordoada. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Se bem se lembrava ele fora para o Brasil; ela pensou com ar amuado.

-Ele veio lhe procurar e o que tudo indica, não vai deixar o Japão sem falar com você; o cavaleiro completou como se houvesse lido seus pensamentos. –Mas pense pelo lado positivo;

-Qual? –ela perguntou num fraco sussurro.

-Você não vai precisar voltar correndo para a Grécia para falar com ele, mesmo porque, ele já esta aqui; Shun respondeu com um sorriso matreiro.

-Shun; Saori falou com ar indignado diante do tom nada inocente da voz dele.

-É verdade; o cavaleiro se defendeu. –Esta na hora de enfrentar seus demônios, fugir deles só vai piorar as coisas; ele aconselhou.

-Eu sei, mas...; ela ponderou, não se sentia completamente preparada para conversar com Aioros agora e também tinha Cadmo; balançou a cabeça nervosamente para os lados, porque estava pensando nele agora. Uma coisa não tinha nada a ver com a outra, mas...

-Então? –ele indagou.

-Já que não tem outro jeito; Saori suspirou resignada.

-Quer carona? –Shun perguntou levantando-se.

-Não, tem um carro me esperando, vou só falar com Cadmo e vou pra casa; ela avisou.

-Boa sorte; ele falou puxando-a para a um abraço.

Ela assentiu, dando um baixo suspiro ao aconchegar-se entre os braços dele. Estava com medo, não sabia o porquê, mas estava com muito medo de encontrá-lo agora, principalmente por que algumas palavras de Luna ainda ecoavam de maneira perturbadora em sua mente.

-Vai dar tudo certo; Shun sussurrou, pousando um beijo suave no alto de sua testa.

-Obrigada; ela respondeu dando um fraco sorriso, ao se afastar e ir em direção a porta. –Até depois;

-Até;

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Encostou-se na parede, vendo todos deixarem a sala passando por si. Queria conversar com ela, por isso estava ali. Depois que deixara a mansão e voltara para o hotel, teve tempo de rever toda a conversa que haviam tido pela manhã.

Sentia-se um pouco confuso com a forma como agira, principalmente ao falar com tamanha tranqüilidade sobre um passado que julgara estar enterrado. Mas o curioso é que ele surgira de maneira tão espontânea que quando vira, já havia falado.

Era realmente estranho, mas a presença dela lhe dava uma sensação de liberdade. Já conhecera muitas mulheres ao longo de sua vida, algumas das quais não gostava nem ao menos de se lembrar, mas nenhuma como ela.

No começo é verdade, achou que seria uma conquista fácil, pois a vira como uma garotinha mimada, que cairia a seus pés com o primeiro galanteio, mas ela provara o contrario.

Feriu seu brio e destruiu seu orgulho em apenas dois segundos de conversa. Ai tudo se tornou uma questão de honra, queria conquistá-la sim, seria mais um troféu, com certeza, porém as Deusas do Destino decidiram que nem tudo seria de acordo com seus planos.

Aquele encontro repentino na praia fizera com que mudasse parcialmente sua opinião sobre ela. Saori não era indefesa, pelo contrario sabia se defender e muito bem de qualquer um que lhe ameaçasse.

Assim passou até a adorar a forma irônica e sádica com que ela rebatia suas insinuações, ela sabia dos perigos que corria ao jogar consigo, mas estava disposta a arriscar.

Seus olhares misteriosos e indecifráveis tinham o poder de prender sua atenção, mas a docilidade e delicadeza com que agia e fazia as coisas, eram sua marca.

Não sabia dizer ao certo como exatamente sua opinião foi mudando, mas a verdade é que muitos conceitos sobre ela que havia formado nos últimos dias, haviam sido postos de lado naquela manhã.

Era bem verdade que tinha outras intenções para aquele café da manhã, mas novamente seus planos haviam sido frustrados, porém o dia de nada fora perdido.

Novamente aquela inquietação devido a forma que se sentia ao lado dela, desde que passara a conhecê-la melhor, devido as ultimas conversas, não conseguia agir exatamente como era antes. Isso lhe confundia.

-Cadmo; ouviu uma voz doce soar a seu lado.

Virou-se encontrando os orbes verdes da jovem sobre si, não soube ao certo o que era, mas eles pareciam um tanto quanto opacos e sem brilho.

-Algum problema? –ele perguntou calmamente.

-Não; Saori falou tentando sorrir. –Então, queria falar comigo? –ela perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

-Ia te convidar para almoçar; Cadmo respondeu desencostando-se da parede.

-Obrigada, mas não vou poder; ela respondeu um tanto quanto tensa.

-Tem certeza que esta bem? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

-...; Saori assentiu com a face levemente aquecida. –Tenho algumas coisas para resolver em casa, mas se quiser, podemos marcar para outro dia; ela sugeriu rapidamente.

-Tudo bem; o Escorpião concordou. –Quer que eu te deixe em casa, esta no caminho do hotel; ele sugeriu casualmente.

-Não precisa, tem um carro que ficou me esperando aqui, mas obrigada mesmo assim; ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Está certo, nos vemos outra hora então; ele falou voltando-se para ela.

-Até; Saori falou.

Foi com surpresa que a viu se aproximar e dar-lhe um beijo no rosto, virou-se para a jovem, fazendo com que brevemente seus lábios se roçassem. Seus olhos se encontraram, enquanto estáticos não pensavam em sair do lugar.

As respirações quentes chocavam-se umas nas outras, quando sentiu os dedos dele prenderem-se com suavidade entre as melenas lilases e puxa-la para perto de si, por fim tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso.

Um fraco suspiro saiu de seus lábios, quando o mesmo enlaçou-lhe pela cintura, sentiu a mente dar voltas tendo de apoiar-se nos ombros dele, para simplesmente não cair.

-Cof! Cof! Cof!

Afastaram-se rapidamente ao ouvirem uma tosse seca ao lado. Sentiu a face incendiar-se ao encontrar o olhar indecifrável do virginiano sobre si.

-Pensei que você tinha um problema para resolver Saori; Shun falou num tom de voz neutro que apenas serviu para deixá-la mais nervosa ainda.

-Te-nho, só que...; a jovem começou com a voz tremula. –Bem, é melhor eu ir; ela falou voltando-se para Cadmo.

-Até; ele falou vendo-a se distanciar rapidamente.

-Então? –Shun começou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Sim? –Cadmo falou virando-se para o cavaleiro, vendo o mesmo apoiar uma das mãos em sem ombro e o olhar que teve sobre si, fez sua alma gelar.

-Então, meu jovem, essa é aquela parte em que vamos ter uma conversa bem interessante e pouco saudável para você; ele começou com um sorriso docemente perverso nos lábios. –Me acompanhe; o virginiano completou num tom frio de voz.

Não sabia o que era pior, correr o risco de ser jogado na Encosta de Yumotsu por Giovanni ou ver aquele garoto, certamente com metade de sua idade, parecer pior do que o próprio Hades encarnado agora; ele pensou vendo-o entrar novamente na sala de reuniões e de dentro, mandá-lo entrar e encostar a porta.

-Seja o que Zeus quiser; ele sussurrou.

**.III.**

Via as ruas passarem rapidamente pelo vidro do carro, tão rápidas quanto seus pensamentos que pareciam um verdadeiro pandemônio agora.

Sentia-se estranha, quando estava com Cadmo era tomada por uma sensação de liberdade, liberdade de agir, de ousar e de ser ela mesma sem fingir. Não precisava ser gentil quando sentia-se irritada ou de mau humor, não tinha que fingir sorrisos e não havia aquela preocupação de mostrar uma docilidade inexistente para não ser ferina.

Essa era realmente uma liberdade que almejava, mas isso lhe atordoava, principalmente pelo fato da imagem de outra pessoa passar a povoar sua mente de maneira perturbadora agora.

Respirou fundo, bem que queria pegar um avião e ir parar apenas em uma ilha deserta, sem mais ninguém, apenas ela e o nada. Sem problemas, sem Cadmo, sem Aioros.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, não podia fugir do mundo apenas por ter medo de enfrentar um problema, precisava chegar em casa agora e falar com Aioros, depois colocar alguns pontos e virgulas em sua "**relação**" com Cadmo, embora não soubesse ao certo como definir isso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Ela chegou; Ikki avisou, afastando-se da janela da sala principal ao ver uma limusine parar na frente da mansão.

-Será que ela já sabe? –Ártemis perguntou, enquanto ouvia os risos alegres dos filhos correndo pela casa com Hyoga, que agora parecia uma criança, enquanto brincava com os gêmeos.

-Possivelmente, eu mandei uma mensagem ao Shun logo depois que ela saiu; ele comentou.

-Estranho, desde que chegou Aioros não saiu do quarto; a jovem comentou, achando estranho isso. –Pensei que ele tivesse presa em vê-la;

-E ele tinha; o cavaleiro falou casualmente. –Mas você sabe, os fins justificam os meios; ele falou casualmente.

-Do que esta falando Ikki? –Ártemis perguntou, enquanto a jovem de melenas lilases acabava de entrar na mansão.

-Que se eu não fizesse nada ele ia até a fundação atrás dela e você sabe que isso não seria nada agradável; ele justificou-se.

-O que exatamente você fez? –ela perguntou nem um pouco contente com isso.

-Coloquei sonífero no suco, assim ele ia dormir um pouquinho, esfriar a cabeça e depois eles podem conversar como pessoas civilizadas; Ikki respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

**-O QUE?** –Saori berrou, assustando a ambos.

-Saori; os dois falaram vendo a jovem parada em frente à porta da sala com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Espero que eu tenha ouvido errado; ela falou com um olhar mortal.

-Ahn! Bem...; ele balbuciou engolindo em seco.

-Só não te mando pra ilha da rainha da morte, porque seria bom demais para alguns vermes que já estão lá; Saori falou lembrando-se de uma quantidade razoavelmente grande de amazonas que foram mandadas para lá das ultimas vezes. –Onde ele está?

-No terceiro andar; Ártemis respondeu cautelosa. –Ao lado do seu;

-...; ela assentiu dando-lhes as costas indo em direção a escada.

-É impressão a minha ou ela esta mais irritada que o normal? –Ikki comentou.

-Também pudera, você ainda quer louros pelo que fez; Ártemis exasperou com os orbes estreitos.

-Vai me dizer que você também não pensou nisso para impedi-lo de ir à fundação? –ele provocou.

-Isso não vem ao caso; ela mudou de assunto, enquanto deixava a sala, em busca dos filhos.

-Oh povo estressado; Ikki falou dando de ombros.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Subiu as escadas a passos rápidos, apenas tomando cuidado para não tropeçar em algum degrau devido aos saltos.

Parou em frente à porta indicada por Ártemis, respirou fundo, antes de bater, esperou alguns segundos pela resposta, mas não houve nenhuma.

Olhou cautelosamente para os lados, ninguém a vista, abriu uma frestinha na porta e pode avistar o quarto tomado pelas sombras.

Deixou os saltos próximos a parede e com passos silenciosos entrou. Encontrou-o dormindo tranqüilamente, tinha uma expressão serena e relaxada, era estranho, fazia tempo que não o via assim tão calmo; ela pensou sentando-se cuidadosamente na beira da cama.

Sabia que a qualquer momento teriam de conversar, mas não queria acordá-lo agora. Afagou-lhe delicadamente as melenas douradas, ouvindo-o suspirar.

-Tia; um sussurro fraco foi ouvido dentro do quarto.

Virou-se rapidamente para trás vendo os olhinhos cintilantes de Harmonia na frestinha da porta.

-Xiiiiiiiiii; Saori fez sinal para ela ficar em silêncio.

A menina assentiu andando com passinhos silenciosos e curtos até ela. Fitava Saori com curiosidade, ainda mais ao ver o cavaleiro remexer-se um pouco na cama e continuar a dormir.

-Quem é ele? –Harmonia perguntou curiosa.

-Aioros, cavaleiro de Sagitário; Saori respondeu pacientemente.

-Igual ao tio Kamus? –ela quis saber.

-...; a jovem assentiu.

-Então ele é seu namorado? –Harmonia perguntou curiosa.

Poderia ter gritado nesse momento devido à surpresa da pergunta, mas diante do olhar tão inocente da garotinha ficou estática.

-Co-mo?

-Tio Kamus namora a tia Aishi, então isso quer dizer que ele é seu namorado; a garotinha explicou apontando para o cavaleiro. –Se não a senhora não tava aqui; ela falou sorrindo meigamente.

Abriu a boca seguidas vezes para responder, mas palavra alguma saiu. Pelo menos agora sabia o que Ártemis queria dizer sobre algumas perguntas constrangedoras que Harmonia fazia de vez em quando e que ninguém nunca conseguia dar uma resposta.

-Bem...;

-Tia posso pedir pra ele brincar comigo quando acordar? –Harmonia perguntou mudando rapidamente de assunto, sem ao menos dar tempo de Saori responder todas as perguntas que fazia.

-Quem sabe, mas vamos embora; Saori falou pegando a garotinha pela mão e levando-a para fora do quarto.

**.IV.**

Abriu os olhos lentamente encontrando-se ainda no quarto da mansão, na mais completa escuridão. Virou-se de lado na cama, mas franziu o cenho ao sentir um fraco perfume de cerejeiras ainda pairando no ar.

Só conhecia uma pessoa com esse perfume; ele pensou levantando-se rapidamente, ela estivera ali, mas porque não lhe chamara? –Aioros se perguntou confuso.

Decidiu procura-la de uma vez, quanto mais adiassem aquela conversa, pior seria para ambos. E ele bem sabia das conseqüências de uma falta de atitude.

Deixou o quarto com passos ansiosos e logo que descia as escadas, encontrou a jovem de melenas castanhas.

-Como está, senhor? –Yume perguntou cordialmente.

-Bem, mas... Sabe me dizer onde Saori está? –ele perguntou cauteloso.

-Pouco depois do almoço ela foi para a estufa e pelo que sei, ainda deve estar lá; a jovem respondeu.

-Onde fica? –Aioros perguntou.

-Venha comigo, vou lhe mostrar; ela prontificou-se.

-Obrigado; ele agradeceu seguindo-a.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto colocava uma pequena mudinha de orquídea em um caxepo sobre a bancada. Normalmente aquele seria um ótimo passatempo, se não estivesse com a mente tão nublada por outros assuntos.

Bateu as mãos umas nas outras, tirando a terra contida nelas e arrumou o pequeno lenço vermelho que tinha prendendo os cabelos. Certamente Afrodite se daria melhor naquela área, quem sabe quando voltasse não levaria algumas mudas daquelas para ele; ela pensou levantando-se do banco que estava sentada, para ir buscar uma outra muda que o jardineiro deixara separado.

Kai era o jardineiro da mansão há muito tempo, graças a ele haviam erguido aquela estufa após o incêndio provocado por Gigars na época da guerra Galáctica. Depois daquele dia decidira mandar construir aquele lugar e de alguma forma tentar preservar aquele pedacinho de paraíso que ficava atrás da mansão nos jardins e bosques.

Suspirou novamente, fechando os olhos, tantas coisas já haviam acontecido que era como se anos houvessem se passado e não apenas treze, dos quais seis em guerra.

Em alguns momentos se pegava pensando o que poderia ter acontecido se Ares houvesse conseguido lhe matar quando era ainda apenas um bebe. Se o mundo seria realmente tomado pelo Caos e tudo perderia o controle? Era difícil pensar nisso, mas não podia ignorar as probabilidades.

Logo encontrou a jardineira que Kai separara para as mudas, o senhor de idade cuidava daquilo com muito zelo e não era qualquer um que ele deixava entrar ali. Tatsume era prova concreta disso, o mordomo quase levara uma vasada na cabeça um dia por tentar entrar ali sem ordem.

Pegou o vaso notando ser um bonsai de cerejeira, as delicadas flores começavam a mostrar-se belas mesmo tão pequenas; Saori pensou sem conter um meio sorriso.

-Saori; ouviu seu nome chegar a seus ouvidos de maneira doce e suave, quase como um sussurro levado pelo vento.

Sentiu as mãos tremerem e o vaso escapar delas, assustou-se tentando segura-lo, mas por muito pouco o mesmo não partiu-se no chão, quando o cavaleiro deteve-lhe a queda.

-Desculpe, não queria assustá-la; Aioros falou voltando-se para a jovem, hesitante.

-Tudo bem, eu estava distraída; Saori respondeu com um fraco sorriso.

Pelo visto chegara à hora; ela pensou engolindo em seco.

-Shun me disse que você havia chegado; ela começou, omitindo a parte de ter ido vê-lo. –Então...;

-Preciso falar com você; ele começou, respirando pesadamente, não querendo que nada agora atrapalhasse a conversa e pedindo aos deuses para não lhe deixar falar nenhuma besteira.

-Eu, bem...; a jovem balbuciou não contendo um leve tremor com isso. Estava com medo do que ouvira e não havia como negar isso; ela pensou.

Um barulho estridente chamou-lhes a atenção, quando uma luz acendeu-se no bolso de seu shorts.

-Seu celular; Aioros falou apontando para ela. –É melhor atender, pode ser importante; ele falou tentando não parecer decepcionado.

-Mas...;

-Vai lá; ele falou com ar conformado.

-Só um minuto; ela pediu retirando o aparelho do bolso e afastou-se parcialmente de onde estavam para atender. –Alô;

_**-Oi Saori, é o Cadmo;**_ o Escorpião falou do outro lado.

-Oi; ela quase sussurrou.

_**-Já resolveu aquele problema?**_ –ele perguntou calmamente.

-Qual? –Saori perguntou confusa, quando deu-se conta do que era. –Ahn! Não...; ela apressou-se em corrigir.

_**-Esta pensando, não quer jantar comigo esta noite?**_

-Veja bem...;

_**-Não aceito um 'não' como resposta;**_ Cadmo brincou. _**–Você parece realmente nervosa, deveria procurar alguma coisa pra dessestressar e nada melhor do que sair comigo, o que acha?**_ –ele falou.

Não pode deixar de dar um meio sorriso com isso, como era convencido; ela pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Vou pensar no seu caso; ela respondeu tentando ser o mais neutra possível.

_**-Não sei, as pessoas quando pensam demais se tornam muito racionais, é bom viver no 'só se for agora' de vez em quando;**_ o Escorpião respondeu com um largo sorriso.

-Não duvido, mas hoje não; Saori falou.

_**-O 'só se for agora', ou sair comigo?**_ –ele perguntou.

-Infelizmente os dois; ela respondeu com certo pesar.

_**-É uma pena, estava doido pra te levar jantar na torre de Tóquio, ouvi dizer que vai haver uma queima de fogos lá hoje a noite que seria imperdível;**_ o cavaleiro falou.

-Isso é golpe baixo; Saori resmungou indignada.

Sempre adorara fogos de artifício e os festivais de Tóquio eram maravilhosos principalmente na primavera e ano novo com os fogos. Realmente um golpe muito baixo; ela pensou;

_**-Eu sei, por isso disse que seria irrecusável;**_ Cadmo falou de maneira provocante.

Suspirou pesadamente, estava entre a cruz e a espada, sentia o olhar dele sobre si e estava cada vez mais nervosa, não sabia o que fazer. Respirou fundo, não, por mais tentador que fosse, precisava organizar sua vida primeiro, antes que se arrependesse depois; ela pensou repetindo isso a si mesma varias vezes como um mantra.

-Eu agradeço, mas tenho muitas coisas a resolver, quem sabe outro dia;

_**-Você não esta sozinha, não é?**_ –ele perguntou achando estranho o tom de voz dela.

-Bem...;

_**-Se for à encarnação de Hades, diz pra ele que já entendi o recado viu**_; o Escorpião falou casualmente.

-Como? Que historia é essa? –Saori perguntou surpresa.

_**-Ah então não é ele que está ai; **_Cadmo falou de certa forma aliviado por saber que não era Shun a estar com ela agora.

Levara um belo de um sermão do cavaleiro que ainda estava atordoado, o mesmo alem de fazer-lhe ameaças veladas de morte lenda e dolorosa, avisara que se cogitasse a possibilidade de magoar a jovem de alguma forma por mais ínfima que fosse, que seria mandado para o Tártaro, tendo todos os espectros de hades como carrascos não só os três juizes.

Aquele rostinho de anjo realmente escondia uma mente perversa. Oh garoto perigoso; ele pensou sentindo uma gotinha escorrer em sua testa.

_**-Longa historia;**_ Cadmo completou num sussurro. _**–Mas falamos depois, você deve estar realmente ocupada e não quero lhe atrapalhar;**_

-Está certo;

_**-Me liga quando estiver livre;**_

-Ta;

**_-Um beijo;_** ele falou com um meio sorriso. **_–Você sabe aonde...;_**

Antes que ela pudesse responder, o cavaleiro já havia desligado o telefone. Respirou fundo, desligando o aparelho e voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Desculpe; Saori falou guardando o aparelho.

-Não tem problema; Aioros respondeu fitando-a intensamente.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre ambos, agora não havia mais para onde fugir ou como evitar aquela conversa e os dois sabiam disso...

**Continua... **

**Domo pessoal**

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do capitulo, agora as coisas vão começara se encaminhar. **

**Agradeço de coração a todos que vem acompanhando essa fic desde e o inicio e as demais, obrigada também por todo o apoio que tem me dado.**

**Antes de ir, deixo um obrigada especial a: Saory-san, Flor de Gelo e Shotgirl que comentaram no capitulo passado.**

**No mais, nos vemos na próxima...**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9**


	14. O encontro

_**Siempre**_

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Harmonia é uma criação única e exclusiva para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 14: O encontro.**

_**Hoje a noite andamos pelo infinito oceano**_

_**Travada na maré da emoção profunda**_

_**Eu estou sentindo coisas que eu não entendo**_

_**como eu desejaria que você pegasse minha mão**_

_**Eu desejaria apenas poder dizer o que eu significo**_

_**O que deve ser fácil de repente é assim tão duro**_

_**Dizendo para você o tesouro que você é**_

_**Algo vem entre nós e não pode ser disfarçado**_

_**São estrelas ou lagrimas nos seus olhos?**_

(The moon and the deep sea).

♥

♥♥

♥

**.I.**

Entrou em casa encontrando tudo no maior silencio, franziu o cenho, silencio demais naquela casa nunca queria dizer algo bom. Encaminhou-se para a cozinha, pelo menos poderia pedir alguma cosia a Yume, se a encontrasse lá; ele pensou, mas parou assim que chegou a porta.

Ikki, Ártemis, Thouma e Seiya com os rostos colados na janela da cozinha, olhando para alguma coisa lá fora.

-O que esta acontecendo? –Shun perguntou assustando-os.

-Ai, quer nos matar do coração; Ártemis reclamou.

-Não, mas o que estão aprontando? –ele quis saber.

-Aioros esta lá na estufa; Ikki respondeu com uma expressão neutra como se não estivesse curioso para saber o que estava acontecendo lá dentro.

-E? –o cavaleiro perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-E a Saori também; Thouma respondeu gesticulando nervosamente.

-Ahn! E vocês estão aqui exatamente por quê?

-Oras, porque estamos curiosos; Ártemis falou de uma vez. –Ela é minha irmãzinha, tenho o direto de saber o que acontece com ela;

-Sei; Shun falou descrente. –E também esperar o momento que ela vai sair de lá para obrigá-la a lhe contar tudo;

-A idéia inicial é dar apoio; Ártemis falou casualmente.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados...

-É melhor procurarem outra coisa para fazer, deixem-nos conversar em paz; Shun sentenciou.

-Mas...;

-Andem logo; ele mandou sem dar margem à contestação.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Assim que cheguei fui procurá-la no ultimo templo e mestre Shion disse que você tinha vindo pra cá; Aioros começou.

-...; ela assentiu desviando o olhar por um momento.

-Eu queria ter te falado da viajem, mas foi tudo muito rápido; ele continuou.

-Não duvido; Saori falou com uma pontinha de sarcasmo.

-Mas...;

**-SAORI, YUME PEDIU PR**-...; Seiya parou escancarando a porta da estufa e estancando ao ver os dois ali. –Her! Não queria interromper;

-Muito tarde para isso, não; a jovem falou sarcástica e com um brilho de fúria queimando nos olhos verdes.

-Ahn! Bem... Eu só queria avisar que Yume...;

-Senhor Seiya eu disse que não era necessário; Yume falou chegando logo atrás do cavaleiro.

Arqueou a sobrancelha e o olhar tornou-se inda mais mortal, que não fosse o que estava pensando, ou teria imenso prazer em queimar todas as penas daquele pégaso.

-Gomen Saori-san; Yume falou numa reverencia respeitosa. –Mas eu disse ao senhor que não era necessário avisar agora, mas que Sora-san ligou e pediu que lhe retornasse quando estivesse livre; ela explicou.

-Tudo bem Yume, depois falo com ela; Saori respondeu retalhando o cavaleiro com o olhar. –Agora Seiya, se não quiser conhecer os infernos de Hades com mais intimidade dessa vez, suma da minha frente; ela mandou mortalmente irritada com a inconveniência do cavaleiro.

-Tudo bem; ele apressou-se em responder e saiu praticamente correndo, pelo menos matara sua curiosidade para saber o que estava acontecendo lá dentro e fora mais longe que os outros que ficaram apenas espiando da janela da cozinha.

-Gomen novamente; Yume falou fechando a porta e saindo.

-Desculpe, o que dizia Aioros? –ela perguntou voltando-se para o cavaleiro, mas enrubesceu diante do olhar curioso dele sobre si. –O que foi?

-Nada; ele falou com um meio sorriso.

-Como nada, você esta com uma cara; Saori falou desconfiada, mas estancou ao vê-lo se aproximar, com aquele olhar indecifrável que tinha até medo de saber o que ele estava pensando.

-Senti sua falta; o cavaleiro sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face suavemente.

-Aioros; ela murmurou estremecendo.

Queria ter uma resposta bem sarcástica e fria sobre aquilo ser realmente verdade, mas diante do olhar dele, simplesmente sentiu qualquer pensamento desaparecer de sua mente enquanto ele se aproximar, fazendo com que a respiração quente se chocasse contra sua face.

-Senti saudades; Aioros completou roçando-lhe os lábios suavemente.

Não queria se precipitar, mas vê-la ali, depois de todos aqueles dias com seus pensamentos num verdadeiro pandemônio, sentia-se como se agora o mundo se resumisse apenas aquela estufa, eles e nada mais.

Enlaçou-a delicadamente pela cintura, ouvindo-a suspirar e aconchegar-se entre seus braços. Deixou os lábios correrem com suavidade pela maça rosada de seu rosto, antes de pousar um beijo suave sobre seus lábios, apenas sentindo o calor que emanava deles.

Os braços delicados aos poucos contornavam o pescoço do cavaleiro e seus orbes serravam-se à medida que as respirações se confundiam e por fim seus lábios se encontravam.

Algo em sua mente gritava que estavam pulando alguma coisa, que ainda existiam coisas a serem discutidas, mas nem mesmo sua razão podia negar a saudade que seu coração sentia dele. Que a vontade de revê-lo e sentir sua presença era maior do que qualquer coisa.

Lentamente lábios e línguas se acariciavam, buscando uma a outra de maneira envolvente. Não sabia o que era, mas esse beijo era tão diferente do de Cadmo, agora sentia como se cada fibra de seu ser estivesse envolvida em uma teia intensa que não desejava sair, alias, tinha uma sensação que não podia negar, de que desejava estar ali.

Embora se sentisse livre com Cadmo, não era a mesma coisa agora. Isso lhe confundia, mas pouco a pouco seus pensamentos foram sendo obliterados de sua mente.

**.II.**

Mergulhou, sentindo a água da piscina aquecida envolver-lhe o corpo, relaxando os músculos que aos poucos se esticavam a cada nova braçada. Aos poucos a velocidade das braçadas aumentavam, enquanto passava de um lado a outro da piscina.

Sentia os pensamentos dispersos e mal notava a força e tensão empregadas em cada movimento. Há alguns minutos atrás havia falado com a jovem de melenas lilases e isso apenas lhe fizera ficar mais inquieto.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, alias, deixara de tentar explicar depois daquele beijo acidental na fundação. Queria acreditar que nada estava mudando, mas era com assombro que constatava que não, já havia mudado e isso seria irreversível.

Muitas das coisas que estava habituado a fazer, pareciam tão patéticas agora. Jamais havia separado um tempo para simplesmente conversar e tomar café em um jardim, respirando o ar da manhã falando de coisas casuais. Ou até mesmo, separar um tempo em sua vida para se preocupar com alguém alem de si e do sobrinho.

Apesar de Milo estar em Atenas, jamais deixara de estar integralmente de olhos nos passos do garoto apenas para garantir que ele não estava metido em algum problema. Mas, agir assim com outra pessoa era novidade para si.

Quando ouvira a voz dela soar de forma tremula, teve a impressão de que mais alguém estava lá, por isso às respostas ponderadas e equilibradas. Mas quem? Pelo que ela disse, não era Shun, então quem era para que ela ficasse tão nervosa? –ele se perguntou.

Encostou-se na borda da piscina, sentindo os cabelos prateados colarem-se as costas.

-Deseja beber algo senhor? –a garçonete do bar perguntou aproximando-se com um bloco de anotações na mão.

-Não, obrigado; Cadmo respondeu ignorando olhar nada casto da jovem sobre si.

Deveria ter realmente batido com a cabeça, em qualquer outro momento antes de chegar ao Japão, jamais teria deixado de olhar para uma garota que a seu ver, alem de atraente, era bastante interessante; ele pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Não sei por que, mas tive a intuição de que te encontraria aqui exorcizando os pensamentos; uma voz conhecia soou se aproximando.

Virou-se vendo o italiano se aproximar, sem toda a pompa do dia a dia, ali ele era apenas um cara normal, não o chefe da família mais importante e influente da Itália, muito menos um ex-cavaleiro a serviço de Athena.

-Como vai, meu amigo? –Cadmo perguntou, saindo da piscina, enquanto a água corria livremente por seu corpo.

-Bem, mas você não me parece lá muito bem; Giovanni respondeu casualmente, enquanto sentavam-se numa mesa próximo a borda da piscina.

-Porque diz isso?

-Hoje na reunião; o canceriano começou. –Você estava em Marte, ou deveria dizer em Plutão, procurando a próxima entrada para Osíris; ele comentou.

Suspirou pesadamente, se até Giovanni percebera, era porque a situação era grave.

-Não é nada, só que; ele ponderou.

-O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro; o italiano o cortou.

-Como? –Cadmo perguntou.

-Cadmo. Cadmo. Há quantos anos nos conhecemos? –Giovanni perguntou, acomodando-se confortavelmente na cadeira.

-Muitos, já perdi a conta; o Escorpião respondeu.

-Por isso te conheço o suficiente;

-Eu não sei, bem...; ele ponderou suspirando, não sabia o que dizer ou se deveria dizer algo.

-Pelo visto chegou aquele dia; o canceriano falou, fitando-lhe atentamente.

-Qual?

-O que uma conquista deixaria de ser uma conquista pra você; Giovanni respondeu.

-Talvez; o cavaleiro balbuciou confuso. –Mas mudando de assunto, meus parabéns; ele falou.

-Uhn!

-Milo me ligou no almoço, contando que Guilherme e Yuuri vão ter um filho; Cadmo respondeu.

-Obrigado, mas ainda temos muito o que conversar, por isso não mude de assunto; o canceriano falou, vendo que ele parecia incomodado com a situação, mas haviam algumas coisas ali que precisavam ser esclarecidas.

.**III.**

Afastaram-se lentamente, as respirações chocavam-se quentes sobre a face de ambos, fitou-a intensamente, deixando a ponta dos dedos correr de maneira suave pela face da jovem, vendo o rubor intensificar-se.

-Há algo que eu preciso lhe dizer; ele começou num sussurro.

Sentiu-a ficar tensa e de alguma forma desvencilhar-se de seus braços. Fitou-a confuso.

-Se for sobre a Luna eu já sei; Saori falou evitando olha-lo.

-Co-...;

-Como? –ela o cortou enquanto aproximava-se da bancada e começava a guardar as coisas. –Ela veio me fazer uma visita há alguns dias trás, para falar sobre vocês;

Por algum motivo sentiu um frio na espinha diante do tom de voz dela, isso não queria dizer coisa boa, mas porque Luna a procuraria? –ele se perguntou confuso, mas assustado com a possibilidade do que aquilo poderia ter causado.

-E isso explicou muita coisa; Saori continuou como se estivesse falando sozinha. –Muitas alias...;

-Saori; Aioros falou tocando-lhe o braço, mas ela recuou.

-No começo eu realmente tentei acreditar que a quebra de alguns paradigmas poderiam ser difíceis, principalmente quando se foi treinado para isso; ela falou num tom frio que o assuntou. Jamais a ouvira falar daquela forma. –Mas depois que a Luna apareceu para me contar o quão maravilhoso você é e fazer uma pequena explanação da historia de vocês, eu compreendi uma coisa; a jovem falou em tom de ponderação.

Estava tremendo, mas de medo... Queria gritar, quebrar alguma coisa no mínimo que aplacasse aquela angustia. Sabia que o estava ferindo daquela forma, mas sentia isso como uma doce vingança por aquela dor que sentia ao pensar que muitas coisas poderiam ter dado certo entre eles se não houvesse '**ela'** a deusa que entrara na vida dele primeiro e tomara-lhe o coração.

-Que você já tem uma deusa na sua vida e eu, não posso competir com os deuses; Saori respondeu de maneira enigmática.

-Do que esta falando? –Aioros perguntou confuso.

-Eu sou mortal Aioros, uma mulher comum, mas é uma pena que você não veja isso; ela completou encaminhando-se para a porta e abrindo-a. –Mas quando ver, talvez seja tarde demais; completou num sussurro que ele mal pode ouvir.

Antes que pudesse falar algo ou detê-la, o celular em seu bolso tocou.

-Droga; ele praguejou aproximando-se da porta a passos rápidos, porem a jovem já havia sumido. –Alô; atendeu irritado.

_**-Aioros meu amigo, preciso de ajuda**_; a voz do Escorpião soou do outro lado.

-Cadmo? –Aioros perguntou ao reconhecer a voz dele.

_**-Eu mesmo, o Giovanni até que tentou, mas ele como terapeuta é terríveis, Aaron ta em algum lugar no fim do mundo que não pega celular e Alister ta casado, só me resta você;**_ Cadmo continuou.

-O que aconteceu? –ele perguntou encostando-se na parede de vidro da estufa, suspirando pesadamente, novamente o destino dera uma virada na mesa, destruindo o pequeno castelo de cartas que montara.

Ela havia se afastado, havia dito que Luna contara sobre eles, mas o que ela contara e porque resolvera interferir nisso? –Aioros se perguntou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

**-Ahn! Você ta com a voz estranha, ta acompanhado**? –o cavaleiro perguntou casualmente.

-Não; o sagitariano respondeu brevemente.

_**-Ótimo, assim podemos conversar;**_ ele falou de maneira inabalável.

-Mas qual o problema? –Aioros perguntou vendo que não se livraria de Cadmo com facilidade.

_**-Encontrei a mulher da minha vida; **_

-O que? –o sagitariano perguntou engasgando, pensou que iria envelhecer e Cadmo jamais falaria uma coisa dessas.

_**-Isso mesmo meu caro, alem de linda ela é perfeita**_; Cadmo falou em meio a um suspiro. _**–A convidei para jantar hoje à noite;**_

-E? –Aioros perguntou ainda se recuperando da surpresa.

_**-E preciso de ajuda, quero pedi-la em casamento no jantar de hoje à noite, isso se ela me retornar confirmando que vai;**_ o Escorpião respondeu. _**–Mas eu tenho certeza que ela vai aceitar, a proposta foi irrecusável; ele falou veemente.**_

-Ahn! Cadmo, não sou a melhor pessoa pra dar esse tipo de conselho; Aioros falou meio atordoado.

_**-Aioros, cara você é o melhor, meu exemplo. Acha que não sei que algumas amazonas da nossa geração andavam suspirando pelos cantos e não era por minha causa. Eu poderia bem falar com Giovanni e os outros, mas eles não têm a mesma sensibilidade e tato que você para isso. A situação é a seguinte, ela não é uma garota qualquer, nem mais uma conquista. Eu quero realmente me casar com ela**_; Cadmo completou veemente.

-Deve ser uma garota muito especial; o sagitariano comentou.

_**-Você não faz idéia;**_ o Escorpião falou de maneira enigmática. _**–Mas me diz, o que eu faço? Flores, jantar romântico, etc... Isso é clichê demais, quero algo diferente;**_

-Pula da Torre de Tóquio com um pára-quedas gritando que a ama; Aioros falou de maneira sarcástica.

_**-Uhn! Será que ela iria gostar?**_ –Cadmo murmurou pensativo do outro lado.

-Ahn! Cadmo, agora preciso desligar, mas se pensar em algo para lhe ajudar depois eu ligo; Aioros falou.

_**-Está certo, obrigado amigo; **_ele respondeu desligando.

Guardou o celular no bolso e saiu da estufa a passos apressados, precisava encontrá-la e conversarem de uma vez, sem nenhum dos dois ficar fugindo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou correndo no quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si, deixou-se escorrer até o chão, enquanto as lagrimas caiam furiosas de seus olhos. Estava triste, casada de tudo aquilo.

Não queria ter fugido daquela conversa, mas aquilo tudo estava lhe aterrorizando. Shun lhe dissera para lutar, mas tinha medo, medo de não saber que armas usar. Sempre usara de indiferença para afastar a todos que lhe ameaçavam, mas agora era diferente, sabia que machucava, que feria.

Ainda sentia os obres verdes cravados em choque sobre si, a tristeza refletida neles quando praticamente lhe atacara com aquelas palavras ferinas, mas de certa forma sentira-se satisfeita por compartilhar com alguém a mesma dor que sentira ao deixar Atenas depois da conversa com Luna.

Era egoísmo seu, sem duvidas que o era, mas que mulher em qualquer canto do mundo, não desejaria uma retaliação numa situação parecida, mesmo que entrasse num jogo perigoso de regras montadas ao acaso.

Balançou a cabeça fortemente para os lados, tentando não se deixar levar por aqueles pensamentos, mas estava ficando difícil. A cada segundo sentia-se ainda mais agitada e a ponto de explodir.

Talvez não em choro ou com gritos, mas algo que simplesmente pudesse lhe aliviar a alma.

Ouviu o telefone tocando em cima do criado mudo, ouviu-o tocar longamente e quase esperou mais um pouco para que ele parasse, mas como se seu corpo fosse feito de chumbo, levantou-se indo até ele.

-Alo; falou com a voz cansada e fria.

_**-Saori-san, aqui é Yume;**_

-Sim;

_**-Elytis-sama deseja falar com a senhorita**_; ela avisou_**. –Esta na linha esperando confirmação;**_

-Pode passar; Saori respondeu.

Agora tudo que precisava era de Cadmo lhe paparicando; ela pensou rolando os olhos. Embora tenha dado um voto de confiança ao Escorpião, a ultima situação perigosa que se envolveram ainda estava martelando em sua cabeça.

_**-Saori;**_ Cadmo falou depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

-Oi; ela respondeu neutra.

_**-Espero não ter ligado numa hora inoportuna novamente;**_ ele ponderou.

-Não, esta tudo bem; Saori respondeu.

_**-Bem... Agora que você esta livre, gostaria de saber se aceita minha proposta; **_

-Ah sim; ela balbuciou lembrando-se do convite para jantar. –Agora são?

_**-Seis horas;**_ ele respondeu prontamente.

-Me pega as sete; Saori respondeu por fim.

_**-Sério?**_ –o cavaleiro perguntou empolgado.

-Mas serio que isso, impossível; ela respondeu de maneira calculada.

_**-Até depois então;**_

-Até;

Ouviu o telefone desligar do outro lado e jogou-se na cama, respirando pausadamente. Aquela não era a melhor forma de resolver as coisas, mas quem sabe saindo daquele ambiente pudesse pensar com mais clareza; ela pensou fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, enquanto as ultimas lagrimas caiam.

Abriu-os e levantou-se da cama, precisava se arrumar, tinha menos de meia hora para estar deslumbrante e pronta para matar um. Como Shun dissera, somente teria o que queria, se lutasse por isso.

Se queria que Aioros lhe visse como realmente desejava, teria de mostrar o cavaleiro o que ele estava perdendo por não tomar uma atitude e decidir-se de uma vez; a jovem pensou escancarando todas as portas do guarda roupas, buscando pelas peças que lhe chamavam a atenção, até que uma em especial, tirou-lhe um sorriso nada inocente dos lábios.

Seria aquela; Saori pensou pegando o cabide e lançando-o sobre a cama, enquanto entrava no banheiro anexo a suíte para se arrumar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Senhor Elytis, este é Yumura-sama; o atendente do hotel falou numa respeitosa reverencia ao dirigir-se ao homem de aparência idosa e olhos finos.

-É um prazer conhece-lo; Cadmo falou solenetemente.

-Atachi me disse que o senhor tem interesse no meu restaurante; ele falou calmamente.

-Sim, gostaria de reservá-lo essa noite; ele falou.

-Qual mesa o senhor deseja? –Yumura perguntou.

-Ahn! Creio que o senhor não me entendeu; Cadmo falou com um sorriso quase infantil. –Eu o quero inteiro, hoje!

-Mas hoje haver a queima de fogos; o senhor ponderou.

-Quanto quer? –o Escorpião perguntou, nem um pouco disposto a ouvir um não.

-Como?

-Vou ser franco com o senhor, preciso que essa noite seja mais do que perfeita e o restaurante da torre de Tóquio é fundamental para isso. Então, qual seu preço? Não me importo de pagar; Cadmo completou retirando um cartão dourado de dentro da carteira.

-Se o senhor quer assim; Yumura respondeu com a voz tremula.

Nenhum homem antes fora louco o suficiente para fazer algo tão ousado, alugar a torre de Tóquio por uma noite, sem ao menos se importar com valores; ele pensou assustado.

-Ótimo; Cadmo falou enquanto entregava seu cartão ao homem. –Entre em contato comigo e terá seu pagamento, agora, providencia para que tudo saia do jeito que eu quero e não vou admitir falhas; ele avisou afastando-se.

Ainda precisava se arrumar e ir pegar Saori; ele pensou suspirando. Aquela noite seria perfeita e surpreendente, só ele não imaginava o quão certo estava sobre isso.

**Continua... **


	15. Apenas eu e você

_**Siempre**_

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sheila é uma criação única e exclusiva para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 15: Apenas eu e você.**

**Você pode acreditar que eu estou falando do meu coração**

**Sem você meu mundo fica distante**

**Algo em entre nós então pode ser disfarçado**

**Deixe me secar as lagrimas dos teus olhos **

**♥**

**.I.**

Deu um baixo suspiro vendo o dia chegar ao fim, ainda se perguntava se o que fizera fora o melhor. Em épocas conturbadas, sempre vira-se na obrigação de tomar uma atitude, desde as mais fáceis as mais drásticas. Só que agora, simplesmente não sabia em que classe, aquilo que fizera se classificava.

-Em que esta pensando? –a voz suave da ruiva chegou a seus ouvidos, enquanto as mãos delicadas delas pousavam sobre seus ombros, tirando-lhe um novo suspiro dos lábios.

-Nos conceitos de certo e errado; Giovanni respondeu levando a taça de vinho, pousada na mesinha a sua esquerda, até os lábios.

-Você nunca foi de hesitar ao tomar uma decisão, o que mudou agora? –Juliane perguntou sentando-se no braço da poltrona ao lado dele.

-O fato de dois dos meus melhores amigos estarem envolvidos nisso; ele respondeu recostando-se melhor.

-Então, deveria ter me deixado resolver isso. Sabe que sou bem mais pratica nesses assuntos do que você; ela brincou, tentando aliviar a tensão do momento.

-Sei bem como são seus métodos; o italiano resmungou, enquanto passava um dos braços pela cintura dela, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo. –Bastante práticos, mas não há necessidade de derreamento de sangue; ele completou fitando-a com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-O que lhe leva a querer que fosse nesses termos que eu me referia? –Juliane perguntou com olhar angelical e os orbes verdes cintilaram.

-O que me leva a querer isso? –Giovanni perguntou-se, fitando-a de maneira enigmática, enquanto uma de suas mãos pousava delicadamente sobre a perna da jovem, parcialmente despida pela barra da saia.

-...; ela assentiu, porém estremeceu ao sentir a mão dele deslizando de maneira suave por sua perna, adentrando parcialmente pelo tecido, até deter-se sobre a coxa.

-Por isso; Giovanni falou fazendo algo oculto de maneira bem discreta pelo tecido se soltar. –Rossi calibre 13;

-Bem...; Juliane balbuciou em tom ponderado.

-Não sei por que ainda anda armada, sabe que não precisa disso quando esta comigo; ele falou em tom contrariado, dando a entender que aquilo realmente lhe aborrecida, pelo fato de já haverem discutido outras vezes por causa do mesmo assunto.

-Velhos hábitos; a jovem respondeu vendo-o franzir o cenho. –Mas você deveria ter me deixado resolver isso; ela reclamou.

-...; ele negou com um aceno. –Eu precisava fazer isso;

-Você sabe que essa noite um dos dois vai sair ferido; ela alertou.

-Por isso mesmo, as responsabilidades são minhas; Giovanni falou veemente.

-O que acha que Shun vai fazer? –Juliane perguntou apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, entrelaçando alguns fios azulados nos dedos, distraidamente.

-Não sei e é isso que me preocupa; ele falou em meio a um pesado suspiro, lembrando-se da decisão que tivera de tomar, para contar ao rapaz de melenas esmeralda o que estava acontecendo.

-Por quê? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Quando fui a Atenas conversar com Alister e Guilherme, conversei com a antiga pupila da Lya, a Marin; o italiano explicou.

-E?

-Ela me disse que muitas coisas haviam mudado, principalmente após a batalha de Hades. Marin me contou que Shun havia sido o escolhido pelo imperador para se tornar seu hospedeiro. Você sabe, nenhuma guerra se vai sem deixar cicatrizes ou marcar as pessoas de alguma forma. Acredito que por ter acontecido isso com ele, alguma coisa do imperador deve ter ficado, quando chego perto dele, sinto uma energia mais poderosa se manifestando. Ele pode ter deixando de ser oficialmente um cavaleiro, mas seu cosmo não deixou de se expandir, eu não o conheço o suficiente para julgá-lo, mas quando o vi àquele dia na festa, junto com Saori, pude sentir que ele esta disposto a tudo para protegê-la, nem que tenha que quebrar algumas coisas para isso. Por isso me preocupo com Cadmo;

-Mas pensei que você estivesse preocupado com Aioros? –Juliane comentou confusa.

-Também, Saga me contou o que estava acontecendo com Aioros e a historia sobre a missão ao Brasil anos atrás. Nenhum dos dois esta disposto a abdicar dela para o outro. E é assim, que um dos dois vai acabar machucado;

-Ainda não entendo porque se preocupa com o Shun? –Juliane falou.

-Ele já deixou claro que não gosta de Cadmo e vai tomar partido do Aioros, me preocupo mais com os métodos que ele vai usar para conseguir o que quer; ele comentou com ar pensativo.

-Por isso digo que deveria ter me deixado cuidar disso; a jovem de melenas vermelhas falou, dando um baixo suspiro. –Vocês homens são tão complicados;

-Hei!

-Vai dizer que não? –ela perguntou voltando-se para ele com os orbes estreitos, enquanto sua mão buscava a Rossi 13, sobre a mesa do vinho.

-Calma. Calma; Giovanni apressou-se em dizer, pousando a mão sobre a dela, detendo-lhe o caminho. –Agora não adianta mais, vamos só esperar; ele falou vendo-a se acalmar.

-Se você quer assim, ainda da tempo; Juliane falou calmamente.

-Não, vamos esperar; Giovanni sentenciou.

**.II.**

-Senhor Cadmo; o oriental chamou tentando falar com o rapaz, mas o mesmo já havia entrado no elevador.

Suspirou pesadamente, aquilo era loucura, alugar a torre toda por uma noite apenas para um jantar; ele pensou quando o celular no bolso interno de seu casaco tocou.

-_Moshi_. _Moshi_;

-Yumura-san? –alguém perguntou do outro lado.

-Sim, sou eu mesmo;

-Creio que há poucos minutos atrás, o senhor recebeu uma proposta irrecusável de alugar a torre de Tóquio esta noite, ou estou enganado?

Franziu o cenho, a voz do outro lado parecia jovem, mas segura, de alguém que realmente sabia o que queria e isso nem sempre era algo bom.

-Sim, e eu poderia saber com quem eu falo? –o senhor perguntou.

-Primeiro vamos ao que interessa, deixemos essas trivialidades por enquanto;

-"Trivialidades"? –o oriental pensou arqueando a sobrancelha. –Então, em que lhe posso ajudar?

-Em muitas coisas eu espero, a primeira delas é que quero a Torre de Tóquio para essa noite;

-O que? –Yumura quase gritou.

-E estou disposto a dobrar a oferta que o senhor recebeu;

-Mas...;

-Porém, tem mais uma coisa que quero e creio que o senhor ira apreciar nossa negociação;

Sem outra opção Yumura assentiu, ouvindo atentamente o que o estranho tinha a lhe dizer e mal sabia ele que a revelação de quem estava do outro lado iria lhe surpreender.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se na beira da cama, com um olhar perdido. Não sabia como falar com ela agora, poderia ter ido atrás dela assim que saiu, se Cadmo não houvesse ligado. Alias, mais essa agora, quem será a louca que acabou domando o Escorpião? –ele se perguntou lembrando do ar nostálgico com que Cadmo falava de sua futura '**esposa'**.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, não podia se distrair com isso agora, precisava de um jeito de falar com Saori antes que tudo fosse por água a baixo. Levantou-se da cama indo em direção as janelas.

A noite estava chegando, o que ela estaria fazendo no quarto ao lado? –ele se perguntou olhando para a parede oposta, como se pudesse vislumbrar o corpo esguio da jovem caminhando pelo cômodo.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, o que Luna fizera? Não conseguia imaginar o porquê a deusa iria procurar Saori e contar sobre o que havia acontecido entre eles no passado, alias, entre ele e Luna não havia acontecido absolutamente nada, alem de se tornarem bons amigos, porém não podia dizer o mesmo com relação à Sheila.

É verdade que a amara e estivera a ponto de jogar tudo para o alto e permanecer no Brasil com a jovem, mas as Deusas do Destino estavam realmente empenhadas em virar sua vida de ponta cabeça.

Só agora entendia que a missão de Luna na verdade era garantir que não deixasse Atena morrer, ela sabia que seus caminhos estariam entrelaçados embora nunca tenha lhe dito isso explicitamente.

Durante muito tempo acredito que estava bem na condição de cavaleiros defendendo a deusa que havia jurado lealdade, mas isso precisava mudar e estava na hora de quebrar alguns paradigmas; ele pensou convicto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Enrolou uma toalha na cintura e saiu rapidamente do banheiro, ouvindo batidas insistentes na porta. Resmungou algum impropério no idioma de sua terra natal e abriu a porta, ignorando a água que molhava todo o piso, que escorria de seus cabelos.

-Sim;

-Cadmo-sama, gomen por lhe incomodar; Yumura falou engolindo em seco diante do olhar envenenado do Escorpião.

-O que deseja? Pensei que tudo estivesse certo? –Cadmo falou aborrecido.

-Gomen novamente, mas não será possível fazer o que me pediu; o oriental falou segurando fortemente o celular entre as mãos.

**-O QUE?** –ele berrou.

-...; Yumura assentiu tremendo.

-Porque, o valor não é suficiente, eu dobro então; Cadmo exasperou.

-Sinto muito, mas não é esse o problema; o senhor avisou. –Surgiu uma proposta de ultima hora que não pude recusar e o contrato foi assinado imediatamente, mas se o senhor quiser esperar, amanhã a torre pode estar a seu dispor; ele apressou-se em completar.

-Não, isso não me interessa mais; Cadmo falou com os orbes brilhando perigosamente.

-Sinto muito mesmo; Yumura falou dando-lhe as costas e saindo praticamente correndo dali.

-Maldição; ele resmungou batendo a porta com força.

E agora, não havia feito mais nenhuma reserva, confiando que teria a torre naquela noite. Suspirou pesadamente, precisava se arrumar logo e ir buscar Saori, quem sabe conseguisse algum outro restaurante e a noite não fosse de toda perdida.

**.III.**

Ouviu o barulho da porta de entrada se abrindo e deixou a sala, sentia a presença de Shun. Depois do almoço o irmão simplesmente desaparecera e isso lhe deixou muito intrigado.

Alias, as ultimas atitudes que ele vinha tendo lhe deixou muito surpreso. Primeiro fazendo Tatsume ir para um cruzeiro bem longe do oriente com uma '**acompanhante'**, depois a forma como ele vinha agindo com Saori, sempre seguro e dono de si, nesses momentos não conseguia mais reconhecer o irmão mais novo que sempre fora tímido e recatado, mas o que mais lhe surpreendia era os momentos que o via tratar algumas coisas com frieza e indiferença.

Eram nesses momentos que o via como completo dono da situação, como se fosse o próprio Caos a ter o destino da humanidade dançando na palma da mão. Embora não estivesse mais treinando como o de costume para elevar o cosmo, sentia a energia dele mais forte e presente. Não opressiva, mas marcante. Isso sim era o mais intrigante; ele pensou vendo o rapaz de melenas esverdeadas entrando em casa.

-Shun!

-Ah irmão, boa noite; ele o cumprimentou como o mesmo sorriso cristalino que o via dar ainda mais jovem, pelo menos algumas coisas não haviam se perdido com a maior idade.

-Boa noite; Ikki respondeu aproximando-se taciturno.

-Algum problema? –Shun perguntou.

-Não, bem...; ele ponderou aproximando-se do irmão. –Tentei ligar para você depois do almoço;

-Eu estava numa reunião e esqueci de ligar o celular depois; o virginiano se justificou. –Mas o que queria comigo?

-Não sei se você já sabe, mas as coisas entre àqueles dois só piorou; Ikki comentou esperando ver alguma reação do irmão que lhe desse a entender o que ele estava pensando.

-Eu já imaginava; Shun falou dando um baixo suspiro. –Foi a Saori que fugiu dele dessa vez, eu suponho; ele comentou.

-Como sabe? –ele perguntou surpreso.

-Intuição; Shun respondeu com um sorriso quase infantil nos lábios, mas o brilho em seu olhar queria dizer algo mais. –Mas pretendo resolver isso logo;

-O que vai fazer? –Ikki perguntou curioso.

-Irmão, pode me fazer um favor? –ele perguntou voltando-se para ele.

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu.

-Quando Cadmo chegar, diga a ele que Saori teve uma emergência muito importante e saiu correndo, mas assim que ela chegar, ela entra em contato com ele; Shun explicou.

-Mas...; Ikki olhou-o assombrado, desde quando o irmão andava mentindo, tudo bem que era por uma boa causa, mas ele falava com tanta naturalidade que se ele não soubesse que Saori estava lá em cima se arrumando, iria realmente acreditar que ela saira correndo.

-Por favor, é só isso que lhe peço; o cavaleiro pediu. –Confie em mim;

-Eu confio; Ikki falou pousando a mão sobre o ombro do mais jovem. –Contanto que me conte depois o que essa mentezinha perversa esta planejando; ele brincou, tirando um sorriso sincero dos lábios do outro.

-...; Shun assentiu. –Depois conversamos;

-Está certo; ele respondeu vendo o irmão subir as escadas a passos calmos, porém bastante seguros e precisos.

Eh, muitas coisas haviam mudado; Ikki pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu a porta do quarto apressadamente, não iria esperar mais para falar com ela; Aioros pensou, mas antes que pudesse bater na porta, alguém lhe chamou.

-Aioros;

Virou-se encontrando com o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, ele tinha um olhar pacifico, mas de alguma forma sentiu-se incomodado com isso, era como se fosse tão transparente; ele pensou confuso com a própria conclusão.

-Sim;

-Podemos conversar? –Shun perguntou parando em frente à porta do próprio quarto.

-Mas...;

-Vai ser breve; ele falou calmamente.

Sem outra alternativa Aioros assentiu, afastando-se da porta do quarto da jovem aproximou-se do cavaleiro que pediu que entrasse. Logo viu-se em uma das luxuosas suítes da mansão, mas que não ostentava as mesmas coisas que as demais.

Era mais um quarto grande, com uma escrivaninha, estante com livros e os demais componentes de um quarto comum.

-Pelo visto as coisas com Saori não deram muito certo; Shun comentou, enquanto fechava a porta e encaminhava-se para o guarda-roupa num canto do quarto.

-Não; Aioros resmungou num fraco sussurro, porém fitou-o curioso ao vê-lo abrir o armário, retirando um cabide de lá. –Shun, o q-...;

-Vista; o virginiano mandou, jogando o cabide em cima da cama, revelando um terno preto com uma gravata esmeralda.

-O que? –o sagitariano falou surpreso.

-Quer se acertar com ela, não quer? –Shun perguntou voltando-se para ele com um olhar ameaçador, impedindo-o de pensar em qualquer resposta negativa, então apenas assentiu. –Então, não faça perguntas;

Aioros assentiu, engolindo em seco, o que estava acontecendo?

-Você tem dois minutos pra estar pronto, me espere aqui; ele avisou deixando o quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, deveria imaginar que com o mês de setembro chegando, alguns virginianos estariam bastante sensíveis. Por falar nisso; ele parou bruscamente ao dar-se conta do que havia pensando, aquele era o ultimo dia do mês de Agosto, então.

-Amanha é dia primeiro; Aioros pensou surpreso. –"Céus, como pude esquecer"; ele recriminou-se, indo rapidamente vestir-se.

**.IV.**

Respirou fundo, mirando-se no espelho. Estava perfeito; ela pensou vendo o vestido preto moldar-se perfeitamente a seu corpo, caindo até o pé. As costas estavam livres, as alças entrelaçavam-se no pescoço, enquanto o decote descia pouco abaixo do vale entre os seios, expondo completamente a pele alva.

Virou-se de lado, vendo a barra do vestido esvoaçar, não havia brilho nem nada muito descarado, se ignorasse é claro aquele decote, que estava longe daqueles que estava acostumada.

Deu um meio sorriso, deveria haver um aviso no templo de Gêmeos dizendo **"O ministério da saúde adverte: Sair fazer compras com uma geminiana em inferno astral, pode ser altamente perigoso". **

Ainda não conseguia se lembrar como Aishi lhe convencera a comprar um modelo tão indiscreto como aquele, mas era obrigada a admitir que caira bem.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta, sem se preocupar em ver quem era mandou entrar.

-Nossa! Vai matar quem essa noite? –Shun perguntou estancando na porta ao vê-la virar-se para si.

Sei queixo não caiu mais porque era impossível tocar o chão com ele, mas ela conseguira realmente lhe surpreender. Nunca pensou que naqueles poucos dias, aquela garota que conhecera ainda criança, fosse se tornar aquela mulher bem ao estilo _femme fatale_ que estava vendo agora.

-Pelo menos, já me sinto realizada; ela brincou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente ao ver a reação dele.

-Bem...; Shun pigarreou recobrando a compostura. –Pelo visto vai sair; ele comentou casualmente, sentando-se em uma poltrona no canto do quarto, enquanto ela caminhava até a cama, pegando as sandálias de salto fino que as deixara lá.

-Vou; Saori respondeu engolindo em seco e toda a confiança que adquiria no meio da '**produção'** se esvaiu por simplesmente não conseguir encara-lo.

-Uhn! E seu acompanhante por acaso seria Cadmo Elytis? –Shun perguntou casualmente.

-Ahn! Bem...; ela balbuciou sentindo as mãos tremerem, impedindo-a de acertar o fecho da sandália.

-Espera, eu te ajudo; ele falou casualmente levantando-se e indo até ela.

Saori sentou-se na beira da cama, vendo-o calmamente ajoelhar-se a sua frente, acertando o fecho. Viu-a estremecer e evitar lhe encarar, sabia que ela estava nervosa por causa de Cadmo, principalmente levando em consideração aquilo que ela deveria ter feito e não fugido.

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto acertava a outra.

-O que foi? –Saori perguntou hesitante.

-Será que essa é aquela hora que a fada madrinha aparece com o outro sapatinho de cristal? –ele brincou e um sorriso moldou-lhe os lábios.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou confusa, até lembrar-se da pequena passagem do conto de fadas sobre Cinderela, ou como era conhecida em algumas partes do oriente **'Gata Borralheira'**. –Ahn! Bem...;

-Não sou a fada madrinha da historia Saori, mas queria lhe lembrar de uma coisa; ele começou com ar serio.

-Não vai me dizer que a meia noite eu vou virar abóbora em vez do carro; ela pediu em tom brincalhão, mas viu-o negar com um fino sorriso.

-As promessas são importantes na vida da gente, alias, são graças a elas que muitas vezes cometemos o maior dos milagres; Shun falou voltando a seriedade inicial. –Mas às vezes é preciso deixar isso de lado e seguir aquilo que realmente deseja.

-Shun; ela balbuciou engolindo em seco.

-Como eu já lhe disse antes, entendo que você tenha ficado chateada com Aioros pelo que aconteceu, ainda mais com a repentina aparição de Luna, mas dessa vez foi você que procurou um motivo pra fugir dele;

-Eu na-...;

-Você sabe que sim, não negue; Shun a cortou, erguendo a mão levemente para que ela se calasse. –Ninguém é perfeito, mas esconder-se atrás de promessas impossíveis é o mesmo que deixar de viver;

-Eu sei; Saori balbuciou abaixando os olhos.

-Até agora você não deixou Aioros explicar o que aconteceu, muito menos expor a você o que esta sentindo com tudo isso. Você esta sofrendo, mas se esquece que o magoa não contando a ele aquilo que lhe aflige também; Shun falou levantando-se. –Usar o Cadmo como porto seguro não vai ajudar em nada, no fim, vai acabar os magoando e ficando sem nenhum dos dois; ele completou afastando-se.

Pelo que sentia o carro já havia ido embora e por sorte ela não ouvira o barulho; ele pensou aproximando-se da janela, fitando a entrada da mansão, vendo que não havia mais ninguém ali na frente. Um sorriso imperceptível surgiu em seus lábios. Poderia não ser a fada madrinha, mas agora estava dando um ótimo lobo mau.

-Mas você é adulta o suficiente para saber discernir o certo do errado e tomar suas próprias decisões; Shun completou virando-se para ela.

-...; Saori assentiu voltando-se para ele. –Obrigada Shun;

-Não me agradeça ainda, só quero ver você bem; ele falou. –Mas vou lhe deixar agora, não quero lhe deter mais;

-Imagina; ela falou com um meio sorriso, sentia-se bem conversando com ele, embora agora estivesse insegura quando a sair dali.

-Ah! – Shun falou detendo-se na porta e virando-se. –Nossa, agora me lembrei o que vim realmente fazer aqui; ele falou num tom quase envergonhado.

-E o que é? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Yume pediu que eu lhe avisasse, que Cadmo ligou avisando que houve um pequeno imprevisto e que iria resolver rapidamente, por isso iria se atrasar um pouco. Para não lhe deixar esperando, ele mandou um carro para lhe buscar e leva-la até o local do '**encontro'**; Shun falou fazendo o sinal de aspas com as mãos, fazendo-a corar. –Enfim, pelo horário que a Yume me disse que era, ele já deve estar chegando; ele completou apontando para o relógio na cabeceira da cama dela.

-Está certo, obrigada; Saori falou.

-Até mais; Shun se despediu saindo do quarto.

-Até;

Respirou fundo novamente, lembrando-se das palavras dele, novamente sabia que Shun estava certo, mas tinha medo do que iria acontecer com tudo isso; ela pensou colocando um delicado fio lilás que caiara do coque atrás da orelha.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Andava de um lado para outro do quarto, como um leão enjaulado, agora sabia o que Aiolia sentia quando estava nervoso; ele pensou dando um baixo suspiro. Shun dissera dois minutos, mas estava ali trancado a mais de quinze.

O que será que ele fora fazer, ouvira a porta do quarto de Saori se abrindo e pensou em sair para ver se conseguia falar com ela, mas decidiu que era mais seguro esperar Shun voltar.

Ouviu a porta se abrir e virou-se rapidamente para vê-lo entrar.

-Vou ser breve, então, preste bem atenção; Shun falou em tom preciso.

-...; assentiu silenciosamente, deixando para fazer as perguntas em outro momento.

**.V.**

-**MALDIÇÃO**; Cadmo berrou socando o volante do carro, quase o quebrando.

Estava mais do que irado, primeiro aquela porcaria de Torre, não conseguira aluga-la, tinha vontade de ligar para o tal Yamamura, Yumura, ou sabe-se lá o que e perguntar quem fora o infeliz a conseguir fechar contrato com ele, só para ter o prazer de manda-lo ao tártaro.

E agora chegava para buscar Saori e encontrada o irmão da encarnação de Hades, para lhe receber. Ikki fora bastante taxativo ao dizer que Saori tivera uma emergência e saira correndo. Não entendia, ela poderia ter lhe ligado avisando que havia um imprevisto, mas quando disse que ligaria para ela, o cavaleiro foi veemente ao dizer que não seria possível, pois ela saira sem o celular.

Achou estranho, mas o cavaleiro avisou que uma das garotas da empresa ligara para falar com ela, e o celular tocara no quarto. O que lhes levou a crer que ela esquecera ao sair com pressa.

Agora estava voltando para o hotel, com um incrível desejo de matar o primeiro idiota que cruzasse seu caminho.

-Esse deve ser aquele dia que eu não deveria ter levantado da cama; Cadmo resmungou, lembrando-se que a conversa com Giovanni não fora das mais agradáveis.

**-Lembrança-**

-Tudo bem, eu admito, me enganei com relação a ela; Cadmo falou suspirando pesadamente.

-E? –Giovanni perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Bem... Tomei uma decisão importante; ele começou com ar sério, que fez o italiano estranhar.

-Qual?

-Vou pedi-la em casamento essa noite;

**-O QUE?** –Giovanni berrou fazendo algumas pessoas ali perto se assustarem. –Ficou louco?

-...; Cadmo negou com um aceno de cabeça. –Eu a amo; ele falou com a voz tremula.

-Não, você esta com o orgulho ferido porque não conseguiu leva-la pra cama como as outras; o canceriano falou alterando seu tom de voz.

-Não é isso; o Escorpião falou prontamente. –Confesso que no começo foi isso; ele falou abaixando a cabeça quase envergonhado. –Mas as coisas mudaram;

-Cadmo, você não esta raciocinando direito; ele falou num tom grave. –Não se pede uma pessoa em casamento de uma hora para outra;

-Não pretendo chegar aos quarenta com um chove não molha; ele falou em tom envenenado.

-Aonde quer chegar com isso? –o italiano perguntou num tom frio e ele pode jurar que seria mandado para o Tártaro.

Suspirou pesadamente, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Desculpe, não quero descontar isso em você; Cadmo falou em tom ponderado. –Eu só, queria entender o que estou sentindo, eu...; as palavras saíram vagas.

-Deveria pensar melhor antes de tomar alguma atitude precipitada. Já pensou que talvez seus sentimentos podem não ser correspondidos? –ele perguntou casualmente.

-Impossível; o Escorpião falou gesticulando displicentemente. –Hoje depois da reunião, bem... Aconteceu um acidente e eu a beijei; ele falou hesitante.

Giovanni serrou os punhos por baixo da mesa tentando não demonstrar o quanto àquela situação estava sendo inusitada e isso lhe irritada, detestava não ter o controle das coisas nesses casos.

-Ela correspondeu, poderia ter se afastado e dado um tapa na minha cara, como da outra vez, mas não; Cadmo falou com um olhar vago .-Ela correspondeu; completou num sussurro.

-E acha que isso é o suficiente para pedi-la em casamento? –Giovanni perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Você pode achar que estou brincando, mas não. É sério, nunca quis uma mulher a meu lado, como a quero agora e não estou disposto a deixar isso de lado; ele falou com os orbes azuis levemente escurecidos.

-Do que esta falando? –o italiano perguntou preocupado.

-Para os demais cavaleiros ela pode ser a reencarnação de Atena, mas isso não me importa Giovanni, para mim ela é uma mulher, tão mortal quanto nós e nem por isso menos desejável, inteligente e intrigante. Eu a quero do meu lado e vou lutar por isso, nem que tenha de bater de frente com toda uma ordem por isso; ele avisou veemente.

Engoliu em seco, foram poucas as vezes que o vira Cadmo falando assim. Alias, só o vira agir assim quando recebera a noticia de que Hermione iria ser obrigada a se casar. Nunca vira o Escorpião tão furioso como naquele dia.

Estavam em missão quando chegou à mensagem, Cadmo deixou tudo como estava e voltou para a Grécia, embora soubesse que já fosse tarde demais para impedir, mas saber que a irmãzinha do Escorpião se livrara da ditadura dos pais foi surpreendente.

Mas a verdade é que só o vira agir daquele jeito por duas pessoas, Hermione e Milo, ninguém mais; ele pensou.

Levantou-se calmamente, vendo o olhar surpreso do amigo sobre si.

-Aonde vai? –Cadmo perguntou confuso.

-Embora;

-Mas...;

-Você sabe o que faz, nada do que eu fale vai fazer diferença alguma, então, não vou insistir mais; Giovanni falou em tom calmo, porem via em seus olhos a contrariedade. –Até mais;

-Me deseja sorte? –ele perguntou, mas o amigo já havia se virado e se distanciado o suficiente para fingir que não o ouviu.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

Será que Giovanni estava certo, estava sendo precipitado. Balançou a cabeça nervosamente para os lados, não, era aquilo que queria e iria até o fim para isso; ele pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Deixou o quarto com passos trêmulos e desceu a escada. Logo encontrando com a irmã e Harmonia no colo.

-**TIA**; a garotinha gritou acenando e chamando a atenção da jovem de melenas douradas.

-Nossa, onde vai assim? –Ártemis perguntou surpresa.

-Ahn! Bem... Jantar com Cadmo; ela respondeu quase num sussurro, sentindo as palavras entalarem na garganta.

-O que? –a mais velha perguntou com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa.

-Ih, mamãe ta brava; Harmonia falou com ar matreiro apontando para a expressão de fúria de Ártemis.

-Ártemis, por favor; Saori pediu vendo que ela parecia irritada com a noticia.

-Pensei que iria conversar com Aioros;

-Muitas coisas não saíram como o pensado; ela respondeu desviando o olhar.

-Saori;

-Me desculpe, eu preciso ir, conversamos depois; a jovem falou apressada, antes de dar um beijo em Harmonia e se afastar.

-Mas...; antes que pudesse falar algo à irmã já saira. –Droga;

-Mãe; Harmonia chamou.

-Sim; Ártemis falou voltando-se para ela.

-Quero sorvete; a garotinha pediu fazendo biquinho.

-Agora não é hora, você ainda não jantou; ela respondeu vendo os orbes da criança marejarem. –E não adianta, você não vai me convencer, agora vamos, você tem que tomar banho e jantar;

Quase riu ao vê-la ficar emburrada, cruzando os bracinhos em frente ao corpo com ar contrariado. Realmente, aquela influencia do nome era bem perigosa, tinha até medo de ver o que essa menina iria aprontar quando tivesse lá seus dezesseis, dezessete anos.

**.VI.**

Suspirou aliviada ao deixar a mansão e sair das vistas de Ártemis.

-Boa noite, senhorita; o chofer da limusine falou numa breve reverencia, abrindo-lhe a porta.

-Boa noite; Saori respondeu erguendo parcialmente a barra do vestido para entrar.

Franziu o cenho vendo que o vidro que separava os acentos estava erguido, impedindo-a de ver o motorista, já que o vidro fume a noite ficava ainda mais escuro.

Virou-se para perguntar o porquê daquilo, mas o motorista já havia fechado a porta. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, estava tão acostumada a andar na limusine da fundação que sempre ia conversando com o motorista, que havia se esquecido que Shun lhe dissera que Cadmo mandar uma para lhe buscar.

E como hética do trabalho, era assim que eles agiam, deixando uma barreira entre cliente e empregado. O que era um pouco errôneo se levar em consideração que não gostava dessas classificações.

Recostou-se melhor no assento, fitando as ruas pela janela fechada. Sentia-se observada, virou-se para frente, mas o vidro fume impedia que visse qualquer coisa. Respirou fundo, tentando não ser paranóica.

As ruas passavam cada vez com mais velocidade pela janela, ate que as viu diminuir de velocidade e a luz das ruas reduzirem parcialmente.

Ao longe avistou a torre de Tóquio, sempre a vira com as luzes acesas, mas aquela noite elas estavam apagadas. Estranho, porém o que lhe surpreendeu foi que pouco a pouco, luzes guias acenderam-se no chão, enquanto o carro parava em frente à torre.

Luzes multi-coloridas dançavam no ar tornando o ambiente acima do encantador. Irresistível, seria a palavra mais adequada.

Ouviu a porta destravar-se e alguém lhe estender a mão, ainda entorpecida com o ambiente aceitou e virou-se, mas antes que pudesse se afastar completamente do carro sentiu as pernas perderem as forças.

-Aioros!

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo chegando ao fim e o próximo sairá mais rápido do que o normal. Antes do final de semana o capitulo 16 de Siempre vai ao ar com o desfecho desse jantar que promete.**

**Antes de ir, gostaria de deixar um grande obrigada a Morgane La Fey, Saory-san, Nikke, Margarida, ShotGirl, Flor de Gelo e Simon de Escorpião. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado dessa virada.**

**A fic ainda esta longe de acabar, mas agora ela literalmente vai pegar fogo. Morgane-san, mais uma vez obrigada por seu review, ele me ajudou muito, principalmente num momento que eu estava entrando em bloqueio criativo e Siempre poderia empacar se não fosse o puxão de orelha que me deu.**

**Outra coisa, agradeço imensamente a todas que deixaram suas opiniões sobre os conflitos que envolvem esse casal, é muito importante para mim saber o que pensam da historia e quais as perspectivas. Não se acanhem em exporem suas opiniões, tudo sempre será de grande valia.**

**Agora me despeço e nos vemos na próxima...**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9**


	16. Promessa

_**Siempre**_

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sheila é uma criação única e exclusiva para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 16: Promessa.**

**.I.**

O corola prateado estacionou calmamente naquela rua quase deserta, abaixou os faróis, para não chamar a atenção, tudo deveria ser perfeito; ele pensou.

-Já pensou em trabalhar com publicidade? –o estranho a seu lado perguntou, com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios. –Porque você tem um dom nato para manipular as pessoas, não deveria desperdiçá-lo; ele completou ignorando a resposta que poderia vir.

-Não quero me tornar alguém como você, a área que estou já é suficiente; Shun respondeu seco, enquanto olhava o visor LCD do celular conferindo a hora.

-Nunca se sabe quando a natureza fala mais alto; o estranho falou em tom jocoso.

-Não quando se é ciente do próprio auto controle; o virginiano rebateu.

-Uhn! Interessante, muito interessante; ele murmurou vagamente.

-O que? –Shun perguntou quase aborrecido por perguntar.

-Eles já chegaram;

-Ótimo; o cavaleiro falou guardando o celular no bolso interno da jaqueta. –A propósito, esqueci de perguntar, prefere que lhe chame de Armand ou Aramis? –perguntou.

-Onipotente já é um bom começo; Zeus falou com os orbes azuis brilhando matreiramente.

-Nem sob tortura; Shun rebateu com um olhar furioso.

-Calma garoto, foi só uma brincadeira; ele apressou-se em falar. Era estranho, mas aquele garoto era diferente dos que já vira por ai.

Ele não tivera medo algum em lhe obrigar a estar ali, se fosse outro já teria mandado para o inferno. Ele estava ficando tão irritantemente petulante quando o irmão.

-Você e Hades são bem parecidos; Zeus comentou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Não me comp-...;

-Acredite garoto, vocês são bem mais parecidos do que imagina; ele completou de maneira enigmática. –Você pode tentar negar, mas depois do que aconteceu, você sabe que não é mais o mesmo;

-Não deveria falar algo que não lhe diz respeito; o cavaleiro rebateu ferino.

-Muitos já morreram por pouco menos que isso; Zeus falou em tom de aviso.

-Não tenho medo de você; Shun falou voltando-se para ele e as íris esverdeadas tornaram-se por alguns segundos opacas.

Um sorriso jocoso formou-se nos lábios da divindade ao fitá-lo.

-Melhor assim; Zeus falou virando-se para frente novamente, deixando que o silêncio caísse sobre eles. –Mas acredite, nem mesmo Posseidon é tão louco quanto Hades para me desafiar, querendo ou não garoto, não foi apenas uma coincidência Hades ter lhe escolhido, vocês tem sim, muitas coisas em comum, você só não percebeu; ele completou deixando qualquer pensamento vagar no ar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentiu o chão sumir de baixo de seus pés e teria caído se ele não houvesse lhe amparado, envolvendo-lhe a cintura com um dos braços, aproximando-os ainda mais.

Sua mente parecia um completo pandemônio agora, o que estava acontecendo? O que ele estava fazendo ali? –se perguntou.

-Está se sentindo bem? –Aioros perguntou suavemente, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Ergueu a cabeça cautelosa, deparando-se com os intensos orbes verdes do cavaleiro sobre si e corou ao ver que não era bem em sua face que eles estavam cravados.

-Ahn! Bem... ; Saori balbuciou se afastando com a face em chamas.

-Então, me daria a honra? –ele perguntou cordialmente estendendo-lhe o braço.

Piscou confusa, sem entender o que estava acontecendo? Ergueu os orbes para cima e vi que estava realmente na torre de Tóquio, mas...;

-Então? –Aioros perguntou.

Assentiu confusa, enlaçando-o pelo braço. Engolindo em seco quando o mesmo virou-se.

-Você esta deslumbrante; ouviu-o sussurrar enrouquecido e não conseguiu contender um breve tremor com isso.

-Obri-ga-da; falou com a voz tremula.

Guiou-a para o elevador que lhes levariam ao topo da torre. Sentia-se tensa e nervosa, as perguntas simplesmente não lhe abandonavam e não saber o que estava acontecendo era frustrante.

-Parece nervosa, algum problema? –Aioros perguntou fitando-a sedutoramente, apoiando a mão sobre seu ombro, dando-lhe passagem para que entrasse primeiro.

Um arreio correu pelo meio das costas, junto à mão dele que deslizou pelo meio delas, indo deter-se no quadril, quando a puxou para perto de si, impedindo que a mesma se afastasse trinta centímetros que fosse.

-...; negou com um aceno tremulo, tentou esquivar-se, mas sentiu-o envolver-lhe completamente a cintura, puxando-a para mais perto, ficando agora frente a frente.

Engoliu em seco, vendo de soslaio que o elevador parecia simplesmente não se mover e não tinha para onde correr.

-Estou inclinado a duvidar; o sagitariano falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios, vendo uma fina mecha lilás que cair sobre a face da jovem e com a ponta dos dedos, colocou-a atrás da orelha.

Por todos os deuses do Olímpo, nunca acreditara em _aliens_, mas estava pensando na possibilidade de Aioros ter sido abduzido por um e terem jogado uma copia a **'**_**la Milo de Escorpião'**_no lugar.

-Impressão a sua; ela apressou-se em responder.

-Tem certeza? –Aioros questionou com um olhar intenso, aproximando-se de tal forma que seus lábios quase se tocavam.

-...; Saori assentiu freneticamente, sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

-Boa noite, sejam bem vindos; eles ouviram alguém falar quando as portas do elevador abriram-se.

Tentou afastar-se com a face em chamas, mas os braços dele estreitaram-se ainda mais em sua cintura.

-Boa noite; Aioros respondeu cordialmente.

Não estava disposto a deixá-la fugir de si por nada naquela noite; ele pensou.

-Senhor Kinaros. Senhorita Kido é um prazer recebe-los; o senhor de idade falou parando ao lado do metri que foram recebê-los. –Desejo-lhes uma agradável noite e estamos aqui para servi-los;

-Muito obrigado; o cavaleiro falou saindo do elevador e levando uma petrificada Saori consigo, a jovem apenas assentiu aos cumprimentos sem conseguir emitir som algum.

Desde quando ele estava controlando a situação? –indagou-se confusa.

Logo depararam-se com um corredor escuro, será que acabara a força na torre? –ela pensou, mas estancou quando a cada passo que davam, velas surgindo sabe-se lá de onde acenderam-se em archotes, indicando-lhes o caminho que deveriam seguir.

Deixou-se ser guiada para o meio de um salão aparentemente vazio, com apenas uma mesa no centro, onde uma toalha de linho vermelho a cobria. Sobre a mesma, um par de taças de cristal e dois castiçais com velas, mais romântico impossível; ela pensou com a face enrubescida. Aos poucos concluindo o que estava acontecendo.

-Quando desejarem pedir, podem me chamar, sou Yuri, estou aqui para servi-los; o metri avisou fazendo uma breve reverencia, antes de se afastar.

Puxou-lhe a cadeira gentilmente, vendo-a hesitante sentar-se.

-Preto fica muito bem em você; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes que ela se sentasse, fazendo com que no susto a jovem batesse a mão na mesa, fazendo as taças tremerem.

-Obrigada; Saori murmurou.

-É sério; Aioros continuou, sem afastar-se de trás dela, deixando suas faces se roçarem com suavidade, enquanto tocou-lhe o ombro com a ponta dos dedos, deixando-os deslizar pelo braço, tirando-lhe um suspiro dos lábios. –Você ficou linda;

Entreabriu os lábios para falar algo, mas viu-o se afastar dando a volta na mesa, preferiu se calar, estava confusa com a presença desse novo Aioros, mas isso não mudava o fato de algumas coisas ainda estarem pendentes; ela lembrou-se.

**.II.**

Olhou para o celular, pela milésima vez, se ficasse ali naquele silencio todo iria surtar certamente. Rapidamente digitou alguns números, esperando que alguém do outro lado atendesse, mas nada, longos minutos se passaram até se dar conta que o celular estava desligado.

-Onde ele está? –Cadmo se perguntou.

Respirou pesadamente e digitou outra seqüência de números, dessa vez mais rápido alguém atendeu do outro lado.

_**-Alô;**_

-Shura, é Cadmo; o Escorpião falou.

-_**Oi, há quanto tempo**_? –o espanhol perguntou um pouco sonolento, devido ao fuso horário, então, estava dormindo quando o celular tocara.

-Bastante eu diria, mas preciso de um favor; Cadmo continuou.

_**-E o que é?**_ –Shura perguntou.

-Sei que ai deve ser muito cedo, mas poderia ir até Sagitário e pedir a Aioros que ligue pra mim, tentei ligar para ele, mas o celular esta sem sinal; ele explicou.

_**-Sinto muito Cadmo ,mas Aioros não esta no santuário**_; o cavaleiro respondeu.

-Não, e ele foi pra onde então? –Cadmo perguntou supondo que o amigo saira em alguma missão.

_**-No Japão;**_

-O que? –ele perguntou surpreso e igualmente confuso.

_**-Isso mesmo, ele e a Saori acabaram se desentendendo e ele foi falar com ela. Possivelmente já deve ter chegado, o Leo não me falou nada sobre isso ainda, mas possivelmente eles já devem estar juntos a essa hora**_; Shura falou, porém parou ouvindo um apito do outro lado e o telefone ficar mudo de repente. _**–Cadmo... Alô! Cadmo?**_ –chamou seguidas vezes até constatar que não havia mesmo mais ninguém do outro lado. _**–Estranho; **_murmurou desligando e voltando para a cama.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Viu um garçom aproximar-se colocando os pratos e talheres sobre a mesa, enquanto outro aproximou-se com o vinho. Voltou-se para o cavaleiro encontrando os orbes verdes sobre si, respirou fundo tentando não desviar o olhar, embora sentisse sua face em chamas.

-O que pretende com isso, Aioros? –Saori perguntou por fim, quando o garçom se distanciou, após encher-lhes as taças.

-Jantar; o cavaleiro respondeu casualmente, com um fino sorriso nos lábios ao ver os orbes da jovem serrarem-se com perigosa e graciosamente. –E também, desfrutar da sua companhia; ele completou.

Respirou fundo, tentando não levantar-se em um rompante e jogar aquela mesa longe, nunca o vira agindo daquele jeito, mas Aioros se tornava irritante com aquele sorriso cínico nos lábios.

-Mas, como eu lhe disse antes, quero conversar com você, dessa vez... Sem fugas; Aioros completou acomodando-se melhor no acento.

-Hei! –ela rebateu irritada, mas anuviou a expressão com o toque quente da mão dele sobre a sua, mal o vira se mover, o que dirá isso; a jovem pensou confusa.

-Sei que parte disso é culpa minha, por isso gostaria que me ouvisse. Não importa o que Luna disse ou não, agora somos só eu e você; ele sentenciou com um brilho intenso nos orbes, que ela simplesmente viu-se presa aquele olhar.

Assentiu, sem outra alternativa, ele estava certo, adiar aquela conversa só seria pior.

-Eu retornei ao Brasil sim, mas para enterrar de vez uma historia; Aioros começou.

-Sei; Saori resmungou descrente, tencionando puxar a mão, mas ele a impediu.

-Não vou lhe deixar fugir de mim novamente, então, nem tente; alertou-a.

Contrariada, ela aquietou-se, esperando-o continuar...

-Eu nunca tive nada com a Luna; o sagitariano falou.

-Mas...;

-Minha historia com a Sheila foi outra coisa, eu e Luna nunca tivemos nada alem de amizade; Aioros foi taxativo. –Antes de tirar suas próprias conclusões, você ao menos sabe o porquê eu conhecei a Sheila? –ele indagou.

-...; ela negou com um aceno hesitante.

-Porque a Luna queria garantir que eu não fosse deixar Ares lhe matar; Aioros sentenciou, sentindo a mão dela tremer embaixo da sua. –Quando ela decidiu reencarnar como mortal, ela fez com que as Deusas do Destino tecessem por ela e antes da missão acabar, me conheceu;

-Como? –Saori perguntou com a voz tremula, quase num sussurro.

-Quando a Sheila morreu; ele falou sentindo-se incomodado em usar esse termo para definir o que havia acontecido. –Ela me pediu que protegesse Athena, naquela época eu não entendi o que isso queria dizer, você ainda nem havia nascido, mas depois...; fez uma breve pausa. –Exatamente um ano depois, quando tudo aquilo aconteceu, muitas coisas ficaram claras;

-Ela pediu isso? –a jovem perguntou confusa.

-...; Aioros assentiu. –Aquilo que um dia eu senti pela Sheila, já não existe mais, isso faz parte do passado, nada vai mudar o que aconteceu. Eu só... Só não queria ver a historia se repetir e por minha causa você acabar se ferindo; ele confessou, dando um pesado suspiro.

-Você não acha que a escolha também é minha? –Saori perguntou fitando-o intensamente.

-Quando se é um cavaleiro, muitas vezes é necessário tomar decisões individualmente, como foi o caso; ele falou sério.

-Mas não estamos falando de cavaleiros ou deuses, estamos falando de nós; ela rebateu.

-Agora eu sei; Aioros respondeu com uma calma inabalável que já estava fazendo-a se irritar. –Eu sempre vivi a base de regras, Saori. E isso nunca foi um problema... Até agora;

-...; arqueou a sobrancelha diante do que ele acabara de falar. Como se ela não soubesse o quanto as '**regras'** tradicionais do santuário só atrapalharam sua vida até agora.

-Você estava errada; Aioros falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-No que? –a jovem perguntou em tom ponderado.

-Eu não quero uma deusa na minha vida; ele respondeu.

Estancou, sentindo os orbes marejarem, sem poder impedir que isso acontecesse. Respirou fundo, vendo-o levantar-se parando a seu lado. Foi com surpresa que viu-o ajoelhar-se a seu lado, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente ao erguer-lhe o queixo.

-Eu quero você...; Aioros sussurrou, as lágrimas aos poucos caíram sobre a face da jovem, deixando um rastro úmido pela pele acetinada. –Sei que não foi justo querer decidir sozinho sobre o que seria melhor para você, mas fiquei com medo de que no fim, você acabasse sofrendo ainda mais comigo, do que sem mim; ele falou.

-Como disse, isso não era uma decisão só sua; ela falou com a voz tremula, tentando conter as lagrimas.

-...; ele assentiu, deixando a ponta dos dedos correr pela face dela, apagando o rastro de lagrimas. –Durante muito tempo eu fiquei me perguntando. Porque eu?

-Uhn?

-Você tem um ótimo futuro pela frente, não precisa de alguém complicado como eu para atrasar sua vida; Aioros sentenciou.

-...; entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas sentiu-o pousar os dedos sobre os mesmos, lhe impedindo.

-Mas isso não muda o fato irremediável de eu te amar; o cavaleiro completou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Não como um cavaleiro que ama a deusa que jurou lealdade, mas sim como um homem, que não encontra mais sentido em viver longe da mulher que ama; ele completou.

-Aioros; ela murmurou com a voz tremula.

No momento seguinte, apenas ouvia-se o barulho da cadeira indo ao chão, enquanto a jovem lançou-se na direção dele, abraçando-o fortemente.

Envolveu-lhe o corpo com suavidade, tirando-lhe um baixo suspiro dos lábios, era como se o mundo houvesse parado.

-Eu sempre te amei; Aioros sussurrou afagando-lhe as costas calmamente, sentindo-a estremecer. –Desde a primeira vez que lhe tive em meus braços... Foram horríveis aqueles treze anos que vivi entre os Elíseos, mas meu coração e sentimentos vagavam pela terra, lhe buscando;

Ouviu-a soluçar, agarrando-se com força na camisa de linho. Ambos sabiam que existiam coisas a serem conversadas com calma e paciência, mas naquele momento apenas desejavam sentir a presença um do outro.

-Eu amo você; ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, lenta e demoradamente, para que cada palavra fosse guardada.

Antes o brilho das estrelas que cobriam o céu de Tóquio, foi completamente ofuscado por uma explosão de luzes que irrompeu do topo da torre, em todos os prédios, luzes acendiam-se e pessoas deixavam suas casas para vislumbrar o tão assombroso fenômeno, que até então, nunca havia acontecido antes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Sua vez; Shun falou lançando um olhar de soslaio para o homem a seu lado.

-Já que não há outro jeito; Zeus resmungou, serrando os orbes por um momento, enquanto uma luz dourada envolvia-lhe o corpo e o que veio a seguir, jamais seria esquecido.

**.III.**

Era um cosmo diferente, afastou-se parcialmente para vê-la, quando notou os orbes verdes opacos. Entreabriu os lábios para chamá-la, mas voz alguma saiu, quando tudo aconteceu.

Uma explosão de energia envolveu-os em um abraço quente, abraçou-a fortemente, temendo por ela se ferir.

Aos poucos sentiu o corpo da jovem amolecer entre seus braços e as luzes em volta deles desaparecer em finos fragmentos de estrelas.

-Saori; Aioros chamou preocupado.

Não houve resposta, embora a respiração da jovem estivesse regular. Abraçou-a fortemente, sentindo-se impotente diante de algo que não sabia explicar o que era.

-Aio-ros; ouviu-a sussurrar.

Virou-se rapidamente para ela, vendo aos poucos os orbes esverdeados abrirem-se para si.

-Eu quebrei; ela sussurrou, com um fraco sorriso.

-Xiiiiiiii, vai ficar tudo bem; ele tentou acalmar a ela e a si, acariciando-lhe a face com ternura.

Viu-a assentir e sorrir, aninhando-se entre seus braços. Uma aura dourada a envolveu, fazendo com que aos poucos o cosmo do cavaleiro reagisse com o seu. Fitou-a confuso, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, até os cosmos se acalmarem e poder vê-la abrir os olhos completamente.

Era estranho, mas podia jurar que os cabelos estavam num tom mais claro e os orbes sempre verdes tinham mesclas de azuis agora.

-Esta tudo bem, senhor? –o metri perguntou se aproximando correndo, estava vindo anotar os pedidos quando os viu no chão e as cadeiras tombadas.

-Ela só teve um mal estar; Aioros tentou justificar. –Consegue levantar? –perguntou voltando-se para a jovem.

-...; Saori assentiu, enquanto ele enlaçava-lhe pela cintura, ajudando-a ficar de pé.

Apoiou-se no cavaleiro, sentindo-se um pouco tonta.

-Poderia trazer um copo de água, por favor? –o cavaleiro pediu voltando-se para o metri preocupado.

-Um momento; ele avisou afastando-se rapidamente.

-O que foi aquilo? –Aioros perguntou fitando-a com preocupação, mas o que viu a seguir marcou para sempre sua alma.

O sorriso radiante que moldou-lhe os lábios tinha um brilho tão cristalino quando a chuva de estrelas que cobrira toda Tóquio. Uma aura mais tranqüila parecia envolvê-la e o cosmo agora também possuía outra vibração.

-A quebra de uma promessa; Saori respondeu calmamente.

**.VI.**

Sentiu a mão pequenina da criança fechar-se sobre a sua, arrastando-o por todos os corredores daquele lugar. Céus, nunca pensou que aquele castelo fosse tão grande, embora tenha vivido toda uma eternidade ali.

-Pai, o que tem ali? –o garotinho de melenas negras perguntou, parando bruscamente em frente a uma porta.

-Ahn! Essa é uma sala restrita; Hades respondeu tentando voltar a respirar com regularidade. Definitivamente, não tinha mais idade para acompanhar as corridas do filho pelo castelo.

-Podemos entrar? –Atreu perguntou com os orbes brilhando.

-É melhor n-...;

-Por favor; ele pediu fazendo beicinho.

Suspirou pesadamente, quem resistia a isso? –a divindade se perguntou.

-Você tem sorte de ter herdado os olhos da sua mãe; Hades falou pegando-o no colo, vendo a criança rir vitoriosa. –Mas não toque em nada sem me perguntar antes, ouviu?

-...; Atreu assentiu, aninhando-se no colo do pai, enquanto o mesmo destrancava a porta.

Logo viram-se em uma sala escura, caminhou com passos precisos pelo lugar, como se não precisasse de luz para ver.

-Pai, tenho medo; ele murmurou encolhendo-se.

-Não se preocupe, eu estou com você; Hades respondeu afagando os fios negros dos cabelos do pequeno.

A porta atrás deles fechou-se num baque seco, enquanto ao mesmo tempo vários fios azulados surgiam atravessando de ponta a ponta aquela sala misteriosa. Os fios eram tão finos que de longe era impossível saber a espessura de cada um deles.

Alguns eram azuis, outros vermelhos, dourados e esverdeados. Cada um emitindo um brilho de intensidade diferente, mas o que mais chamou a atenção do menino foi algo no fundo da sala, preso a parede, suspenso por um longo varão dourado.

-O que é isso pai? –Atreu perguntou indicando o motivo de sua curiosidade.

-Aqui é onde as Deusas do Destino guardam aquilo que tecem; Hades explicou. –O destino de cada mortal, deus e ser que caminha sobre essa terra esta no meio daquelas tramas; ele explicou atravessando a sala.

Atreu se encolheu nos braços do pai, temendo que os fios enroscassem-se em si, mas os mesmos pareciam transformar-se em pó quando lhes tocavam para em seguida, voltarem à forma inicial.

Ali estava toda a historia. Passado, presente e futuro, decido por aquelas três senhoras que ao lado de Caos, sabiam de tudo.

-Esta vendo aquele quadro? –Hades falou indicando a ele um dos quadrinhos tecidos habilmente, retratando uma cena tão querida para ele.

-Parece a mamãe; Atreu comentou olhando atentamente para a jovem de melenas negras sentada em meio a um dos vales dos Elíseos, com a mão sobre o ventre.

-Foi antes de você nascer; ele explicou. –Aqui, em cada um desses quadros esta a historia dos mundos. Cada batalha, cada nascimento, tudo...;

-Pai, ta pegando fogo; Atreu falou preocupado.

-O que? –Hades perguntou desviando o olhar da tapeçaria a sua frente, que era uma das mais recentes e voltando-se para onde o filho apontava.

Foi com surpresa que viu uma das pontas da tapeçaria tão conhecia sua, incendiar-se em meio a uma chama azulada.

-Mas o que é isso? –Hades perguntou colocando o pequeno no chão e correndo para tentar apaga-la, mas foi repelido por uma barreira invisível, sendo lançado quase do outro lado da sala.

-**PAI**; Atreu gritou correndo até ele.

-Calma, esta tudo bem; tentou acalma-lo.

Voltou-se para a tapeçaria, mas nada poderia ser salvo, tudo aquilo antes tecido fora queimado.

–Mas o que significa isso? –Hades se perguntou.

-A quebra de uma promessa; uma voz grave soou na sala.

Pai e filho viraram-se na direção da voz, vendo a figura imponente do senhor do universo surgiu onde antes estava a porta de entrada.

-Caos?

-Não se preocupe Hades, aquele trecho agora é completamente insignificante;

-Mas...;

-Uma escolha foi feita e não será mudada, desde que os deuses passaram a habitar esta terra, sabiam quais seriam as penalidades para aqueles que quebrassem os juramentos feitos pelo Estige. Então, assim é e sempre vai ser;

Assentiu, decidindo não contraria-lo, mas estava intrigado com a queima daquele quadro. Até que viu uma luz dourada surgindo no local incinerado e para sua surpresa uma nova peça surgiu.

-Assim é o destino crianças; Caos completou desaparecendo em seguida. –_**Lembrem-se, não é uma flecha que muda o destino, mas a força de vontade daquele que atira...;**_

-Pai;

-Esta tudo bem, mas vamos, Cora deve estar nos procurando; Hades falou levantando-se e pegando o filho no colo deixou a sala. –"Athena, o que andou fazendo?"; ele se perguntou.

**Continua...**


	17. Siempre

_**Siempre**_

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Airon, Airos, Athila, Athina são criações única e exclusiva para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 17: **_**Siempre**_

**.:: A História dentro da história ::.**

Recostou-se calmamente em um dos frondosos troncos de árvores que compunham aquele vale. Um suspiro extasiado saiu de seus lábios, era até difícil acreditar que a Terra sendo ainda tão jovem, conservasse tantas belezas naturais como aquela.

Quando nascera, sua fascinação por aquele lugar e seu povo fora imediato, sabia que ainda era inexperiente na arte de viver, como Afrodite fazia questão de lembrá-la, mas algo dentro de si pedia que cuidasse daquele mundo impedindo que qualquer mal lhe assolasse.

Os longos cabelos dourados esvoaçaram com o vento e os raios solares que pousavam sobre eles, como numa leve caricia, davam a impressão a qualquer expectador, que mechas lilases aos poucos tomassem conta dos fios dourados.

A poucos passos de onde estava, via pássaros voando sobre a beira do lago e ninfas silvestres a brincar sem preocupações. A seu lado, o elmo e a laça jaziam repousadas sobre a grama, como se compartilhassem daquela nostalgia.

Ainda havia muito o que viver, muito o que conhecer e aprender. Às vezes sentia falta da mãe por perto, viver sempre andando cautelosa, temendo novamente as investidas da nova **'Senhora dos Deuses'**, por vezes lhe tirava as forças. Se quem sabe, seu pai o Onipotente senhor do Olimpo, fosse menos devasso e tivesse mais voz ativa; ela pensou em meio a um suspiro.

Não lhe agradava em nada aquela situação, ter o pai como seu exemplo e saber que ele era sim, um exemplo a não ser seguido, como Demeter falava. Pelo que sabia, ela também não tinha muito o que falar, de santa, nem mesmo o nome tinha, pois não era de hoje que a divindade dos campos tinha hora marcada nas noites insones do Onipotente.

Um novo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, apesar de tudo admirava o pai, principalmente a forma como ele impedira os titãs de destruírem a Terra, quando ela ainda era muito mais jovem do que agora e dividira os reinos igualmente entre os irmãos, porem a Terra ainda estava sem '**senhor'**.

Ouvira rumores de que Posseidon e Hades queriam que o pai dividisse entre eles aquele planeta, mas o Onipotente foi taxativo ao dizer que não os queria ali, antes a Terra permanecer sem guardião do que ter de viver sobre o julgo daqueles dois.

Grandes famílias, grandes complicações; ela pensou vendo ao longe um centauro aproximar-se das ninfas.

Não era difícil ver isso naqueles dias, com a primavera chegando, até mesmo faunos e ninfas deixavam algumas rinchas de lado para, cantando e dançando tornarem a primavera mais doce e alegre.

Viu-o caminhar pelo vale trazendo um garoto, aparentemente da mesma idade que a sua consigo. O mesmo tentava inutilmente agüentar o peso de um arco dourado que o mestre centauro parecia querer que levasse.

Observou durante um tempo o treinamento dos dois e não pode deixar de se surpreender com a agilidade do garoto embora fosse franzino, achou realmente que ele fosse cair ao tentar retesar o arco, mas pelo contrario, ele o fizera com força e precisão.

Por um momento, viu-o virar-se em sua direção. Não soube bem o que estava acontecendo, mas sentiu a face aquecer-se e seu coração repentinamente disparar. O centauro parou de dar instruções ao ver que o garoto não mais prestava a atenção em suas palavras. Acompanhando o olhar do pupilo, encontrou a jovem sentada solitariamente ali.

Voltou-se para ele, indicando para que viesse consigo. Engoliu em seco, pensando seriamente em desaparecer, se aquele garoto fosse mesmo completamente mortal não iria lhe ver, mas o mestre centauro, não poderia dizer o mesmo.

-Como vai, menina Athena? –Quiron perguntou numa breve reverencia, enquanto as patas traseiras dobravam-se de forma que o mesmo lhe fizesse uma pequena mesura.

-Mestre Quiron, vou bem e o senhor? –a garota perguntou com um sorriso quase infantil, mas enrubesceu ao encontrar aqueles orbes verdes agora tão próximos de si.

-Bem, mas deixe lhe apresentar esse é meu pupilo, Airon; ele falou dando um pequeno tapinha das costas do garoto e um olhar atravessado ao ver a forma pouco discreta como fitava a jovem.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo; ela falou sorrindo de maneira hesitante.

-Igualmente; a voz do garoto soou precisa e imponente o que a fez estremecer brevemente, respirou fundo tentando entender o porquê de sentir-se tão intimidada.

-Bem, agora temos que ir, uma bateria de exercícios nos espera; Quiron falou dando um pequeno trote para se afastar. –Vamos Airon; ele chamou.

Lançou-lhe um ultimo olhar antes de se afastar seguindo o mestre, um olhar que jamais iria ser esquecido... Certamente.

Não soube quando tempo havia se passado, apenas que com o olhar acompanhou-os sumir de sua vista, perdendo-se no bosque e não mais surgindo novamente. Ouviu passos atrás de si, mas não houve necessidade de virar, apenas sorriu um sorriso calmo, inocente e acolhedor.

-Então foi aqui que veio se esconder; a voz carinhosa do ente paterno soou de maneira acolhedora a pequena.

-Estava cansada de ouvir aquela ladainha de Afrodite, então vim descansar aqui; Athena respondeu sorrindo, quando sem se importar com modos ou não, o pai sentou-se a seu lado na grama fofa.

-Imagino, tenho pena do pobre Hefestos por ter se casado com ela; Zeus falou com ar cansado.

-Pena, ou alivio por saber que casada ou não, ela continua '**disponível'**? –a jovem rebateu em tom sarcástico.

-Você ainda é muito nova para se meter nesses assuntos; ele falou aborrecido.

-Meu querido pai, sou nova, inexperiente com relação a '**coisas'** da vida, mas não sou idiota a ponto de ver que Afrodite casou-se apenas por ser forçada, porque se dependesse dela, continuaria ainda sendo amante de metade do Olimpo, achas que não vejo a forma como flerta com Apolo em baixo do nariz de Hefestos, ou suas sumidas repentinas dos salões para se encontrar com Ares, ou at-...;

-Athena, já chega; Zeus exasperou, sabendo aonde ela queria chegar com aquilo.

-Desculpe, mas você sabe que é verdade; ela resmungou enquanto seus orbes voltaram a cair sobre a entrada do bosque, como se estivessem esperando o rapaz de melenas douradas sair de lá a qualquer momento.

-Esta esperando alguém ou é impressão a minha? –o senhor dos deuses perguntou notando que ela parecia incomodada com algo.

-Não, porque estaria? –Athena perguntou casualmente, voltando-se para ele.

-Não sei, você parece distante. Alem do mais, esta olhando muito para aquele bosque; ele completou apontando o local.

-Impressão a do senhor, mas a que se deve essa visita? –ela desconversou.

-Queria lhe pedir algo muito importante; Zeus começou num tom baixo de voz, como se temesse que alguém fosse ouvir.

-O que é?

-Eu... Bem, preciso que faça algo por mim; ele ponderou.

-Pai, não vou servir de intermediaria sua para conquistar nenhuma mortal, peça isso a Eros se quiser, aquele diabinho não tem escrúpulos quando é para realizar suas fantasias; ela adiantou-se.

-Não é isso; Zeus exasperou, embora soubesse que ela estava falando a verdade. –Preciso que me prometa uma coisa;

-Uhn?

-Você cresceu bastante, não é mais uma garota que desconhece os preceitos de uma guerra, por isso quero que se torne guardiã da Terra daqui a alguns anos;

-Isso é maravilhoso; Athena falou animada quase levantando-se para abraça-lo, mas a expressão carregada dele podou-lhe qualquer demonstração de afeto.

-Mas, não vai ser uma tarefa fácil, a idade de ouro esta acabando e em breve uma nova Era vai chegar levando esse mundo ao Caos;

-Mas...;

-Athena, só posso confiar em você para pedir isso; Zeus falou tomando as mãos da filha entre as suas e apertando-a de maneira tremula, demonstrando uma insegurança que ele não sentia normalmente. –Preciso que me prometa que não vai fraquejar diante dessa missão;

-Claro que não meu pai, protegerei essa Terra com a minha vida se for preciso; ela falou veemente.

-Já vi muitas guerras pequena; ele murmurou afagando-lhe as melenas douradas. –Sei do que falo quando digo que muitos reis viram seus castelos ruírem por coisas que não conseguiram lutar contra;

-Como?

-Preciso que me prometa amar apenas esse mundo a que aceitou proteger; Zeus falou por fim.

-Não entendo? –Athena murmurou confusa.

-Esperança, amor, compaixão, são sentimentos muito nobres, mas quando essa Terra entrar numa era de Caos, esses mesmos serão a nossa ruína, não posso deixar que tudo seja destruído; ele falou em tom nostálgico.

-O que eu preciso fazer então meu pai? –ela perguntou intrigada.

-Me prometa que jamais entregara seu coração a alguém, permitindo que este lhe desvie de sua missão; ele sentenciou.

-Mas...;

-Por favor, só posso confiar em você; Zeus completou apertando fortemente as mãos dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

Fitou os olhos do pai hesitante, não conseguia entender o porquê essa promessa era tão importante.

-Eu prometo;

-Jure pelo Estige; ele falou.

-Mas...; Athena estremeceu ao ouvir o nome do rio que selava as almas, tanto de mortais como de imortais, um juramente feito pelo Estige era o mesmo que ter a alma marcada com um ferro em brasas, era algo que durava para sempre. Se esse juramente fosse rompido, a paga para isso seria perder a imortalidade.

-Eu juro pelo Estige; ela falou com há voz um pouco tremula, mas decidiu por confiar nas palavras do pai, ele deveria saber o que estava pedindo.

**O**

**OO**

**O**

Já havia alguns anos que não passava por aquele bosque, desde aquela vez quando encontrara com seu pai não voltava ali; a jovem de melenas douradas pensou.

Depois daquele dia passara a se interar mais sobre a Terra, viajando por muitos lugares e conhecendo templos que antes apenas ouvira falar. Passar por Delfos, Rodes entre outros e com a ajuda de muitas pessoas sabia até mesmo quando Cora subia a terra para passar uma temporada com a mãe, já que só assim a primavera chegava ao mundo dos mortais.

O tempo para os deuses corria de forma diferente, aprendera isso com uma sacerdotisa em Rodes, ela lhe explicara que aos deuses tudo era mais lento, como eles não possuíam barreiras a transpor como idade e envelhecimento, então, mantinham-se sempre jovens e apenas há alguns milênios sua aparência mudava um pouco, mas isso era mínimo, quase insignificante.

Continuo a andar, mas logo sentiu o corpo simplesmente recusar-se a continuar. Estancou ao ver um par de orbes verdes acenderem-se no meio do bosque e de lá, um garoto de melenas douradas, quase acobreadas saiu correndo, rindo alegremente acompanhado de uma garotinha pouco menor.

Ambos pareciam se divertir muito apreciando a companhia um do outro. Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, claro que o conhecia, só não sabia o quanto desejava aquele reencontro.

Caminhou a passos nervosos pelo campo apenas deixando-se levar por uma força maior que a impedia de desaparecer dali, vez ou outra tinha de desviar de uma ninfa brincalhona que corria pelo vale fugindo de algum fauno assanhado. O garoto parou de correr quase ao se chocar contra ela, porém a menina não teve a mesma sorte.

Ambas chocaram-se e foram ao chão...

-Desculpa; a garotinha falou sentando-se no chão e rindo alegremente.

Era tom bom ver aquele sorriso cristalino, não conseguia se lembrar de ver alguns dos parentes sorrindo daquela forma, tão inocente e livre de malicia.

-Tudo bem, você se machucou? –Athena perguntou levantando-se e ajudando-a.

-Não, mas moça, quem é você? –a pequena perguntou curiosa.

-Athina, não seja indiscreta; o garoto falou voltando-se para ela aborrecido.

-Me chamo Athena, então seu nome é Athina, parecido com o meu, que coincidência; ela brincou com um meio sorriso.

-...; a garotinha riu e assentiu.

Voltou-se para o garoto notando o olhar insistente e desconfiado dele, estranho, havia alguma coisa diferente ali.

-Moça onde você mora? –Athina perguntou, puxando-lhe a barra da túnica para lhe chamar a atenção.

-Ahn! Num lugar bem alto, cheio de pessoas; Athena respondeu indicando o céu, como se a pequena pudesse imaginar aonde era.

**-ATHINA. ATHILA!**

Virou-se rapidamente na direção da voz e encontrou aqueles orbes verdes, aqueles que desejara encontrar ao retornar ali, como era possível, havia dois; ela pensou olhando do garoto a seu lado para o que se aproximava.

Não, aquele não era um garoto, era um homem feito agora. Os orbes verdes eram seguros e a energia emanada dele era forte e intensa como se lembrava, mas o que havia acontecido.

-Pai, olha essa é Athena; a pequena falou correndo na direção dele e indicando a jovem.

Airon fitou-a longamente, não era necessário forçar muito a mente para lembrar-se da jovem que povoara sua mente e sonhos durante longos anos, até decidir tocar a própria vida, dando-se conta de que ela não voltaria, embora a esperança de revê-la jamais houvesse morrido.

-Como vai? –ele perguntou taciturno.

-Bem; respondeu com a voz tremula, sentindo as palavras travarem em sua garganta.

Ele havia crescido, o tempo havia passado. Céus, como pudera se esquecer do tempo; ela pensou lembrando-se que os últimos anos que visitada os templo praticamente correram, mas havia se esquecido daquele detalhe, que para os mortais, a sensação era outra e o tempo lhes tirava a juventude.

-Athila, leve sua irmã para casa, sua mãe esta lhes esperando; Airon falou, vendo que o filho ainda fitava a jovem com desconfiança.

Athila assentiu, pegando a garotinha pela mão, puxou-a para longe dali.

-Tchau; ela acenou.

Fracamente levantou a mão acenando em despedida, sem coragem de voltar-se para ele.

-Faz muito tempo não? –ele perguntou por fim.

-...; Athena assentiu, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Pensei que nunca mais fosse lhe ver nessa vida; Airon comentou.

-Porque diz isso? –Athena perguntou voltando-se para ele.

-Você sabe, o tempo de vida dos mortais é bem inferior ao dos iguais a você; ele falou com um fraco sorriso, porem, não menos belo por isso. –Mas, a que se deve a sua presença por aqui? –perguntou curioso.

-Estava passando; ela respondeu, desviando o olhar com a face enrubescida. –Mas pelo visto, muitas coisas andaram acontecendo;

-...; ele assentiu. –Mestre Quiron me contou quem era você àquela vez; Airon começou. –Nunca pensei que as deusas fossem tão belas até lhe ver; ele falou quase num sussurro, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente.

Voltou-se para ele em choque, sentindo novamente aquele coração traiçoeiro disparar e a face queimar como ferro em brasas.

-Foram longas as noites que sonhei e pedi aos deuses para te ver uma ultima vez; ele continuou, rompendo aquela pequena distancia entre eles e como se para impedi-la de fugir, delicadamente um dos braços dele envolveu-lhe a cintura.

Estavam em meio a um campo aberto, mas isso não parecia lhes preocupar naquele momento.

-Nem que fosse para dizer adeus; Airon completou deixando os dedos entrelaçarem-se suavemente numa mecha dourada, sentindo a essência de lavanda preencher o ambiente, sobrepujando até mesmo das flores campestres.

Sentiu as pernas tremerem e perderem as forças, teria ido ao chão se o braço que estava em sua cintura, não houvesse se estreitado, lhe amparando.

O que era aquilo, jamais havia sentido isso por alguém, mas ate mesmo ao pensar nele, sentia-se ansiosa, desejando reencontra-lo, mas muitas coisas haviam mudado, como a maioria dos mortais, ele havia casado, constituído sua própria família e tinha seus filhos, diferente dela que mal começara a viver e tinha um longo caminho a percorrer como guardiã.

-Airon; Athena sussurrou, sentindo os orbes marejarem.

Havia prometido ao pai que não faria aquilo, mas só o fizera por jamais haver antes sentido aquilo. Aquela dor ao pensar que jamais o veria, dor ainda mais forte seu coração sentia ao pensar que havia outra a estar ao lado dele, sendo envolvida por aqueles braços carinhosos, recebendo seus afagos e caricias.

Afastou-se bruscamente, incomodada com o próprio turbilhão de pensamentos.

-Athena; ele chamou, vendo-a recuar com um olhar assustado.

-Eu preciso ir; ela balbuciou atordoada, mas antes que pudesse se afastar, o mesmo segurou-lhe pelo pulso, puxando-a de volta para seus braços.

-Não vou deixar que fuja; o cavaleiro falou.

Virou-se pronta para reclamar, porém sentiu qualquer protesto morrer, quando os lábios macios do cavaleiro pousaram sobre os seus, estremeceu, buscando o apoio dos ombros dele para simplesmente não cair.

Os orbes aos poucos serraram-se, enquanto envolvia-lhe o corpo delicado com seus braços, tirando-lhe um tímido suspiro dos lábios.

Aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo, mas pelo menos agora sabia o que tanto Afrodite falava, sobre os famosos '**beijos mortais',** tão quentes e envolventes, que lhe faziam pensar que o tempo havia simplesmente parado.

Sentiu as mãos fortes correm por suas costas, enquanto os lábios afoitos acariciavam os seus, fazendo com que estremecesse a cada nova caricia.

Com muito custo afastaram-se parcialmente, os orbes azuis estavam completamente enevoados e a pele antes alva, fora tingida por um leve tom de vermelho.

Tocou-lhe a face, fitando-a ternamente, porém um brilho triste mesclava-se nas íris esverdeadas.

-Talvez não iremos nos ver a próxima vez que passar por aqui; Airon falou num sussurro enrouquecido, pousando a testa sobre a dela. –Mas quero que saiba uma coisa;

-...; tremula, assentiu para que ele continuasse.

-Sempre vou te amar, mesmo que mil vidas se passem; ele completou fitando-a intensamente. –Eu prometo;

**O**

**OO**

**O**

Suspirou pesadamente, estava começando a detestar aquela vida, fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo uma brisa suave esvoaçar as melenas douradas. O dia já estava chegando ao fim, não sabia mais quantos anos haviam se passado, mas que mesmo estando novamente naquele vale, onde muitas promessas já haviam sido feitas. Não o vira mais...

O tempo mortal daquele jovem acabara, foi com pesar que sentiu uma centelha de seu cosmo se despedir antes de ser elevado aos céus, tornando-se parte de Quiron, a constelação guardiã dos bravos e valentes guerreiros.

Embora Quiron fosse um centauro cujo tempo de vida não fosse igual ao dos deuses, nem igual ao dos mortais, seu tempo havia chegado ao fim. Agora entendia o que Harmonia apreciava tanto nos mortais que deixava Afrodite muitas vezes histérica com a jovem.

Era aquela chance de viver tudo de novo se fosse preciso, com a mesma intensidade se fosse o desejado, mas viver. Viver, morrer, renascer. Num ciclo eterno e continuo.

Nada se perderia, por mais que o tempo passasse, lembranças seriam guardadas e vidas recomeçariam. Assim eram os mortais, seus irmãos e familiares os chamam de raça primitiva e pouco desenvolvida, mas eram eles, sim os ignorantes por não perceberem o quanto poderiam aprender com os mortais.

Sentiu uma presença a seu lado e abriu um os olhos curiosa, viu um garotinho de melenas douradas, quase castanhas sentar-se, brincando com um cavalinho de madeira.

-Oi;

-Oi; ele respondeu distraído.

Fitou-o curiosa, o que ele estava fazendo ali, será que estava perdido.

-Moça, como você se chama? –o pequeno perguntou voltando-se para ela e a jovem estremeceu diante daqueles olhos. Não era possível, sem duvidas era algo da sua imaginação; ela pensou.

-Athena;

-Como a deusa? –Airos perguntou curioso.

Pensou em dizer quem era, mas diante da inocência do pequeno, decidiu não estragar a harmonia daquele lugar.

-É, como a deusa; ela respondeu com um fino sorriso.

-Meu pai me contou uma historia sobre ela esses dias; ele continuou.

-É, qual? –a jovem perguntou curiosa.

-Ele disse que meu avô há conheceu um dia e se apaixonou por ela; o garotinho falou inocentemente. –Disse que ela era tão bonita quando uma ninfa e seu sorriso tão maravilhoso quanto os raios do sol na primavera;

Sentiu os orbes marejarem ao ouvir cada palavra do pequeno, conhecia aqueles olhos, sabia a quem pertenciam, por isso não foi capaz de conter as lagrimas que caiaram dos seus.

-Sabe, papai me contou um dia, que haverá um momento que a idade de prata vai chegar ao fim; ele falou em tom serio. –E que Athena vem se preparando há anos para cuidar da terra e protege-la do mal.

-...; assentiu para que ele continuasse.

-E eu quero me tornar um cavaleiro para protegê-la; Airon sentenciou.

-Por quê? –Athena perguntou num fraco sussurro.

-Não sei; ele respondeu com um olhar inocente. –Apenas sinto que é isso que eu desejo fazer; completou com um brilho serio nos orbes esverdeados que não coincidiam com sua tenra idade.

-...; assentiu silenciosamente, vendo-o voltar-se novamente distraído para o brinquedo.

**O**

**OO**

**O**

Foram muitos os séculos que aquela historia havia se repetido, muitas deusas como Afrodite e Demeter, estranharam o comportamento sisudo da jovem divindade, por vezes indagando a mesma, se pretendia seguir o exemplo de Ártemis, exigindo perante o conselho dos deuses que lhe fosse dado do celibato.

Mas ninguém nunca soube a verdade, já que tal promessa havia sido selada e qualquer deslize poderia, coloca-la em risco.

Seus dias nessa época pareciam passar cada vez mais lentos, principalmente quando descobriu que estaria fadada a ver cada uma das pessoas que se apegava ao longo da vida, partirem enquanto continuaria sempre jovem e eterna.

O fato de ter feito aquela promessa ao pai, lhe impedia de aproximar-se de qualquer um do sexo oposto e a dor era sempre maior ao ver a historia repetir-se século após século, quando de braços dados com suas esposas, cada um dos heróis que faziam parte de sua vida, construírem sua própria historia, enquanto ela, era mera expectadora e coadjuvante.

Houveram muitos momentos que chegou a odiar o pai por lhe pedir aquilo, mas nada podia fazer, pois apesar de tudo, ganhara algo realmente valioso em troca.

♥

_Os dois imperadores jaziam em frente ao trono dourado esperando impacientes pela decisão. Séculos já haviam se passado desde que a ultima discussão acontecera, onde cobravam o irmão mais velho por uma atitude que deveria ser imediatamente tomada._

_A partir daquele momento a Terra, o mundo dos mortais como chamavam, pertenceria a um deles, que a transformaria naquilo que bem entendessem._

_O homem de longos cabelos dourados e orbes azuis fitava-os com indiferença, como se já esperasse o que iria acontecer ao dar-lhes a triste noticia de que nenhum dos dois herdaria de si a terra._

_-Hermes; chamou o filho mais novo que fielmente mantinha-se a seu lado direito, como mensageiro dos céus._

_-Sim meu pai; o rapaz de melenas avermelhadas respondeu prontamente._

_-Chame Athena aqui; ele ordenou._

_Com um breve aceno, Hermes deixou o salão dos deuses, onde sempre que necessário o panteão se reunia._

_-Porque ira chamá-la, senhor? -Posseidon foi o primeiro a perguntar._

_-Espere irmão e verá; Zeus respondeu num tom frio._

_Hades fitou-o com igual indiferença, como se o desafiasse a fazer algo que os desagradasse, já que de certa forma, estava em desvantagem contra ele e Posseidon, juntos._

_Com passos incertos a deusa guerreia entrou na sala sendo escoltada por Hermes, foi com surpresa que encontrou os tios ali com o pai. Embora ainda muito nova para os padrões olímpicos, já fazia parte do conselho, o que alem de gerar alguns problemas com Ares, também revelara a todos o potencial estratégico da deusa menina, o que servira apenas para engrandecer o orgulho que o pai tinha de si e a certeza do que estava prestes a fazer._

_-Mandou me chamar, meu pai? –Athena indagou._

_-Aproxime-se; Zeus falou acenando para que ela obedecesse._

_Aproximou-se parando entre Hades e Posseidon, o que acabou por deixá-la ainda mais nervosa, devido aos olhares dardejantes que tinha sobre si._

_-Chamei-os aqui para comunicar a minha decisão; Zeus começou._

_Fitou-o confusa, não estava entendo que decisão ele pretendia tomar que precisava ter lhe chamado? –ela pensou confusa._

_-Vocês vieram até aqui exigindo de mim uma atitude e agora a dou a vocês; ele falou._

_-E qual é meu irmão? –Hades perguntou em tom calculado._

_-Que a partir de agora, o comando da Terra ficara nas mãos de Athena;_

_**-O QUE?**__ –os dois berraram, fazendo a jovem praticamente encolher-se._

_-__**IMPOSSIVEL**__; Posseidon vociferou._

_-Espero que eu não tenha de lembrá-lo a infinidade de vezes que minha filha foi melhor do que você, não é mesmo irmão? –Zeus perguntou referindo-se ao desafio de Atenas onde a oliveira, atual símbolo divino da era de ouro fora criado pela jovem, num desafio imposto pelo Onipotente, para resolver uma rincha entre Athena e o irmão mais novo._

_-Mas...;_

_-Irmão, ela é jovem demais, não saberá administrar a Terra; Hades falou serrando os punhos de maneira nervosa._

_-Ela é a pessoa mais indicada para isso, Hades; Zeus falou veemente._

_-Meu pai...; ela balbuciou num fraco sussurro._

_**-MALDIÇÃO ZEUS, O QUE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO**__? – o deus dos mortos berrou, com os olhos queimando em ira. –Acha que a Terra sobrevivera com uma fedelha dessas a administrando? –ele exasperou._

_-Mais cuidado com a língua, Hades... Mantenha-a dentro da boca antes que ela não volte mais; ele ordenou numa ameaçava velada._

_-Você sabe que é verdade;_

_-Hades, é melhor ouvir o Onipotente e controlar a língua; uma voz imponente chegou até eles._

_Imediatamente os quatro deuses viraram-se na direção da entrada, onde algumas jovens divindades se aproximavam._

_-Vocês não pertencem ao conselho, retirem-se agora; Posseidon exigiu._

_-Cale a boca, caro tio, antes que eu a cale por você; a voz cortante da jovem de melenas royal fê-lo estremecer._

_-Hékates, o que estão fazendo aqui? –Hermes perguntou, surpreso ao vê-las ali reunidas._

_-Antes de mais nada, quero deixar algo bem claro aos senhores; uma jovem de melenas esverdeadas falou tomando a frente do grupo._

_-Nikke, não se atreva a falar; Hades ordenou, já imaginando o que ela pretendia._

_-Juro solenemente pelo Estige que enquanto Athena estiver sobre o comando da Terra, lutarei ao lado dela e de seus cavaleiros, para impedir que vermes como vocês dois, destruíam tudo aquilo que viemos construindo ao longo desses séculos; ela falou._

_Raios cortaram o céu e nuvens negras pareceram fechar-se em volta a morada celeste._

_-Não blasfeme Nikke; Posseidon falou. –Retire o que disse; _

_-Eu reafirmo o que disse e todos aqui são minhas testemunhas; a Deusa da Vitória falou com a voz firme, desafiando-os a impedi-la._

_-Nikke; Athena sussurrou surpresa com o que acabara de acontecer._

_Primeiro recebia do Onipotente a Terra, tornando-se sua guardiã, embora a muito viesse se preparando para isso, houve muitos momentos que realmente pensou que ele a daria para um dos tios, e agora as deusas._

_-Você sabe o preço de uma promessa feita pelo Estige, não sabe Nikke? –Zeus perguntou, enquanto seus olhos corriam pelos demais._

_-Sem duvidas que ela sabe, senhor; a jovem de melenas douradas e orbes de mesma cor falou, enquanto voltava-se para os dois homens com um sorriso de escárnio. –Não importa quanto lutem contra isso, vocês não terrão a Terra e se tentarem lutar, vão perecer;_

_-Menina atrevida; Posseidon vociferou, avançando sobre a jovem, porem antes que se movesse sentiu o fio gelado de uma espada sobre sua garganta._

_-Eu se fosse você, não me atreveria a erguer sua mão contra minha irmã, __caro tio__; a voz calculada de anjo negro soou como um sopro da morte aos ouvidos divinos._

_-Anteros; Hermes falou surpreso ao ver o jovem ali._

_-O que estão querendo com tudo isso? –Hades exasperou._

_-Estamos do lado de Athena; Harmonia falou com os orbes dourados cintilando um brilho vermelho. _

_Athena olhava cada um ali, abismada, conhecera cada um ao longo dos séculos, mas jamais pensou que isso viria a acontecer._

_-Enquanto Athena for guardiã da Terra, estaremos a seu lado; a jovem de melenas rosadas falou chamando a atenção dos demais. –Não cabe a nós interferir com o destino, mas enquanto pudermos lutar por aqueles que realmente merecem, iremos fazer, com ou sem o consentimento de vocês;_

_-Esta se rebelando contra nós Luna? –Posseidon perguntou indignado._

_-Se pretende encarar dessa forma. Estou! –a deusa da Lua rebateu._

_-Athena será a guardiã da Terra e isso já foi decidido; Zeus falou chamando a atenção de todos._

_-Mas...;_

_**-CALEM-SE;**__ o Onipotente mandou fulminando os irmãos com o olhar. –O que vocês farão depois não me interessa; ele continuou olhando as demais deusas, embora estivesse satisfeito com as alianças demonstradas tão abertamente. _

_-Isso não vai ficar assim; os irmãos falaram antes de deixarem a sala com passos firmes e irritados._

_Sentiu-se fraquejar e foi rapidamente amparada por Hermes, antes que caísse no chão._

_-Calma, já passou; o irmão sussurrou._

_-Não se preocupe Athena, a partir de agora você não esta sozinha; Nikke falou se aproximando._

_-Obrigada, mas porque fizeram isso? –ela perguntou confusa._

_-Todos nós temos uma herança a qual protegemos; quem respondeu foi Harmonia. –Se um desses dois assumisse o controle da Terra, tudo estaria perdido;_

_-Nós desejamos apenas o bem daqueles que juramos proteger; Anteros falou aproximando-se da irmã. –E se lutar contra os demais for necessário, é o que faremos;_

_-Pela nossa herança mortal; Hékates ressaltou. –Sempre...;_

_-Sempre; ela sussurrou assentindo em compreensão._

_Sim, havia aquela herança, as pessoas que amavam e vivam na terra, mereciam que lutassem por elas acima de tudo, rompendo todos os limites que fossem necessários._

_-Pela Terra, pela justiça e por Athena..._

_De fora dos portões da morada celeste pode-se ouvir a voz daqueles que naquele dia, juraram defender aqueles que lhes eram queridos acima de tudo, uma nova ordem seria formada e posteriormente seus integrantes viriam a se chamar. Os Santos de Athena._

**.I.**

Sentiu os braços em torno de sua cintura estreitarem-se com suavidade, tirando-lhe um suspiro dos lábios. Fechou os olhos completamente, apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro do cavaleiro, enquanto os corpos moviam-se embalados por uma doce melodia.

-Em que está pensando? –Aioros perguntou num doce sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Naquilo tudo que aconteceu; ela respondeu, lembrando-se que depois do que acontecera na torre, decidira-se por fim, contar a ele sobre tudo, inclusive sobre Airon e a promessa.

-Sei; Aioros resmungou, estreitando-a em um abraço evidentemente possessivo.

-O que foi? –Saori perguntou erguendo a cabeça para fita-lo, mas viu-o desviar o olhar. –Aioros; ela falou em tom de aviso.

-Já vai começar a queima de fogos; ele desconversou, puxando-a consigo para o topo da torre, onde poderiam ver melhor o espetáculo.

-Não mude de assunto; ela falou enquanto andavam.

-Que assunto? –o sagitariano perguntou casualmente, mas parou vendo-a estancar, recusando-se a continuar.

-Quer realmente começar a discutir sobre falta de atitude agora? –Saori perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e cruzando os braços da frente do corpo.

Um fino sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, estava sendo neurótico, alias, estava com ciúmes de algo que acontecera há muitos séculos atrás, mas ela não precisava ficar sabendo disso agora; ele pensou.

-Não, não agora...; Aioros respondeu aproximando-se e enlaçando-a pela cintura. –Não quando se há algo melhor para fazer;

-Aior-...;

Qualquer protesto ou indagação morreu em seus lábios quando os dele tomaram os seus com sofreguidão. Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, sentindo o toque suave das línguas se acariciando, buscando ávidas uma pela outra.

Ao longe, fogos das mais variadas cores cortavam o céu, iluminando toda Tóquio, como se a mesma fosse coberta por uma chuva de estrelas incandescentes.

-Eu sempre vou te amar; ele sussurrou afastando-se parcialmente da jovem, enquanto pousava um beijo suave sobre seus lábios. –_**Sempre**_;

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Espero ter matado a curiosidade de vocês com esse capitulo. Agora tenho uma coisa a explicar e que é essencial para o esclarecimento desse capitulo.**

**Desde que comecei a estudar mitologia a fundo, pra escrever essas fics. Percebi que em todas as lendas onde Athena aparece ajudando algum cavaleiro, seja Jasão, Odisseu, Teseu e mais um bando de 'eus' ela nunca fica com ninguém.**

**No fim eles sempre acabam casados com outras mulheres e ela fic como mera espectadora. Alias, isso é uma das coisas que sempre me revoltou, porque a historia do nascimento dela é uma das mais fascinantes.**

**Não sei se vocês conhecem, mas citando apenas um pedacinho. Diz que quando Zeus e Metis haviam se casado, um oráculo profetizou que o filho, do filho que eles tivessem, seria responsável por acabar com a era dos deuses sobre a Terra e que Zeus seria destronado como Cronos e Urano haviam sido (resumindo, o medo dele era de perder a identidade ).**

**Enfim, com isso ele tentou impedir o nascimento de Athena, mas mesmo assim ela veio ao mundo, armada e pronta pra guerra.**

**Então, a doida por mitologia e Saint Seya aqui, resolveu encontrar um motivo para ela jamais ter ficado com qualquer um dos fofos que ajudou no passado. Assim a primeira menção a esse pequeno problema de falta de comunicação da nossa pequena Athena, aparece em Mar Sem Fim, onde Jullian, lembra Zeus sobre esse fato interessante.**

**No mais, era isso que gostaria de comentar com vocês e aproveitar para tirar algumas duvidas que surgiram no capitulo passado sobre a primeira menção a essa historia.**

**Agora, Siempre entra em reta final, com muitas surpresas e fortes emoções. Não percam.**

**Antes de ir agradeço de coração a todos que vem acompanhando essa fic e ainda perdendo um tempinho em comentar. É muito importante para mim saber o que vocês acham e quais suas expectativas para a historia. Obrigada mesmo;**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9**


	18. Depois da calmaria vem a tempestade

_**Siempre**_

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sheila é uma criação única e exclusiva para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 18: Depois da calmaria, vem a tempestade.**

**.I.**

Talvez aquilo fosse um sonho, sim, pois era bom demais para ser verdade; ela pensou aconchegando-se entre os braços fortes do cavaleiro, um pouco sonolenta, enquanto o carro deixava lentamente a torre.

Já passava da meia noite, quando o ultimo disparo foi feito, encerrando o espetáculo de fogos e com isso, outra coisa realmente importante começava; Aioros pensou afagando carinhosamente as melenas lilases da jovem, ouvindo-a suspirar.

Sabia que havia coisas a serem conversadas com mais calma, só que decidira não mais fazer perguntas àquela noite. Alias, que havia sido mais do que especial. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que no fim, tudo dera certo, precisava agradecer Shun depois; ele pensou lembrando-se que graças ao cavaleiro conseguira falar com a jovem.

O carro estacionou em frente à mansão, porém o som de vozes alteradas despertou a jovem.

-O que está acontecendo? –Saori perguntou abrindo os olhos.

-Não sei? –Aioros respondeu abrindo a porta do carro. –Fique aqui; ele mandou.

Mal deixou o carro Ikki virou-se em sua direção e ele pode jurar que seu olhar denotava surpresa.

-Então, ai esta você; a voz do Escorpião soou em sua direção de maneira cortante.

-Cadmo; Aioros falou surpreso por vê-lo ali.

O amigo havia lhe ligado com toda aquela loucura de pedir uma garota em casamento, mas nunca pensou que ele estivesse em Tóquio.

-Seu traidor; ele exasperou.

-O que? –o sagitariano falou com o cosmo acendendo-se de maneira agressiva.

-Pare com isso Cadmo; Ikki interviu segurando-o fortemente pelo braço, impedindo-o de avançar sobre Aioros.

-O que esta acontecendo? –Aioros perguntou vendo o olhar hostil do Escorpião.

-Eu é que deveria perguntar, não acha? –Cadmo perguntou sarcástico. -Que espécie de amigo é você? -ele exasperou.

-É melhor tomar cuidado com o que diz Cadmo, antes que se arrependa; ele avisou em tom cortante.

-Me arrepender, do que exatamente? –o Escorpião desdenhou. –Mas vou lhe falar uma coisa bem interessante; ele começou. –Primeiro, ligo para falar com você em Atenas e nada, ai consigo encontrar o Shura, mas advinha o que ele me disse? –ele perguntou irônico.

-Não faço a mínima idéia; Aioros rebateu mantendo-se impassível.

**-ORAS, NÃO SE FAÇA DE IDIOTA;** Cadmo berrou com os orbes azuis enegrecidos de fúria. –Shura me disse que você havia vindo até o Japão encontrar a Saori;

-E? –o sagitariano perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-E era ela que eu pretendia pedir em casamento, se você não se metesse no meio; o cavaleiro respondeu deixando o cavaleiro chocado.

-Co-mo? –Aioros perguntou com a voz tremula.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –alguém perguntou saindo da casa.

Todos viraram na direção da voz, inclusive Ikki que se surpreendeu ao ver o irmão saindo de dentro da mansão, enrolado em um roupão verde escuro e com os cabelos levemente bagunçados.

Mas espera, ele não estava em casa, quando chegara? –Ikki se perguntou, lembrando que estava na sala o tempo todo o esperando chegar, mas não o vira até Cadmo aparecer surtando.

-A culpa é sua; Cadmo reclamou voltando-se para ele indignado. –Foi você, não é?

-Cadmo, pare com isso; a voz de Saori chamou-lhe a atenção.

Voltou-se para a jovem com um olhar surpreso, vendo-a sair do carro.

Fitou-a atentamente, enquanto os cabelos lilases caía pelas costas livres e o vestido moldava-lhe o corpo com perfeição, fazendo-o se perguntar se ela não haveria usado aquele vestido se o jantar com ele não fosse interrompido.

-Saori; Aioros falou voltando-se para a jovem, vendo-a extremamente pálida.

-Cadmo, vá pra casa, amanhã com a cabeça mais fria vocês conversam; Shun falou calmamente pousando a mão sobre seu ombro, como se fossem velhos amigos.

-Não até falar com a Saori; ele falou esquivando-se.

-Não sei por que esta agindo assim, mas deveria ouvir o Shun; Aioros se manifestou.

-Oh agora vai bancar o santo de Athena? –Cadmo desdenhou.

-Você não esta falando coisa com coisa; o sagitariano falou aborrecido.

-Eu? Faz-me rir. Você sempre foi o certinho, o santo Aioros. Onde estão as regras que o fazem respeitar a deusa que jurou proteger? –ele indagou.

-Junto às demais que foram para escanteio, quando decidi que não permitiria que ninguém se colocasse entre a mulher que amo e eu; Aioros rebateu para a surpresa geral.

**-O QUE?** –Cadmo berrou, vendo-o pousar a mão com suavidade sobre o ombro da jovem de melenas lilases e a mesma ficar escarlate. –Você é um cavaleiro de Athena, isso não é permitido?

-Regras foram feitas para serem quebradas; ele rebateu.

-Não por você; o Escorpião vociferou.

-Qual a diferença? –Aioros perguntou calmamente. –Você também é um cavaleiro;

-Eu fui, agora não sou mais;

-E você acha que isso lhe da o direito de fazer esse escândalo aqui e colocar minha honra como cavaleiro a prova? –ele rebateu.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre o jardim, os corações batiam agitados e a jovem ainda olhava de um para o outro, temendo que o pior acontecesse.

-Cadmo, por favor, vá embora, amanhã com mais calma nós conversamos; ela pediu.

-Já disse que só vou embora depois de falar com você e de preferência, sem a encarnação de Hades por perto; Cadmo falou apontando para o virginiano.

-O que disse? –Shun perguntou com os orbes verdes faiscando.

Virou-se para a jovem vendo-a ainda mais pálida e tremula, tomou-lhe as mãos entre as suas, sabia dos riscos que estava correndo, mas não podia simplesmente impedir aquilo de acontecer.

-Não vou perguntar o porquê de tudo isso; Aioros sussurrou, chamando-lhe a atenção. –Mas é melhor resolver isso de uma vez do que fugir dos problemas; ele completou.

-Então? –Cadmo perguntou impaciente e nem um pouco contente com a aproximação dos dois.

-Mas...;

-Vai; Aioros sussurrou, pousando um beijo suave sobre seus lábios. –Se acontecer alguma coisa, você sabe aonde chutar; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-...; Saori assentiu, balançando a cabeça para os lados com um fino sorriso nos lábios, mesmo nessas horas ele não perdia aquela lingüinha afiada. –Vamos Cadmo;

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso, não conseguira ouvir nada do que eles falavam.

-Saori; Shun começou, mas foi cortado.

-Nós estaremos na biblioteca; ela avisou seguindo para a mansão, com o Escorpião logo atrás de si.

Fitou-a entrar na mansão e passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, tentando não pensar em porque Cadmo estava tão descontrolado.

-Já faz alguns dias; ouviu alguém falar a seu lado.

Virou-se encontrando o olhar calmo de Shun sobre si, bem diferente do garoto que encontrara mais cedo e armara tudo aquilo.

-Ela estava muito magoada quando chegou aqui, confesso que na hora eu realmente tive vontade de matá-lo, mas depois, resolvi esperar para ver os dois lados da historia; ele continuou. –Foi assim que eu percebi o quanto ela estava com medo;

-Como?

-Saori passou os últimos anos lutando contra deuses enfurecidos sem um minuto de descanso, mas quando é hora de enfrentar os próprios problemas e lutar contra demônios interiores, eles sempre levam a melhor; Shun explicou. –Ela tinha medo de descobrir que estava realmente apaixonada e nada pudesse mudar isso;

-Mas...;

-Ela havia feito uma promessa, devido à situação não pode quebrá-la antes, o que acabou por fazê-la se tornar alguém muito individualista e sozinha; Shun falou calmamente. –Mas ai você apareceu e derrubou por terra todos os princípios que ela desenvolvera desde o começo, muitas coisas mudaram;

Fitou-o confuso, esperando-o continuar.

-Saori tinha medo de ver o tempo passar novamente e as pessoas viverem, enquanto ela seria sempre o personagem destoante do cenário. Mas agora as coisas são diferentes, parte disso ela aprendeu com Cadmo;

-Como assim? –Aioros perguntou confuso.

-Ele não tinha nada a perder; Shun respondeu. –Ele a desejava, não como a deusa que deveria proteger e sim, como uma mulher que o faria quebrar todas as regras para tê-la consigo; ele falou vendo o ar surpreso na face do cavaleiro. –Quanto mais a Saori tentava afasta-lo, mas ele tentava se aproximar;

-O que você esta dizendo é-...;

-Sim, no fim, ele acabou se apaixonando por ela; o virginiano respondeu displicente, ignorando o ar chocado dele. –Mas a verdade é que para ambos tudo que vem acontecendo é novo, digamos que isso não passa de um jogo sádico das Deusas do Destino, mas por hora... Só nos resta esperar para ver se continua no zero a zero ou os cinco minutos da prorrogação podem cometer milagres; ele falou com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios antes de se afastar.

Definitivamente, aquele garoto não era mais o mesmo; Aioros pensou vendo-o falar algo a Ikki e os dois entrarem na casa.

Suspirou pesadamente, era melhor entrar também, enquanto aqueles dois não terminassem aquela conversa não conseguiria se acalmar.

**.II.**

Sentiu o corpo tremer a cada passo que dava para dentro da mansão, tendo a certeza de que tinha o olhar penetrante dele cravado sobre suas costas.

Abriu a porta da biblioteca e passou, deixando-a aberta para Cadmo entrar. O cavaleiro esperava paciente por alguma palavra vinda dela, simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, se deixava de vez toda aquela ira ter vazão, ou se ainda tentava se controlar e ser racional.

-Então? –Saori começou, sentando-se no sofá em L, enquanto ele sentava-se na outra extremidade, frente a frente.

-Porque não me disse que estava com o Aioros? –Cadmo perguntou a queima roupa.

-Porque não estávamos juntos; ela respondeu, tentando manter-se calma, o que era bem difícil ao ter aquele par de orbes azuis inquisidores sobre si.

-Mas...;

-Não até essa noite; a jovem completou.

Fitaram-se atentamente, sem saber como prosseguir diante de algo tão inusitado.

-Então é oficial? –ele indagou.

-Como?

-Vocês já assumiram algo; Cadmo esclareceu.

-Bem...;

-Se você tem duvidas, é porque não; ele a cortou, notando o queixo da jovem tremer levemente devido à tensão. –Então quer dizer que ainda resta uma chance;

-Não distorça minhas palavras Cadmo, por favor; Saori pediu vendo que ele estava dificultando ainda mais aquela conversa.

-É apenas a verdade Saori, Aioros encheu a boca para falar do que vocês têm, mas pelo visto não assumiu concretamente nada, então, quer dizer que ele não está tão certo dos princípios que esta deixando de lado; ele falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Então...;

-Cadmo, já chega; ela exasperou assustando-o. - Aonde quer chegar com esses ataques ao Aioros?

-Ele me traiu; o cavaleiro exasperou irado.

-Ele não sabia; Saori justificou.

-Não adianta defende-lo, eu sei o que vi; Cadmo rebateu.

-Você não viu nada demais Cadmo; a jovem falou tentando manter a voz firme. –Aioros jamais trairia a confiança de alguém;

-Como quer que eu confie em um cara que eu ligo para pedir ajuda e no fim, ele acaba saindo com a garota que eu iria pedir em casamento; ele berrou irritado.

Estancou chocada com a revelação, pedia aos céus que fosse apenas uma brincadeira, mas diante do olhar intenso dele, pode constatar que não, Cadmo estava falando sério.

-Por quê? –ela perguntou num fraco sussurro.

-Porque eu amo você; Cadmo respondeu levantando-se e tencionando se aproximar, mas ela foi mais rápida e esquivou-se dele, deixando o sofá como uma barreira entre os dois.

-Não, não ama... Você só esta confuso; Saori tentou justificar.

-Não Saori, eu sei muito bem o que eu sinto; ele falou aproximando-se, mas ela novamente recuou.

-Não, você não sabe; a jovem falou veemente alterando o tom de voz. –Você só me vê como uma amiga com quem pode se abrir e conversar abertamente. E isso esta fazendo você confundir as coisas;

-Porque é tão difícil entender? –Cadmo perguntou assustando-a ao surgir a sua frente, impedindo-a de recuar mais. –Acha que não pensei nessa possibilidade? Que não fiquei me perguntando o porquê disso tudo?

-...; ela negou com um aceno nervoso, desviando o olhar.

-Saori, eu te amo; o Escorpião falou, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente, segurando-lhe pelo queixo, fazendo-a virar-se em sua direção. –Eu só quero uma chance;

-Por quê?

-Eu já diss-...;

-Porque eu...? –ela o cortou. –Porque eu deveria acreditar?

-Como? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Posso não lhe conhecer muito Cadmo, mas sei que para você as mulheres não passam de troféus de alguma conquista noturna que no dia seguinte, você nem ao menos se lembra de seus nomes; Saori falou com um olhar calmo, vendo o olhar chocado do cavaleiro. –Porque eu deveria acreditar em você e não que isso não passa de mais um clichê e todo o conto de fadas em que você se faz de príncipe encantado, não acaba quando você der a conquista por terminada? –ela rebateu.

-Jamais brincaria com seus sentimentos; ele falou firme.

-Você não pensava assim há alguns dias atrás; ela rebateu.

-As coisas mudaram; Cadmo falou prontamente.

-Mas eu não sou a pessoa certa para você; Saori falou.

-É claro q-...;

-Cadmo, eu realmente desejo que você encontre alguém especial, mas esse alguém, não sou eu; Saori o cortou.

-Como pode dizer isso? –ele exasperou.

-Aprendi muitas coisas com você Cadmo e você se tornou um grande amigo; ela falou vendo-o entreabrir os lábios para falar, mas não lhe deu tempo. –Nada mais, eu estaria mentindo e lhe magoando ainda mais se distorcesse essa verdade;

-Só peço uma chance; o cavaleiro sussurrou, aproximando-se da jovem de tal forma que suas respirações se confundiam de maneira embriagante.

-...; negou com um aceno, desvencilhando-se do toque dele. –Não posso;

-Por quê? –ele insistiu em saber.

-Porque eu amo o Aioros; ela falou a queima roupa.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre a biblioteca e a única coisa que eles faziam era se encararem, ambos lutando bravamente contra seus piores demônios interiores e nem mesmo as Deusas do Destino sabiam quem venceria esses embates ferrenhos.

**.III.**

Abriu a porta do quarto, sendo seguido pelo irmão, Ikki não parava de fazer perguntas e sabia que uma hora ou outra teria de da-las a ele, mas pensou que poderia ter com um pouco mais de tempo; ele pensou.

Assim que entrou estancou ao ver alguém confortavelmente sentado na beira da cama, prendeu a respiração sentindo o olhar espetado do irmão.

-Shun; Ikki falou pausadamente.

-Eu posso explicar; ele falou virando-se para o irmão, embora sua voz houvesse soado um pouco tremula.

-Eu realmente gostaria de ouvir isso; o mais velho falou vendo a jovem de melenas rosadas virar-se na direção dos dois.

-Shun, algum problema? –Luna perguntou levantando-se e virando-se na direção dele.

Os cabelos rosadas caiam em fartos cachos sobre os ombros da jovem, um vestido azulado envolvia-lhe o corpo de curvas esguias ressaltando um brilho quase infantil em seus olhos, embora os séculos de existência guardados em tão delicada criatura, dissessem outra coisa.

-Não Luna, esse é meu irmão, Ikki; Shun falou indicando o cavaleiro atrás de si.

-É um prazer conhece-lo, já ouvi falar sobre você; Luna falou numa breve mesura, fazendo com que o desconfiado cavaleiro acompanhasse todos os seus gestos. –Mas creio que devo ter chegado em má hora; ela comentou.

-Não exatamente; ele ponderou.

-Só queria saber como foi com ele? –ela perguntou sem esconder a curiosidade em sua voz.

-Bem, na medida do possível; o cavaleiro falou adquirindo um tom sério. –Isso me lembra, que estou lhe devendo uma. Graças a você consegui encontra-lo tão rápido;

-Não, o que eu fiz não foi tão importante, no fim eu quase estraguei tudo por me meter aonde não devia; a jovem falou com pesar. –Mas você conseguiu com que ele a libertasse da promessa sem que ela perdesse a chance de voltar aqui como imortal, caso uma nova guerra venha a acontecer sem que nós possamos prever; ela explicou.

-Vamos deixar elas por elas então; o cavaleiro deu de ombros.

-Se você prefere assim; Luna falou com um doce sorriso. –Então eu já vou, acho que apesar de tudo, eles ainda têm muito que conversar não;

-...; ele assentiu, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar curioso do irmão.

-Bem, então é melhor eu ir; Luna falou com um sorriso calmo. –Obrigada por me ajudar de novo; ela falou vendo-o abrir a boca para responder, mas desapareceu antes.

Respirou fundo, já prevendo a enxurrada de perguntas.

-Primeiro quem é ela? Segundo, desde quando vocês se conhecem? Ter-...;

-Já entendi. Já entendi; Shun falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, aquela conversa ia ser longa. –Luna me contou o que havia acontecido em Atenas e me pediu para ajudar Saori e Aioros a se acertarem;

-Então? – Ikki começou abismado. Ele havia planejado tudo desde o começo.

A festa na faculdade, o baile na mansão onde ela encontrara Cadmo? Não era possível? –o irmão pensou chocado.

-Não, não planejei de Saori conhecer Cadmo, isso foi mera coincidência, ou digamos assim que foram as Deusas do Destino que resolveram colaborar; Shun falou sentando-se em uma poltrona do quarto e indicando outra a ele.

-Mas...;

-Conhecer Cadmo foi mera ironia do destino, só restou eu dar um empurrãozinho para ela tomar um rumo e decidir o que realmente queria; ele falou calmamente.

-Mas e hoje, você sumiu a tarde toda, só voltou à noite e logo saiu. Ai o Cadmo aparece fazendo escândalo e você do nada saiu de dentro de casa como se estivesse o tempo todo aqui. Você não estava, eu sei... Não sai de casa e não senti seu cosmo aqui? O que esta acontecendo? –ele exasperou.

-Calma Ikki, já disse que vou explicar; Shun falou suspirando.

O irmão não parecia lá muito convencido, fechou os olhos respirando fundo e ao abri-los, imediatamente todas as janelas da suíte abriram-se de uma vez só. O cavaleiro sobressaltou-se ao ver um brilho mais intenso nos olhos do irmão.

Num baque seco elas se fecharam e as luzes tremerem.

-O que está-...; Ikki parou ao ver o irmão sumir da sua frente. –Shun?

-Estou aqui; ele falou surgindo sentado na beira da cama.

-Como você fez isso? –o cavaleiro perguntou surpreso vendo-o surgir a sua frente novamente.

-Após a batalha contra Apolo que os cavaleiros de ouro voltaram, eu comecei a me sentir estranho, meu cosmo estava perdendo o equilíbrio e expandindo muito rápido; Shun explicou acomodando-se na poltrona. –Então, perguntei ao Shaka o que eu poderia fazer;

-Então?

-Ele me disse que eu precisava expandi-lo de uma vez e ir controlando-o do limite máximo ao mínimo, gradualmente;

-Mas...;

-Lembra aqueles dias que passei na fonte de Athena, após vocês já terem se recuperado?

-...; ele assentiu.

-Foi para isso, assim eu descobri que havia desenvolvido a telesinese mesmo sem ter treinado para isso, entre outros poderes que nem todos eu experimentei, mas alguns são bem úteis; Shun comentou vagamente.

-Mas como nunca sentimos isso? –Ikki indagou surpreso.

-Porque eu controlava meu cosmo, Shaka me disse que fortalecer o cosmo não era nada se o corpo físico não estivesse preparado para suportar tanta energia e que no momento que fadigasse, eu perderia o controle; ele explicou.

-Por isso você parou de treinar e começou a ir à academia? –ele indagou só agora se dando conta do porque a mudança de rotina.

-...; Shun assentiu.

-Porque nunca me disse nada? - Ikki perguntou sério.

-Porque existiam muitas coisas sobre mim que eu não tinha controle, eu não me conhecia o suficiente para arriscar ferir mais alguém, por ser fraco; ele confessou.

-Sou seu irmão;

-Por isso mesmo, se algo acontecesse você seria o primeiro a sair ferido, como acha que seria pra mim saber que de novo, a culpa é minha por um amigo se ferir? –Shun exasperou.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre ambos, palavra alguma foi dita, embora ele soubesse o quão duro estava sendo para os dois aquela conversa, mas ela realmente se fazia necessária.

Jamais pensou que a expansão do cosmo do irmão estivesse ocorrendo justamente após a batalha e que ele vinha se segurando. Alias, ele vinha aos poucos erguendo uma barreira de frieza para se proteger, mas ainda era o seu irmão e nada iria mudar isso.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Siempre esta finalmente chegando ao fim, nossa, com toda essa correria não pensei que fosse termina-la logo, mas é de grande importância que isso acontece, acreditem .**

**Antes de ir, agradeço a todos pelo grande apoio e pelos reviews maravilhosos. No próximo, muitas surpresas lhes esperam.**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9**


	19. Voando sem asas

_**Siempre**_

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sheila é uma criação única e exclusiva para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 19: Voando sem asas.**

**.I.**

Deixou a mansão com passos apressados, sem ao menos olhar para trás. Ainda tinha as palavras dela ecoando em sua mente e mesmo tentando apagá-las, não conseguia.

Entrou no carro, quase arrancando a porta para isso, não se importava, só queria voltar ao hotel arrumar suas coisas e ir embora dali o mais rápido possível antes que se arrependesse da decisão que havia tomado.

Não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de ação, mas era aquilo ou mandar metade do mundo para os quintos dos infernos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou no hotel igual um furacão, mal ouviu o recepcionista lhe dar boa noite e subiu no elevador, não estava nem um pouco contente com aquela '**noite' **para responder de maneira amável.

Passou o cartão rispidamente pelo leitor e ouvir a porta destravar, encontrou largando-a entreaberta e logo eram roupas e mais roupas jogadas sobre a cama, enquanto tentava coloca-las de qualquer jeito na mala.

Passados poucos segundos, parou com os punhos serrados e os orbes com um brilho assassino.

-Veio cantar sua vitória? –perguntou irônico.

-Tem alguma para cantar? –alguém perguntou da porta.

-Oras...; virou-se pronto para ataca-lo verbalmente, mas parou diante do olhar impassível do '**amigo'**. –O que quer aqui então, Aioros?

-Conversar;

-Puff! Porque não volta e fica com ela de uma vez. Você venceu;

-Isso não é um jogo Cadmo; Aioros falou.

-Sério? Porque é assim que as coisas funcionam pra mim; ele rebateu sarcástico.

-Talvez seja exatamente ai que você esta errando; o cavaleiro falou pacientemente.

-Como? –perguntou confuso.

-Pra mim seria muito fácil estar surtando por causa de ciúmes agora ou por Saori não ter me contado sobre você; Aioros começou encostando-se no batente da porta. –Mas isso não é necessário;

-Não imagino o porque; Cadmo resmungou contrariado, se estivesse no lugar dele alem de irado estaria mandando meio mundo as favas. Como ele podia ficar tão tranqüilo por saber do envolvimento que tivera com a garota? –ele se perguntou.

-Eu confio nela, Cadmo; Aioros falou respondendo suas indagações. –Não me agrada em nada saber que você a beijou, mas nem por isso vou sair por ai matando o primeiro que aparece na minha frente. Dizer que não sinto ciúmes, seria mentira, mas sei dos motivos que ela teve e sei que parte disso é minha culpa, por isso se tem alguém a quem culpar por tudo, culpe a mim;

Fitou-o confuso, porque ele estava lhe falando aquilo? Não entendia, Aioros já estava com ela, como dissera, já havia vencido, o que ele queria mais?

-Sabe Cadmo, eu lhe conheço há muitos anos, não é de hoje que eu vejo você fugindo de relacionamentos sérios, como o diabo foge da cruz;

-Hei;

-Não minta para si mesmo; ele cortou com um olhar sério. –Para você a vida é um jogo e tudo se resume a estratégias, mas com os sentimentos das pessoas não se joga, sabe porque?

-...; Cadmo negou com um aceno, embora a pergunta fosse retórica.

-Porque é impossível saber o que isso vai causar. Não se joga com a vida porque ela sempre da um jeito de lhe dar uma rasteira. Você pensou que com a Saori seria apenas uma conquista, mas não foi bem assim. Eu entendo o que sente; ele falou abaixando o tom de voz. –Ela é uma pessoa especial e o fato de ser a reencarnação de Athena, não é a razão disso. Eu poderia muito bem dizer a você agora que lhe dou uma chance de lutar por ela, uma chance de provar a ela que você é o melhor para a vida dela;

-Uhn? –o Escorpião murmurou surpreso. Ou ele confiava muito em si, ou era louco mesmo? –Cadmo não pode evitar tal pensamento.

-Mas Saori não é um objeto a ser disputado, ela é uma pessoa com seu próprio direto de escolha; Aioros completou sério. –Ela e somente ela, tem o poder de lhe dar essa chance;

-Porque esta falando isso? –ele perguntou.

-Porque apesar de tudo, só desejo que ela seja feliz, mesmo que não do meu lado. Se ela decidisse lhe dar uma chance, eu nada poderia fazer quanto a isso, se não, lutar para conquista-la com tudo que tenho; o sagitariano confessou.

-Não será necessário, ela deixou bem claro o que quer; Cadmo falou sério.

Como ele conseguia agir assim depois de tudo? –o cavaleiro se perguntou sentando-se na beira da cama, suspirando pesadamente. Aioros sempre fora seu amigo, alguém que podia contar a qualquer momento.

Ainda lembrava-se de como ele lhe apoiara quando trouxera Milo para morar consigo, não fora nada fácil, sentia-se um pai de primeira viagem e ele sempre esteve lá, para apoiar e lhe ajudar com o que fosse preciso.

Maldição, não conseguia simplesmente odiá-lo por aquilo; ele pensou serrando os punhos.

-Cadmo? –Aioros falou tencionando se aproximar, mas estancou quando ele voltou-se em sua direção.

-Que fique bem claro uma coisa Aioros; o Escorpião começou. –Se você a magoar um pouquinho, eu volto e acabo com você; ele avisou em tom áspero.

-Isso não vai acontecer; o cavaleiro garantir.

-É bom que não; Cadmo falou levantando-se da cama e voltando a arrumar as malas.

-Vai para onde? –Aioros perguntou cauteloso.

-Paris, tenho uma reunião lá depois de amanhã; ele falou sem se virar.

-Mas...;

-Eu pretendia dizer isso a Saori no jantar, mas... Você sabe; Cadmo falou encerrando o assunto.

-Não vai se despedir?

-Não, mas mande lembranças minhas a ela; o cavaleiro respondeu tentando não fraquejar quanto a decisão que tomara.

-Cadmo; Aioros chamou. Sabia que ele não era dado a desistir, mesmo que todos dessem a batalha por perdida. O que estava acontecendo?

-Sem ressentimentos; o cavaleiro falou o cortando, enquanto virava-se para ele. –Como você disse, talvez foi nisso que eu errei, tratar a vida como um jogo, mas de certa forma você venceu;

-Como?

-Quebrar suas próprias regras, nunca te vi falando daquele jeito como hoje, faz muitos anos que lhe conheço Aioros, mas essa foi a primeira vez que te vi tão determinado e espero que continue assim ao retornar ao santuário; ele falou estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Obrigado; Aioros falou fitando-o seriamente. –Espero que encontre a pessoa certa;

-Vou deixar isso de novo a encargo do tempo, ou de alguma pára-quedista desavisada que queira cair na minha vida; Cadmo tentou brincar, embora ainda houvesse um sorriso triste ameaçando formar-se em seus labios.

Deu um meio sorriso, não era nada fácil para ambos terem aquela conversa, mas mesmo sendo preciso, era bom saber que apesar de tudo ainda eram amigos.

**.II.**

Andava de um lado para outro do quarto, sentindo-se cada vez mais agitada. Nenhum sinal dele, estava começando a se preocupar. Assim que falara com Cadmo na biblioteca o mesmo saira correndo e quando fora procurar por Aioros, Yume lhe dissera que ele saira atrás do cavaleiro.

Sentou-se na beira da cama, enrolando-se melhor no hobby de seda, sentindo o frio da noite alastrar-se pelo quarto e também, usando isso como uma forma de proteção contra si mesma e seu lado mais obscuro; ela pensou lembrando-se da camisola rendada que vestia e fora motivo de muita confusão a poucos dias atrás.

Ele estava demorando, será que acontecera alguma coisa? –Saori se perguntou prendendo as mãos nervosamente pelos fios lilases, sentindo a cabeça latejar. Quando aquilo iria acabar?

Dois toques na porta foram o suficiente para lhe chamar a atenção, mandou entrar, possivelmente era Yume lhe avisando de mais alguma coisa; ela pensou cansada.

-Saori; Aioros chamou parando na porta, hesitando realmente em entrar.

-Aioros; ela sobressaltou-se vendo o cavaleiro, não pode deixar de suspirar aliviada. Ele parecia nem ter nenhum arranhão, o que já era uma alivio; a jovem não pode deixar de pensar.

Antes que o mesmo falasse alguma coisa, sentiu o corpo da jovem chocando-se contra o seu e a única coisa que fez foi envolve-la entre seus braços, como se nada mais importasse.

-Eu...; Ela começou com a voz fraca.

Suspendeu-a do chão, aninhando-a entre seus braços. Com um pé fechou a porta atrás de si, caminhando para dentro do cômodo, sentou-se em uma poltrona, acomodando-a confortavelmente em seu colo.

-Tudo bem, já acabou; ele falou, enquanto ela apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Mas...;

-Esta tudo bem; Aioros repetiu, acariciando-lhe a face com ternura.

Entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas sentiu-o pousar os dedos com suavidade sobre os mesmos, detendo-lhe.

-Estive pensando numa coisa; o cavaleiro começou, deixando os dedos brincarem com algumas mechas lilases. –O que acha de fazermos uma viagem juntos? –ele propôs, lembrando-se de um curioso telefonema que recebera quando voltava para a mansão, que de certa forma, veio bem a calhar.

-Como?

-Queria lhe mostrar um lugar; ele continuou.

-Seria ótimo; ela sussurrou. –Para onde?

-É surpresa; Aioros falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Aioros, não gosto quando sorri assim; ela reclamou. Nunca sabia o que ele estava pensando dessa forma.

-Não se preocupe; ele falou casualmente.

-Você não me convenceu; Saori rebateu desconfiada.

-E o que eu posso fazer para acabar com toda essa desconfiança? –o cavaleiro perguntou com um olhar intenso, virando-a em seu colo de modo que ela se sentasse de frente para si.

-Aioros; ela balbuciou com a face em chamas.

-Uhn? –ele indagou casualmente, deixando uma das mãos acariciar com suavidade o braço da jovem, enquanto com a outra, enlaçava-a pela cintura, fazendo-a inclinar-se um pouco mais para frente.

Todos procuram por alguma coisa 

**Algo que faz tudo se completar**

**Isso se encontra em lugares estranhos**

**Lugares onde você nunca soube que estariam**

Sentiu o corpo estremecer diante da constante aproximação, as respirações chocavam-se umas nas outras de maneira quente e reconfortante, obliterando de sua mente qualquer indagação que pretendia fazer.

**Alguns encontram nos rostos de suas crianças**

**Alguns encontram nos olhos dos seus amores**

**Quem pode negar a felicidade que isso trás?**

**Quando você encontrar essa coisa especial**

**Você vai estar voando sem asas**

Serrou os orbes, sentindo-o roçar-lhe os lábios com suavidade, enquanto as mãos dele corriam de maneira possessiva por suas costas. Sentiu um arrepio correr pelas costas quando seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo intenso. Atordoante.

**Alguns encontram isso dividindo toda manhã**

**Alguns em suas vidas solitárias**

**Você encontrará isso nas palavras dos outros**

**Um simples verso pode fazer você rir ou chorar**

Estreitou ainda mais os braços em torno da cintura dela, como se ainda temesse que pudesse acordar de um sonho, embora soubesse que dessa vez não, aquilo era real.

Ouviu-a suspirar, enquanto acariciava-lhe os lábios e hesitante, os braços delicados envolviam seu pescoço em busca de apoio.

**Você encontrará isso nas amizades mais profundas**

**Do tipo que você cultiva por toda sua vida**

**E quando você souber o quanto isso significa**

**Você terá encontrado essa coisa especial**

**Você vai estar voando sem asas**

Um fraco gemido escapou de seus lábios ao sentir a língua quente deslizando de maneira sedutora por sua boca, deixou os dedos finos prenderem-se entre os fios dourados, puxando-o para mais perto de si, deixando de lado dos os conceitos de pudores ou qualquer outra coisa que não estava disposta a pensar no momento. Não com ele ali, se apossando de todos os cantos de sua mente, impedindo-a de raciocinar com clareza.

**Tão impossível quanto eles parecem ser **

**Você tem que lutar por cada sonho**

**Porque quem sabe, algum pode ir embora**

**E poderia ser aquele que o completaria**

Abandonou-lhe os lábios sob um murmúrio de protesto, um fino sorriso surgiu nos seus, enquanto os deslizava com suavidade pelo pescoço e colo acetinado, afastando delicadamente a cobertura oferecida pelo hobby.

Sentiu-a estremecer, enquanto suas mãos lutavam contra o incomodo tecido, fazendo a pele fina das costas arrepiarem-se com aquele toque tão quente e inebriante.

**Ora, pra mim isso é acordar a seu lado**

**Ver o nascer do sol no seu rosto**

**Saber que eu posso dizer "eu te amo"**

**Em qualquer hora ou lugar**

Atordoada com seus carinhos, mal notou quando instintivamente seus quadris se moveram, buscando por uma posição mais confortável, tirando um fraco gemido dos lábios do cavaleiro, que em resposta, estreitou os braços em torno de sua cintura.

Serrou os orbes, sentindo os lábios dele tomarem os seus com sofreguidão, enquanto as mãos ocupavam-se de correr exigentes pela lateral de seu corpo. Inclinou-se mais sobre ele, correspondendo com igual ímpeto ao beijo avassalador.

Deixou as unhas finas arranharem suavemente a nuca do cavaleiro, fazendo-o conter um breve estremecimento, mas não de maneira tão discreta para que ela não sentisse.

Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto atrevidas, suas mãos desciam espalmadas pelo tórax definido pela camisa preta, fazendo com que displicentes alguns botões se abrissem.

-Amo você; ele falou num sussurro enrouquecido, enquanto ávidos seus lábios desciam ao vale entre os seios, parcialmente despidos pelo decote evidente.

**São pequenas coisas que só eu sei**

**São coisas que te fazem minha**

**E isso é como voar sem asas**

**Porque você é especial para mim**

**Eu estou voando sem asas**

-Aioros; chamou num sussurro tremulo, sentindo o corpo ser tomado por uma dualidade de sentimentos.

Afastou-se parcialmente, vendo os orbes antes verdes, completamente nublados e a face alva ser tomada por um rubor intenso. Respirou fundo, abrindo e fechando os olhos rapidamente, sentindo-os aos poucos voltarem ao foco.

Voltou-se para a jovem com um olhar compreensivo, sentindo sua hesitante.

Ainda haviam coisas a serem conversadas, sem pularem passos ou precipitarem-se. Não desejava de forma alguma magoa-la e se precipitar não era uma opção.

Pousou um beijo suave sobre seus lábios e outro sobre sua testa, viu-a serrar os orbes apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

**E você é o lugar onde minha vida começa**

**E você vai estar onde ela termina**

**Eu estou voando sem asas**

♥

**E essa é a alegria que você trás.**

**Eu estou voando sem asas**

Abraçou-a, suspendendo-a em seu colo, caminhou calmamente até a cama, pousando a jovem com delicadeza sobre os lençóis.

-É melhor dormir, saímos cedo amanha; Aioros sussurrou, cobrindo-a.

-Mas...; Saori balbuciou tencionando perguntar a ele aonde iriam, mas o cavaleiro foi mais rápido.

Calou-lhe com um beijo sôfrego, sentindo os braços da jovem que se seguravam nos seus amolecerem e aos poucos os pensamentos serem obliterados. Afastou-se desejando-lhe boa noite, antes de deixar o quarto.

**.III.**

Ouviu o telefone tocar e tateou o criado procurando o aparelho, lá fora ainda tudo estava escuro. Raios, iria mandar matar o idiota que ligava àquela hora; ela pensou com os orbes verdes serrados.

Pegou o celular vendo que não era ele a origem daquele barulho. Ouviu Giovanni murmurar algo a seu lado, igualmente irritado.

Haviam ido dormir muito tarde, nem sob tortura havia conseguido fazer o canceriano ir se deitar, ele estava mais agitado que o normal, até entendia, mas isso acabara lhe cansando também.

-Alô; Giovanni falou atendendo ao telefone sonolento, era melhor nem ver que horas eram.

_**-Sou eu, Cadmo;**_

-Cadmo; ele falou despertando.

_**-Desculpe te acordar, só estou avisando que estou indo para Paris; **_

-Porque? O que aconteceu? –Giovanni perguntou atordoado.

_**-Outra hora te explico. Aquele convite pra ir a Verona esta de pé?**_ –o Escorpião perguntou.

-Claro, sempre será bem vindo lá; o canceriano falou.

-Tenho uns problemas para resolver em Paris, mas quero ver se vou pra lá depois, você se importa?

-Não, claro que não; ele falou prontamente. –Mas Cadmo, o que esta acontecendo?

_**-Esta tudo bem Giovanni, são só coisas da empresa;**_

-Mas...;

_**-Obrigado e desculpe te acordar, já vou embarcar tenho que desligar;**_

-Cadmo ep...-;

**-**_**Ciao**_; ele brincou carregando o sotaque italiano antes de desligar.

Suspirou cansado desligando o aparelho e deitando-se melhor.

-O que foi? –Juliane perguntou.

-Cadmo foi para Paris;

-Porque? –ela perguntou surpresa.

-Só Deus sabe; ele respondeu com pesar, embora fizesse alguma idéia.

Se ele pretendia ir a Verona depois, ficaria mais fácil teriam tempo de conversar, independente do que havia acontecido, Cadmo precisava daquele tempo só pra ele; Giovanni pensou.

-Vamos dormir, estou morto; o canceriano balbuciou.

-...; silenciosamente ela assentiu, suspirando aliviada por senti-lo até menos tenso a seu lado.

**.IV.**

Apoiou a cabeça sobre os braços, fitando o teto sem um pingo de interesse. Jamais pensou que o irmão se sentisse daquela forma, sempre hesitando e em alerta consigo mesmo, temendo que ferisse mais alguém.

Ainda se lembrava de como fora difícil encontra-lo no castelo de Hades e descobrir a terrível verdade de que ele não era seu irmão, pelo menos não da forma que fora à vida toda. Claro que isso não mudava o laço que os unia, mas sabia o quanto era difícil para ele conviver com a verdade de que Pandora armara tudo a mando de Hypnos e Thanatos.

Os tempos agora eram outros, mas ele realmente sofria com os reflexos daquela batalha. Conseguia sentir isso em seus olhares gelados, olhares que jamais imaginou que seu irmão sempre tão doce fosse dar algum dia.

Suspirou cansado, Shun ainda conservava resquícios daquele garotinho que vira crescer em meio a tanta hostilidade de alguns companheiros e as situações duras que foram obrigados a viver até se tornarem cavaleiros.

Shun sempre escondera seu cosmo, uma vez June lhe contara isso, há poucos meses que ela e o irmão haviam oficializado o namoro. Ela contou que ele por vezes preferia apanhar dos companheiros da ilha a feri-los com seu cosmo e só revelou a Albior seu verdadeiro potencial.

Sabia bem o quanto ele era forte, lutar contra Hades numa batalha solitária para expulsá-lo de seu corpo e recobrar o auto-controle. Depois, ir do inferno ao paraíso numa batalha ferrenha contra Thanatos e Hypnos para salvar Atena e quando haviam imaginado que a batalha finalmente acabara, viera Ártemis e Apolo.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, quantos sentimentos mais ele não tivera de reprimir para não perder o controle do cosmo? –ele se indagou.

Ouviu alguns toques na porta e mandou entrar, já sabia quem era.

-Pelo visto eles se acertaram; Ártemis comentou, paranda ainda na porta.

-...; Ikki assentiu se levantando. –Finalmente;

-Você esáa preocupado com Shun, não é?

-Estou; ele falou dando um suspiro cansado. –Você já sabia?

-...; Ártemis assentiu encostando-se na parede. –Cora me contou pouco antes de eu vir para cá;

-Quem? –Ikki perguntou voltando-se para ela surpreso.

-Cora me contou que Shun iria sofrer com os resquícios da batalha e o fato de ter sobrevivido à possessão de Hades iria surtir efeitos; ela explicou. –Normalmente aqueles que Hades escolhe para hospedeiro não sobrevivem após a batalha, Shun foi uma exceção;

-Como ela...;A pergunta morreu em seus lábios.

-A história é longa; Ártemis falou de maneira enigmática, dando a entender que não falaria sobre isso. –Mas não se preocupe, em vista do que aconteceu no passado ele esta bem melhor agora;

-Do que se refere?

-Você melhor do que ninguém conhece o irmão que tem Ikki; Ártemis falou pacientemente. –Deve ter visto alguns momentos que Shun teve alguns rompantes de irritação e agressividade inexplicáveis. Ou que ele lançava olhares tão frios que não condiziam com sua personalidade;

-...; Ele assentiu.

-Como sobreviveu a presença de Hades em si, é normal que fiquem algumas coisas, na época ele estava ainda expandindo e aprendendo a controlar o sétimo sentido. Já que vocês foram obrigados a desapertá-lo mais rápido que o comum, mas quando ele expandiu o cosmo demais para expulsar Hades, isso acionou um gatilho, fazendo com que depois disso ele só viesse a se expandir com Shun querendo ou não;

-Ele poderia ter me dito antes, eu teria ajudado; Ikki falou com certa revolta.

-Existem batalhas que travamos solitariamente Ikki, batalhas que aprendemos a nos conhecer e lutar contra nossos próprios demônios, a presença de outras pessoas apenas atrasaria isso;

-Mas...;

-Apenas confie nele, ele não vai deixar de ser seu irmão apenas por estar com o cosmo mais fortalecido, pelo contrario, essa é a forma que ele encontra de mostrar a você que não é tão frágil quanto parece e pode se defender sozinho, alias, que não precisa deixar você vinte e quatro horas por dia preocupado se ele vai se quebrar após por tropeçar na soleira da porta; ela completou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Tem razão; suspirou resignado. Sim, ela tinha razão, talvez fora um pouco dessa super proteção demais que incutira ao irmão, que o fizera ficar por vezes reprimido, sem se provar. Sem saber quais eram seus limites e quais poderia transpor ou não.

-Bem, agora eu já vou, pensei que Harmonia estivesse aqui; ela falou.

-Como?

-Ela fugiu do berço de novo; Ártemis falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Thouma esta no andar de cima procurando, dessa vez até Heitor ajudou na fuga dela; ela completou.

-Já procurou com Hyoga? –ele perguntou quase rindo, aquela garotinha iria dar uma ótima agente do serviço secreto, ou uma boa matadora de aluguel quando crescesse, porque ela sozinha conseguia driblar a segurança da mansão e aparecer nos lugares mais inesperados.

-Vou ver, mas boa noite;

-Pra você também; o cavaleiro respondeu vendo-a se afastar e fechar a porta.

Suspirou pesadamente, Ártemis estava certa, mas acabara se esquecendo de perguntar a ela o que Cora tinha a ver com tudo isso. Não que lhe interessasse saber sobre a esposa de Hades, mas...; Ele ponderou intrigado.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados. Era melhor não buscar por respostas.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo chegando ao fim e com isso a fic também. Próximo capitulo o 'fim'. Sim, Siempre esta acabando, infelizmente la vai a manteiga derretida aqui chorar até se acabar, mas não pensem que acabou de vez. Aioros e Saori sempre vão aparecer em outras fics, quando ao destino do Cadmo (meu lado MdM me impede de lhes contar o que vai acontecer XD), mas vocês vão se surpreender, isso eu garanto.**

**No mais, agradeço de coração pelos reviews, mas tenho um pedido importante a fazer pessoal, me desculpem se estou sendo chata, mas acontece o seguinte. Nem sempre nos finais de semana eu consigo adiantar as historias, por sorte isso aconteceu essa semana e estou postando mais cedo, mas infelizmente não é sempre. **

**Então, por favor, não me apressem, é terrível não conseguir dar conta de postar todas as fics que quero e mais um pouco por falta de tempo. Às vezes eu fico meio doida aqui em casa correndo pra dar tempo de adiantar tudo, mas não dá.**

**Eu procuro postar o mais rápido que posso, mas vocês já sabem, alem desse mundo que eu cuido, tem o real também que briga em pé de igualdade com esse por atenção.**

**Então agora me despeço, agradecendo por tudo e nos vemos em breve no ultimo capitulo de Siempre.**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9 **


	20. Siempre II

_**Siempre**_

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sheila é uma criação única e exclusiva para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 20: Siempre.**

**.I.**

Espreguiçou-se manhosamente, estava muito bem disposta, dormira um sono tão tranqüilo que não se lembrava de acordar tão relaxada assim antes. Suspirou vendo o sol entrar por uma frestinha na janela e logo sua atenção ser atraída para a porta se abrindo.

Virou-se achando que fosse Yume, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver uma bandeja recheada de coisas e Aioros carregando-a habilmente enquanto fechava a porta com o pé.

-Bom dia; ele falou sorrindo, enquanto seguia até uma mesinha próximo a janela e colocava a bandeja sobre a mesma.

-Bom dia; ela falou sentando-se na cama e tentando ajeitar os cabelos com a ponta dos dedos.

Viu uma sombra projetar-se sobre si e logo ele ajoelhar-se a sua frente, ergueu os orbes na direção do cavaleiro, vendo-o fitar-lhe com intensidade, enquanto estendia-lhe uma delicada flor.

Não se lembrava de já ter visto uma igual antes. Era pequena, não tinha o tamanho da palma de sua mão, possuía exatas três pétalas, das quais as duas de cima mais fartas eram amarelas e a de baixo, formando quase uma proteção as demais, era roxa com pequenos frisos brancos.

-Pra você; Aioros sussurrou colocando entre suas mãos.

De fato era uma flor muito bonita, mas o que significava? –Saori se perguntou confusa, porém logo suas duvidas foram esclarecidas.

-Amor perfeito;

-Uhn? –ela murmurou desviando o olhar da flor e voltando-se para ele.

-É um amor perfeito, para onde vamos, você poderá vê-las em qualquer canteiro nas ruas, junto com hortênsias e outras flores mais, acho que você vai gostar; ele comentou casualmente.

-Obrigada; a jovem murmurou, tentando conter a curiosidade, sabia bem que ele não iria lhe contar até o momento que chegassem, então logo desistiu da possibilidade de perguntar.

-Mas vamos tomar café, se sairmos muito tarde a viajem pode ser cansativa demais; Aioros explicou levantando-se e levando-a consigo.

-Mas...;

-Trouxe o café até aqui, espero que não se importe;

-...; Negou com um aceno, ainda não conseguia saber se o que mais lhe assustava era um Aioros passível ou alguém tão objetivo e centrado naquilo que queria como o Aioros que via agora.

Deu de ombros, pouco importava, não havia necessidade de se prender a pensamentos tão pouco significativos; ela pensou vendo-o puxar-lhe a cadeira para que se sentasse.

-Obrigada;

-A propósito, ainda não lhe dei '**bom dia'** direito; o cavaleiro murmurou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer.

-Como? –Saori perguntou virando-se para ele, mas no momento seguinte os lábios do cavaleiro tomaram os seus, fazendo-a sentir-se completamente embriagada pelo calor emanado dele.

-Bom dia; ele falou num sussurro enrouquecido, enquanto um fino sorriso moldava-se em seus lábios e ele se afastava, indo sentar-se na cadeira em frente a dela.

**.II.**

Vestiu o roupão de linho, indo sentar-se na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha, não estava lá muito animado para ir para a fundação, por isso já ligara avisando Sora que iria aparecer só por volta das dez ou onze horas da manhã, se aparecesse.

Suspioru cansado, abrindo o lap top, para fecha-lo em seguida. Era melhor não tentar fazer nada já que sua mente estava tão dispersa. Alongou os braços para cima, sentindo os músculos tensos do corpo pela noite mal dormida relaxarem finalmente.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta e mandou entrar, viu Aioros estancar na porta, mas com um aceno pediu que se aproximasse.

-Bom dia; Shun o cumprimentou vendo-o radiante. Pelo menos a noite estressante não o afetara; o cavaleiro pensou, passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos esmeralda, tentando conter os fios rebeldes que insistiam em cair sobre seus olhos.

-Bom dia; ele respondeu.

-Então, já arrumou as malas? –o virginiano perguntou casualmente.

-...; Aioros assentiu.

-Tem certeza que não quer que eu providencie um lugar mais próximo da cidade, não sei, algo tão isolado assim não me parece muito seguro; ele comentou.

-Não se preocupe, você já fez muito nos ajudando até agora. E alem do mais, essa casa é de um amigo de confiança, não tem porque se preocupar;

-Se você diz; Shun deu de ombros. –Que horas vocês saem?

-Daqui a meia hora, Saori só esta terminando de se arrumar; Aioros explicou.

-Já deixei acertado um helicóptero para leva-los até lá, se precisarem de algo entrem em contato; ele falou.

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu.

-Ah outra coisa; Shun falou como se houvesse acabado de se lembrar de algo.

-O que?

-Voc6e já sabe; ele falou em tom de aviso.

-Já disse, não se preocupe; Aioros falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Não vou magoa-la, jamais me perdoaria se isso voltasse a acontecer;

-Menos mal; Shun resmungou, dando a entender que não estava muito convencido e que iria ficar em alerta.

-Bom agora eu já vou, obrigado novamente Shun;

-Não por isso, vê-la bem já é o suficiente; ele respondeu calmamente.

Logo o cavaleiro deixava o quarto, rumo a um novo caminho e agora certamente, ninguém mais se colocaria entre seus objetivos.

**.III.**

Já era fim do dia quando sentou-se em uma mesinha na beira da praia, pertencente a um quiosque. Fitou as ondas quebrando em algumas rochas e uma brisa suave esvoaçou seus cabelos.

Eles já deveriam estar chegando, pela hora que partiram; ele pensou recostando-se melhor na cadeira.

-Deseja beber mais alguma coisa senhor? –um garçom perguntou apontando para o copo vazio sobre a mesa.

-Não, obrigado; ele respondeu.

Viu-o assentir e se afastar. Voltou a fitar o mar, ignorando o resto do mundo a sua volta, pelo menos tudo agora havia se resolvido; Shun pensou sentindo a presença de alguém a seu lado, mas não se sobressaltou, apenas manteve o olhar impassível de sempre.

-Você realmente conseguiu o que queria, não é? –a voz fria e controlada do imperador do mundo inferior chegou até si, como um personagem destoando do contexto tão tranqüilo e harmônico daquela praia no fim de tarde.

-Porque acha que não seria assim? –ele rebateu calmamente, embora a provocação fosse contida em sua voz. Não houve resposta e por longos minutos a pergunta vagou sobre o ar. –O que quer aqui?

-Estou de passagem; Hades falou casualmente, vendo as sobrancelhas finas do garoto arquearem-se em sinal de incredulidade. –Estou indo buscar Atreu no templo de Demeter; completou estranhamente sentindo-se obrigado a dar uma resposta.

-Como ele está? –Shun perguntou sem denotar interesse.

-Bem, é um garoto com muita energia e com os olhos da mãe; Hades respondeu sem esconder o orgulho que sentia do filho. –Mas não é sobre ele que quer saber, não é? –ele rebateu, com ar impassível como se questionar aquilo não lhe aborrecesse.

Deu de ombros, continuando a fitar o mar, não perguntaria e se ele respondesse, seria por sua própria conta.

-Mas apra você só importa que Athena esteja bem, não? –Hades falou casualmente vendo o silencio dele como uma recusa em continuar naquele assunto.

-...; Assentiu silenciosamente.

-Porque?

-Uhn?

-Porque agora que fez Zeus livra-la da promessa, esta com essa cara? –ele quis saber.

-Não sei do que você se refere; Shun respondeu calmamente deixando o outro irritado.

-O que esta querendo provar? –Hades exasperou.

-Nada; ele deu de ombros.

-Mas...;

-É melhor não deixar seu filho esperando; Shun falou dando o assunto por encerrado.

Com os orbes estreitos, ele assentiu, não iria insistir naquele assunto, mesmo porque não teria a respostas que queria. Aquele garoto conseguia tirar qualquer um do sério com toda aquela calma; Hades pensou.

-Realmente; balbuciou concordando.

Sem mais palavras a dizer, desapareceu, deixando-o ali sozinho e imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

Ergueu a cabeça para o céu, dando um baixo suspiro, a franja esmeralda caia sobre os olhos com graciosidade, porém os mesmos estavam perdidos em um ponto qualquer.

Não queria jogar com os Deuses, como Hades estava querendo saber. Fazer com que Zeus a liberasse da promessa sem que ela perdesse a imortalidade não fora por mero capricho. Provar que os Deuses Olímpicos já não tem mais tanta voz sobre essa terra, seria um bom motivo, mas ai, voltaria a estaca zero e ao capricho.

Suspirou cansado, apenas queria ver uma amiga feliz. Apenas isso... Sem segundas intenções ou sentidos ambíguos; ele pensou, passando a mão com suavidade pelos cabelos esmeralda.

Alem do mais, decidira que ajudaria Luna, quando a mesma apareceu para si, na mesma noite que tudo começou. A jovem estava aflita, dizendo que acabara colocando tudo a perder por tentar ajudar e Saori estava indo para o Japão.

No começo havia pensando em deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente, mas algo em si não se conformava em deixar que as Deusas do Destino tivessem o poder de escolha daquela rodada. Sim, iria jogar com o Destino e não iria permitir que uma pessoa importante para si acabasse se machucando por causa das sandices daquelas três senhoras esclerosadas; ele pensou.

Alongou os braços para cima e logo se levantou, pelo menos agora estava tudo resolvido e os motivos de ter feito isso, não importavam mais.

**.IV.**

O helicóptero sobrevoava a área coberta por araucárias, tudo parecia deslumbrante visto dali. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que haviam dado praticamente a volta ao mundo, indo parar justamente ali.

-Aioros; Saori exclamou, apontando para um monte em forma de um baú.

-Se chama pedra do baú, é um dos pontos turísticos mais famosos daqui; o piloto falou.

Olhou através da janela, as hélices bateram vigorosamente enquanto cada vez mais aumentavam a altitude passando pelas mais variadas construções em estilo holandês.

-Como descobriu esse lugar? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Foi um amigo que me indicou; Aioros respondeu de maneira enigmática.

-É lindo; a jovem falou distraída, olhando para fora e não insistindo em saber quem era o amigo dono da maravilhosa construção que erguia-se num ponto estratégico nos picos de Campos do Jordão.

Parecia uma casa construída no século passado, que embora a arquitetura européia fosse bem viva nela, havia alguns traços de modernidade devido a possíveis reformas que ocorreram nos últimos anos, mas isso não tirava aquela impressão de imponência que tinha ao olhar para baixo vendo o helicóptero fazer um vôo em circulo para apreciarem a vista de toda a propriedade.

Dali também podiam avistar toda a cidade, que por sinal era igualmente maravilhosa. Aos poucos sentiram o helicóptero pousar no heli-porto da propriedade.

Exultava de alegria, mal sabendo que a viagem estava apenas começando. Era como se estivessem em um mundo paralelo.

Logo um casal de senhores de idade se aproximou. A senhora vestia-se com casacos pesados e um cachecol vermelho enrolado no pescoço, enquanto ele, usava uma camisa xadrezada e luvas de couro pesadas.

-Sejam bem vindos; eles quase gritaram até o helicóptero alçar vôo.

-Obrigada; Saori falou sorrindo.

-Eu me chamo Lucas e essa é minha esposa, Beatriz; o senhor falou apontando à senhora a seu lado.

-Estamos aqui para ajuda-los no que for preciso; ela prontificou-se.

-Obrigado; Aioros agradeceu, pegando as malas e seguindo com Saori e o casal para fora do campo do heli-porto e aproximando-se da bela casa.

Olhou para cima, vendo três andares de construção, do outro lado da propriedade como vira de cima, tinha um campo amplo com uma estufa e jardins de Hortênsias. Deu um meio sorriso, a proposta fora meio inusitada mas viera a calhar; ele pensou.

Entraram na casa surpreendendo-se ainda mais com seu interior, era como se estivessem em algum castelo medieval. As paredes muitas eram revestidas por madeira e archotes modernos, com lâmpadas preenchiam os corredores.

Na sala principal, um lugar amplo, preenchido por sofás macios e tapetes persas, havia uma lareira de tijolos avista, com direito a aparadores dourados e lenha trepidando em meio as chamas que já aqueciam o ambiente a espera deles.

-Nossa; Saori murmurou, enquanto seguiam o casal.

-Vamos leva-los até o quarto, o senhor disse que poderiam ficar a vontade e não se preocupar com nada; Beatriz falou a medida que avançavam.

-...; Aioros assentiu.

-Quem é o dono daqui? –Saori perguntou curiosa.

-Um grande amigo; ele respondeu notando a hesitação da senhora em responder, provavelmente havia recebido instruções de não dizer nada alem do necessário.

-Tem muito bom gosto, esse lugar é incrível; a jovem murmurou.

-Sabia que ia gostar; Aioros brincou, piscando-lhe o olho, vendo a face da jovem adquirir um leve rubor, enquanto subiam uma escadaria de madeira rústica em direção ao próximo andar, onde estavam os quartos e demais cômodos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Escócia...**

Deu um baixo suspiro, acomodando-se da macia cadeira de couro, virou-a de frente para a janela, vendo que a noite caia lá fora e a lua erguia-se sobre o mar.

Nada melhor do que estar ali; ele pensou com os orbes vermelhos cintilando. Cruzou as pernas elegantemente, pousando as mãos sobre o colo.

Agora todos os problemas havia chegado ao fim, pelo menos aqueles que poderia garantir sua resolução; pensou com um fino sorriso a moldar os lábios de traços aristocráticos. Os cabelos negros e lisos, com nuances esmeralda caiam pelos ombros descendo possivelmente pouco abaixo da cintura misturavam-se ao couro da cadeira.

Os orbes jaziam perdidos no reflexo que a lua deixava sobre as ondas revoltas do mar. A costa de Dream Village erguia-se sobre o mar, fazendo com que o próprio castelo se tornasse uma figura imponente naquele lugar rodeado de lendas e mitos. Talvez tenha sido um dos motivos que o fizeram gostar tanto de estar ali.

-Em que esta pensando? –uma melodiosa voz soou a seu lado, enquanto uma jovem de melenas negras surgia sentada confortavelmente sobre a tampa da escrivaninha de cedro atrás de si.

-Nada com que tenha de se preocupar; ele respondeu calmamente recostando-se melhor na cadeira.

-Lucas ligou do Brasil; ela avisou.

-E? –o rapaz perguntou esperando-a continuar.

-Disse que já chegaram e estão instalados; a jovem respondeu.

-Ela quis saber de quem era a casa? –Olhos Vermelhos perguntou casualmente.

-Pelo que ele disse, perguntou, mas não espera uma resposta. Você sabe, não tem quem vá ao Soldar dos Anjos sem se sentir deslumbrado com tudo, logo ela vai esquecer até de saber quem é o dono; ela falou calmamente.

-É melhor assim; ele balbuciou levantando-se.

Os fios negros caíram sobre suas costas numa cascata lisa e brilhante, o sobretudo negro moveu-se com graciosidade quando virou-se para se afastar da cadeira.

-Aonde vai? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Dar uma volta, quer vir? –ele perguntou cordialmente.

-...; a jovem assentiu, vendo-o lhe estender a mão num gesto cavalheiresco que aceitou prontamente. –Emmus, o que acha de tomarmos um café depois? –ela sugeriu.

-Onde? –ele perguntou já imaginando o que estava por trás da inocente pergunta.

-Não sei, qualquer lugar; ela falou casualmente. Viu-o arquear a sobrancelha num gesto elegante e refinado, porém não menos atraente. –Paris ou Verona, quem sabe; a jovem sugeriu com um sorriso infantil nos lábios. –Qualquer lugar aqui pertinho; ela completou vendo-o suspirar pesadamente.

Deu de ombros concordando, ela sempre conseguia o que queria mesmo; ele pensou antes de desaparecerem.

**.V.**

Folheou atentamente o guia que Beatriz lhe entregara mais cedo, queria saber todos os lugares interessantes daquela cidade para não deixar de visitar lugar algum; ela pensou riscando alguns pontos com uma caneta vermelha.

A sua frente, a lareira trepidada ainda com mais lenha para aquecer aquela noite fria, o termômetro em cima da mesma já contava com dez graus ali dentro, mas pelos seus cálculos lá fora estava cinco.

Suspirou estarrecida, poderia ter viajado para vários lugares do mundo quando ainda era adolescente, tendo que resolver coisas da fundação ou até mesmo acompanhando o avô, mas definitivamente aquele era o melhor lugar que poderia querer estar.

-O que esta fazendo? –Aioros perguntou sentando-se a seu lado sobre o tapete felpudo, enquanto colocava uma bandeja no chão, com duas xícaras fumegantes de chocolate quente.

-Marcando os lugares interessantes daqui; Saori respondeu distraidamente mordendo a pontinha da caneta.

-Uhn! E o que encontrou? –ele perguntou apoiando o queixo sobre o ombro dela, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

-Parque das Cerejeiras, Palácio do Governador, Museu Municipal e tem mais alguns que estou analisando ainda; ela explicou.

-Não tenha pressa, vamos ficar o tempo necessário para conhecer tudo; Aioros falou pegando a caneta de suas mãos e afastando-lhe o guia.

-Mas...;

-Experimente; ele falou entregando a ela a xícara fumegante. –Mas assopre, esta muito quente;

-...; Saori assentiu, pegando-a. –Aioros, queria te perguntar uma coisa; ela começou, enquanto assoprava.

-O que? –o cavaleiro falou casualmente, pousando um beijo suave sobre a nuca da jovem, vendo as mãos dela tremerem antes de levar a xícara aos lábios.

-Que bem...; a jovem balbuciou. –Você disse que a casa era de um amigo, mas...; ela falou dando um alto suspiro ao sentir a mão que jazia apoiada sobre sua cintura, deslizar suavemente por baixo do tecido da blusa, acariciando-lhe o ventre.

-Mas? –ele indagou casualmente.

Entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas era como se qualquer pensamentos houvesse fugido de sua mente. Serrou os orbes no momento que ele tirou-lhe a xícara das mãos, fazendo com que delicadamente deitasse sobre o tapete felpudo.

-Não se preocupe com coisas desnecessárias; Aioros sussurrou entre seus lábios.

Fitou-o atentamente, os orbes verdes transmitiam uma segurança que não se lembrava de ter visto antes, apenas assentiu. Sem perguntas desnecessárias; ela pensou estremecendo ao sentir a mão dele deslizar por suas costas, fazendo com que a pele acetinada se arrepiasse levemente.

Roçou-lhe os lábios, fazendo-a entreabri-los para si, enquanto de maneira sedutora sua língua deslizava pela boca dela, tirando-lhe um baixo gemido. Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, sentindo o peso do corpo dele completamente sobre si agora.

Ninguém iria separa-los e estariam sempre juntos enquanto fosse possível.

_**Sempre...**_

_**Siempre...**_

_**Always**_

**.VI.**

Afrouxou o nó da gravata azul, suspirando aliviado, mais uma reunião chata chegara ao fim, jogou a pasta com as planilhas e informações que usara dentro do carro esporte estacionado na frente do prédio.

O dia estava relativamente quente e apesar de seu humor não estar nem um pouco radiante seria bom dar um passeio por ali antes de se trancar naquele quarto de hotel novamente; ele pensou ativando o alarme do carro ao mesmo tempo em que as travas eram acionadas fechando-o completamente.

Andou calmamente pelas ruas parisienses, até um modesto café na esquina. Ao longe conseguia ouvir _La_ _Fidele_ ressoando por toda a cidade. Ergueu os orbes para o céu, dando um baixo suspiro.

Finalmente Giovanni dera uma trégua, desde que saira do aeroporto e ligara o aparelho, o italiano não parara de ligar perguntando se estava realmente tudo bem. Bem? Tudo depende do ponto de vista; ele pensou sentando-se em uma mesa longe do movimento.

Um guarda-sol cobria a mesma, impedindo que alguns raios incômodos lhe atrapalhassem a visão do movimento, acenou chamando uma garçonete que já notara sua presença e se aproximava.

Um novo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, não era dado a jogar a toalha antes do segundo round, mas sabia quando admitir que algumas batalhas já começavam perdidas e àquela fora uma, só não percebera antes.

-_Pardon_ _mesie_, o que deseja? –a jovem francesa perguntou com um sorriso gentil.

-Café puro, por favor;

-Mas alguma coisa? –ela perguntou com um olhar nada inocente sobre o Escorpião.

Virou-se para o lado e estancou, vendo que a poucas mesas a sua frente, estava uma jovem de costas para si, mas de alguma forma aquela silhueta lhe pareceu familiar. Alias, familiar demais...

-Não; Cadmo respondeu ignorando o olhar da garota.

-Com licença; ela falou deixando-o sozinho na mesa um pouco desapontada.

Fitou a garota a sua frente com intensidade, tentando ver-lhe a face, mas nada, os longos cabelos violeta caiam numa cascata ondulada pelas costas e a franja cobria-lhe parcialmente a lateral da face.

Serrou os orbes frustrado, daquele jeito não ia conseguir saber se era ou não ela; ele pensou levantando-se.

-Seu café senhor; a garçonete falou aproximando-se quase correndo quando ele levantou.

-Depois eu tomo; Cadmo falou afastando-se dela e rumando até a mesa da frente.

-Mas...; Diante de um olhar entrecortado ela calou-se, recuando com a bandeja nas mãos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Levou a xícara aos lábios, olhando o relógio impaciente. Como ela poderia estar tão atrasada? –a jovem se perguntou assoprando a franja violeta que caia parcialmente sobre seus olhos.

Sentiu um olhar intenso sobre si e apenas serrou os orbes, será que não teria uma folga de pervertidos, pelo menos ali; ela pensou passando a mão pelos cabelos, jogando a franja de lado num movimento suave.

Estremeceu ao sentir uma mão forte pousar sobre seu ombro com estrema suavidade, ergueu a cabeça encontrando um par de intensos orbes azuis sobre si e mesmo sem saber ao certo o porque, corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

-Há Quanto tempo Alanis?

**.::Fim::.**

**.::Continua em "Luthier – A Melody to Dream"::.**

**Domo pessoal**

**Sem ameaças de morte, please... lembrem-se se a autora sofrer algum acidente, as fics não iriam ter continuidade ( sorrisinho aliviado agora), mas falando sério, vocês não acharam que euzinha aqui fosse deixar o fofo do Cadmo sozinho, se bem que ainda virão muitas surpresas pela frente, então, não especulem muitas coisas com referencia a ele, porque lhes garanto, nenhuma passara perto do que essa mentezinha perversa (no caso a minha) esta tramando.**

**Antes de me despedir de Siempre (com lagrimas nos olhos) eu gostaria de agradecer o grande apoio que me deram ao decorrer da fic, os puxões de orelha que me fizeram tomar um rumo e os reviews que sempre me faziam rir e me estimulavam a continuar.**

**Graças a Siempre outras fics nasceram em minha mente e mal posso esperar pelo momento de apresenta-las a vocês, mas enquanto isso não acontecesse, espero que curtam o desfecho de Luthier, pois muitas surpresas ainda estão para acontecer nela.**

**Agora sei que vocês estão mais mordidas da vida comigo, por eu não revelar quem é Olhos Vermelhos, Margarida, miga... Infelizmente não posso dizer nada, mas vocês vão se surpreender com todos os segredos que envolvem o surgimento dele na saga de uma nova vida.**

**No mais, obrigada do fundo do coração e espero sinceramente poder vê-los nas demais fics.**

**Um forte abraço.**

**Dama 9**


End file.
